The Last Uchihas
by Akari13
Summary: Akari Yoshida continues her life as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Only she now know who she truly is. Only three Uchiha remain and she is one of them. Though Sasuke and Itachi are making it difficult, she plans on bringing them together. Many obstacles stand in her way, but she wont back down.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Sequel to The Hidden Uchiha. So if you find it confusing its probably because you haven't read the first one! Anyways I hope everyone likes it so enjoy! Don't be shy and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto or the characters! This is all for fun and the amusement of others and not for my own person gain!**

Chapter 1

"Shouldn't you be heading back soon? You already retrieved what you had to from the Kazekage." Shun said sleeply.

He was currently laying lazily under the shade of a tree. Nearby his three cubs wrestled playfully keeping close to their father. His land was mostly dry open grassland with a couple of mountains here and there. It wasn't normal of course. This was a different land from the humans. Instead of the regular shades, this place was many different colors. The sky was currently a bright purple with a few orange clouds here and there.

Turning he gazed at the 16 year old girl he held a contract with. She was sitting with her legs crossed and leaning against him. A book lay on her lap and her eyes roamed freely over the pages. Had anyone else gotten so close, he would've ended them.

Akari Yoshida had changed over the past three years. It was obvious that her body was no longer the same. She was a young woman now, her curves were more noticeable. Not to mention that her training had kept her fit and toned. The girl's hair was slightly longer and she had managed to grow a few inches. Her face now bore a diagonal scar left there from an enemy kunai.

Shun smiled warmly as she bit her lip and twirled her kunai with the red ribbon. Though her appearance had changed, some things never did. He couldn't help but care for the young woman. Spend time with someone for 3 years and they tend to grow on you.

"Yeah but they gave me 2 days to get it. I managed to do it in minutes thanks to you, and Gaara was busy with Kazekage stuff. Which means I have some free time." She told him without tearing her eyes from the book.

"I see. But isn't today the day of your sisters passing."

He frowned as a flicker of pain crossed her face. It was brief, anyone else would've missed it.

"I went to see her before I left. Riko said he would be going later this afternoon. I'll go back once it's time for him to visit. We made a promise." She smiled sadly.

Shun stared at her for a moment. Usually, she never showed her pain. She had become masterful at the art of repressing it. Anyone who didn't know her well enough would never think anything was wrong. Her façade never slipped. He assumed that it was due to the date that it had today. Her pain bothered him but he knew she wouldn't like it if he pried. Instead he acted as if he had seen nothing. She appreciated it.

"Alright." He yawned and readied himself for a nap. Akari could babysit for a while.

"Did you ever hear of this Madara guy? He seemed intense." She said in awe.

Shun opened one eye.

"No but something tells me you're going to tell me all about him."

"Nah. Take your nap you grumpy cat!" Akari chuckled.

Smiling he did.

Akari made herself comfortable next to him. His fur was really quiet soft. Once she felt at ease she continued to read. Madara was the first person she read about once she started to research her clan. Over the past three years she hadn't learned as much as she wanted. Unfortunately there wasn't a lot of information on the Uchihas.

Itachi never had time to explain much now a days. The Akatsuki were on the move. Thinking about this made her anxious. Closing the book she picked herself up and made her way to the cubs. They stopped playing as she approached and grew excited. Now, these cubs weren't your regular size cubs. These were the size of a full grown cheetah. Akari smiled at their father who was 4 times as big.

"Are you gonna play too Akari?" The youngest grinned.

"Why not. Whoever catches me first gets to take me home later."

The three cubs leaped in excitement. Akari smiled knowing how much they enjoyed seeing the human world. It was a great prize to be won. She noticed Shun open an eye at this but he closed it just as quickly. He wouldn't mind.

"Okay. Let's do this!" She cried out.

The cubs immediately grew serious. They understood that this wasn't just a game. Akari used this as practice. To get stronger, faster. They had done this many times before. It was getting easier for her to evade the three cheetah cubs.

The first sprinted after her. Then the second. And third. She turned and ran out into the taller grass. Making sure she could see them, she kept a few paces ahead. Her speed had greatly improved. She was just thinking this when something tackled her from behind.

Poof!

"Just a (cough) clone? (cough) No fair! (cough)" The cub whined.

Akari chuckled from where she hid. The grass was keeping her well concealed but she knew a certain cub that had very good eyesight. She smiled as he pounced on her. With a quick backflip she landed a few feet away. The cub turned on her just as quickly but she side stepped every attack. Dodge. Duck. Roll. Jump. Finally he had her backed up against a tree. Using it as leverage she pulled herself up and sat on a branch. The three cubs surrounded her down below.

"Come on guys! Don't make this easy for me!" She grinned.

They leaped and climbed the tree with ease. Akari climbed even higher. The chase continued on the branches. It was a fairly big tree so they had plenty of room to maneuver. She kept out of there reach as best as she could. Then one of them managed a swipe at her arm. Swearing she noticed them grin widely at her. Their prey was getting tired.

Backing up she walked out on a long branch. They stalked her slowly from each side. She was quickly running out of branch. Once she was on the tip, they ran at her all at once. Akari back flipped off the tree and prepared herself for the landing. Above her the cubs had leaped after her. As soon as her feet touched the ground she disappeared.

The cubs landed gracefully and began to sniff the air.

"Your Transparency Jutsu won't work. I can tell your right in front of me." One of them smirked.

He swiped but she had already moved away. She chuckled and reappeared directly beside him. He turned to face her but it was a mistake. The other cubs watched as he fell to ground clearly asleep. Akari faced them with a grin. Her eyes the color of blood.

"Genjutsu!" They cried out.

"One down." She smirked.

The remaining two watched her warily. By now they had learned not to look directly into her eyes. Instead they only looked from the neck down.

Finally they continued the chase. Keeping their eyes down, the cubs charged at her. Leaping over them she threw two shuriken at the closest one. Instead of hitting him they wrapped around his legs and returned to her hands. Then she pulled, tightening the hidden strings. The cub fell, his legs currently tied up.

Akari landed on the balls of her feet and crouched low. The third and final cub was gone. The grass towered over her where she hid. It didn't help that it was color of the cub's fur. Warily she crawled towards the shorter grass. She paused when she heard a small rustle. A shadow fell over and she brought her hands together.

"Body Flicker Technique!"

She was now back to where Shun lay sleeping. Looking out at the grasslands she could see the two fallen cubs. One asleep and the other squirming to get free. She still couldn't see the third.

Sighing she felt it was time to try her Mangekyo. Concentrating she shifted her eyes. Immediately her vision improved. She could see everything! It was a lot clearer and more enhanced then her regular sharingan. Smiling she walked up to the small amount of chakra hiding in the grass. It noticed her and pounced in retaliation.

Akari dodged every swipe with ease. They seemed to dance as they maneuvered around each other. Shun woke lazily and watched them in amusement.

The final cub leaped and pounced attempting to catch her prey. The human girl was making it very difficult. She didn't mind though. This was great fun! Her brothers were already out which meant she won among the three. Grinning, the cub tried a final tackle.

Akari stood still, smirking at the young cub. It wasn't moving. It lay on the ground at her feet with a grin on its face. The poor thing thought it had caught her. The cub's legs twitched as if they had a big prize in their grasp.

"Alright Akari. You win. Release my offspring please, before my mate arrives."

Smiling up at him she did. With a swift throw of her kunai, the one tied up was freed. Then bringing her fingers together, she released her genjutsu. The last two slowly rose in a daze. They shook in frustration as they realized what had happened. The three bounded up to her complaining as they went.

"Aww man! We almost had you!"

Akari gave them a wink. Then without warning all three cubs pounced on her bringing her to the ground. She wrestled with them for a while before Shun's mate arrived with lunch. She dragged what seemed to be some kind of large deer. Akari wasn't sure. The large female cheetah offered her some but she kindly declined like usual. As the family ate, she made her way back to Shun.

"I think it's time you head back." He told her.

"What's the hurry? Riko probably has returned from his assignment." She asked as she brushed herself clean.

"A familiar scent has arrived at your village."

Startled she looked up at him.

"Sasuke?"

"No. The other one." He licked his paw.

"Naruto then." Akari smiled warmly.

"Yes that one. He arrived during your game with the cubs."

"Alright. Ill head back then."

Still smiling she packed up her things. Carefully she put the book in her backpack and then picked up her mask. Putting it on, she climbed on Shun's back. He rose himself slowly and yawned.

"Okay, hold on." He warned.

Shun began to run, slowly picking up speed. His cubs cried out a goodbye as they passed and she waved in return. As Shun reached full sprint, her surroundings blurred. In seconds the grasslands were gone and her village was in the horizon. He slowed down a few miles from the front gate. Lowering herself down Akari patting him lovingly on his leg.

"Thanks big guy. It might be a while before I call you again." She told him

"That's fine with me. I need a break from you anyways." He teased.

Softly, as if she were his own cub, he nuzzled her hair. Akari giggled and hugged his neck. Then he left for home.

Akari didn't want to waste any time.

"Body Flicker Technique!"

Akari had chosen to show up inside the village. She didn't expect it to be among her friends. But, that's where she was. In the middle of a group of ninja. Only one of them seemed surprised at her sudden appearance. He fell back in surprise.

"Chill Naruto." Shikamaru helped him up.

"An A.N.B.U! You scared the crap out of me!" Naruto chuckled.

Akari smiled. He didn't look that different. Though he was taller than her now and dressed differently. Then she realized he probably didn't recognize her. Her mask was firmly on her face and she was dressed in the usual A.N.B.U attire.

"Do you have something for me?" Someone said slightly annoyed.

Akari turned to the voice and rolled her eyes. Temari had a hand on her hips and the other she held out palms up. Digging through her pouch, Akari brought out a slip of paper.

"There you go. The roster of candidates form the Hidden Sand who will be taking the Chunin Exams. Gaara added a few last minute names."

Temari glanced over it then nodded before placing it in her pouch.

"You left just this morning and your back already!" Sakura grinned at her.

"Sure am. Shun makes travel a whole lot easier." Akari laughed.

"You all know who this is." Naruto asked.

He came closer and practically pressed his face against hers trying to see who she was. She chuckled at his confusion and stepped back.

"Can't you tell who your old friends are Hero?"

It took him a moment but then recognition flickered across his face.

"Akari!" He cried out.

Sakura smacked him upside his head and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Temari only shook her head.

"She's an A.N.B.U you idiot! You can't just go around yelling her name like that!" She chided him.

"Sorry damn!"

Rubbing his sore spot he smiled at Akari.

"How are things? How's your brother?" Naruto asked.

"Everthing is going pretty well. Riko's fine thank you. He's a Jonin now so he keeps busy most of the time."

"Aw man! It's like everyone moved up but me! By the way, I didn't know it was you because you didn't have the tattoo the last I saw you." He pointed at her shoulder.

"Oh! Yeah. I got it shortly after you left. Quiet proud of it actually."

Akari placed a hand over the tattoo on her right shoulder that marked her as an A.N.B.U. It meant everything to her. Naruto smiled at her then a sad look crossed his face.

"Your sister. You miss her." It was a question.

Akari gave him a small nod.

"Everyday moment of every day." She told him.

"I miss him too." He whispered.

Sakura frowned. Akari nearly cried. Instead she hugged him. Then she looked up and noticed how late it was. She had miscalculated how long she had stayed with Shun. She swore.

"Crap! I need to get home and change. I have somewhere to be."

Pulling away from him she waved a goodbye. Her friends watched her go before she disappeared around the corner.

Once she was in her room she changed into her regular ninja attire. When she wasn't on an A.N.B.U mission, the Hokage tended to send her on regular assignments. She still wore her fishnet arm warmers and gloves but the rest was slightly different. Still in black, she wore fishnet leggings that stopped at her knees. Over them she wore spandex and her right thigh was wrapped in gauze. This is where she wore her weapons pouch. Her top was a short sleeveless blouse. Her stomach was left bare. Staring at herself in the mirror she wrapped gauze over her tattoo and tied her headband over it. She was now ready to see her sister.

Akari found Riko at the cemetery. He was surprised to see her but smiled warmly. He had already placed his usual water lily on her grave. Akari placed her white lilies beside the ones she left that morning. She also noticed the roses left by her parents. Then the purple blossoms. She smiled. Hinata.

The two siblings had promised to see their sister together every year on this day. Sure they saw her often throughout the years but never together. Their schedules kept them from getting the chance. Instead, they each visited her when they could on their own. She had been disappointed when she had received her mission that morning. Because of it, she had come early in the morning and visited alone in case she couldn't make it back in time.

"You made it back. I didn't think we'd be getting the chance to do this together" He said.

"I almost didn't. Though I finished early, I decided to stay with Shun till you would be here. I miscalculated the time difference and nearly missed it. Thankfully he informed me of Naruto's arrival prompting me to come earlier."

"I'm glad. It means we kept our promise."

"And we will continue to keep it."

They stood there in silence as they gazed at the name on the headstone. Mizuko Yoshida. Akari never showed her true emotions unless she was here. Slowly, a tear streamed down her cheek. Riko reached for her hand, which she gladly took.

"How is Naruto?" He distracted her.

"I can tell that he's changed. I sensed he was stronger." She wiped away the tear.

"That's expected. Gone nearly three years, he was bound to learn something."

"I'm worried though. If he's here, the Akatsuki will find him easier."

"Speaking of which, when will you and Itachi set your plan in motion? You never told me what it was."

"It's better if I didn't. You might try to talk me out of it." She frowned.

"If you're worried that I'll be against it than it can't be good."

"Itachi said that something is going down right now. Once it's over, we will begin." She told him.

Her brother only nodded. He could tell that, whatever it was, it was bothering her. His sister tried so hard to keep her emotions in check but he knew her to well. She might be able to fool everyone else but not him. Never him.

Akari and Riko walked side by side as they headed home. On the way, Akari noticed someone waiting for her outside the cemetery. The man held a book close to his face and was leaning casually against a tree. Riko noticed as well and nodded a brief goodbye. They would see each other at home. Akari watched him go then made her way to Kakashi.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just letting you know I may not have time to train with you as often."

His one uncovered eye never left his book. Akari grimaced at the title. She still didn't understand his obsession with them. They were so…tasteless. Though she would never tell him or Jiraiya.

"I figured. Naruto's back." She stated.

"Yes he is."

"It's okay. I've learned quite a bit from you. Silent Killing, Chidori, Lighting cutter, Lightning transmission, you even taught me the basics of your Kamui. I still have some work to do on that one. Anyways thank you for working with me these past few years."

"You're welcome."

He closed his book and turned his eye on her. He seemed to be search her face for something. She didn't let him find anything.

"You know, I looked in on your mission reports and it shows that you never use the Chidori." He finally said.

"It's good to know it, but I don't quite feel comfortable using it just yet."

"I see. I meant to ask, have you heard anything from your special friend?"

Akari rose an eyebrow at him. Kakashi hadn't been sure about the whole Itachi thing, but he had accepted it fairly easy. Probably because he had worked with the Uchiha before.

"Not in many words. I know something is happening but I don't know the details. I suggest you keep a close eye on Naruto now that's he's back." She warned him.

"Will do. Speaking of my former student, I'm supposed to be meeting him soon. Come to me if you have any problems with the Kamui. I'm still working on it myself, but I've got the gist of it."

She nodded. Then he disappeared. She had grown accustomed to this. Kakashi was a strange man at times. Akari wasn't sure if she had been speaking to the real one at all.

Smiling to herself, she went started to walk home. It was then that a crow landed on her shoulder. It handed her a note and then forced its way down her throat. Coughing she unfolded the note.

"Don't come running. Whatever happens next, stay out of it. It will all play out on its own. I'm not asking you Akari, I'm telling you."

Akari read the note twice. Whatever was going on, it must be very serious for him to want to keep her away. Scenarios crossed her mind and none of them were good. She thought of Naruto, but didn't think they would attack him so soon. Then her mind went to the Hidden Sand.

"Gaara." She whispered.

Without thinking she ran in the direction of Sunagakure. She didn't get far. Akari then realized the purpose of the crow. As soon as her intentions were clear, the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akari slowly regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the sky. She watched it for a moment before noticed that it was moving. No…she was! Blinking, she felt a pair of arms cradling her like a child. When she looked to her left she saw that she was passing through the village. Finally, she turned to face the boy who held her in his arms. His eyes looked very bored as if he wished he were somewhere else.

"This is such a drag. Couldn't you have fallen asleep in your own house?" He smirked at her.

"Shikamaru? How…what happened." She blinked in surprise.

"I was walking by when I found you asleep under a tree near the cemetery. Quite a morbid place for you to take a nap."

Akari thought back to her last memory. Naruto…Riko…Kakashi…and then…GAARA!

"Put me down! I need to see the Hokage!" She cried out.

He didn't protest as she squirmed out of his grip. She was about to run to find Lady Tsunade when she took a closer look at the sky. It looked as if she had only been asleep a few minutes. Confused, she turned back to Shikamaru. He was watching her with slight amusement.

"How long was I out?"

"How should I know? I just found you a few minutes ago. I tried waking you, but when that didn't work I decided to take you to the hospital and have Ino look at you." He yawned.

"Well, how long ago did Naruto get back? Like an hour ago right?" She asked.

Shikamaru gave her a weird look. He then pointed to a calendar hanging on the window of a nearby shop. Akari's eyes widened in surprise. Walking up to it, she tore it down and stared at the date.

"Two days! I've been asleep for two days!" She gasped.

Slowly the shock wore away. It was quickly replaced with anger.

"I'm going to kill him! That bastard is so dead!"

She crumpled the calendar in her hand. The store owner began to complain but changed his mind once it caught fire. In seconds, the paper was engulfed in flames and was replaced by ashes. Shikamaru took a step back, but seemed amused by her anger.

"Who exactly do you want dead?" He rose an eyebrow.

"That's not important. There's no time for me to see the Hokage now. Find her and tell her there's an emergency in the Hidden Sand. Let her know that I've gone ahead and she needs to send a team after me immediately."

Shikamaru gave her another odd look.

"She's already aware. She sent Team Kakashi just yesterday. Team Gai was sent as backup. How did you know about it?" He stared at her.

So Naruto was already on his way. She sighed in relief. He could handle this right? And if it is the Akatsuki, then Kakashi can keep an eye on him. Sakura and Neji will be there too. They'll save Gaara and everything will be okay. Once Gaara is safe, she would find Itachi and beat him to a pulp.

"Nevermind. That means they don't need me. I'm going home and tell my parents I'm okay. Speaking of which, I'm a little peeved that Riko didn't find me sooner!"

Her brother should've realized she was missing! She was asleep for two freaking day! How did that go unnoticed!

"Actually, he's gone. He was sent out with his squad of Genin on a C Rank mission." Shikamaru informed her.

Well that explained it. And anyone passing by would just think she was taking a nap. But still. Two days? Itachi went overboard. Couldn't he have just kindly told her to stay put?

Well, there was the note. And she did kind of ignore it. He must've sent the crow, knowing she would disobey him. That man knew her a little too well. A part of her understood why he did it. If she had gone running, the Akatsuki would've of seen her. That didn't help their plan. Still, that didn't keep her from being pissed.

Sighing, she stared at the boy in front of her. Then she noticed someone missing.

"Hey! Did Temari already go home?" She asked.

"Yeah. She woke up extremely early. It was such a drag." He sighed.

"You could've stayed asleep. I'm sure she knew where the front gate was by now." She smirked at him.

"It was my job to escort her. Though it was a huge drag, I made sure she left safely." He rose an eyebrow at her.

Akari only grinned. She knew the real reason he woke up early that day. Just about all of the girls did. She had had a lengthy conversation with Ino and Sakura about it one day. It was obvious after all. Though he complained, they knew he had no problem with keeping the Hidden Sand Kunoichi company.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamura said goodbye and walked off. Akari laughed at his expression. Still giggling she headed home. She hadn't seen her parents in a couple of days. It wasn't uncommon. Riko and she hardly ever stayed with them anymore. They spent most of their time outside the village on missions.

Their parents understood. If they kept busy, they didn't have time for their thoughts. In the past three years their pain has lessened, but it never left. Their missions kept them from thinking about it too much.

Once she was home, her family greeting her kindly. Her mother insisted on having a big dinner together. Though Riko wasn't home, they were glad to have her there. It was rare for all four of them to eat together. Choosing not to worry about her friends, she enjoyed their company.

The next couple of days were easy going. She didn't have any assignments so was able to spend time with her parents. They were very excited to have her around for so long. Riko was still away but made sure to send a message when he could. It was one of their agreements. This way they could make sure the other was alright.

Then Naruto and the others made it home. She was glad to hear that Gaara was alright. He had lost the One-tails but that didn't matter to her. He was alive. Kakashi had come back injured, but she had made sure to visit him when she could. Sakura had even told her that they had found information on Orochimaru's whereabouts. This made her hopeful. It meant they were closer to Sasuke.

It was late one night that her peace was broken. She was on her way home with groceries cradled in her arms. As she reached her house she stopped. Someone was watching her from the shadows. Though she couldn't see him, she sensed he was there. Akari knew who it was, and it brought back the memory of her encounter with the Root.

She thought back to the first few months. It had been hard and the two siblings had trained non-stop. If she wasn't with Itachi, she was with Kakashi or Shun. If she wasn't training she was on a mission. She was only ever home to sleep, but was gone as soon as she woke.

_One day, she had been working on the chidori with Kakashi. It was the first time she had managed to pull it off. As soon as Kakashi left, she was approached by an old man. His right eyes was bandaged and his right arm was hidden in his robes. As soon as he introduced himself, she grew suspicious._

_Danzo, leader and founder of the Root. Lady Tsunade had warned her of him. She had said that he would try to recruit her and she was right. He had asked her to join his organization. Today, she would have rejected him without hesitation. Back then, it had been hard. What he offered sounded so tempting at the time._

_Being a member of the Root meant relieving yourself of all emotions. Not just on missions, but all the time. You felt no sadness, regret, empathy, anger. Pain. None of it. She so badly wanted to get rid of the pain. That's why she had agreed to giving it a shot._

_Without telling the Hokage, she met Danzo and the A.N.B.U under his command. She was introduced to a boy hardly older than her. His pale face was blank as she shook his hand. Danzo ordered her to fight him in front of the other members. She remembered being surround by dozens of ninja, their faces hidden behind masks._

_Akari wasn't intimidated though. She was already so close to feeling nothing at all. Without thinking she threw herself into the fight. She fought hard against her opponent. He was tough, but she was tougher. Akari didn't hold back. Every punch she landed, every kick, was without mercy. In minutes she had him pressed under her knees, her katana at his throat. His nose and mouth were bleeding. Bruises were begging to surface on his beaten body. She smirked down at him knowing she had won. He gazed at her with no emotion whatsoever making her uneasy. Her smile faded._

_"Kill him."_

_Akari had stared at Danzo in shock. She turned back to the boy but his face never even twitched._

_"I…I can't do that. He's a Leaf ninja. He's one of your members!" She shook her head._

_"He lost. He's of no use to me. You are. Secure your place in our organization. Kill him."_

_Akari glanced down at the boy. He was watching her with expressionless eyes. As if he couldn't care less that he was about to die. Danzo had thrown him aside and declared him worthless. Still he didn't react. He only lay their waiting for his fate._

_"Do this and you never have to worry about the pain again." Danzo whispered in her ear._

_Her grip tightened on her Katana. Biting her lip she pressed her weapon against the boy's throat. She was desperate. The pain was becoming too much to bear. She needed this release. She wanted it!_

_Her hand twitched and a thin line of blood appeared on his neck. Startled, Akari dropped her katana. She picked herself up and stepped back in disgust. Was she really capable of something like this? If Mizuko could see her now would she even recognize her? The thought was too much to bear. She could almost feel her sister's eyes watching her with disappointment._

_She wouldn't do this. She couldn't! Even if it meant living with pain for the rest of her life. Gritting her teeth, she faced Danzo._

_"I won't do it! This…this is gruesome and cold-blooded! What kind of people are you?" She accused._

_"Were the kind of people this village needs! We do what others are too weak to accomplish! Unlike your precious A.N.B.U, the ones who work under our weak-minded Hokage, we do what needs to be done! It's thanks to us that the monsters outside our village haven't burned us to the ground!"_

_Danzo glared at her. The other ninja surrounding them didn't move. Akari turned to them in disbelief. They were all okay with this. They all blindly followed this crazy old man without complaint. Without questioning his methods or beliefs. She shook her head in disgust._

_"The only monster I see is you. Your intentions may be honorable but your actions clearly aren't. You were willing to see your own member die at my hands. You may be protecting this village but your methods are beyond noble. I'm leaving."_

_Without another word she picked up her weapon. The boy hadn't moved. Akari stared at him for a moment before turning her back on the Root. They watched her go and she could feel their cold eyes boring into her back._

She hadn't thought about that day since. Until now.

"What do you want?" she asked the shadows.

"Danzo wishes to speak to you." A voice sounded from the darkness.

"Yeah well, I don't feel like talking."

"Either you go to him or he comes to you."

Akari wasn't keen on having Danzo over for dinner. She didn't want him anywhere near her family. With a heavy sigh she left the groceries on her doorstep and walked into the shadow. She found him waiting to lead him to his leader. Akari stared at his pale face for moment before letting out a small chuckle. The boy only blinked.

"So he chose to send you. How fitting." She muttered.

"I'm to escort you now." He said bluntly.

"Yeah? Well lead the way…um…what do they call you?" She asked.

"Sai."

"I'm surprised to see you alive Sai. I figured he would've killed you after you lost."

"I proved to be useful to him after all. Apparently I'm not as weak-minded as others."

He gave her a creepy forced smile. Akari nearly flinched.

"You need to work on your social skills buddy. And just because I chose not to kill you, which I could easily have done, doesn't make me weak-minded. Weak-minded is believing the sayings of a bat-shit crazy old man."

"You're speaking ill of my leader. Are you sure that's wise?" Sai took a step closer.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You and I both know you can't. Number one, your precious leader clearly needs me for something. Number two, you wouldn't be able to even if you tried. I bet I'm still capable of throwing you on your back."

Akari watched for any sign of emotion on the boy's face. There was nothing. She continued trying to push his buttons. She wanted to know what it took to piss him off.

"I mean, why else would Danzo come to me instead of you. Maybe you're not as useful as you think. He needs the help of someone outside his precious Root, because you're not enough. That's a little sad isn't it? He clearly still believes I'm of more use to him than you. Even after I rejected him."

Sai removed his tip-less tanto from his back and swiped at her. Pulling out her katana, the two weapons met in the middle. Akari pressed her sword against his, their faces inches apart. He still didn't show any emotion. She scoffed in irritation. The two shinobi stared at each other, neither showing any sign of backing down.

"Come on Sai. Whatever it is he wants, he doesn't trust you with it. It's a little sad isn't it? You would think that you would've proven useful after all these years. I figured that's why he kept you alive, but then why come to me? What good are you to him Sai?"

"You can try to goad me all you want. This is all the reaction you'll get from me. I understand that Danzo keeps me around for his purposes only. As soon as he's threw with me I'm as good as dead. All of the Root has accepted this. We exist to carry out his will. That is all. If he wants me to escort a pathetic, feeble girl, incapable of dealing with collateral damage, then I will do it."

"So you saw yourself as collateral damage?" She muttered.

"At the time yes. If I couldn't beat someone as weak as you, then I deserved to die."

"And now?" She questioned.

"Let's just say I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Sai leaped back, landing a few feet away. He gave her his creepy smile and it took all her strength not to shudder. What was it with the Root members? To think she had almost become one of them. The boy put away his tanto, and akari sheathed her katana.

"Danzo doesn't like to be kept waiting. Follow me."

Akari rolled her eyes and ran after him. They stayed hidden in the shadows unseen by anyone. Moments later they made their way into Root Headquarters. The man she had come to see waited for her. Once they stood in front of him, Sai disappeared.

"Why am I here Danzo?" She asked in irritation.

"Team Kakashi is going on a mission in 5 days." He said.

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

"Kakashi is unable to go due to his injuries. Tsunade is assigning a different squad leader for the time being." He stared at her.

"Get to the point. I'd like to be home for dinner."

"They are also missing a fourth member, seeing as how the Uchiha turned traitor."

Akari's hand twitched. The old man was beginning to grow tiresome.

"I would like you to take his place on this mission." He stated.

"Why? What's the mission? And why me?" She rose an eyebrow.

"It seems that they are meeting with a subordinate of Orochimaru. I need you to be there so that you can deliver a note."

"A note. To who?" She was turning suspicious.

"Orochimaru of course. The note is only a reuse. Once he believes that I am siding with him, he will take you to his hideout. There you should find Sasuke Uchiha."

"What are you getting at Danzo? What do you want with Sasuke?"

Akari didn't like this one bit. Danzo rose an eyebrow as if she already knew the answer. She did.

"You will kill him. Plain and simple. He's a traitor and the fact that he's an Uchiha makes him even more dangerous."

"This is the second time you've asked me to kill someone. And I'm giving you the same answer. No." She glared at him.

"Akari…"

"I said no. He isn't a traitor. He's done nothing to hurt this village. His squad will find him and bring him back. I won't hurt their chances by killing him. Why come to me for this. You could send one of your own."

"Interesting fact about me. I know everything about the people who interest me." He stared at her.

Akari froze. Everything?

"There's something about you that eludes me though. Something familiar. I can't quite place my finger on it. Doesn't matter though, I will figure it out."

He watched her reaction. Akari kept her face blank.

"But I do know one thing. I know that you are close to Kakashi's squad. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno right? They trust you and would never suspect you." He continued.

She opened her mouth to speak. He silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Not to mention your feelings for the Uchiha. You love him and from what I hear, he feels the same. He won't hesitate in letting you in. This is what makes you useful to me. There are also your skills of course. I'm aware that you've trained with Kakashi same as Sasuke. I believe that you're the only one capable of putting him down."

"If you know that I love him than what made you think I would agree to this?" She growled.

Danzo had been keeping a close eye on her. It made her uneasy. He knew this much, so what kept him from finding out more.

"Your loyalty to this village. How do you know Sasuke hasn't changed? Orochimaru has probably corrupted him by now. If Sasuke were to attack today would you stand by and let him?"

Akari hesitated. Immediately she pushed away her doubts. He wouldn't bend to Orochimaru's will. He was better than that!

"He is not a traitor! I won't do it!" She turned to leave.

"Sai." Danzo muttered.

Akari prepared herself for a fight. She pulled out her kunai and faced the boy. Sai merely appeared from the shadows and dropped to his knee at Danzo's side. Her eyes flitted from the two of them.

"It seems your were wrong boy. She isn't the one I needed." The man said.

Sai nodded. Akari stared at the boy in confusion.

"You see. He's the one that has been watching you. What better way to motivate a boy than having him spy on the one who nearly cost him his life. Sai here, gave me all the information I have on you. Though he hasn't been able to figure out where you disappear to so frequently. It was his idea to send you."

"What? But I didn't kill you! A stranger! You honestly believed I could kill a friend?" She said in disbelief.

"As an A.N.B.U you are able to kill enemies without remorse. Being a Root means killing people you may know. Innocents if you must. I think you are capable of this because I saw the blood-lust in your eyes as you held the katana at my throat. But you are choosing to repress that side of you. I wanted to give you a chance to release it. Who better for you to kill than the boy you love who turned traitor. Guess I expected too much from you."

"I would never kill an innocent. And Sasuke Uchiha is an innocent.

"You are letting your feelings for him cloud your judgment. Sasuke Uchiha is a low-life. He is no longer a shinobi of the Leaf.

Sai gave her his creepy smile. Akari nearly lunged at him but kept her cool. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of losing control.

"I've decided Sai, that you will join Team Kakashi as I had originally planned. You will be the one to kill the Uchiha."

The boy nodded. He never dropped his face smile.

"I won't allow it. I'll warn Naruto." Akari said through gritted teeth.

"You won't do that. If you interfere ill make sure you brother doesn't make it home alive." Danzo glared.

Akari's blood turned cold. She took a step back in fear.

"Wh..what? Riko is away. You can't touch him." She whispered.

"Oh but I can. A Root member is tailing him and his squad as we speak. If I say the word, they are dead. Are you willing to risk it Akari?" Danzo threatened.

Akari's face fell. She knew he was serious. Danzo wasn't one for idle threats. As much as she loved Sasuke, she couldn't handle loosing another sibling. She had to trust that Naruto could save Sasuke. She turned to Sai.

"This mission of yours is a waste of time. Naruto won't let you anywhere near him."

"I think I can handle him. From what I hear, he's an idiot." Sai continued smiling.

"You're not the first to underestimate him. And you won't be the last."

"What If I do manage to get past him?"

"If that happens, then there's only one way I see this ending."

"Oh? And hows that?" He asked innocently.

"With Sasuke's Chidori protruding through your chest." She warned.

Sai's face twitched. It was brief but she saw it. He was worried. This gave her great satisfaction. A part of her wanted him to meet Sasuke. Plenty of emotions will be crossing his face if he does. They would be his last.

"You better pray Naruto stops you first. He's more merciful than the traitorous Uchiha."

With a small wave of her hand she walked away.

Akari wanted so badly to go running to the Hokage. She knew better. Danzo most certainly had people watching her. She could feel their eyes on her back. With a sigh, she went home. She wouldn't risk her brother's life. Akari would leave Sasuke in Naruto's hands for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Akari was happy to see her brother in the kitchen the next morning. He had made it home before the sun had risen and was now drinking tea with their parents. He gave her an odd look than asked her to take a walk with him. Slightly confused she agreed and together, with a list of groceries, they left the house.

Akari stared intently at some tomatoes, making sure they were up to her mother's standards. She could feel her brother watching her. As soon as she was sure, she placed her purchases in the basket he held. Riko didn't say anything for a while. He only smiled as they walked side by side through the streets. Once they had bought everything he took her to the park. Setting down the groceries, they sat down on the soft grass. Akari leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the sun bathe her skin in warmth.

"I was followed out there." Riko spoke.

Akari didn't open her eyes. She merely frowned and nodded.

"I wasn't sure at first but then I noticed a figure in a mask tailing us. I thought it was a regular A.N.B.U but when I paid closer attention I realized he was Root. Why did Danzo have me followed?" He questioned.

"He gave me an offer that I denied. In order for me to keep quiet about it he threatened your life. It seems he knows more about me than I thought." She muttered.

"How much exactly?" Her brother asked clearly worried.

He didn't like the leader of the Root at all. He sure as hell didn't like the fact that he was so interested in his sister. It was bad enough that she was hanging around Itachi and in love with Sasuke. He didn't believe they were bad people but their lives were far from safe. She was in constant danger around them, and now Danzo.

"He hasn't found anything overly important just yet. I'm going to need to be more careful to make sure he doesn't."

She opened her eyes and watched as a raven flew overhead. She stared at it lazily with slight irritation. She didn't think he would be calling so soon.

"If he finds out the truth, who knows what he will do. Either he tries to use you or have you killed. I for one don't like either of those options." Riko told her.

"He won't. I'll find a way to keep him in the dark." She assured her brother.

Riko nodded and stood. He took the groceries and looked down at her still worried. Reaching down he ruffled her hair. Smiling she let him help her up.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back from wherever he's taking you."

Riko stared up at the large black bird. It was still hovering close by. Akari bit her lip and stared at her feet.

"Um. Riko…I don't know how long I'll be gone. This plan is going to stretch out over the next couple of weeks."

Her brother's forehead creased in confusion.

"It a complicated plan. If I get caught, they will kill me. I asked Itachi to send you a sign if something were to…happen."

"I see. So it's more dangerous than I thought." He didn't look happy.

"I'll be okay. Trust him to keep me safe. I do. Anyways don't freak out if you don't get any messages from me. I'll be back. Itachi says it won't be permanent." She told him.

Riko let out a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. He knew there was no changing her mind. She was going to leave and put herself in danger. They both did this often of course. They were Leaf Ninja after all, but the Akatsuki were different. It was them who took his twin from him. He didn't want them to take Akari as well.

"Alright. I'll let mom and dad know. Just promise that you'll be careful."

Akari nodded and waved as he left for home. The raven made its way down and landed on her shoulder. It rubbed its beak against her cheek in comfort. She gave it a small smile and stroked its wing.

"Let me get some food first and then I'll meet him at the cliff." She spoke to it.

It clucked in understanding and flew off. Akari made her way to back into the streets of the village. Ramen seemed like a fast meal so she made her way there. She stopped when she saw who else was there. It was Naruto of course, but he had company. Akari smiled as Hinata wiped the blond boy's cheek with a napkin. Naruto seemed to blush but grinned widely at the Hyuuga.

She had planned to go elsewhere and give them privacy but Hinata noticed her and waved. Once she did Naruto did as well. He had a strange look in his face as he stood and ran up to her. The boy grabbed her hands and held them between his. He stared at her with a pleading look in her eyes. Akari blinked in surprise. She glanced at Hinata nervously, but the girl merely continued to eat.

"Thank God I saw you! Everyone else is super busy with other things so none of them could help me!" Naruto told her.

"Umm. Help you with what exactly?" Akari asked.

"Team Kakashi is going on a mission but were a member short! Granny won't let us go without a fourth! Please Akari! Go with us!" He pleaded.

Akari frowned. So that's what this was about. Again she looked to Hinata. The Hyuuga was watching her expectantly. She was probably hoping she would agree. There was no way she could. Danzo wouldn't take kindly to her going after she denied him. Besides, there was also him. She saw a shadow of a large bird pass over them. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm leaving on my own mission today."

The boy's face fell. He dropped her hands and groaned in frustration.

"Aww man! Where am I going to find someone now?" He muttered.

Hinata made her way over to them. She gave Akari a friendly smile before taking Naruto's hand.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Anyways, I need to go now. My team is leaving soon." Hinata told him.

Naruto nodded before picking her off her feet in a tight embrace. The Hyuuga giggled in surprise. Once safely on the floor she gave the boy a small peck on the cheek. With that, she waved goodbye and left for her assignment.

"I'm really sorry I can't go with you Naruto. I wish I could." Akari told the boy.

He watched Hinata disappear around a corner before turning to face her. He was smiling again thankfully.

"It's alright, you have your own problems to handle. Hinata's right. I'll figure it out."

"I see you two started right where you left off." Akari grinned.

"Yeah. She actually agreed to be my girlfriend. Can you believe that?" He blushed.

"I can. I'm glad for the two of you. I really am."

"Thanks. Anyways, if I'm going to find our fourth member I should get to it!" He said.

Akari nodded. As the boy turned to leave she noticed something strange.

"Um. Naruto? What's that on your shoulder?" She questioned.

He looked to where she was pointing. There was some type of black residue on the boys clothing. He wiped at it with his finger and took a closer look. Then a look of contempt crossed his face.

"I was with Shikamaru and Choji when some crazy guy attacked us. He was using ink to create these weird lion things. He managed to get away before I could kick his ass!" He explained.

Ink? That was different.

"Oh. That's weird. Well I guess I should get going." She said.

"Yeah me too." He smiled.

"And Naruto, please be careful out there." She told him.

Akari couldn't keep the worry from her voice. He blinked at her in confusion before nodding in agreement. She left him there without buying her food. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Before she met Itachi she made one final stop. Opting to use the door she leaped up to the Hokage's window. Knocking lightly she let herself in. She found that Lady Tsunade wasn't alone.

"Im sorry. Is this a bad time?" She said in surprise.

The man in the room gave her knowing smile. It looked as if he knew her but she certainly didn't know him. She turned to the Hokage.

"You're fine. Akari, this is Yamato. He'll be joining Team Kakashi until Kakashi is back on his feet." Lady Tsunade told her.

Akari stared at the man. That's when she noticed he was holding an A.N.B.U mask in his hands. It was very familiar. On closer inspection, she finally recognized it.

"Tenzo!" She cried out.

His smile widened.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." He told her.

"Well it was a little hard without the mask!" She grinned.

This made her feel a whole lot better. She could trust Tenzo to keep her friends safe. Sai would have a hard time completing his mission around him. The thought of the boy from the Root made her frown.

"Lady Tsunade? Have you found a fourth member for their team?" Akari asked.

"Unfortunately we have. Danzo has ordered me to allow a member of his Root to go with them. That's why I'm sending Yamato. He's to keep a close eye on this Sai character." The woman said.

Akari could tell she wasn't okay with this. She knew how the Fifth felt about Danzo. This also made her feel better. If the Hokage was suspicious of Sai, then he'll have less of chance to get away with his plans.

"Okay. Sounds good." She said.

"Akari, was there a reason you dropped by?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Oh! Yeah! I came to tell you that I'm going away on that certain mission we talked about." Akari told her.

"I see. Then I guess you won't be around for a while." The woman muttered.

"No. I'll be away for a few days."

"Just be careful. I don't want you losing your life over something us older ninja should be handling."

"Of course. I'm sure I'll be fine. He'll be with me after all."

"Probably the only reason I agreed to this crazy plan. Okay. Get going then. Come back alive if you can."

The older woman rubbed her face stressfully. She didn't like the idea of sending the young girl into the hands of the Akatsuki. If Akari hadn't been so adamant about it, she would have never allowed it. The girl had insisted though. She was dead set on protecting Naruto and Gaara.

"Yes my Lady. Take care of Naruto, Tenzo."

Akari leaped out the window. Quickly, she arrived at the gate of the village. She slowed down once she was outside. Knowing that she was probably being watched, she created a clone. Then she used her transparency jutsu. Kneeling down she watched the clone head in the opposite direction. She didn't have to wait long before she saw a figure follow after it. Rolling her eyes she left for the cliff.

Itachi was waiting when she arrived. He held some sort of material in his hands. Akari grimaced at the sight of it.

"Do I really have to wear that?" She asked.

"Yes you do. It's not entirely like mine because you're not officially a member but you're affiliated with them now." He told her.

"How long did it take you to convince them to let me join? They haven't even met me yet." She asked.

Akari still didn't take the item form his hands. She was getting nervous. Once she put it on, it meant it was really happening. She was really doing this.

"It took some convincing, but seeing as how I hardly ask for anything they figured they'd take the chance. Besides, like I said, you're not a member. Only a possible recruit. Like that idiot Tobi. Now put it on!"

He tossed the cloak to her. Akari sighed heavily as she unfolded it. It was a dark black and covered in red clouds. Itachi was right, it wasn't entirely like his. This one had a hood instead of a chin-high collar. A detail she appreciated. And at least she could wear her regular outfit underneath. Still, she pouted as she put it on. Itachi rolled his eyes slightly amused by her discomfort.

"It feel like I'm cheating on the village wearing this." She whined.

"Did you bring a mask like I asked?"

Akari nodded and put it on. It covered her nose and lower-half of her face similar to Kakashi.

"I don't see why you insisted on keeping me away from them all this time when I was just going to wear a mask."

"What happens if you run into someone you know? Also, I always planned to have you wear a mask. It's safer for you this way. But, there is still a chance that they will ask you to take it off. Which is why I couldn't have you running to save the Kazekage!"

"You still haven't apologized for the raven down my throat by the way." She accused.

"Because I don't have too." He answered. "Now stop complaining and let's go. They don't like to be kept waiting. Also, you're beginning to get on my nerves."

"How rude." She muttered.

Itachi smirked at her and began to walk away. Pulling the hood over her head she followed. They traveled for hours. Neither of them spoke. Somewhere along the way, Akari pulled out her kunai. Biting her lip she twirled it between her fingers. Her thought were becoming very negative. Like what if they saw right through her! They would kill her! And then maybe Itachi!

She blinked in confusion as her kunai was taken from her hand. Itachi stood in front of her with her weapon in his grip. Without a word, he reached out and put it back in her holster.

"Stop worrying. If you stay calm there won't be a problem. Besides, I won't let anything happen to you."

He patted her head in reassurance. Then he motioned for her to keep going. Feeling better she took a deep breath and continued on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are we going exactly?" Akari asked.

They had been traveling for nearly four days. Any farther and they would reach the borders. He hadn't told her they would be leaving the country. It wasn't that she was tired, but the wait was causing her anxiety. If she was forced to walk another day, she was capable of turning back.

"We're almost there. It's not far outside of the Land of Fire." Itachi glanced back at her.

Akari groaned. This meant that they still had a few more hours of travel! Dragging her feet she followed the Older Uchiha. Then she blinked in surprise. She recognized this path. She had passed through here once before on a previous mission. Hayama Sensei had warned them of the nearby village.

"The Hidden Rain?" She asked.

Itachi merely nodded. Akari was slightly confused. What were the Akatsuki doing there? She didn't know much about this village. Not many people did. All she understood was that it was battleground for many skirmished during various ninja wars. It was mostly made up of war refugees. She also remembered that quite a few of their ninjas were at her Chunin Exams. She also remembered how she had been attacked by them on her first A.N.B.U mission. Not a very friendly bunch.

"Why there? Is that where the Akatsuki are hidden?"

"I wouldn't say hidden. Pain overthrew the previous leader years back and is now the Lord there. In fact, people in this village see him as a god." He answered.

"He's been leading a village this whole time and the other villages don't know?"

All this time, the Akatsuki had a foothold on a whole village and nobody knew? Was the Hidden Rain really that isolated?

"The death of Hanzo isn't well known. Some of the villages still believe he's in charge and haven't felt the need to check. The only one who is aware of the truth is Jiraiya and that's because he's been investigating our organization."

She knew that much. Jiraiya was always away gathering information for Lady Tusnade. Itachi could've easily given her the information through Akari, but it was too big a risk. He took his part in the organization very seriously. If it looked as if he was helping the Hidden Leaf in anyway it could go very bad for him. Better to let Jiraiya gather information on his own.

"Okay. So the Hidden Rain is the base of operations for the Akatsuki which is why we're heading their now. Good thing I have a hood."

Another thing she knew of the place. It rained their a lot. Itachi gave her small smile and then continued to lead the way. Once she knew where they were going, the journey wasn't as nerve racking. It wasn't long before they made it out of the Land of Fire and into a smaller country. She wasn't aware of the name but it was the location of the Hidden Rain. It was small because in time they reached the outskirts of the village.

Itachi took her to the entrance. There were a couple of ninjas keeping guard, and Akari thought they might be trouble. Instead they merely bowed and let them through. She rose an eyebrow at her companion.

"They recognize our cloaks as a sign of Lord Pain. We can travel freely here." He told her.

She nodded to show that she understood. She wasn't sure she could speak just yet. They were here. In moments she would be meeting the Akatsuki. She had to mentally prepare herself right now.

"Pain's tower is straight ahead. It's more than likely that you'll be meeting all the members in person. Pain is holding a meeting today so they should all be here."

"Including your partner?"

"Yes. Kisame."

Taking a deep breath she followed him as he took to the roofs. She saw a building with four faces on each side. They were odd. One of these faces held his tongue out. She thought she saw someone standing on it but whoever it was disappeared as they approached.

They stopped on this tongue. Akari got a closer look at the humanoid face. It had piercings and its eyes had a weird pattern depicted on it.

"What's with the eyes?" She asked.

"The Rinnegan. Come on."

Akari didn't have time to ask questions. Itachi led her inside the building. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. This was it. It was time. They stopped outside a door. Itachi gave her a reassuring look and then opened it. He walked in first and she followed head held high. She couldn't show any fear. Fear was a weakness. They wouldn't accept someone who's weak.

In this room was some sort of throne. It was made of metal pipes and didn't seem all that comfortable. In fact, pipes extended throughout the whole room. There was one window letting in the small amount of sunlight the rainclouds allowed.

On this throne sat a man. He had various piercings on his face and his eyes matched the ones outside. She stared at those eyes unable to tear hers away. Then someone spoke causing her to look at them.

"About time you got here Itachi! If I had to hear Deidara talk about his stupid art one more time, I was going to gut his ass!"

Akari turned to the man making his way to Itachi. At least she thought it was a man. He skin had an odd blue color and his neck had what seemed like…fish gills. Then there were his teeth. This guy was more fish than man.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that." Itachi spoke.

"You guys just don't appreciate my art's beauty." The one called Deidara scoffed.

Akari blinked. Itachi didn't sound like himself. He sounded…distant, emotionless even. His face was bland of any expression. He hadn't warned her of this personality change and it caught her off guard.

"Yeah well you're here now partner so we can get things started now."

So this was Itachi's partner. He had told her that this man could be very aggressive. Yet he didn't seem all that bad. In fact, he looked as if he was happy to see Itachi. Maybe they were better friends than she thought.

Now that her attention was away from the man on the throne she took a closer look around. There were nine other people in the room. Some sat on the pipes others leaned on them and some just stood. There was only one woman with short blue hair. Then there was a man with long yellow hair who seemed to be molding something out of clay. This one was the one who had spoken. Deidara. Nearby stood some type of creature. Half of him white, the other black.

She took in every one of their face until her gaze fell a familiar one. Her eyes hardened and her body tensed. Her hands twitched to reach for her weapon. Itachi stepped closer and grabbed her wrist. She glared at him but calmed down none the less. This wasn't the time or place.

The man didn't seem to notice her hostility. He yawned in boredom as he sat there with his three-bladed scythe at his side. His partner stood nearby. He held a wad of cash in his hands and was counting it rather intently. These two men, Akari knew well. Hidan and Kakazu. Itachi had told her the names of the men who killed her sister.

She watched them before someone blocked her view. She was surprised but knew better than to flinch. Instead she only looked at him with indifference. The man wore an orange mask with only one eye hole.

"Look Deidara senpai! Itachi brought home a girlfriend! Do you think she might be prettier than you under this mask of hers?" The man said.

"Tobi you idiot, stop talking nonsense! She's the one he's been talking about. The one who might become a recruit!" The blonde man yelled in annoyance.

"Oh! Well that makes more sense!" Tobi said.

He then took a step closer to her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Itachi doesn't seem like the type to have a girlfriend. He's kinda scary actually."

"TOBI! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't know how to whisper?" Deidara shouted.

Hidan snickered at the man in the mask. The others only watched him with slight annoyance. Kisame was watching her with an odd look on his face. He kept glancing at Itachi's hand which still held her wrist.

"So this is her Itachi? She doesn't look like much." The fish-man said.

"Her looks don't define her abilities." Itachi told him.

Kisame gave his partner a slight nod. He then turned to Akari but his eyes weren't friendly. Somehow she had upset him. She hadn't even spoken yet and already he disliked her.

"Girl. Come forward."

The man on the throne finally spoke. Itachi let her go and she did as she was told. The Uchiha went to stand next to his partner but didn't take his eyes from her. Keeping her face indifferent, she approached the Akatsuki leader.

"I am Pain. I lead this organization. What shall we call you?" He asked.

"Hisako, Lord Pain." She answered steadily.

"Hisako. Do you know what your name means?"

"Yes, Lord Pain."

Itachi had told to pick a new name to use while with these people. She had heard the name once before and had looked it up. It was a meaning she liked.

"A child who endures. What have you endured?"

She didn't think she had to lie. So she spoke the truth.

"Nothing a ninja hasn't endured. My life so far has only meant one thing. Fight and kill until my village is safe. I've lost those close to me in the process and dread losing any more."

"Is this why you chose to join us. Do you no longer feel the need to protect you village or loved ones?"

"Itachi told me of your goal. World domination. If all of the countries are under your control, then in a way they are united. You can keep them from fighting. This is better than watching my loved ones die for the sake of one village."

A part of her actually believed this. Under this man's control there might actually be small periods of peace. But she knew that if she wanted peace in the world this wasn't the way. What this man was doing was wrong. He was ruining lives for his own personal gain. Whether he had good intentions or not, he was wrong. Which is why her stomach churned in disgust as she spoke these words.

"The mask? Why wear it." Pain stared her down.

Again she didn't lie.

"In case things didn't work out between us. If I was lucky and you let me leave with my life, I didn't want you knowing who I was. So you see, the mask is for my safety."

"Honest answer. I've already told Itachi that I would give you a chance. We lost a member not long ago. Seeing as how Tobi took his place in our organization, Zetsu is in need of a new subordinate. You will do nicely. Zetsu normally handles things on his own, so you'll have a lot of time on your hands. You're free to roam freely but will come when he calls. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Pain. And thank you."

She bowed and made her way to the one called Zetsu. Itachi had told her this would be the most likely outcome. The weird creature watched her as she approached. She nearly grimaced as she got closer. He was an odd looking one.

"Hello Zetsu-sama. I'm pleased to be under you command." She bowed respectfully.

This farce she was playing was beginning to weigh on her. These people didn't deserve her respect. None the less she played her part. If this would help to protect Naruto, so be it. She would play the faithful devoting follower till the end.

"I hope you're more useful to me than Tobi was." The thing rasped.

"Aw come on Zetsu-san! I was helpful to you!" Tobi complained.

"If you don't need me at the moment, I would like to take my leave now."

Zetsu nodded that this was okay. Before she could, the man in the mask made his way to her. Then he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome to the group Hisako-chan!" He said.

Akari was peeved by how comfortable he was with her already.

"Don't call me "Chan" please mister Tobi." She told him.

"Wow Tobi! She barely just met you and already the little bitch is annoyed with you." Hidan cackled.

Akari glared at him. Hidan merely winked at her. Again her hand twitched.

"Come on Hisako! Were practically family now!" Tobi told her.

Pulling away from him she went to Itachi. The others nodded in her direction as she passed, clearly okay with her involvement with the group. That or they just didn't care. She said her goodbyes to Itachi. He wouldn't be traveling back with her.

Then she went out the door. She found her way outside and stood on the large tongue overlooking the village. Below her villager went about their lives. It didn't seem like a happy place to live. She was about to leave when she felt a presence. Turning she faced the fish-man.

"So you're the little brat Itachi has been running off to see. You know, at first I thought you were just some girl who pestered him into teaching her. Now I see that there's more to this. By the way he was acting in there it looked as if he actually cares about you. Itachi hardly cares about anything. Yet, he was quick to reign in your anger towards Hidan. What did he do to you?"

"He killed someone I knew. It doesn't matter anymore. She's dead and gone. I'm here for one thing only. And that's to follow Pain. If Hidan happens to die in the process, well that's fine with me too." She told him.

Itachi had warned her that these people were good at knowing when someone was lying. Which is why she kept some of the truth in her words. There was no harm in telling him about Hidan, because the psycho had killed plenty of people. There was no way for them to pinpoint which one pertained to her.

"I see. Well I have come to warn you of something. Itachi seems keen on protecting you. He might even risk his spot in this group doing it. So you better make sure you don't get in the way. This group is dangerous so you better be sure you can handle yourself in any situation. We wouldn't want him giving his life to save your ass. I'd rather not have to go searching for another partner should something happen to him."

"Don't worry "Maguro" I can take care of myself. You're welcome to test me if you'd like." She glared at him.

"What did you call me you brat?" He growled.

Akari knew she had pissed him off but she didn't care. Just because she was in the group now it didn't mean she had to be nice to all of the members. It seemed that plenty of them disliked each other anyways. Besides, something about this guy ticked her off. Maybe it was his partnership with Itachi. She didn't feel like the Uchiha belonged here and yet this man did. Whatever it was, she would risk her life just to land one blow on this bastard.

"Hisako. I figured you'd be gone by now." A voice said.

The two of them turned to Itachi who was watching them from the shadows. He was giving her a very obvious look. It said "get lost". Rolling her eyes she nodded and disappeared. She didn't look back either. Seeing how Itachi acted with these guys angered her. The faster they were taken out the better.

Once outside the village she sprinted to the country's borders. She made it their in half the time it took to reach the Hidden Rain. Once she was back in the Land of Fire she made her way to the hideout Itachi had chosen for her. It took nearly two hours to reach. It was a small cave on the side of a mountain. Once there, she removed the genjustu placed at the entrance. Then she made her way inside and took off the god-awful cloak. Then the mask. After hiding them deep in the cave she left.

Akari started her journey home. She had been gone for five days already. She had thought she would be gone longer but it seemed that the Akatsuki had no need for her just was fine with her. Who knew what type of things they would ask of her.

It had taken her and Itachi nearly four days to get to the Hidden Rain. If she hurried she could get home in two. She could always use Shun but she wanted get home on her she needed to replenish her water supply. She knew of a waterfall only a few miles from where she was. It was a little out of her way but she would need water for her journey home. So she headed that way.

About an hour later she reached it. The waterfall crashed down loudly on a large lake. It was pretty secluded and well hidden. She wouldn't have found it if she hadn't been listening for it. Making her way to the water's edge she knelt down and filled her container.

That's when she felt it. Another presence. She glanced around cautiously but saw no one. The feeling was familiar. Once she recognized it her heart beat faster. She couldn't see him but she knew. Wanting to know where he was she activated her sharingan. There, behind the waterfall he stood. Confirming that it was in fact him, her breath caught. Slowly he walked out from behind the waterfall. She couldn't hear him due to the water, but she saw his lips move and form a single word. Her name.

"Sasuke." She whipered.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This chapter will be brief. I haven't had as much time as I would like to write. It may be a while before the next chapter is done, but I'll try to work on it as soon as possible! I Promise!

Chapter 5

Akari didn't hesitate. Her body moved before her mind even registered what was happening. Her feet flew across the water, closing the distance between them. Sasuke waited with his arms wide open. In seconds she found herself wrapped safely in his embrace. They didn't speak. No yet. He held her against him with as much force as he could muster. One arm at her waist and the other stroking her hair as he pressed his lips to her temples. Akari reveled in his touch. This is where she wanted to be. Forever and always.

Then he pulled back but only slightly. Just enough to see her face but still have a firm grip on her body. She could feel him watching her, but she was afraid to raise her eyes. She was afraid that this was some kind of genjustu. That once she looked up, he would be gone. Sasuke's hand roamed from her hair, to cheek, to chin. Gently he lifted it so that she was forced to look at him.

Akari didn't get the chance to take him in. His lips instantly found hers and everything else was forgotten. There was nobody but them. She reacted to him, pressing closer and melting into his kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck and her fingers combed through his hair. He kept his arms around her waist, squeezing her against him possessively. It seemed like hours had passed before the kiss slowly ended. Still, they stayed in each other's arms.

Akari could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Every nerve in her body was still tingling to his touch. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. She had never felt this way before. Smiling, she bit her lip hoping to savor the taste of his on hers. He stared down at her with a smirk on his face. She giggled, because it was just as red as hers. Clearly, she caused the same reaction in him.

"Come on." Sasuke's said huskily.

Taking her hand, he led her behind the waterfall. There was cave which he took her in. In the very back were a couple of supplies, including a lonely bedroll. This is where he was keeping himself hidden. Taking a look around her face fell. How could he stand being here alone, away from Naruto, away from her?

"What's wrong?" He stroked her cheek.

"I…I wasn't expecting to see you around here. I figured you were rooming with Orochimaru somewhere."

She said the man's name with distaste. The man who lured Sasuke away with his promise of power. Akari rubbed her shoulders and roamed the small cave. Biting her lip she took in his living conditions. It only upset her more.

"Well? Has he made you stronger? Given you everything he's promised?" She muttered.

"I'm not as weak as before that's for sure. But, Orochimaru has been planning to take my body. I'm going to kill him. "

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Does this mean you're ready to come back?"

"No. I must first find Itachi and kill him. To do this I must create a team. One with the ability to help me in my revenge." He stated.

Akari bit her lip. It he managed to kill the snake, then that's one problem solved. But it still leaves a bigger one. She couldn't allow the two brothers to fight to the death.

"Well? Does that sound good to you? Once it's over I'll find you and we can leave together."

Akari turned to face him. She stared at him in surprise. Leave?

"What do you mean? You don't want to stay in the village?" She asked.

"I don't think that's an option anymore. I'm technically a traitor. I doubt they'll welcome me back with open arms." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes they will! Once we explain your reason for leaving! Naruto and the others will vouch for you too!" She told him.

His eyes hardened at the name of his old friend.

"Naruto's word won't matter to them. Besides, he should have learned by now that I'm not who I was before. He continues to come after me, but it's a fool's errand. I won't be returning to that village."

"He keeps coming after you because he cares about you! He's your best friend!"

"He's an idiot. I ran into my former teammates not that long ago. They are both still weak. I made sure they knew it. I would've killed them too if Orochimaru hadn't stopped me."

Akari stepped back in horror. What was he saying? Shaking her head in disgust, she ran out of the cave. She only managed to reach the lakes shore before he appeared in front of her. She didn't look at him, only staring at the ground.

"You're right. You're not the same. You're colder, indifferent to the feelings of your friends. You were willing to kill them because you felt superior to them." She stifled a sob.

"They don't mean anything to me. Not anymore. But you mean everything. Don't let them or the village get between us. I still want you by my side. Together, we can rebuild our clan." He said.

"Is that all you care about? Rebuilding your clan? Do you even love me? Because frankly I don't think you have the ability to truly love anyone. Not anymore." She sobbed.

She felt him come closer. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. She didn't hug him back. She couldn't bring herself to.

"How can you say that? I love you Akari. Even before I knew you were an Uchiha. That fact that you are only made me love you more. It made me feel less alone." He whispered.

Akari pushed him away. He seemed hurt by this but only briefly.

"The reason you feel alone is because you choose to alienate yourself from those who love and care for you. You continue to follow your path for revenge. Even though you have the choice to be happy alongside me and the others."

He didn't say anything. He only watched her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm leaving now. If you do manage to kill your brother, don't come looking for me unless you plan to stay. I love you too Sasuke, but I can't see myself leaving the village. Not with someone so willing to hurt his friends." She whispered.

Then, without waiting for a response, she left him. She ran for what seemed like hours. He didn't follow. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaped from tree to tree. Finally she stopped, only to fall to her knees. She clutched at her stomach and sobbed hysterically.

Sasuke was changed. She knew he wouldn't be that same. Three years is a long time, but she never thought the change would be so drastic. She lost the boy she fell in love with.

No. This wasn't true. He was still in their somewhere. She felt it in the kiss they shared. He wasn't the same person, but he wasn't lying when he said he loved her. And she loved him.

Pulling herself up, she wiped away her tears. She would find a way to save him. First she would get rid of the Akatsuki. Once they were gone, Naruto and Gaara will be safe. Itachi would no longer be a part of them. Then she could convince him to live. She would unite him with Sasuke and keep them from killing each other. Sasuke will know the truth. He would renounce his revenge.

Feeling better, she continued home. She would act as if everything was okay among her friends. But, she would meet the Akatsuki in secret. She will grow closer to them and bring them down. At the same time, she would find some way to keep an eye on Sasuke. Can't have him finding Itachi just yet.

Akari picked up her pace. As soon as she was back home she would prepare for what lied ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hisako-chan! Isn't this exciting? You get to join us this time!" Tobi yelled from across the field.

Akari grimaced under her mask. She was currently in the middle of a field surrounded by trees. She sat quietly on a large boulder watching the other members prepare for their assignments. Already she was growing tired of being around them. She had barely been home 3 days before they called her back. Now here she was. Getting ready to do some god awful thing. Zetsu had ordered her to go along with Tobi and Deidara to observe.

"Oh yeah. Very exciting." She said sarcastically.

She turned to Itachi who stood a few feet away. He gave her an encouraging nod and then disappeared under the trees with Kisame. The fish man glared at her as he left. She wiggled her fingers at him sweetly to piss him off. It worked. He followed his teammate clearly annoyed.

"Dumb tuna." She mumbled to herself as she slid off the rock.

Akari nearly flinched as a familiar arm wrapped around her shoulders. He had become fairly comfortable with her. Too comfortable for her liking.

"Hey little bitch. You never answered my question!" He mumbled in her ear.

She shoved him away roughly.

"I would prefer if you kept your distance asshole. I told you that. Next time, I won't hesitate to cut off an arm." She glared.

"Ooh. Please do. As long as you let me take one of yours." He grinned.

"You're disgusting." She turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"Does that mean you won't go behind some trees and worship Jashin with me?" He cackled.

Red hot anger coursed through her body. She pulled her kunai from its holster and threw it. He let go in surprise and fell back on his ass. Her kunai struck a tree near where Tobi stood. The man in the mask screamed in shock as it nearly hit him.

"I told you once before. No! And don't ever touch me again without my permission you piece of shit."

Hidan stared up at her with a small smile on his lips. A long gash ran along his left cheek where her weapon had sliced. Blood dripped down from the cut close to the edge of his mouth. He didn't take his eyes off her as he caught the red liquid in his tongue and swallowed. Disgusted, she walked in Tobi's direction.

"Quit playing around Hidan. We need to find the Two-tails." She heard Kakazu behind her.

"She wants me. I know she does." Hidan cackled.

Akari didn't see, but heard them walk off into the trees. It was taking all her strength to keep her body from trembling. Having that man so close didn't just make her angry but fearful. The things he could do to her were unimaginable. She didn't think she could bear being near him for much longer.

She took a deep breath as she reached Tobi. He had her kunai in his hand and held out for her. She nodded a thanks as she took it.

"You should be more careful you know! What if you had missed? You could've killed him!" He told her.

"What are you talking about? I did miss." She rose an eyebrow.

"You…you weren't aiming for the tree?" he asked.

"That's no fun. Trees can't run away."

Tobi stared at her. Then he burst out laughing.

"Good one Hisako-chan! I almost thought you were serious!" He chuckled.

"Okay enough of that! I'd like to find the Five-tails before dark people!" Deidara called out.

Akari put away her kunai. Then she followed Tobi and Deidara under the trees. As much as she wanted to walk in silence, with Tobi around it was nearly impossible. He couldn't seem to run out of things to say. He would only ever shut up when Deidara threatened to blow him up. And even in those precious quiet moments she was annoyed. Deidara used the chance to show her his precious art. He would create something from the clay in his palm and then show it to her. She was growing tired of having to pretend she was interested in any of it. Any more of this and she would blow herself up!

"We're here! Deidara senpai! Hisako-chan! We're here!" Tobi cried out.

He was pointing down the cliff they currently stood on.

"About time!" Deidara muttered.

He held a small bug like thing made of clay in his palm. Without thinking he flung it behind him and turned to catch up with Tobi. Akari's eyes widened as the bug landed on a boulder causing a large explosion. She brought her arms up to her face as heat and small pebbles showered over her. Deidara and Tobi didn't seem to notice as they made their way down. Shaking her head, Akari followed.

The three of them arrived outside the village entrance. They kept to the trees to avoid notice.

"Okay. So we need some info on this guy first. Hisako, I need you to take of your cloak and enter the village. Ask for a man named Han. See where he spends his time. Once we have a good idea, we'll make our move." Deidara told her.

"I thought I was only going to observe." She questioned.

"During the capture! This is different. Now go!" He ordered.

Without a word she took of her cloak. She hung it on a nearby tree and turned to leave.

"What about your mask?" Tobi said. "Maybe it would be better without it."

"That's not happening." She glared.

"Why won't you take it off Hisako-chan? You can trust me and Deidara senpai"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" She stared at him.

"Nah! You don't want to see my hideous face! But I bet yours is very pretty!" Tobi laughed.

"Thank you but the mask stays."

"Doesn't matter! Just go!" Deidara said.

Akari left the trees and approached the village entrance. She was able to enter without incident. There didn't seem to be anyone really guarding it. It wasn't a very large village. Just a small one hiding out under the cliff. If you didn't know it was here, then it would a tough find.

As she walked she grew uneasy. She didn't want any part of this. When Zetsu told her she would merely observe, she had been relieved. Now she had to scope out the target for those two idiots. Once she gave them the information, she would be at fault. How did Itachi do this? How did he continue to follow along with these assholes? Sighing to herself she entered a small tea shop. The owner was cleaning up his counter.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for someone." She asked timidly.

"Oh. And who might that be." He stopped what he was doing.

"He's named Han. Have you heard of him?"

The man's face went white. He suddenly found a spot on the counter that needed his full attention.

"I don't know who you mean. You'll have to ask someone else." He muttered.

She knew he was done talking. She wouldn't get anything else from him. Nodding a goodbye, she left the shop. As she walked out she noticed a young boy watching her from behind some barrels. He seemed to be contemplating whether to approach her or not. Akari strode up to him casually with her hands behind her head.

"What's up kid? Did you want something?" She asked.

"I…um…I heard you. In the tea shop I mean. You're…you're looking for Han. Right?" He mumbled.

Akari stared down at him. She nodded.

"I know where he is. He's usually training at this time a few miles from the village. A couple of friends and eye go watch him sometimes. Why do you need him?"

"He's a dear friend. I've been wanting to come visit him for a while." She lied.

"Oh! Well I can take you to him then!" He grinned up at her.

"No! I'd like to see him alone. Just tell me which direction to take." She insisted.

"Hmm. Okay then I guess. Just let him know I said hi okay?" The boy smiled.

Akari nodded. As soon as he gave up the five-tails whereabouts she left the village. With a guilty conscience she found the Akatsuki members.

"Well?" Deidara asked.

"East. He's east from here training near some lake." She told him.

"Then east it is!" Tobi said.

Deidara and Tobi took the lead. Akari followed a few feet behind. The poor man. He didn't know what was coming his way. He would be captured and taken by the end of the day. And that's how things went. The battle didn't last very long. The two Akatsuki managed to overpower the Jinchuriki and take him down. Akari merely watched from the sidelines unable to do anything about it. Once it was over, Deidara made a large bird from clay to carry the unconscious Han back to the hideout. They would then remove the Five-tails, killing him. She didn't want to be there for that. Guilt ate away at her. The boy from the village will never see Han again. Because he trusted her with valuable information. Information she willingingly gave the bad guys.

"I'll be heading home from here. Zetsu said I didn't need to go back with you." She muttered.

"Awe! Don't you want to watch the show Hisako-chan?" Tobi whined.

"No. I have things to do."

"Are you sure. The extraction is the best part. It's not as amazing as my art but it's something." Deidara said.

"Nah. If it's not as good as your art then what's the point." She told him.

"You make a good point. See you around the Hisako! Good job today!"

With that, the blonde man and the one in the mask disappeared into the sky. She watched them for a moment before starting home. She would need to drop off the cloak and mask first of course. Then she would see her friends again. They would greet her without knowing about the awful deed she was just a part of. No one would know. No one but her. Wrapping her arms around herself she began her journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Akari sighed contently as a small breeze blew across her face. Her hair brushed against her cheek as she stared up at the clouds. They were especially large and fluffy today. She smiled up at them from where she lay on the soft grass. Her arms crossed behind her head for support. It had been days since she had free time like this. The Akatsuki have certainly kept her busy.

She grimaced at the thought of them. Closing her eyes she thought of the last couple of "missions" they sent her on. Most of them were recon. Spying on enemies and gathering information. Others…well let's just say that if she had to wash another pair of Obitos undergarments she'd kill them all right then and there! The only upside was that she hadn't run into Hidan or Kazuto in a while. Apparently the Two-tails was a wily one. Still…she felt bad not sending the Jinchuriki some help. Itachi warned her that saying anything could give her away. Even Lady Tsunade seemed to agree with him!

Shaking her head she tried to turn her thoughts elsewhere. She was supposed to be relaxing! But as soon as that problem went away she thought of her other one. It seemed like lately her whole life was full of problems! Sasuke was still out there doing who knows what! She wondered if he had killed Orochimaru yet. Would he keep his promise and come for her? Would she go with him?

Groaning she sat up and glared at the clouds as if they had something to do with her distress.

"Akari? Are you okay?"

A boy not much older than her crouched down beside her. His long hair swaying with the breeze and lavender eyes staring at her with concern. His cousin stood behind him watching her as well with a curious tilt of her head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired is all." She chuckled lightly at the Hyuga's.

"Hmmm. Well alright. If you're sure." Neji rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sure. What are you two up too?" She asked.

"Well this is the training grounds silly. Were here to train." Hinata smiled at her.

"That is of course what people do at a training ground." Neji smirked.

Akari gazed around her and remembered where she was. Laughing she stood up and wiped away the small blades of grass that had attached themselves to her.

"This is true. Guess I forgot where I was for a moment."

"Where have you been anyways? I feel like I haven't see you in months!" Neji asked.

"Oh you know…a mission here and there." She smiled nervously.

"Missions? Im a Jonin and even I don't spend so much time away from the village." He shook his head.

"It seems like you're always gone. It's rare to even catch a glimpse of you." Hinata said sadly.

Feeling guilty, Akari frowned. It had been a while since she had spent time with her friends. She had been planning to go out with the girls as soon as Sakura came back from her mission on Tenchi Bridge. But by the time she finally made it back to the village, the Akatsuki called for her and Sakura had been sent off on another mission at the Fire Temple. She had managed a few tea dates with Hinata but they were always brief. She was even beginning to miss Ino!

"You know what? You're right! Today is my first free day in a while so why don't we all go out to Yakiniku Q tonight? My treat!" She offered.

"Are you sure you can pay for all twelve of us?" Neji smirked.

Akari's eyebrow twitched in irritation. His tone of voice sure hadn't change over the years.

"Yes. Yes Neji I can. My many missions have paid well, thank you very much." She glared.

The Hyuga laughed at her expense. He certainly enjoyed ruffling her feathers.

"Really Akari? That would be great! We should get the word out seeing as how everyone happens to be in the village today for the first time in ages!" Hinata's faced brightened.

Akari and Neji shared a smile. It was rare to see the Hyuga girl with such a broad grin. Though she was more certain of herself she was still more reserved than the rest of the group. Smiles like the one she wore now were usually only reserved for when Naruto was around.

"Alright then. I'll go let everyone know. Um…have you seen Team 7? I'm not sure where to find them?" Akari asked.

"The last I saw him, Naruto was um…showing some guy around the village." Hinata told her.

"Hmmm. Alright. I'll see if I run into him. Or at least Sakura."

With that she took her leave and made her way into the village streets. It wasn't long before she ran into someone she knew. Shikamaru stood outside Yamanaka Flowers with his Sensei Asuma. The older man seemed to be blushing as he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Shikamaru hey!" She waved running up to him.

The boy blinked in surprised at the sight of her. Hinata had been right…she had been away from village a lot lately. Her friends were becoming used to never seeing her around.

"Akari. It's been a while." He stated.

"Yeah. So I've heard. Hello Asuma Sensei." She nodded politely at man with the flowers.

"Hello Akari. You seem well." He smiled at her kindly with a cigarette firmly in his lips.

"I'm going to see about these flowers now Shikamaru, see you later." He told his student who nodded.

The two of them watched him go for a moment. Then, Ino stuck her head out of her family's shop.

"Akari! I thought that was you!" She blinked.

"Yeah I know! It's been a while! But I'm making up for it! I'm treating everyone to dinner tonight. So what do you say?" She grinned at them.

"Everyone?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone assume I can't pay? I have money people!" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Alright! Don't get offended! I was planning on taking a long nap later but I guess I can go." The boy sighed.

"Yay! And don't worry, I promise it won't be a drag!" She winked at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru smiled.

"Well Ino?" She stared at the blonde girl.

"Hell yeah I'm in! We have so much gossip to catch up on! Starting with Asuma sensei and his flowers." She smirked.

Shikamaru shook his head at his teammate in annoyance.

"What? She doesn't know yet and I think its super cute!" She glared at him.

At that moment another familiar face passed them by. Akari hesitated, but only for a moment.

"I'm glad you both can make it. I'll see you later okay?"

After waving goodbye she chased after the boy. It wasn't long before she caught up to him. He was about to make another turn before she grabbed his arm. He turned around and stared blankly at her. He held a painting easel along with many art supplies in his arms.

"Um…hey." She muttered.

Sai gave her his creepy smile like usual. She knew he was trying to be normal but it still wasn't quite right yet.

"Hello Akari. How may I help you?"

A few weeks ago she would've never thought that she'd be inviting the guy out to eat, let alone consider him a friend. But things were different now. He wanted to change. Being on Team 7 gave him a new view on life. One that Danzo never did. She will admit that she was suspicious at first, but Sakura assured her he was trustworthy now. He wanted to help save Sasuke instead of hurt him like before. Akari had accepted this so here she was.

"Well, I'm kind of inviting my friends out to eat later tonight." She said.

"Oh? So then why are you talking to me?" He asked curiously.

"Sai! I told you already! We're friends now." She sighed.

The boy blinked in surprise.

"You did say this, but I thought it was only because Naruto and Sakura were around. You don't have to pretend to like me Akari. I tried to kill your loved one remember?"

He started to walk away. Akari placed herself firmly in front of him.

"I'm not pretending! And quit bringing that up will you? I'm trying to give you a chance just like Team 7 did. So do you want to go or not?"

"You're truly inviting me?" He seemed hesitant.

She gave him a shy smile and nodded.

"Ok. I shall be there then."

Her smile widened. She was surprised to find that she truly did want him there. She was about to say something when she noticed him staring at something behind her. She gave him a curious look and then turned around. What she saw was...well…it was odd that's for sure.

A boy dressed in white monk attire was glaring fiercely Akamaru, Kiba's dog and partner. The large dog was glaring just as fiercely with a growl on his lips.

"Are…are they having a staring contest?" She asked incredulously.

"It seems like it. Sora is a strange one." Sai answered with no expression on his face.

"You know him?" Akari rose an eyebrow at the boy beside her.

If Sai thought this kid was strange then what did he consider himself?

"Oh come on! Where did he go? How could I have lost him?"

Akari and Sai turned to see Naruto making his way towards them. He took a double take once he spotted Akari causing her to roll her eyes. She knew she had been busy lately but that didn't mean they had to be so surprised to see her around.

"Akari? When did you…"

He stopped and stared at the scene before them. His face in complete disbelief.

"Now he's in a stare down with Akamaru? Oh brother!" Naruto groaned.

So he knew the boy too. He must be the one who they brought back from the Fire Temple. The monk in training.

"This could be trouble. Let's just hope Kiba doesn't show up."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ninja in question appeared behind him. Naruto flinched as Kiba noticed the boy monk and his dog. He didn't seem pleased.

"Hey. Hey you! What are you doing messing with Akamaru huh?" He asked clearly irritated.

"Does this mutt belong to you? Why don't you keep this mangy beast on a leash and teach him not to bark at strangers." The boy named Sora spoke.

Akari stared back and forth between the two. This was not going to be good. She turned to ask  
Sai what they should do but he was gone! She caught a glimpse of him as he turned a corner and disappeared. It didn't seem like he wasn't interested in the outcome of this predicament.

"How rude." She muttered.

Turning back to the three boys and large dog she saw things were getting riled up. And very quickly! Naruto was trying to keep things civil but Sora wasn't helping the situation. As this was going on, Choji and Shikamaru were making their way towards them. Akari let out a sigh of relief. Surely Shikamaru could handle this.

"No fighting guys. Let's all stop getting worked up and try…" Choji began.

"Beat it fatty."

Choji dropped his food. Naruto stared at Sora in complete and utter disbelief. Even Akari could help but take a few steps back. Things just got from bad to worse.

"Um…guys…" She muttered.

"You just called me fatty…didn't you?" Choji said menacingly.

"So what?" Sora chided.

"Oh crap." Everyone seemed to say simultaneously.

"Okay! Time for a Battle Royal!" Sora yelled.

Kiba didn't hesitate. Alongside Akumaru he charged at Sora calling for backup from Choji. Sora jumped up and out of the way while once again calling Choji a fatty. This was a mistake for as soon as he felt safe, Sora was grabbed from behind from Choji!

"Im not fat! Im Husky!" The large boy yelled.

A full on brawl began among the trees stirring up dirt and grass all over the place. No boy was letting up. It wasn't long before Naruto jumped in trying to resolve the situation. It didn't help at all. He ended up fighting among them. Fits flew and feet kicked in every direction! Akari eased her way towards them carefully.

"Guys…I'm sure we can…um…talk this out." She said nervously.

There was no way she was jumping in there. Someone else would have to do it. And that someone else was Shikamaru! He was the only one who hadn't joined in. She stared at him until he noticed her. Again he blinked in surprise.

"Shikamaru! Don't just stand there! Stop them for God's sake!"

"Oh no. That's not happening."

With that he turned his back on the fight with a look of complete boredom! That was when Asuma made his appearance.

"You're not going to ask me why I didn't join." Shikamaru asked.

"It's not your thing right?" Asuma smirked.

"Guys! We need to stop this like now! If "you know who" shows up it will be even harder to end this!" Akari pleaded.

"It's too late." Shikamaru stated.

The three of them turned to the village rooftops as a very familiar silhouette was quickly approaching. Akari smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"And thus…Rock Lee joins the fight." She muttered.

It was no surprised that the boy in green tights was already on his way. He was clearly upset for being left out and didn't hesitate to leap over them to join the fight. Akari ran after him to try and stop everyone from killing each other! She looked for an opening but there was no way she could break them up without getting hit herself. So instead…she ran around them frantically yelling for them to quit!

"Guys! Stop it! Akamaru! Get Naruto's foot out of your mouth! Choji! Quit slapping Rock Lee! And Kiba please quit attacking Sora! This is going nowhere!"

She squeaked in surprise as soon as the boys broke apart. Each of them preparing what was obviously a strong attack. Why! Why were boys so stupid? Luckily, Asuma Sensei chose this moment to get involved. As soon as the boys charged he blocked all there moves with the help of Shikamura. Nearly all the boys had been stopped.

"Whoa. That was awesome Asuma! But…um…what about Choji?" She asked.

"IM NOT FAT!"

Staring up, they saw the boy in question hurtling towards Shikamaru with his expansion Justsu! Akari leaped out of range as soon as he hit! A large explosion caused a huge cloud of dirt and smoke where everyone stood. As soon as it all cleared, she couldn't help but laugh! All of them were lined up as Asuma struck them on the head each in turn. All except for Shikamaru who was trying to fix the bent railing in annoyance.

"Alright that's enough fist-fighting!" Asuma chuckled.

He then turned to stare at Akari who couldn't stop laughing at all the boys who clearly looked as if they needed a medic.

"Akari! I here you have plans for tonight? Why not let these guys know so that they can get some of the strength back that they just wasted!" He smiled at her.

"Oh! Sure thing Asuma Sensei!" She grinned back.

Once the older man was gone she explained her plan to the boys.

"Dinner tonight! That sounds amazing Akari! Especially seeing as how we haven't seen you in so long!" Naruto grinned broadly.

He lifted her up and swung her around in delight. As soon as she was put down, Choji picked her right back up and hugged her fiercly!

"Yakiniku Q! Yummy! The meat there is so juicy and tender."

"Okay Choji! You're crushing my ribs." She chuckled. He let her go gently.

"After all that fighting, I could certainly go for some food!" Kiba put his arm around her shoulders. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yes! We must acquire more energy so that we can once more join in friendly battle!" Rock Lee fist pumped the air.

"Now, now, Rock Lee. Maybe you guys should lay off the fighting for a while huh?" She chuckled lightly.

"I agree. Stopping you idiots was such a drag!" Shikamaru complained.

Akari smiled at all of them, but then noticed that Sora was turning to leave.

"Hey!"

The boy turned around startled by her voice. The others all stared at him.

"Didn't you hear? We're going out to eat!" She told him.

"Yeah. So?" He stared at his feet.

"That includes you! In the middle of all the fighting, Naruto said you were his companion. Which means you're invited along with him."

"But I'm not…"

Akari glared at him, daring him to decline her offer. This guy needed friends. He needed friends big time! Sora stared at her until his stomach growled very loudly. Everyone burst out in laughter causing him to blush.

"Okay. Okay! I guess I could eat something." He muttered.

"Well then. Now that that's settled, why don't we meet up in an hour? That gives all of you time to clean up huh?" She smiled.

With all of them in agreement, they went their separate ways. Akari headed for home to change into something else besides her mission gear. It felt good to get out of those clothes. It felt as if they were beginning to merge with her body! She let her parents know where she was going before leaving the house. She had invited Riko but he already had plans with Ayame form Ramen Ichiraku. Those two were becoming quite close.

As she walked the streets of the village she had a somewhat ominous feeling. When she looked up she thought she saw four figures staring down at the village. She took a double take but there was nothing there. Chalking it up to her imagination she continued on her way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Akari made her way inside Yakiniku Q. She asked the hostess for her reserved table and was happy to find that most of her friends had already arrived. They had been given a fairly large table. There was Sakura seated Between Rock Lee and Naruto. Hinata sat happily next to her knuckleheaded boyfriend. At the end of the table beside Lee, sat Neji with Tenten. As soon as they saw her they waved her over. As she approached she noticed how close Neji and Tenten were to each other. She smirked at the Hyuga who merely rolled his eyes. Then she noticed Sora. He sat on the other side of the table in front of Naruto. He seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Akari! Great idea on hanging out tonight!" Sakura stood and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks. I figured you guys had forgotten how I looked like." She chuckled lightly.

"We almost did! I'm glad we finally got to see you! And since you're here let's eat!" Naruto grinned.

"Now hold on Naruto! We still have the others to wait for!" Sakura chided.

"Awww! Well fine." Naruto groaned.

The two girls took their seats, Akari in front of Hinata and next to Sora. The boy monk gave her a slight nod in greeting. Seeing as how the others had already received their drinks, she ordered her own. The eight of them had small talk while they waited for Team 10 and the rest of Team 8 arrived. They were also missing Sai from Team 7. Akari wondered if he would show. As she thought this, a large white beast burst through the front door and trotted his way towards them.

Akamaru placed his head on her legs and stared up at her happily. She smiled down at the large dog and stroked his head in greeting. Kiba strutted in after his large partner and placed himself firmly next to his dog and Akari.

"Alright! I've arrived so let's eat!" He grinned at everyone.

"What is it with you and Naruto? You weren't the only ones invited you know." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Well damn. I guess I can wait." Kiba muttered.

He didn't have to wait long. Moments later, Sai walked in accompanied by Shino. The two of them scanned the table and took their seats. Shino chose to be in between his teammates. Sai sat next to Sora and in front of Sakura.

"About time you two!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata's starving!"

"Wha...no! No its fine. I'm not really!" Hinata blushed.

At that moment the girl's stomach chose to act up. It growled lightly but loud enough for them to here. Her blush deepened and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Naruto blinked in surprised he burst into laughter. It wasn't long before the table joined in.

"Whats so funny?"

The group turned to see Team 7 approaching. It was Ino who had spoken.

"At my adorable girlfriend." Naruto grinned.

"Take a seat guys. We'd all like to order now!" Akari smiled at them.

They did just that and joined them. It was a tight fit seeing as how there was 13 of them but it didn't bother anyone. Even Sora seemed okay with the crowd. Though he did still seem a little unsure of himself. As if he wasn't sure he should be there. Akari gave him a small nudge and smiled. He seemed to ease up a little.

The food arrived quickly and the meat and vegetables were passed around. The group ate their meal cheerful. They all shared stories and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. Akari couldn't stop smiling at all of them. It had been so long since she had seen them. It made her feel homesick. Even now as she sat among them. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. Like she should be out there on her own. She didn't like that she felt this way. This was her village. Her friends. It seemed that she had grown used to being away from it all.

Fingers brushed against hers lightly. Akari looked up startled.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

She was smiling, but Akari could see the concern in her eyes.

"Hmm. Oh! Yes. I'm okay." She gave her friend a small smile.

"Are you sure. You seem quiet." The Hyuga whispered.

The others weren't paying attention. They were all entranced with Naruto's story of his mission at the Fire Temple. It was going pretty well until he brought up his fight with Sora. It was leaning more towards his favor. Sora wouldn't have any of it. In no time the two of them began to argue over what was true and what was made up.

"Sorry. My mind was elsewhere. I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Oh. That's understandable. You have been pretty busy lately." Hinata nodded.

"You sure have. Tell us what you've been up to, Akari."

She turned to the speaker. Shikamaru had his eyebrow raised waiting for an answer. The others stopped talking and stared at her. They had all heard Hinata's last statement as well.

"Um…well. I've had a few A.N.B.U missions. Not to mention a couple of regular ones. Lady Tsunade likes to keep me busy I guess." She gave a small laugh.

"What kind of missions? And why are they so frequent?" Neji asked.

"My Root missions were never so long. I'm curious as to what you do as well." Sai spoke.

"Yeah Akari! You were away for nearly two weeks the last time. Most missions usually last maybe three days or a week at most. Unless they're S Rank." Sakura stated.

"OH MY GOD! Are you being sent on S Rank missions already?" Ino asked wide eyed.

"What! No! Just A and B Rank. That's all." Akari shook her head.

"Really? Then what was your last mission?" Kiba asked.

Hinata stared at Akari. An apology was written all over her eyes. She didn't mean to put Akari in this position. She merely smiled at the girl showing her that it was okay. She could handle it.

"A C Rank actually. It wasn't very exciting. I just had to go and do a little surveillance that's all. It took so long because it was in an area pretty far from here. Anyways it all turned out to be nothing anyways. Just false information." Akari explained.

She kept her tone light and easy going. She made sure here breathing was even and her heart was beating normally. Anything to keep them from doubting her lie.

"Huh. You'd think A.N.B.U missions would be more exciting." Naruto stared at her.

"Yeah, well not all of them are the same." She smiled at him.

"I guess that's true. It would be nice if Granny would ease up on your workload though. It would give us more time with you that's for sure." He smiled back.

After that the conversation turned away from her again. She could finally breathe easily. Then she felt someone staring at her. She turned to see that it was Sora. He was giving her a curious look. As soon as their eyes met he tore his away with a slight blush on his cheeks. What was that?

She didn't think too much into it. The night went on until they were all too tired and full to continue. The group began to disperse, going separate ways. They all hugged Akari in turn, thanking her for dinner and hoping to see more of her. She watched them as they went. She noticed things she hadn't before. Like how Tenten and Neji's shoulders nearly brushed against each other as they left. Or how Ino couldn't help but smile sweetly at Sai. Then there was Rock Lee who waited patiently by the door for Sakura. Naruto and Hinata walked out hand in hand. That she already knew and she smiled at them as they waved goodbye.

Akari stood there waiting for that last of her friends to trickle out. Surprisingly it was Sora who remained in the end. She stared at him curiously as he stood and stopped beside her.

"I don't know why you lied. I don't care to know. I just know that you did. I know because there hasn't been a day that I myself haven't been lied to. All my life I've asked for the truth and instead I've received nothing but false information. And you know what, it hurts. It hurts to know that the people who I've grown up with can't seem to trust me with the truth. They would rather keep their secrets and keep me in the dark. So ask yourself this. How hurt will your friends be when the truth finally comes out?"

Akari blinked in surprise. She didn't know how to answer.

"The truth can't stay hidden for long. Eventually it will come out. Maybe not tomorrow, but someday."

Sora gave her a small nod goodbye and made his way to the front door.

"Sora, wait! Did…did your truth come out? The one you wanted to know?" Akari bit her lip.

The boy stopped but didn't turn around.

"No. But like I said, eventually it will."

With that he walked out. Akari stared at the spot he stood for a moment longer. Then she paid the bill and left the restaurant. She walked the streets watching the villagers finishing up their night.

Sora had seen through her lie. What he said…it was gnawing at her brain! It bothered her that he was right. Her friend would find out everything in time. Would she let them hear it from someone else or tell them herself? Would they be angry? Would they hate her? If they did she would never have a night like this one again! Could she live without her friends? All these questions and not a single answer!

"Why is my life so difficult?" She yelled to no one in particular.

"Because you chose to make it that way." A voice spoke behind her.

She turned to face it.

"Oh. It's you." She grimaced

"Tell me Akari, what troubles you? What difficulties does your life face? What do you get yourself into while you're away from this village you love so much?" Danzo questioned.

"What is this? An Interrogation? I don't have to answer you, nor do I have to continue to listen."

Akari began to walk away.

"I wasn't interrogating you. I was merely curious as to why you seem so distressed. Things have been fairly easy going around here so what could possibly have you so riled up?" The old man continued.

She stopped.

"Shouldn't you know? You've had me followed for the last couple of weeks haven't you?" She scowled.

"And you continue to evade every Root member sent after you. So you know as well as I do that I have no idea where you go or what you do. This worries me, for there is nothing happening in this village that I don't know about. How do I know you're not betraying our precious Leaf Village? You are in love with a traitor are you not? You could be giving him Intel or helping him in his quest of vengeance."

"That's just it. You don't know. And I like it that way. You distrust me and my intentions but the feeling is mutual. I don't think the village is all you care about. There's more to you Danzo. And until I find out what, I'm going to keep my distance."

"There is more to you as well. There's something familiar about you. Like I've met someone like you before."

"I don't know what you mean." Akari muttered.

"There's something else. You're highly skilled for someone your age. Yet I haven't seen you doing much training around here. In fact I haven't seen you train at all. So where have you learned everything you know so far?"

"You can keep asking me questions but you won't be getting any answers."

This time she did walk away.

Back home she found a letter addressed to her from Lady Tsunade. The Hokage would like to speak to her. With a tired sigh she made her way the woman's office. Once she arrived, Shizune led her inside.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade. What's up?"

Akari went around the desk and sat on the edge facing the window. The Hokage seemed slightly annoyed but didn't say anything. She never did.

"Akari. Sorry to call you this late. I needed to speak with you about your last assignment."

"Ok sure. What do you need to know?" Akari yawned.

"You put in your report that the Akatsuki had you follow someone? What was his name? You didn't mention it?"

"Because I didn't know. I was just told that Kakazu and Hidan wanted this man watched until they finished their business." She answered.

"Their business with the Two-tails?"

"Right. Anyways, like it says in my report, I followed the guy for a few days. He was an older man. Bald. Wore a lot of white. Like Sora actually. Come to think of it, he was never too far from the Fire Temple when I would see him. I guess he's a monk."

"But you never saw him actually enter the temple?"

"No. My job was keep track of his routine. They gave me a certain perimeter to keep track of. I was to tell them if he ever left the perimeter and for how long. They told me that he went on a walk through a certain path every day. I was to make sure he never broke routine so I picked a spot and waited until he would pass by."

"Hmmm. What could they gain from this information?"

"I don't know. They don't tell me much. Haven't made their circle of trust just yet." She scowled.

"Alright. Thank you."

Being dismissed, Akari hopped off the desk and followed Shizune out.

"Akari, wait."

Akari faced the Hokage once more.

"I need a favor. Could you…could you keep an eye on Sora for me?"

The older lady seemed bothered by her own question.

"Sora? What for?" Akari asked curiously.

"It's not that I don't trust him. It's just that some information has come to light and he wasn't…well he wasn't too happy about it. I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Akari wasn't sure what this was about, but she had a feeling that Sora's truth finally came out. She nodded in agreement and left the office.

"Thank you for coming Akari." Shizune smiled at her.

"No problem. Do you know what the whole Sora thing was about?"

"Umm. Well it's a very long story really…"

Shizune didn't have time to finish. Naruto rushed past them and burst through Lady Tsunade's office.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!" They heard him yell.

Akari and Shizune stared after him in shock until they heard a large crash. In seconds they were following Naruto to see what had happened. What they saw shocked Akari. Naruto held on to Sora's arm which was emitting a lot of chakra. It was aimed at the Hokage who lay on the floor surrounded by broken shards of glass.

"Why are you attacking her?" Naruto exclaimed.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sora growled.

The boy noticed Akari and Shizune at the door. His eyes fell to Akari's katana which she held firmly in her hand. She hadn't even noticed that she had pulled it out. He gave her a hard look before shoving Naruto away. Instead of continuing his attack, he leapt out the shattered window. Naruto didn't hesitate to follow causing Lady Tsunade to stand and yell after them.

"Lady Tsunade? What's going on?" Akari managed to ask.

"Not anything good."

The three of them stared out the window as lightening pierced the dark sky. Then, everything went black. They watched as one by one, buildings across the village lost power.

"What is this?" Shizune whispered.

Akari could only stare as the village was encased in darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Akari. Round up a team of A.N.B.U and scan the area surrounding the village." Lady Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

Akari leapt out of the broken window. As she landed she produced three clones and sent them in separate locations. She needed to find a team and quickly. She herself, made her way to the closest gate. As she leapt from building to building she noticed the many flashing lights that were used as signals among the Leaf Ninja. It seemed that everyone was on high alert for whatever was heading their way.

"Hey Kid. Whats up?" A voice said beside her.

"Yugao." She didn't stop.

"Your clone came and found me. What do you need?" The woman ran next to her.

"I need a team. We're heading outside the village and scoping the perimeter. Anything strange is to be reported to the Hokage." Akari told her.

"Alright. Here, I managed to swipe you one on the way over."

Akari glanced at Yugao. She held a mask between them, motioning for her to take it. It wasn't her, but it would do for now. This was an A.N.B.U mission after all. She had to look the part.

"Thank you."

The two of them arrived on the walkway above the village wall. They waited patiently for the other two members. Akari grimaced as he recognized who they were. Her clones must not have been able to find anyone else in time. She had no choice but to use them.

"Torune. Fu."

"You don't seem all that happy to see us." Fu commented.

"I wasn't expecting the two of you. But no matter. We have work to do." She said.

They nodded in agreement. She didn't have a problem with these two. In fact she respected their abilities and they were certainly loyal. Only problem was that their loyalty tended to lean more towards Danzo than anyone else. Yugao even seemed a little miffed at having them along.

Akari glanced at the signals being broadcast across the village. No sign of the enemy yet. The Hokage had all the gates guarded and ready for attack.

"Alright. Everyone pick a gate. Search the area outside of it. Any place you feel could be an optimal hiding place. Leave no stone unturned."

The four of them leapt of the wall and outside the village. Each took off in the direction of a gate. South, East, West. Akari took the North. As she did she kept an eye the wall. Many ninja stood at attention looking out for anything out of place. She didn't want any of them attacking her by accident so she made sure they couldn't see her.

There was no sign of anything odd. The trees weren't hiding anyone trying to endanger the village. Seeing as how she was on her own, she activated her sharingan. Smiling she scanned the area. Still nothing. Maybe the others had found something. She glanced at the main road leading to the village. She blinked in surprise as she saw a large amount of chakra approaching. As she paid closer attention she realized it was four strangers. There was no way to tell who they were for they were well concealed under their cloaks and hats.

Akari meant to approach but another ninja beat her too it. He believed they were travelers. He walked up to them cautiously, letting them know that they needed to turn back. Akaris eyes focused on the strangers in suspicion. She saw the attack before it could connect. Gasping in shock, Akari rushed at the fellow Leaf Ninja and just barely made it in time. She knocked him out of the way as two large walls of earth slammed into each other right where he once stood. The other ninja nearby got over their initial shock and attacked the strangers. Akari pulled herself up and helped the man to his feet. Grabbing his flashlight, she signaled to the North Gate.

"Enemy attack verified!" A shout rang out.

Akari prepared herself. Katana in hand and eyes closed she let out a long sigh. Mentally, she shut herself off. There was no room for anything but her intent to kill. Though the darker side of her was itching to draw blood, but she forced herself to she hold back and watched. It was four against many and yet nothing was working. Every attack they threw at them was hopeless. Fire, water, lightening. There was no effect. The four strangers continued their approach. Even if she did made a move, she doubted it would make a difference.

"There are too many casualties. Whoever these people are, they're too much for everyone." Torune muttered.

"What should we do Kid?" Yugao wondered.

Her temporary team had made their way over to the point of attack. They now stood around her waiting for her response.

"Change of plans. Don't fight them head on. Just try and hold them back for as long as possible. Yugao and I will make sure there aren't any more casualties. We can't lose any more than we already have."

"Right!"

Akari rushed into the fray. She noticed that they were mainly using Earth Techniques but it was enough to keep them out of reach. Any chance she could, she would throw a large fire technique at the enemy. They would merely block it. She watched as the other members of the Black Ops did the same. In the process, they also defended any ninja in serious danger. This fight was leaning in the attackers favor and they all knew it. Akari's eyes seemed to twitch in anticipation. She could do it…she could use her Mangekyo. Amater…no. She couldn't risk it. There were too many witnesses.

"Pull back! Get everyone still alive back over the front gate!" She cried out.

These guys were too much. Even for her. She would have to go full out and that just wasn't possible right now.

"Look out!"

Akari cursed under her breathe. A large boulder was shooting towards her and many fallen Leaf Ninja. There was no way they could all dodge it. Needing running room, she ran up the village wall. Then, once she was at a good distance she stopped and turned around. Biting her lip, she brought her hands up in a quick motion. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. Akari prepared herself for the large surge of chakra she would be sending down her right arm. Lighting pulsed into her hand and seemed to engulf the area surrounding her. In seconds, she sprinted back down the wall and leapt up to meet the boulder head on. The sound of birds chirping, filled her ears as she made contact. The boulder shattered around her, and she landed safely on the ground. The Four strangers stared at her and stopped their approach.

"Hey Kid, are you okay?" Fu asked.

Her team ran up beside her, weapons in hand. They had evacuated the other ninja back over the wall into the village. Now it was only four on four.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"The Chidori. Impressive." Yugao commented.

Akari nodded a thanks. Then they all focused their attention on the attackers. One of them had placed a large scroll on the ground. It looked to be a woman. She proceeded to create hand signs.

"What is she…?"

The ground rumbled. Akari gasped in surprise. Whatever this was, didn't look good. She tried to throw herself at the woman but didn't get far. Fu grabbed her around the waist and retreated over the gate. Torune and Yugao followed close behind. Fu placed her gently next to Genma who had been giving orders from the walkway at the top of the gate. Kotestu and Izumo were nearby as well.

"What the big idea!" She yelled.

The A.N.B.U merely nodded in front of them. A large temple like structure had burst form the ground where she once stood. Everyone stared at it in shock. Three more popped up around the village in front of the western, eastern, and south gate. Then a dome of some sort appeared, surrounding the village.

"Shit." She muttered.

"It's a defense barrier." Genma stated.

"That means we're…" Kotetsu

"That's right. Thanks to that barrier, we're trapped inside the village." Genma finished.

Then a bright light appeared below them. They all hopped down to face the gate from inside. Everyone stood ready to fight. A voice spoke from within the light. It spoke of how they only needed on leader. The Feudal Lord. The Hokage was not needed. Everyone's face hardened as the four attackers walked into the village. Then the larger man leaped in the air.

"Move!" Genma yelled.

She didn't need to be told twice. They all scattered to avoid the large amount of earth coming towards them. Dirt and debris filled the air. Once it cleared they all noticed a large hill like structure where they once stood. Nobody understood what was going on.

Then a hand burst from the ground, gripping Genmas ankle in place. Genma pulled back along with many others as a disturbing sight appeared before them. There were people climbing out of the dirt. Hordes of them. They all approached slowly and menacingly in their direction.

"Crap. We're surrounded." Kiba spoke beside her.

"But, what's all this?" Lee asked.

"There's so many of them." Said Choji.

"And something about them…isn't normal." Ino muttered.

Akari glanced at her comrades. The four of them had just arrived. None of them gave her a second glance. Her mask was still firmly on her face. She felt a small tap on her shoulder. Riko now stood to her left and gave her a small nod. He could always tell it was her under the mask.

"My squad is helping Konohamaru and his friends evacuate the citizens. Figured I'd come here and help." He told her.

"You're late." Genma spoke.

"Genma-san, whats going on?" Kiba asked.

"We're about to find out."

He ordered Ino to back-up the medical team, which she gladly agreed to. Everyone stared at the approaching crowd in worry. They didn't know what to make of it all.

"That's the Kohaku's Clan!" Choji cried out.

"What?"

"It's a Shinobi Clan that was massacred near the Fire Countries border. It was one of the villages that were attacked." Ino explained.

"When we went to check on the other villages, they had all already been killed." Choji added.

"So these are all of the dead? That's so messed up." Akari muttered.

"Very. To be killed and then used as a weapon." Fu shook his head.

There was no more time to talk. The revived ninja had reached them. Akari swiped at incoming attackers with her katana. They seemed to disintegrate as soon as she made contact. She kicked and punched and kicked again. Everywhere she turned there was more of them. The others seemed to have the same problem. There was just too many. Some were overwhelmed and taken down in no time.

"Shit!" Akari muttered.

"Hey! They're gone!" Torune cried out as he covered a group of attackers in his bugs.

"Who?" Rock Lee asked. One of the dead burst into nothing as he gave it a hard kick.

"Damn it! The four of them vanished!" Genma cursed.

There was nothing anybody could do. They were trapped among the dead with no way out. It was both stay and fight, or get taken out in the process of escaping.

"This is going nowhere!" Akari growled. "Fireball Jutsu!"

The Flaming sphere burned through a group of attackers. It gave them some leeway but it wasn't long before even more took their place. The others tried some of their larger attacks as well to know avail.

"At this rate the whole village is going to be covered in corpses." Genma muttered.

"Where the Hell is Shikamaru! He should be figuring out how to handle this!" Kiba growled.

"We don't have time to wait for him." Akari answered.

She stood back and prepared her Lighting Cutter. It was a more enhanced version of the Chidori and took a lot more control. Blue lightning emitted from her arm and she rushed at the corpses. She took out a whole group of them in seconds. Her breathing quickened as her body grew tired. That was twice that she had to use such a strong technique. She only had about one of those left in her. And by the look of things she would need a lot more than that.

"Alright, let's try something else." She muttered.

Bringing her hands together, she produced a clone. She took a deep breath and created yet another Lighting cutter. Her clone did the same. Then, they connected their techniques creating a chain of lightning between them.

"Lighting Transmission!" She cried as she rushed at the dead.

This time she took out an even bigger group then before. By then the others had stopped gaping at her and were back at it. Many of them were also feeling some fatigue from their many attacks.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

"Wolf Fang over Fang!"

Even Riko was having a hard time keeping up with all the corpses.

"Water style! Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Akari didn't have time to watch everyone. Out of the corner of her eye she did notice Fu and Torune managing just fine. Yugao wasn't far away either. She wasn't sure how long they could keep this up but they couldn't quit now.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She cried.

Everything she tried created a huge gap in the enemy but it didn't last long. More would show up and fill it back up again.

"Fire Style! Flame Bullet Jutsu!"

Not enough.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

Still not enough. A noise resonated around them. Akari glanced up in time to see the barrier disappearing.

"Whoever made the barrier must have been defeated." Riko stated.

"Shikamaru!" Choji exclaimed.

Akari turned to the boy in question.

"This is just a distraction. We need to wrap things up and help the other squads." Shikamaru told them.

"Way to state the obvious! Just find a strategy for all this will ya?" Akari rolled her eyes.

"What a drag…do you guys still have some chakra saved up?"

Everyone looked around at each other and nodded. Most of them were running pretty low though. That included Akari. She didn't think she could do anything to flashy anytime soon.

"Then let's go!"

One by one ordered the others to try their biggest attacks. It was going pretty well…until.

"What…the hell?" Shikamura muttered.

The corpses began to disintegrate on their own. All of them disappeared. Then the large hill that brought them crumpled into nothing.

"The other group must've beaten the enemy right?" Kotetsu asked.

"Seems that way." Izumo answered.

"Well Shikamaru, you were a great help." Akari said sarcastically.

"I don't want to hear it Kid." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

He emphasized the word "Kid" with as much sarcasm as he could muster. It was fine when the older A.N.B.U called her that. But coming from Shikamaru, she knew he was teasing her.

"We're the same age!" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

He merely smirked at her. Shikamaru had no trouble figuring out who it was under the mask. Her friends stared back in forth between them curiously. Then there eyes lit up in recognition. Luckily it was only them who noticed who she was. The others were still oblivious to her identity as they cheered in victory.

"Don't celebrate yet. According to Shikamaru, that was all a diversion." Genma said.

"Konohamaru warned us about a technique that could burn down the village." Shikamaru told them.

"Weren't Yamato-san and Sakura sent to Asuma sensei's location?" Ino asked.

"Any word from them."

"No…" Ino muttered.

"Couldn't the resurrection jutsu disappearing be another distraction?" Genma questioned.

"We'll have to find either Sakura and Yamato, or the enemies then." Shikamaru stated.

"Right. Gather up a team and go investigate the village."

"Understood. Ino, Choji, Kiba, Rock Lee. Let's go." Shikamura ordered.

Then he looked directly at Akari.

"You too."

Akari nodded. Then she turned to her team.

"One of you needs to find Shizune and tell her what has happened so far. She will relay the message to the Hokage. The other two need to go with Riko and make sure all of the citizens have been evacuated to safety." She ordered.

"You got it Kid." Torune answered.

With that, the four of them took to the roofs.

Akari turned to her friends and followed them into the village. They stayed close and searched for their allies or the enemies. Whoever they find, will confirm whether or not Konoha was still in danger. Suddenly, she sensed something strange. Akari stopped in her tracks.

"Is that…?" She muttered.

The others noticed her hesitation and stopped. The look on her face must have startled them for they all stared at her in worry.

"Whats the matter?" Rock Lee frowned.

She could feel it. The large amount of chakra emitting a short distance from the village. It was getting stronger by the second. Slowly seeping its way out. But…it felt familiar. It reminded her of the Chunin Exams. Back when Naruto had fought Neji. The Chakra was the same back then. Only that it was coming from Naruto. This time, she could tell that it wasn't him. But whoever it was…they were using the Nine-Tails chakra.

"I…I think I know where Yamato and Sakura have gone." She whispered.

"So do I." Kiba told them.

They all turned to him. He wasn't looking at them, but at the direction the chakra was coming from.

"I can smell them. Akari is right. They are all there including Sora and Naruto. There's also someone else. Someone who isn't from the village."

"Alright. Then lead the way." Shikamura nodded.

They all ran after Kiba as he followed his nose. He took them a few leagues away from the village. As they approached the saw a large explosion from up ahead.

"What the hell was that?" Ino cried out.

Akari's face hardened. The Nine-tails Chakra was beginning to grow. They quickened their pace. It wasn't long before they burst into a clearing. A large crater had been made, and in the center of it was Sora. Naruto, Yamato, Sakura. Asuma Sensei was engaged in battle with a stranger. She didn't pay any attention to them though. Her eyes were on Sora. He was engulfed in what seemed like a cloak of chakra with a tail sticking out. A fox tail. He was ready to land a blow on Naruto.

"No. Stay back. All your words. You can't trick me. YOU WONT TRICK ME."

Akari didn't need to make a move. Sora's arm seemed to stop mid-air and she smiled.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu. Complete." Shikamaru smirked.

"Hey! It's you guys!" Naruto grinned.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu. Both hands."

Choji grabbed Sora from behind keeping him in place.

"He got him!" Ino cheered.

Naruto approached Sora along with Yamato and Sakura.

"I don't understand. If you really have the Nine-tails inside you, how could you have so many friends? You should be an outcast. Why aren't you alone? Like I've been. Like I've been all these years." Sora growled.

"It was the same with me too. Once. When I was little for the most part I was left on my own. But even then, I didn't have the time to be lonely. I was too busy getting people to notice me. And it finally worked. Yep. I made friends like these. Good friends." Naruto smiled.

"I have no friends. I have no friends at all."

Akari frowned in sympathy at Sora. She hadn't realized how rough his life had been. In fact, she hadn't realized how bad it had been for Naruto either. Not until she now. She glanced at her friend and saw him in a new light. To think that he could have ended up like Sora, or Gaara for that matter.

"You're wrong. Im…I mean…all of us are your friends." Naruto assured him.

Then Sora seemed to growl in pain. Choji let go and stared at his burning hands. Holding on to Sora had been too hot to handle.

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried out.

"Right! Ninja Art! Mind Transfer Jutsu!" The girl yelled.

Akari grabbed Ino as she fell. She held her up while watching Sora. His eyes had gone slack and he fell to his knees.

"Did she…?" She muttered.

Then a shriek escaped Inos lips. Kiba and Rock Lee stared at her in worry.

"Ino. What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"There was no human consciousness left in him." She said weakly.

At that moment the clouds covered the moon. There was no longer any shadows for Shikamaru to manipulate and his hold on Sora disappeared. The boy no longer had one tail but three. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"NO! SORA!"

Naruto rushed at the boy but it was no use. With one swipe of his hand, Naruto was blown back. He didn't land far from where they stood.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Akari called out.

Naruto pushed himself up and face Sora once more. Sora made to swipe him once more.

"Wood Style Jutsu!"

Yamato surrounded Sora with his technique only for the boy to break free in an instant. Naruto came at him from above and was swat down by one of the tails. Akari nearly jumped in but Shikamaru gripped her arm and kept her firmly in place. She scowled at him under her mask in annoyance.

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

Akari watched as strands of dark shadows slithered towards Sora and wrapped around him. Again, Sora broke free. Choji took a turn only to be thrown back like a rag doll. Everyone took a turn. Naruto, then Rock Lee, and Kiba. Yamato once again tried his wood jutsu. They were all hit hard leaving Ino and Sakaru to heal them.

Akari had yet to give it a shot. She knew better than to try and stop Sora. He was so close to the fourth tail, he was impossible to control. Kakashi had explained to her how bad it was for the fourth tail to emerge. Naruto had nearly killed Jiraiya because of it. And then, the incident on Tenchi Bridge with Sakura and Yamato. She knew there wasn't much she could do in this situation. Unless, she went for the kill. This she would not do. At least not until she had no other choice. So, she stood there and watched her friends as they attempted to break Sora free.

Then Naruto created many shadow clones, surrounding Sora. Nearly all of them were blown away. All but the original who still had a firm grip on the boy.

"SORA! Come back! I know you're in there!" Naruto growled.

Suddenly he grew a chakra cloak of his own. Just like Sora, he know surrounded in red chakra from the Nine-tails! Yamato tried to stop it from seeping out any further, but the technique he used had no effect. Sora once again attacked Naruto who now also had three tails. Naruto continued to try and knock some sense into Sora to no avail. If things went any further, Akari would have to intervene. Before she could, a bright light surrounded the two boys. Everyone retreated back as a large explosions of chakra burst from where Naruto and Sora stood.

Once everything was clear, Akari's breathe caught. Sora had progressed to the fourth tail. It looked like Naruto wasn't far from it either. She could no longer stand back.

"Damn it." She muttered.

She had already used up plenty of chakra for the day but this was urgent. Once again she sent chakra surging through her right hand.

"What…what are you doing?" Sakura stared at her in shock.

Sakura stared at her arm in confusion. Akari understood why. It had been a while since she had seen the  
Chidori being used by someone other than Kakashi. The last time being Sasuke Uchiha.

"Who are you? What are you trying to do? That technique is dangerous." The girl told her.

"Sakura. It's fine." Ino assured her.

Then the blonde girl turned to Akari.

"Right? You're not going to hurt them." Ino asked.

Akari didn't say anything. As soon as the Chidori was complete she rushed at the boys. She was nearly on top of them when…

"STOP! STAY BACK AKARI!" Naruto growled.

She nearly fell face first in surprise. She was going so fast, her feet skidded to a stop a few feet away from them. Forgetting about the Chidori, she put her arms out to catch herself. Her right arm pierced the ground causing a shower of rock and dirt around her as the Chidori disappeared. The boys broke free of each other. Sora stared daggers at her from where he stood.

"Naruto." She muttered.

"I can handle this. Trust me."

The boy glanced in her direction. Then he seemed to start talking to himself.

"I didn't tell you to come out. Get back in your cage, you monster fox!"

Akari didn't know what to do. She was on her knees not far from Sora's reach. She couldn't bring herself to run away. Even though the look on Sora's face caused her to feel fear for the first time in years.

"Im not going to let some stupid fox take me over!" Naruto yelled.

Akari tore her eyes away from sora. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto bring his arm back, and stab himself in the leg. She stared at him in shock. Why. Why would he do that? Then she flinched.

She had heard someone. No. Some…thing. She had heard something laugh.

"_Why are you holding back?"_

A voice. She glanced around her but saw no one.

"_Why don't you ask me like you always do?"_

Once again she turned to Naruto. Only, she didn't see him. Instead she saw a fox. A large fox in a cage. Naruto stood in front of it. Staring at it. She didn't understand what was going on. Then she realized that in her fear, she had activated her sharingan. It was allowing her to see what was hidden inside Naruto.

"_Say, "Lend me your power."" _

"Shove it!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Akari could now see how hard the boy was fighting to keep control. Once again, she was seeing her friend differently. She had always known he was strong, but now she saw just how much. To have such a monster inside of him, and not lose control. It was remarkable.

"SNAP OUT IF ALREADY! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone stared at the boy in silence. He was no longer surrounded by the Nine-tails cloak. Naruto Uzumaki had managed to stay in control. Sora shrieked in pain. Naruto stood, promising he would save Sora. Akari stood as well, willing to stay back and allow her friend to handle it. Then, without her friend noticing she deactivated her sharingan.

Naruto charged at Sora. Every move he made was blocked and he was thrown around like nothing. Sora was not going easy on him. At one point, Sakura came rushing down to heal her teammate. Shikamaru yelled at her saying that she didn't have the time. Sora sent a large attack at all of them, taking out a large portion of the forest around them.

Luckily Akari was fast. She reached Sakura in time and pulled her out of harm's way. The others had been saved by Yamato's quick thinking. Before Sakura could refuse, Akari grabbed her wrist and dragged her to where the others stood. She handed her friend off too Ino who took the hint and gripped Sakura firmly by the arm.

"Hey! Let go of me! I have to heal Naruto!" Sakura glared at them.

Akari glanced at the boy in question. He had taken a lot of damage but he was still standing.

"You know how quickly he recovers. He heals faster than anyone else possibly could." She told the girl.

Sakura continued to glare at her. Finally she let out a sigh and nodded. Akari made her way back to the boys.

"Akari."

She wasn't surprised that Sakura had finally noticed who she was. She must have heard Naruto when he yelled it out.

"When did you learn that technique?"

Akari didn't turn around. She knew what technique she spoke of.

"Now is not the time Sakura." She muttered.

Without another word, she went back to Naruto. He had finally started walking towards Sora once more. Then, he nearly fell forward before Akari caught him.

"I'm fine. You should go back with the others." He whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. You asked me to trust you. Now you trust me. I can stop him." She told him.

"How?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

Akari set him down gently then approached Sora cautiously. This would be risky but she needed to give it a shot.

"Stay behind me Naruto. No matter what. I need you to promise you won't look at my face."

"Your face? I've seen your face before." He asked clearly confused.

"Just promise me."

"OK. As long as you bring him back." He muttered.

Sora growled at her as she got closer. She didn't falter. Thought she had been scared of him before, she now realized she had the ability to stop him. She had figured it out as soon as she saw the fox inside Naruto. It had reminded her of what Temari had told her long ago. Also of what she had read about Madara Uchiha. She had the ability to control tailed beasts.

Breathing deeply, she activated her Mangekyo. Then she removed her mask. At the sight of her eyes, Sora seemed to shrink back slightly. Then he let out a loud roar of rage. The small part of the Nine-tails he held was clearly not happy to see her like this. Sora charged at her and Naruto yelled for her to get out of the way.

"ENOUGH!" She cried out.

Everything stopped. Everything was black. In front of her stood Sora. Only it wasn't him. Wisps of red chakra surrounded him. His face was contorted in a gruesome sneer.

"That is enough. You will leave Sora's body." She ordered.

"_You dare order me this way! I am the Nine-tails! I don't follow orders from a mere human child!" _

"You are not the Nine-tails. If you were, I wouldn't even be trying this. The real one is inside my friend out there. You are but the sad remains of the original."

"_I may not be the as strong as the original but that doesn't make me weak. I will not leave this host."_

"You will."

Akari put as much power as she could in those words. Her Mangekyo staring daggers at the monster. The fox flinched and cried out in pain.

"_Do you think yourself like that bastard Madara. Only he had the power to control me! The boy wants me inside of him. He needs the power I offer."_

"I am nothing like him. But that doesn't mean I'm not capable of controlling you!"

"_Let me prove to you how badly the boy needs me." _

The sneer on Sora's face went away. The fox was no longer there.

"Whats…whats going on?"

"Sora? Sora! You need to snap out of this! I can get rid of the fox for you but you need to want it!" She told him.

"I…I don't want that! I need to destroy all of those who have hurt me! Who have abandoned me!" He cried.

"Including Naruto? He who has made you his friend? Who continues to fight for you even as you lose control?"

Sora seemed to hesitate.

"He's your friend Sora! We all are! Why can't you see that? Why won't you understand?"

"My friend…I don't have friends…" Sora frowned.

"But you do! They are all out there fighting to save you Sora! Let us save you!" She pleaded.

"Save me? I…yes. Please save me!" Sora burst into tears.

Akari grinned but it was too soon. The fox reappeared. The sneer returned on Sora's face.

"_NO! There will be no saving this boy! This is my host and I will not leave it!"_

"He doesn't want you! I won't allow you to continue to control him! You will leave his body and you will do so without complaint. NOW LEAVE SORA AT ONCE!"

The fox lost its sneer. Its eyes clouded over and he went still. It seemed to nod at her as if waiting for her orders. She had complete control.

"Remove yourself from the boy." She said calmly.

Then she closed her eyes. When she opened them she was no longer surrounded in darkness. She was back in the crater facing sora. Only now, there was a large floating fox head above them. No longer having a host, it couldn't manifest completely. She stared at it in wonder. The fox stared back at her, clearly still under her control.

"Go." She whispered.

It disappeared. Akari fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"That was quiet a trick you pulled. Was it challenging?"

Akari stared out the open window. The curtains swayed lightly against the breeze. The village was lively outside and she could hear the villagers going about their day. She caught a glimpse of a black bird as it soared by. Smiling she focused her attention back to her task. Her equipment lay scattered on her hospital bed. She picked up a few medical supplies and placed them neatly in her rucksack.

"Naruto said I only stood there for like a minute. But in my head it seemed like an hour had gone by. As soon as I realized it could be done, I understood how to do it. Thing is, the monster didn't make it easy for me. He took some convincing. The other issue was how much chakra it required."

Kakashi leaned casually against the wall watching her pack. He seemed to be deep in thought at her answer. After a few moments of silence, she looked up at him curiously.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Do you believe…no…never mind." He shrugged.

"Kakashi Sensei!" She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Very well."

He took a small pause.

"You were able to control the Nine-Tails inside Sora correct?"

"Um…yeah?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Could you do the same with Naruto?"

Akari blinked in surprise. She stared at him dumbfounded. The man stared back at her calmly. As if he had just asked her to pass the salt or something! Finally, she shook her head.

"No. Definitely no."

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall. He walked over and stood directly in front of her, hands in his pockets.

"No you can't do it, or no you don't want to?" He didn't take his uncovered eye off her.

Akari's gaze didn't falter. Her eyes didn't leave his as she spoke.

"I can't. Sora only had a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra. Even then it still took some effort to get it under my control. I passed out immediately after so clearly it took a lot. Naruto may only have half of its chakra but it's still a lot more than what Sora had."

"Half? How do you know that?" Kakashi questioned.

"The Hokage. She found some old documents written by the Third. She figured it would be a good idea to let me know all I could about the Nine-tails. Seeing as how I'm an Uchiha who also happens to be in good terms with the Akatsuki."

"So you know that the Fourth is…"

She nodded. He motioned for her to continue.

"Anyways, I know my limit. Minato may have split it in half, but Naruto still holds a great deal of the Kyuubi's chakra. Sora merely had a few remains of it left behind from its attack on the village. So you see, there is a huge difference between them. The amount of power Naruto has…It's immense. It's too much for me to handle and I'm not stupid enough to even try."

Kakashi contemplated her answer for a moment.

"But, if you could. Would you do it?" He finally asked.

Akari regarded him carefully before letting out a sigh. She turned away from the man and finished her packing.

"Yes. Yes I would. When I first heard that I could do something so great I didn't think I was capable of controlling Naruto." She told him.

"And now?"

"Naruto has no control. The fact that he had to use pain to keep the fox at bay proves as much. Also the experience you older ninja have had with him. If he were to gain control on his own then I wouldn't even consider it. But as he is now, he's dangerous. If I got stronger…strong enough to handle that much power…I would use it. If controlling Naruto means protecting this village, then yes I would do it."

"That's a smart answer." He nodded.

"Yes. It is."

Akari and Kakashi turned to the speaker. Lady Tsunade had entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"But let's just pray that you never have to." She muttered.

Akari nodded in agreement.

"So. Are you ready?"

"Yep." She grinned.

"Very well. You should be on your way then. Itachi's damn raven has been flapping around outside the hospital for the past two days! It's starting to creep out the other patients." Lady Tsunade grumbled.

"Yeah I noticed." Akari chuckled. "I'll get going so that the Akatsuki don't begin to wonder why I'm late."

"Alright. Just be careful out there with those bastards. And make sure to stop by the Fire Temple and warn that monk you saw okay. It's bad enough we couldn't warn the Two-Tails, we might as well help the poor man."

"No problem."

Kakashi and the Hokage wished her luck and saw themselves out. Picking up her rucksack, she hung it on her shoulders. Then she grabbed her A.N.B.U mask and carried it with her as she left the hospital. As soon as she walked outside, a voice called out her name. She smiled at the girl approaching.

"Sakura. What's up?"

"Heard you're heading out today. Sora is too so I figured I'd walk with you and hit two birds with one stone." Sakura grinned.

"Is he? The Fire Temple?" Akari said as Sakura fell into step with her.

"No. He plans to travel and see the world! I'm excited for him."

"Is that why Naruto and Sai aren't in their hospital beds right now?"

"Yep. They should already be at the front gate along with Yamato. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good thanks."

"You probably healed so fast because of the medical justu lessons I've been giving you. If you would come by more often I could teach you a lot more you know." Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Thanks but you taught me enough." Akari smiled.

Atleast she hoped it was. There may come a day when she would have to save an Uchiha. Which one, she wasn't certain of just yet.

"Akari?"

She glanced at the pink-haired girl beside her. Sakura seemed nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Um…the Chidori. How long have you known it?"

Akari wasn't surprised at the question. She had been expecting it actually.

"I managed to learn it a few months after Naruto left. After Mizuko…after she died. Kakashi taught it to me when he noticed I was compatible for it. "

"Compatible huh. Like Sasuke."

Akari nodded.

"So you've known it for a while. Why haven't I seen it till now?" Sakura wondered.

"Well. First off we don't ever go on missions together so there isn't much of a chance for you to. Second…I haven't used it till now."

Akari waved at Ino as they passed her store. Sakura did he same.

"Why not? It seems pretty useful."

"I…well I didn't feel comfortable using it. I got over it recently."

It didn't bother her anymore. The fact that she had the same technique as Sasuke. She hadn't used it before because it had reminded her to much of him. All it did was poor salt in her wounds from his departure. But now? She had met him again. Seen how changed he was. Using the Chidori didn't make her sad anymore. In fact, it made her feel nostalgic. Back to when he was a different person. And honestly she was angry at herself for not having used it before. It wasn't his technique. Kakashi used it plenty. The fact that she had deprived herself of such an awesome move over a guy irked her to no end. Curse Sasuke Uchiha for effecting her so.

"Akari?"

She blinked at Sakura. Had she said something?

"Huh?"

"I asked if…If you still loved him."

Akari stared at her in surprise. Did she still love him? Sasuke? Akari hesitated but not because she was unsure. Yeah, she was angry at the Uchiha at the moment. Yes, his demeanor and way of thinking pissed her off. But that didn't change how she felt. She didn't think anything could change that fact. She let out a small sigh and gave Sakura a small smile.

"Yes. Yes I do. You?"

Sakura stopped and stared down at her feet. They weren't far from the front gate and Akari could see Naruto's bright blonde hair from where they stood.

"You know, after he left, I was devastated. I loved him so much that I even offered to go with him. To help with his stupid revenge." Sakura muttered.

Akari didn't say anything. She knew as much. She had been there.

"Afterwards, Naruto left. I knew he would come back but still, I felt left behind. So I put all my efforts in becoming the best Medical Ninja I could be. To be like Lady Tsunade. In that time a thought came to me." Sakura bit her lip.

"What thought?" Akari asked.

"What if Sasuke never came back? What would I do then?"

She glanced at Akari and then took a deep breath.

"I…well. I knew how Naruto felt about me. So I thought…what if I loved him instead. What if I forgot about Sasuke and returned Naruto's feelings. Sure it would take some time, but if I started a relationship with him there might come a day when I loved him too."

Akari stared at her in shock.

"This was before I realized how strongly Hinata felt about him. I knew she had a crush but I assumed that's all it was. And then Naruto came back. I saw that what she felt was love. Not only that but he felt the same. That's when I realized that it was too late. Naruto had moved on. In the end I hated myself for even considering being with him. All I would be doing is using him to forget his best friend."

Akari nodded. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about this.

"Anyways. I knew there was no way he felt that way towards me anymore. He has Hinata. Then I saw just how strong he had gotten. I grew hopeful again. Naruto just might be strong enough bring him back. To keep his promise he made me years ago. I might not have to forget Sasuke."

Akari began to fidget a little. Where was Sakura going with this?

"My hope grew even more when we found him again. We had finally found him again! And yet…he wasn't who we once knew. He nearly killed us. Us, who used to be his teammates. It broke my heart. Once again I had doubts. But Naruto didn't. He still believes we can bring him back. But at that point I wasn't sure what I felt for Sasuke anymore. It was all so confusing."

Sakura stared at Akari. The she frowned.

"Akari, what I'm trying to say is…I still love him too. No matter what I try I still love him. Lately I've been hanging out more with Lee to see if I can get over him. It's not working. I was sure it would but then I saw your Chidori. It reminded me so much of him that it hurt. That pain made me realize that my feelings can't just go away because I want them too. What I'm getting at is…if he were to come back…you would have to fight for him. I can tell that you won't let him go that easily but I want you to know that neither will I. Because we are the same me and you."

At that point Akari had gotten the picture. And she wasn't feeling very friendly toward Sakura at the moment. She wasn't angry though. Just annoyed. She knew that the girl still had feeling for Sasuke. It was obvious. What she hadn't realized was how confident Sakura was about her chances against her. Looking at her now, Akari began to worry. Maybe Sakura could take her place next to Sasuke.

But she understood that in the end it was Sasuke's choice. And he won't be making that choice until he returned. Still. Sakura had just told her how strongly she felt for the Uchiha. As if her feelings were stronger than Akari's. That was just not possible.

"No. We are not the same. You see there is a big difference between us."

Sakura was taken aback by Akari's harsh tone. She couldn't help it. She felt threatened. And she didn't deal well with threats.

"You see. I never once tried to erase my feelings for him. Yes. Yes, I've had doubts. I've doubted who he was now and whether we would ever get him back. There was a moment where I believed we had lost him. But not once did I try to forget him. Not once did I think I could just find someone else and move on."

Sakura's face fell.

"Also. It may not seem like it but I'm working on bringing him back. I'm doing something! I'm not standing by waiting for Naruto to magically fix everything!"

"What? I'm not…"

Akari didn't let her finish. Realizing that her voice had been rising she pulled it back a notch. No need to start a fight over something that hadn't even been decided yet.

"Look Sakura. I'm going to tell you something. If there is a chance that he will be with me than I'm going to take it. You're right in saying that I won't let him go that easily. But that doesn't mean I won't stand down if I have to. Honestly I believe there is chance he will choose you instead of me. I'm not going to deny it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura muttered.

"What I'm doing out there could prove too much for him to handle and I might end up pushing him away. But that won't stop me from bringing him home. Even if it means seeing him with you. Why? Because I love him. And his well-being and happiness matters more to me than my own. And if his happiness is with you than that's fine. So you see Sakura. We're not the same. We may love the same man, but we are not the same."

"You think I don't love him as much as you? That I care more about what I want then what he does?"

Akari could tell that Sakura was getting angry. This conversation might not end well.

"I never said that. I'm just saying that we show our love for him in different ways."

Sakura thought about this for a moment. Then she gave Akari a scrutinizing look.

"Will you really back down? It won't matter to you if he chooses me?" The girl muttered.

Akari nearly slapped her. If she hadn't started a friendship with this girl, she would have.

"Of course it will matter! The pain would be stronger than anything I've ever felt! But I'm willing to endure it if it means he is happy. Look Sakura, instead of worrying about the future worry about what's going on right now. Sasuke isn't home yet. He is still out there. So what matters to me at this moment is bringing him home. What happens after…well I'm not going to worry about that right now."

Sakura looked as if she wanted to say more. Akari's speech had obviously ticked her off. But instead she let out long sigh.

"You're right. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. And we are not the same. We may both love him but we handle our feelings differently."

"That we do."

Akari felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even Sakura seemed to look like she was no longer carrying a heavy burden. They needed this. For three years they never spoke of the boy they shared a love for. It was a relief to finally put it all out there. The two girls walked side by side towards the front gate.

"You said you're out there doing something. Could you tell me what it is?" Sakura gave her sideways glance.

"No. Sorry." She muttered.

"Ok. But seeing as how you're out there working to get him back does that mean you don't trust Naruto to do it?"

"It's not that. I believe Naruto is very capable of bringing him back. But you and I both said it. Sasuke is different now. So there is also a chance Naruto won't be enough. Sasuke may need an extra push." Akari explained.

"I hope you can give him that extra push. I really do." Sakura barely whispered.

They were silent as they approached Naruto and the others. The three boys were still covered in bandages but that didn't seem to bother them. Ten… or um Yamato…gave them a polite nod.

"You came to see me off too Akari?" Sora smiled.

"Actually, I'm on my way out as well." She smiled back.

"Really? Where are you headed?" Sai asked.

"Just another recon mission. Hopefully it doesn't take too long."

"How are you feeling though? Are you okay to head out so soon?" Naruto frowned.

"I'm fine. I feel like brand new really! Don't worry about it." She assured him.

"Okay. But maybe you should walk with Sora for a while. Just in case. He's still pretty beat up too." He told her.

"Hey! I can take care of myself thank you very much!" Sora complained.

"But still! This way you can help each other if someone we're to faint somewhere." Sakura nodded.

"Fine. I have no problem with it." The boy muttered.

"Ok. If it puts you guys at ease, I'll do it." Akari agreed.

Besides, she would only need to walk with him for a short time. Eventually she will separate from him and go in another direction. It was a good thing he wasn't going back to the Fire Temple.

Akari placed her mask firmly on her face. Even though she would be with Sora, she had to wear it. It was an A.N.B.U mission after all. And though it was unconventional for an A.N.B.U to stay on the roads, she agreed to stick with Sora. If only to relieve her friends of any worries they might have. Saying goodbye to her friends she followed Sora away from home.

It was silent for a while but Akari could tell Sora had something on his mind. He kept glancing at her and blushing when she would look his way. If she didn't know him she would think he had a crush on her. But that wasn't it. It was more like he was embarrassed to say what he was thinking. Soon enough, Akari got annoyed and stopped.

"Okay. That's enough. What is bugging you?"

Sora stopped as well and stared at her in surprise. She rose in eyebrow and crossed her arms, urging him to speak. He fidgeted a little before taking a deep breath.

"Okay so I wanted to thank you for what you did. Bringing me out of it you know? Naruto and the others think you really didn't have much to do with it. All they saw was you walking up to me and then fainting."

Akari groaned to herself. Her friends probably thought she was weak or something! This was so embarrassing. The she grew worried. Sora hadn't mentioned anything to her about what happened even when he visited her at the hospital. She had been worried he would say something in front of everyone. When he didn't she figured that he didn't remember anything.

"They're right. I didn't do much. I thought I could handle it but the fox's chakra was too much and caused me to pass out." Akari chuckled nervously.

Better to sound like a weakling then let the truth out.

"Akari. I remember." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Like everything?" Akari said weakly.

"Yep. Red eyes and everything."

Akari let out a groan. She dropped to the ground and put her face in her hands.

"This is bad! This is so bad!" She muttered.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! I won't tell anyone. The others never mentioned it so I figured that it was your big secret. You don't want people knowing you're an Uchiha. I get it."

Akari peeked at him through her finger.

"You really won't say anything?"

"Nah. Besides. Lady Tsunade spoke to me while I was at the hospital. She explained how you being one of the last remaining Uchihas was a big deal. That only two remained besides you. Naruto's old teammate and his older brother. The Hokage mentioned something about you being involved in some big mission involving the two of them. She said that people finding out who you were could be dangerous for you."

Sora extended his arm out to her. She stared at it for a moment before grabbing it. He helped her to her feet.

"Anyways, your secret is safe with me. I just wanted you to know how grateful I am for what you did. If it hadn't been for you I could've seriously hurt somebody." He told her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could be of help."

He nodded and they continued on their way. It wasn't long before they reached a small creek. They chose to take a break seeing as how this was where they would part way. He was heading to the Land of Earth first. To see what adventures lay there. She would have to double back. They had passed the Fire Temple about an hour before. She didn't want him know where she was headed so she hadn't said anything. Instead she made him believe that her destination was still a bit farther ahead.

"So you're heading where exactly?" He wondered.

"Ugh, just a few leagues from here. It's a small village. Not well known."

He only nodded. Akari sat down against a large boulder and leaned back with a yawn. They hadn't made it far but she was still feeling some fatigue from her Mangekyo. He seemed tired as well. Hopefully he wouldn't push himself too far after they separated. She watched him as he knelt at the water's edge and refilled his container. Then she let herself close her eyes. Only for a moment. As soon as she did, Akari sensed his presence.

Akari's eyes flew open in alarm. She pushed herself up in time to see Sora fall to the ground, his container spilling over at his side. Sasuke stood over him with a smirk on his face, eyes blood-red. She took a few steps forward but paused. Sasuke's gaze had shifted to Akari. With a small smile, he stepped over Sora and made his way towards her. She pulled out her red-ribbon kunai and held it in front of her defensively. Sasuke stopped a few feet in front of her and rose an eyebrow.

"Do you plan to attack me with that, Akari?" He scoffed.

"How did you know it was me?" She muttered. So much for her mask.

"Really? Akari, I have memorized everything about you. Every part of you. The way you walk and talk. Your red-ribbon kunai. The way you hold it in your hand. You're fighting style. How you hold yourself. Your whole body, right down to the chakra flowing through it. Do you honestly believe a measly mask could keep your identity from me? With or without this?"

He rolled his eyes and tapped his temple with his finger. She blushed in embarrassment at her stupidity. Of course he knew who she was. His sharingan didn't allow for these kind of secrets. Then her blush deepened as her mind processed what he had said.

"You…you pay…um…attention to all those things? About…um…about me I mean." She stuttered.

God! Now she understood how Hinata used to be around Naruto! To think she always thought the girl had no reason to be shy. And now here she was barely able to get a word out. Especially with Sasuke staring at her the way he was. His eyes seemed to take in every inch of her causing her to feel self-conscious. A part of her wanted to jump behind the boulder and hide.

"It's kinda hard to ignore these things when you feel a certain way towards someone." He said huskily.

Sasuke took a step closer. She took a step back.

"Look." He continued. "I know we didn't part on a good note the last time. I upset you and for that I'm sorry."

Akari couldn't help but glare. He wasn't fazed. In fact he seemed amused by her anger.

"Of course you upset me! Talking about killing your friends and shit! Did you think I would just agree with it all and everything would go the way you wanted it to?"

She put up her kunai, even though she wanted to use it to wipe that smirk off his face. Then she crossed her arms and motioned towards Sora.

"And what did you do to him! You better not be hurting him in anyway Sasuke!" She scolded him.

The Uchiha glanced at the boy on the ground with no interest whatsoever.

"Is he important to you?" He asked. "If he is I may have to kill him."

She scowled at him daring him to try.

"He's fine. Just taking a nap." He said with a sigh.

"Good. Now what do you want Sasuke. I accept you apology but that doesn't mean I'm not still angry with you."

Akari refused to look at him. It would only make things harder for her. She felt stupid standing there. She didn't believe a word she had just said. Akari wished she was capable of staying angry but all she wanted to do was run at the boy and let him hold her! How pathetic was that? To think that she was at the mercy of some guy she happens to see once a blue moon! Her old self would scoff at who she was now.

"I was walking by when I noticed you with this loser over here. I need to tell you something."

"He is no loser! Leave him out of this! In fact, wake him up and get lost."

He took another step. Again she stepped back.

"No. I need to talk to you." He was starting to get annoyed.

Another step forward. Another step back and she felt the boulder press up against her back.

"Yeah? Well then spill. I don't have time to deal with you right now." She bit her lip.

"Fine. You want to act like child, I'll treat you like one. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

His annoyance had turned to anger. So had hers.

"A child! How dare…" She started.

He gave her a hard look. She swallowed, slightly intimidated. Only Slightly.

"Fine." She muttered.

He crossed the short distance between them. Akari had nowhere to go. Slowly he reached up and removed her mask. He let it drop to the ground and placed his hands on each side of her head against the rock keeping her where she stood. She was trapped between the Uchiha and the boulder. Her fists clenched at her side, she still refused to look at him. Instead she kept her head down not willing to face him. He was so close. She could sense that he wanted her to look at him. When he realized she wouldn't he scoffed in annoyance and began to speak.

"Alright. I'll be quick. Orochimaru is planning something soon. Something to do with some kid. Don't know what and frankly I don't care. I still have some planning of my own to do so I'm not going to involve myself in it. As soon as it's over though, I'm making my move. He will die. He is of no use to me anymore."

Akari bit her lip. She stared at her feet. It seemed like he was close to being ready. Ready to kill his brother.

"As soon as he is dealt with I will come for you."

Akari's head shot up. Sasuke stared at her in surprise. His eyes had lit up at her reaction. She was confused for a moment until she realized that she was smiling. She had smiled at his words. Akari was surprised at herself. She really did want to go with him. Even if it meant leaving the village.

"You'll go with me?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

The way he gazed at her. He looked like he was in shock. She had never seen him like this. So unsure of himself. She saw now that he was worried about her answer. He hadn't expected her to smile the way she did. That's when she knew. Sasuke did love her. Sure he had had said it before, but hearing it was very different from seeing it. A part of her had doubted his feeling for her, but now those doubts were washed away. The way he looked at her, she saw just how much he loved her. He wanted so badly for her to leave with him but he had doubts of his own. He didn't think she loved him enough to go. And that made her chest hurt. She wanted to wipe those doubts away.

"Yes. Yes I will go..."

He didn't let her finish. His lips found hers. Sasuke kissed Akari fiercely. As if she would disappear as soon as he pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Then he was pressing her up against the large rock behind her. His hands holding her waist possessively. She wasn't sure how long they kissed until finally their lips parted. He didn't let her go though. He pulled her into a hug and she smiled into the crook of his neck.

"I…I wasn't sure how you would answer." He whispered.

"You're lucky you're cute or I might have said no." She chuckled lightly.

"If you had, I would've just stolen you in the middle of the night."

Akari wasn't entirely sure if he was joking. It didn't matter. In that moment she had made her decision. She would go with him. She would leave the village. This way she could keep an eye on him. She rarely spent time at home anyways. She might as well spend it with him. At least until she figured out how she would convince him to give up on his revenge.

Sasuke pulled away first. Slowly she released her hold on him slightly embarrassed with the situation. Here she was on a mission and instead on focusing on her task she's making out with a boy. Sasuke knelt down to pick up her fallen mask. Then he smiled as he placed it firmly on her face.

"I need to go. As soon as I handle things, we will leave together. I promise." He told her.

"How will you get inside the village? How will I know you are there?"

"I won't. I will wait outside the front gate. Look for this outside your window. As soon as you see it, grab what you can and come meet me."

He held up her red-ribbon kunai. She glanced down at her holster in surprise. She hadn't even noticed it was missing. He let out a small chuckle, then leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Just a little while longer. Then we'll be together again." He whispered.

Then he turned away from her and was gone. She stared at the spot he once stood unable to move. Until she heard Sora beginning to stir. Pulling herself together she ran to him and helped him stand.

"Whoa. Did I imagine that or did a guy with red eyes just attack me? I'm guessing he's one of your acquaintances." He mumbled.

Acquaintances. Well that one way to put it.

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice of him. Sorry." She chuckled weakly.

"Its fine. No serious injuries. What happened? Are you okay?" He patted himself clean.

"Uh huh. He just wanted to talk. Um…do you mind keeping this a secret between us?" She bit her lip.

"I don't see why not. I'll just add it to the other ones."

She smiled at him gratefully.

"Alright. Well, I guess it's time we part ways." Sora sighed. "No offense but sticking with you seems a lot more dangerous than being on my own."

"None taken. I'm glad we could go this far together."

Sora refilled his container once more and then picked up his belongings. Akari did the same. Then she waved goodbye as her friend left for the Land of Earth. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned back the way they came. This time she stayed of the road and stuck to the trees.

Being alone gave her time to think. Was agreeing to leave with Sasuke the right thing to do? Now that she thought about it she saw that it would make the whole Akatsuki thing a lot harder. How would she explain things to him when she had to go off on some errand for Zetsu or the others? Well, being with him didn't mean she had to be at his side 24/7. Did it?

And her friends! How would she explain her departure!

"Oh sorry guys, but I'm leaving with your best friend slash ex-teammate to help with his revenge. Never mind the fact that he's considered a traitor! "

This was definitely not going to be easy. Once again her life found a way to get even more complicated. Groaning to herself she took a turn in the direction of the Fire Temple. She was so distracted she almost ran into some very dangerous people. She managed to duck and hide before she was noticed. Keeping quiet she leaned in for a closer look and listened.

"Zetsu! My man! It's about time you got here!" Hidan cackled.

"I came for the body. Where is it?" The weird creature spoke.

Akari watched as Kakuzu dropped the large bundle he carried on his shoulder. Reaching down he removed the sheet from the top portion revealing the face of a young blonde headed woman. Akari glanced at her chest and saw that she was still breathing. For now. By now she understood who it was they had captured. The Two-Tails Jinchuriki. It won't be long before she loses her life.

"Very good. I will take her back with me. You two are free to…entertain yourselves elsewhere."

With that final note Zetsu picked up the body and disappeared with it through a tree. How he did that Akari wasn't sure.

"Alrighty! Let's go find our next target! According to the Little Bitch, he never breaks routine. Which means he should be at the Fire Temple as we speak." Hidan grinned wickedly.

"Yes. Let's go. That bounty is too great to ignore. Hopefully Hisako didn't screw up and he is in fact there." Kakuzu muttered.

"I'm sure she didn't. The Little Bitch may be feisty but she's pretty useful. In more ways than one." Hidan licked his lips.

A shiver ran up Akari's spine at his words.

"You're sick you know that? Enough talking. Let's go get my bounty."

"Your love of money is disgusting Kakuzu, but if it means I get to kill then let's be on our way."

Kakuzu began walking in the direction of the Fire Temple. Hidan followed his partner through the trees. Akari took a deep breath before tailing them. So this was all for a bounty. This meant the monk was in serious danger. Glancing down at herself she smiled. Seeing as how she was in complete A.N.B.U attire, it meant that she could act. This time she wouldn't stand by and watch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How deep in the mountains is this place?" Hidan complained.

Akari kept a safe distance from the two Akatsuki members. Sure she was using her Transparency Jutsu but she knew better than to rely on it. These two were at a higher level than any of the other enemies she'd faced. Any closer and they were sure to notice her trailing behind them. So, as silently as she could, she followed them as they climbed some steps carved into the side of the mountain, leading them closer to the Fire Temple.

"Just a little further." Kakuzu grumbled.

He was clearly annoyed with his partner. Akari could see his hand twitching with irritation from where she hid. Any more from Hidan and he was sure to snap. It wouldn't matter though. Kakuzu couldn't kill Hidan even if he tried.

Biting her lip, Akari took each step with hesitation. She was risking a lot here. If they were to catch her, it wouldn't end well. They were more than capable of killing her. But she had to at least try. For weeks she stood back and watched them kill Jinchuriki. She slept restlessly every night, unable to forget all those dead faces. Akari didn't think she'd be able to stand herself if she were to walk away and allow them to kill another innocent. She had to at least try.

Up ahead the two men had reached the top of the mountain. She waited until they were no longer visible before she crept closer. As soon as she reached the final step she crouched behind a tree. The entrance to the Fire Temple stood in front of her. She saw a glimpse of Hidan and Kakuzu's cloaks before they disappeared at the top of yet another set of stairs that lead them inside.

Taking a deep breath, Akari began to ascend as well. Before she made it she heard a large crash. A second passed before she continued. As soon as she was at the top, she saw what had made the noise. Hidan and Kakuzu stood at the entrance with the double doors of the Fire Temple shattered at their feet. The Monks stared at them in shock. A few of them ran off clearly searching for someone.

Akari dared to get a little closer. She didn't cross the threshold though. She merely climbed the wall surrounding the temple and crouched on its ledge staring down at the scene below her. It was better if she assessed the situation before acting carelessly. That would only get her killed.

Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't made a move yet. They just stood there waiting for something. Akari scanned the crowd of monks searching for the one she had spied on. He wasn't among them. Then she spotted him as he approached from inside the Temple. He didn't look happy to see the Akatsuki.

"Huh? Looks like we've got another wanabe hero on our hands." Hidan commented.

Akari wasn't sure that he realized this man was the monk Kakuzu was after. His partner must not have shown him who their target was. Hidan tended to get upset with his partner when he killed for money. Yet he always tagged a long for a chance to murder someone. Sick bastard.

"This man is worth 30,000,000 Ryou." Kakuzu muttered.

"Hey." Hidan glanced at his partner. "Don't tell me this is the guy we're after."

Kakuzu just nodded. He didn't take his eyes off the monk.

"I knew we were coming for one of your crappy bounties but you never said it was a priest!"

"What does it matter?" Kakuzu clearly didn't care.

"Killing a priest is like a one-way ticket to hell." Hidan shook his head.

"Even hell runs on money." Kakuzu replied. "I'd be fine."

Akari was getting tired of these two and their bantering.

"I don't know what you've come her for but you need to leave." The monk finally spoke.

"You don't want unnecessary casualties huh? Well shit like that is not going to fly with my religion!"

Obviously the whole money situation didn't bother Hidan any longer. He pulled out his scythe ready to do what he did best. Kill.

"I had heard of temple in the Fire Country inhabited by ninja monks. It is said that they hold a power called "The Gift of the Gods". This man is an elite ninja who once belonged to the 12 Guardian Ninja, charge with protecting the Feudal Lord. Your sash is all the proof I need."

Akari glanced at the sash in question. It had the symbol of the Fire Country. Asuma sensei wore one similar.

"So this guy is tough huh?" Hidan smirked.

"Don't get Lazy. You will die." Kakuzu warned his partner.

"As if that was possible."

As soon as those words left his lips, the two men charged. She had hoped that the monk would have moved but he just stood there. Then slowly he took some type of stance unfamiliar to Akari. She activated her Sharingan for a closer look. Surrounding the monk was figure with hands held in front of her as if she were praying. Many arms spread around her.

Akari watched as Kakuzu got closer and attacked. His hit was blocked instantly. Then large fists punched him continuously sending him crashing to the ground. She was sure that without her sharingan she wouldn't have seen them. Then Hidan took his turn but was dealt with the same fate. He landed roughly on the hard ground not far from his partner. It looked as if they had been beat but Akari didn't get her hopes up. Hidan began to rise, the anger was clear on his face.

"Now I'm pissed...you don't need him alive do you? Which means I can kill him right?" Hidan asked.

"Do as you like. His corpse is worth a lot of money." Kakuzu slowly rose.

"People shouldn't be in the business of trading lives for money asshole! Now don't interfere. I'm going to slaughter him."

"I am Chiriku of the Fire Temple, and I won't lose to the likes of you!" The monk cried out.

Hidan charged him once more. This time he seemed to sense the monk's attacks and dodge with ease. He lifted his scythe as soon as he saw an opening. Akari was done observing. Launching herself into the fight, she placed herself between the monk and his attacker. There was a loud clanking noise as metal met metal. She heard Chiriku gasp behind her. Hidan stared at his weapon in surprise as his scythe connected with her katana. His eyes shifted left and right unsure of what stood in his way.

"Who's there?" He growled.

There was no point in staying hidden. They knew she was there. They would find her even if they couldn't see her. Akari slowly released her transparency jutsu. Hidans eyes widened as he came face to face with a young woman who wore a cheetah mask. Then anger flashed across face. He pressed down harder with his scythe, forcing Akari to dig in her feet and hold her ground. Her arms felt the pressure of the older man's weapon against hers. Her muscles screamed in protest. She couldn't let up. Not even an inch or she would surely regret it.

"An A.N.B.U? What are you doing her girl?" Kakuzu hadn't moved to help his partner.

"Possibly getting myself killed. Either ill manage to save this guy or die trying. Not sure which just yet." She chuckled darkly.

"I'm betting it's the second one." Hidan glared at her.

Suddenly he pulled back and swung his scythe behind him. Akari leapt back and placed herself defensively in front of Chiriku. At the same time her clone made herself visible with a kunai in hand. Akari cursed under her breathe. Her clone had attacked from behind but had been detected almost immediately. She seemed okay until she tried to take a step and stumbled. The fake fell her knees clutching her stomach. Blood seeped through her fingers. Akari watched as the girl in her likeness disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hidan cackled wildly as he licked the red liquid still dripping from his scythe.

"It may have just been a fake, but damn was her blood good. It makes me crave the real one."

He stared at Akari with disturbing lust in his eyes. She had to keep herself from fleeing like a frightened rabbit. This wasn't going to well. Hopefully the clone's blood didn't affect the original. She prayed that it didn't.

"You need to go. You'll only die if you try to help me." Chiriku whispered behind her.

"I can't. I'm in this now. There's no turning back."

She hoped that he couldn't sense the fear in her voice. She had always dreamed of the day that she could kill these bastards. But now as she stood facing them, all she wanted was to go home and hide under her blankets. Itachi had warned her that she could never beat these guys on her own. So yes, a part of her did want leave the monk to his fate. But it was only a small part. There was no way she would run away. Not without giving it a shot. She would never forgive herself is she left.

"So. Are you just going to stand there or will you try to kill me?" Hidan smiled.

"Cocky asshole." She muttered.

"Oh! A woman who swears. How blasphemous!" Hidan shook his head in disgust.

"That's rich coming from you." Kakuzu muttered.

Hidan sent his partner a dirty look. Akari took this as an opening.

"Body Flicker Technique!"

Hidan seemed a bit surprised but still manage to sidestep in time. He then flung his scythe at her while keeping his grip on the long rope attached to its handle. Akari had seen him do this plenty of times before but it was different when it was being directed towards her. Still she was able to leap out of the way. But not without injury. She grasped her left thigh as a gash appeared across it. It was fairly deep but not enough to affect her. Yet she still flinched slightly at she landed a few feet away from Hidan.

"You know what? That mask of yours looks very familiar." Hidan said as he reeled in his weapon.

Hidan was never one to remember his victims. He's had so many after all. So it surprised her that he could remember her mask. And it had been nearly three years since that awful day. The day he murdered her sister. There was a time when Akari believed that she herself was to blame. But not anymore. The man in front of her was at fault. He, along with his partner, are the reason Mizuko was dead. Anger coursed through her body and all her fear melted away. There was still a chance she wouldn't survive but that didn't scare her anymore. After all, she was an A.N.B.U. She faced death nearly every day.

"Does it? Well I'm sure there are others out there with one similar." She growled.

"Hmmm. Maybe. But there is still something about you…oh well! Whatever it is doesn't matter. You'll be dead in a few moments anyways."

Hidan shrugged and brought his scythe to his lips. He didn't break eye contact with her as he swallowed her fresh blood. She was an idiot! How could she allow him to cut her! She tried not to freak out as his skin turned black. White lines trailed his body.

"What is this? What's he doing?" Chiriku questioned.

Akari hadn't realized that Hidan had placed himself between her and the monk. They had separated them.

"Chiriku! You need to run!" She cried out.

The monk turned to her as Kakuzu lunged at him. Luckily Chiriku was quick. He managed to put some distance between himself and the attacker. Then he once again took his stance. Akari couldn't really tell what happened next. Her attention had turned to Hidan who was attempting to draw a diagram of blood at his feet. There was no way she would let him complete it. She would be no use to Chiriku dead.

"Body Flicker Technique!"

In seconds she was above Hidan. He noticed her of course. Bringing up his scythe he swung at her. She saw it coming and blocked with her katana. Then with a quick turn she kicked the side of his head with the heel of her left foot. It caught him of guard and he landed a few feet away from his diagram. She landed in the middle of it and glanced down. Thankfully it was unfinished. Then she dared to sneak a peek at Chiriku. He wasn't doing well. Kakuzu was finding a way around his attacks.

Cursing to herself she turned her attention back to Hidan. He was picking himself up. He brought his hand up to his head and flinched.

"Dumb bitch! That fucking hurt!" He glared at her.

"I meant for it to asshole." She glared at him.

"I don't see why you're trying too hard to save him. You and I both know you can't win. Both of you will die today."

"Doesn't matter. At least I'll die trying." She told him.

Then, using her foot, she smeared the diagram until the shape was unrecognizable. As if she would let him finish such a dangerous technique. Hidan's eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw what she was doing. Then his brow furrowed in thought. Until his face lit up in understanding.

"You knew what I was about to do!" He pointed at her accusingly.

"I don't know what you mean." She lied.

"Stop lying to me A.N.B.U whore! How the hell do you know about my technique?" He seethed.

"Am I a bitch or am I a whore? Make up your mind will ya?" She smirked.

"How. Do. You. FUCKING. KNOW!"

He ran at her with his scythe above his head. She did the same. At the last moment before he could swing, she fell to the ground and slid between his legs. He stopped and turned to her. She lay on her back facing him with her fingers at her lips.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Hidan leapt into the air but it was no use. Balls of fire under her control followed him. Not a single one missed. He fell to the ground roughly, his cloak steaming. He began to stand.

"I'm so done with…"

Before he could finish she attacked again.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

She, along with her two clones, rushed at the man with katanas in hand. He was sent back and hit one of the temples pillars. It shattered and a small portion of the roof fell on him. She wasn't done.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

Akari sent her attack at Hidan before he could pull himself out from under the rubble. He caught fire and fell back in pain. Breathing heavily she turned her attention to the monk. He was holding his own but was in bad shape. She knew that Hidan wasn't dead but she need to help Chiriku. Choosing to leave the burning man she ran towards Chiriku. She didn't get far.

Kakuzu's arm shot at her from atleast 50 feet away. His hand wrapped around her neck before she could react. Tears formed in her eyes as he squeezed the breath out of her. She had forgotten about the gray tendril woven into his body.

"You won't interfere. I will have my bounty." Kakuzu glared at her.

Chiriku sent another one of his attacks at him but even more thread burst from Kakuzu knocking the monk back. Akari was beginning to see spots. Any longer and she would pass out. She clawed at his arm but it was no use. He was to strong.

"Throw the bitch this way Kakuzu! She's mine!"

Akari had messed up! She had messed up big time! How could she turn her back on Hidan the way she did! Scared out of her mind she struggled even harder even though she knew it was hopeless. She looked to Chiriku who was barely managing to pick himself up. Had she actually believed that she could save him?

"If I do you better make sure she doesn't get in my way again Hidan!" Kakuzu ordered.

"Yeah, yeah! Just send her flying already!"

She barely managed to suck in a breath as the man loosened his grip. Then she was thrown back like a rag doll. Eyes closed, she felt the rush of air before pain coursed its way through her body. Akari had hit the ground hard. Her body skidded against the rough earth before it crashed into the temple wall. It hurt. Boy did it hurt.

She heard a harsh cackle and opened her eyes. She wished she hadn't. Hidan watched her a few feet away. He gave her a wicked smile. The man had completed his diagram. And now he stood safely inside of it. Unless she wanted to kill herself, there was no way to hurt him.

"Bastard…I…I can't…stand…you. I…want you dead. I want…you dead more than anything."

Every word she spoke shot pain through her torso. Tears stung in her eyes. A piece of her mask had broken off. She was bruised and battered. Yet she still tried to stand. Using the wall as support she managed to get on her feet.

"You sound as if you know me? We have met before haven't we?" Hidan wondered.

"My sister. You…you killed…her. You took…her…away from me!" She coughed blood.

"Hmmm. What did she look like? I've killed so many people you know! It's hard to remember faces." He chuckled.

She hated him. She hated him so much. And yet she couldn't do anything. He had won. She waited for him to bring out a retractable spear. He smiled at it.

"You know what comes next don't you?" He turned to her smirking.

She glared at him. She knew this wouldn't be quick and painless. Hidan loved to see his victims suffer. She prepared herself but then movement caught her eye. Chiriku had somehow managed to break free from Kakuzu. Now he lunged at Hidan with her katana. When had she lost it?

"Chiriku! NO!" She cried out.

The monk hesitated but it was too late. Hidan turned to face him but didn't move. Not even when Chiriku pierced his chest with her own weapon. The monk had a look of triumph but it was soon erased once he heard Hidan laughing.

Akari felt a pain stronger than she ever felt before. Her hand flew to her chest in shock. She felt the warmth of her blood as it seeped its way through her fingers. She fell to her knees unable to hold herself up any longer.

Her eyes bored into Chiriku's. He stared at her in shock. Then she watched as Hidan removed the weapon from his chest and flung it at her feet. Using his spear, he plunged it deep into the monk's heart. A strange sound escaped her lips. She reached for the fallen man but she could do nothing. He was dead.

She felt the last remains of her strength leaving her. Then she crumpled to the ground. Her hand was still outstretched toward Chiriku. As if she could still help him. Her eyes were growing heavy. She could still here voices.

"We….go. You don't….for…stupid ritual."

What were they saying? She didn't have the energy to listen.

"I need….ritual! Its part…religion!"

"We…going! We don't…time. We…find….Jinchuriki. She's dying anyways."

Was she? Was she dying? No. No she couldn't be. She focused on her wound. It had missed her heart. Chiriku had hesitated at the last moment. He had missed. Ignoring the pain she forced herself to open her eyes. Only slightly. She could just barely make out the Akatsuki cloaks as the two men walked away. One of them carried Chirikus body behind them. She stared at the monk's dead face before he disappeared. Then she slowly began to heal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Akari wasn't sure how long she lay there among the ruins of the Fire Temple. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness. What she did know was that she was no longer dying. Somehow she had managed to press her hand gently atop the wound on her bleeding chest. With the small amount of chakra she had left she was able to begin healing.

At one point she was able to keep her eyes open and sighed in relief as the pain began to recede. Soon she was able to sit up against the wall. Keeping her hand steady, she took in the scene around her. The Fire Temple was no longer standing. When had that happened? She was sure it was still up before she passed out.

Finally she grimaced as she caught sight of the many bodies scattered here and there. She didn't remember seeing this many monks out during her fight. And yet quite a few of them lay dead among the temples rubble. Then it dawned on her. Hidan had slaughtered them and destroyed what was left before he was gone. Sick bastard. It was sad to say that these men had died for nothing. The man they were trying so hard to save was just as dead as they were.

"Unnecessary casualties…" She muttered to herself.

At last she felt her wound close up completely. She was lucky that her chakra hadn't been completely depleted from her fight. Even luckier that her wound wasn't fatal. Unfortunately she couldn't do anything about her aching body. Or the gash Hidan had left on her thigh. She would have to wait until chakra was flowing through her body once more. She couldn't even bandage it up seeing as how she had lost her pack somewhere among all the wreckage. She remembered taking it off before she foolishly threw herself into the fight. But she wasn't entirely sure where she placed it. At least her katana was in reach. Gently she picked it up and slid it in its sheath. Then there was her mask. Reaching up, she removed it and held it up as she examined it. It had a chunk missing on its right side just below the eye! Luckily it didn't completely shatter or those bastards would have seen her full face. Still…she would need a new one.

"Well Akari, you sure made a mess of things. Not only were you not able to save the monk, but you lost your damn supplies and broke your freakin mask!" She said bitterly to herself.

With a loud sigh she put it back on and leaned back as she stared at the sky. She didn't feel like moving. Her body was tired. She just wanted to lay her head down and sleep. But she knew that she would have to get going eventually. Either back to the village to properly heal, or to find Zetsu who had called for her nearly three days ago. She wondered how angry the weird creature would be. Usually she was always on time when she was called but the last few days had been…difficult. It would be safer to head back home but she would be risking her position among the Akatsuki. Either way she would have to summon Shun. And she clearly couldn't do that just yet. So she closed her eyes and rested. Just for a moment. Until she heard the voices.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"I…I don't think she's alive."

"But she is. I can see her chest moving."

"Then why is…"

Akari scrunched up her face in irritation. Could a girl not catch a break! The voices stopped at her sudden movement. She opened her eyes and glared at the new comers.

"I'm not dead! Just tired is all." She muttered.

She stared up at the two men watching her. The younger one gaped at her in surprise. The older man merely smiled in relief. She blinked up at them and took in their appearance. They were monks. How were they alive?

"You two are…"

"My name is Juushoku of the Fire Temple. Are you okay young one?" He said.

"Uh…yeah…yeah I'm fine. But how is that your still alive? I thought everyone was dead."

"They are my girl. My companion and I were away and have recently returned. We are saddened by what we have come home to."

Akari had no problem believing that. It was clear on his face how affected he was by the destruction of his home. The death of his family. She could still see traces of shed tears on the younger monks face. He noticed her staring and turned away.

"You are still injured. Let my friend here heal you the best that he can." The old monk offered.

She nodded. The young monk knelt down beside her and stared to clean up the gash on her thigh. He hadn't said his name. It didn't matter. Akari didn't care to know. Not at the moment anyway. The older monk cleared his throat. She tore her eyes away from the hands on her leg and looked up at him.

"You were here. During the tragedy. What exactly happened? I know that a survivor made his way to the Leaf Village but we have yet to understand what had befallen the temple." Juushoku asked.

"Someone else survived?"

"Yes. I take it you are from the Hidden Leaf?"

"I am. If this survivor made it to my village then help shouldn't be too far away. Though I'm sorry to say they can't do anything for this temple. There's not much left of it to save." She muttered.

The young monk sent her a look. She didn't mean to sound so harsh. She understood that she was being rude but she was too tired to care. Tired of the Akatsuki. Tired of all the blood. The deaths. She was tired of everything.

"I'm afraid that your right. But please. Ease this old man's aching heart. Tell me what happened." Juushoku said sadly.

Akari felt a lump in her throat. She wasn't sure she could tell him everything. Tell him how she wasn't able to save his friend. Or anyone for that matter. Here she was, the only one alive among the dead. His family died while a stranger sat before him still breathing. But she would tell him. She owed him at least that much.

So Akari told him what he wanted to know. She started from when she arrived at the temple. Somewhere in the middle of her story, monks from nearby temples arrived. The young monk tending to her left her side to speak with them. Soon they were all searching among the rubble for the bodies of the dead. Akari watched them as she finished her story. She ended it with Chiriku's death. She left out the part where she had been stabbed in the chest. He didn't need to know. As soon as she was done, Juushoku thanked her and helped her to her feet. Her aches were gone. Her chakra had slowly trickled back while she spoke.

"I'm thankful that you tried to help. It was brave of you." He patted her hand gently.

She could see tears threatening to spill from his eyes. The lump in her throat returned and she looked away. Slowly, so she wouldn't offend him, she pulled her hand away. Then she glanced at the many monks working around her.

"In the end I was no help. But I would like to make up for my failure. I'll help recover the bodies." She told him.

He gave her sad smile and nodded. Akari left him to his thoughts. She joined the others and was soon digging through cement and wood. She felt slightly better with every body that she found. At least they would have a proper burial. That eased her conscious, if only a little. It was a few hours later that they finished. The many monks who had arrived to help left leaving only Juushoku, Akari, and the young monk.

Akari slid the lid shut on the last of the coffins. She stared at the many rows solemnly. The day had taken a turn for the worst. It seemed like forever ago that she was kissing Sasuke goodbye. Now she was standing in the middle of a broken temple.

At one point Juushoku and his companion left to meet the arriving Leaf ninja. Akari couldn't tear her eyes away from the many coffins. What was the point in even trying to save Chiriku? All she had done was get herself beaten down and was nearly killed in the process. The monk died. She had risked her life for nothing. In the end it was all for nothing.

"You're still here?"

Akari didn't need to look up. She knew who it was. Shikamaru.

"Seems that way." She muttered.

"Lady Tsunade told us you came by here to warn Chiriku. That you had found some information beforehand about the attack."

This was Asuma.

"I came too late. They were already here when I arrived."

She still didn't look up.

"Are you okay? You seem beat up. In more ways than one."

Was that Izumo? It sounded like him.

"I'll be fine."

"She fought them. She tried to save Chiriku." Juushoku told them.

"Really? Akari those are dangerous men! You could've died!"

That was definitely Kotetsu. Shikamaru, Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu.

"But I didn't. Chiriku did. But I didn't."

She finally looked up. They were staring at her with concern. Even Shikamaru was watching her warily. Like she might shatter if he got to close.

"Why are the four of you together? Where are Choji and Ino?" She asked.

"Lady Tsunade formed 20 new platoons. Four per team. She sent us out to find and deal with the Akatsuki members in the Fire country. Ino and Choji are on a different team." Asuma explained.

"I see." She muttered.

"The men you fought. They were part of the Akatsuki. That's why it worries me that you went up against them." Izumo frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kotetsu asked.

"My injuries are minor. I healed the worst ones the best that I could."

"That's not what I…"

"Are you going after them? The Akatsuki I mean." She turned to Asuma.

"We are yes. You should head back to the village. Rest up. By the looks of this place, your fight wasn't a walk in the park." He told her.

"I said I was fine. I will go with you."

Asuma stared at her for a moment. Then he gave her a small nod before turning to Juushoku.

"Chiriku's body. Where is it?"

"It was the only one we didn't find." The older monk frowned.

"They took it with them. They are collecting a bounty." Akari spoke.

"A bounty?" Shikamaru asked.

"I really didn't want to bring this up, but Chiriku-san's corpse has a thirty million ryou bounty on the black market." Izumo told him.

"Hmmm. Do you know where they might have taken him?" Asuma said.

"An exchange point. That's where one usually takes a bounty." She muttered.

Akari was well informed on Kakuzu's many adventures. He had dragged her along with him once before. It was a time that Hidan was in no mood to accompany him. Of course she hadn't been the one to kill the poor man but she had witnessed it. Not one of her best days. Frankly she didn't think she had any good days anymore. She glanced at Shikamaru who was staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"Ok. Izumo. Where are the closest exchange points?" Asuma asked.

"Um…there are five nearby. We could go to the closest and send the other teams to the four remaining." He offered.

"Sounds good."

Before they could go, Juushoku wished to pray for them. They stood in silence as he said a prayer. Another damn lump began to form in her throat.

"Please be safe on your journey." He told them.

"Thank you very much. I'll at least try to return Chiriku's body." Asuma said.

"No, no, please don't push yourself. As a fellow former Ninja Guardian, there is surely a price on your head, as well. Please be careful."

Akari glanced at Asuma's sash. It was identical to Chiriku's. She couldn't save the monk but she sure as hell would make sure Asuma made it home. It was the reason she needed to go with them. She had to be there when they faced Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Don't worry about me. My head's worth five million more than Chiriku's!" Asuma assured him.

"The only thing you have to worry about with Asuma is him smoking too much." Shikamaru smirked.

They finally left the Fire Temple behind them. They soared through the trees as fast as they could. Asuma didn't want to miss their targets. Akari had been sticking to the back but it wasn't long before Asuma asked her to stay beside him. She picked up speed and fell into to step with him.

"What can you tell me about them?" He gave her a sideways glance.

"Well, from what I learned during my fight, one is immortal and the other is nearly impossible to kill."

"That doesn't sound promising."

"Immortal? Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hid…the immortal. I hit him with some strong techniques and he kept getting back up. Completely unfazed. The other one has these tendrils woven into his body. He can extend himself as far as he likes."

"Again. Not promising. We are going to have to be very careful with these guys."

"The fact that he kept getting back up doesn't necessarily make him immortal. Just resilient. I think these guys can be killed." Kotetsu said.

Akari didn't argue. She couldn't give too much away without blowing her cover. Everything she knew about Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't be learned from a single fight. The others would wonder where exactly she got her information. She would just have to make sure that Hidan doesn't try his special little trick. She would also have to make sure that they hit Kakuzu directly in his heart. All five of them.

"We're nearly there. The exchange point is a rest stop just ahead." Izumo told them.

The five of them picked up the pace. As soon as they could see their destination they slowed. Keeping hidden amongst the trees they surveyed the area. It wasn't much. Just a small building with restrooms for wary travelers. No one seemed to be around. Akari was beginning to think that they had chosen the wrong location. Until Hidan walked out. The man took a seat on the steps leading inside. Kakuzu had yet to appear.

"Okay. We will kill this one. The other we will attempt to capture alive." Asuma muttered.

"Alive? I'm sorry to say that I don't believe that will be possible." She whispered.

"It's two against five. I think we can manage." Kotetsu grinned.

"Heres the plan. Ill distract him long enough for Izumo and Kotetsu to take him out. Shikamaru will make sure he can't move. Akari…don't leave Shikamaru's side." Asuma ordered.

"You don't think I can handle myself?" She accused.

"Of course you can. But you've done enough. You need a break. If we need you feel free to jump in."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She understood that he was trying to look out for her but it still irked her to be put on the sidelines. Especially knowing what she did. There was no way they could capture either of those two men. It was better if they just killed them both. If they could. Still, Asuma was in charge here.

"Alright. That's fine." She agreed.

He gave her nod. Then he disappeared. Akari turned to Hidan once more. He still sat there clearly impatient with his partner. They saw Asuma as soon as he made his move. Hidan turned to face him while deflecting the shuriken thrown his way. Then he flung his scythe at Asuma who dodged with ease.

Seeing as how Hidan was distracted, Izumo and Kotetsu left the cover of the trees. With great speed they each attacked the Akatsuki member from the sides. Shikamaru rushed out as well and Akari followed close behind. He placed himself on the roof of the building and Akari took her place beside him.

By now, Hidan had noticed the two new attackers. He attempted to move but something had him grounded to the spot. A shadow ran from his feet to the roof. Shikamaru glanced at her with a smirk. But she wasn't smiling. She just shook her head and frowned. Shikamaru stared at her with confusion until she motioned for him to look at the scene before them. Even though Izumo and Kotetsu had managed two fatal hits, she knew it wasn't enough. Yes, they held two large knifes firmly inside Hidan's body but it had not effect.

"That freakin hurt! What the hell's your problem?" The man complained.

"What's going on? We hit his vital organs!" Kotetsu gasped.

"Stop shaking damn it! It hurts like a bastard!"

"My god. He is immortal!" Izumo managed.

"No shit, Sherlock! Now, who the hell are you people?" Hidan growled.

He eyed everyone careful. Then his eyes found Akari's. She didn't falter. She stared right back.

"You bitch! I left you for dead! How are you here?"

"You shouldn't have been so careless." She said through gritted teeth.

"You're becoming a thorn in my side! The next time I kill you it will be for good!" He promised.

The others were staring at her now too. She was now standing, glaring at the man intensely. Shikamaru reached out and grabbed her wrist. Slowly he lowered her arm. She looked down at him and was surprised to see her katana in her hand. Her knuckles were white from gripping its hilt so firmly. He shook his head at her and tugged at her arm. Biting her lip she let him pull her down until she was kneeling once more. Hidan started to cackle.

"Well damn. You must really hate me! Makes me wish I remembered who your sister was." He grinned.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He turned to Akari but she didn't take her eyes of Hidan. The man winked at her and she nearly leapt off the roof. Then he glanced at Asuma and groaned.

"Shit! Now im gonna have to go back into that shithole of an exchange point again! Stupid Ninja Guardians!" He complained.

He was referring to Asuma's sash. Akari grew very nervous. Then she felt Shikamarus arm wrap firmly around her waist. Within seconds he had her safely on the ground and she looked up in time to see Kakuzu crash onto the roof where they once stood. He let her go and cursed under his breath. She saw that his shadow technique had been released.

Asuma leapt in front of them, blocking Kakuzu's next attack.

"Kotetsu! Izumo! Fall back!" He ordered.

There other two companions left Hidan's side and placed themselves firmly around Shikamaru and herself."

"Sorry. I should've been paying attention." She whispered to Shikamaru.

"It's fine. You were clearly distracted."

He gave her a knowing look. She knew that he would be expecting an explanation as to why Hidan had mentioned her sister. There was no way he was letting this go.

"So the one in the center really is…I see the lure of money's got you for once, Hidan." Kakuzu spoke.

He was talking about Asuma. He had also noticed the sash. His gaze fell on Akari. There was a small hint of surprise in his eyes.

"The girl. I thought you had killed her." He glared at Hidan.

"She must have managed to heal herself! I told you the monk had missed! You should've let me finish my damn ritual!"

"It's no matter. She's no threat."

"Just stay out of this Kakuzu! I'm going to use them for my ceremony. The money's all yours." Hidan ordered.

"Works for me. Just don't underestimate them. You'll get yourself killed."

"Like they could pull it off, Kakuzu. If they could kill me, I'd let them. But that's not happening is it?"

Asuma shifted beside them.

"I'll take the lead." He whispered.

Hidan began to draw his diagram with his own blood. Akari stifled a gasp.

"As soon as you see an opening, immobilize the immortal guy with the shadow sewing, Shikamaru. If you can just give me a couple of seconds, I'll cut his head off and hopefully keep him fom interfering."

"That's too risky! This isn't like you." Shikamaru whispered fiercely.

"I'll go too." Kotetsu offered.

"Don't you get it? That's the best strategy we've got right now! They're a hell of a lot stronger than me! Izumo, Kotetsu, keep an eye on the other Akatsuki and guard Shikamaru and the girl."

Akari grabbed his sleeve. He turned to face her but she stared directly ahead.

"Asuma. You can't let him stand in that diagram. And don't let him have a single drop of your blood." Akari told him.

He gave her a strange look. The others stared at her.

"Trust me." She whispered.

"If we know what they're capable of now, shouldn't we pull back and set up a new strategy?" Izumo muttered.

"They're not just gonna let us run away. If we run without putting up a fight, we'll be wiped out, and Konoha will be in even graver danger." Asuma told him.

"He's right. The only reason I'm alive is because they assume I would die from my injuries. If they see us run…they will come after us until we're dealt with." Akari frowned.

She couldn't help but remember her past. Hidan and Kakuzu hadn't let her run all those years ago, they sure as hell wouldn't let her do that now. If they turn their backs on these guys even for a second, it was over.

"Did you finish your little strategy meeting?" Hidan called out.

He pulls out the knives left in his body. They clatter on the ground as he drops them.

"Ow! Getting cut up like that hurt. God will smite assholes like you who don't understand the pain of others."

No one said a word. No body moved. Until Asuma rushed forward. He attacked Hidan with as much force as he could muster. Akari watched as the two men weaved, dodged, punched, and kicked. All she could hear was the sound of their weapons as they met. She glanced at Shikamaru, whose eyes followed Hidan's every move. His technique wove its way into the fight trying to catch the Akatsuki off guard.

"Damn it. Get him." The boy muttered.

Then Asuma stopped. He took the same stance Chiriku had used. Akari's eyes widen.

"Hidan, don't let your guard down." Kakuzu said.

"Just shut the fuck up and watch, Kakuzu!"

Asuma throws a few shuriken. Hidan dodges and nearly falls into Shikamarus trap. Akari stole a glance at Kakuzu. He still hadn't moved. It didn't look as if he planned to.

"You nearly got him, Shikamaru." Kotetsu told him.

"Forget that, I need you to back me up with something." He told him.

"You guys are too desperate. You keep using attacks that have the highest probability of landing. I can see right through you!" Hidan cackled.

"And you mess around too much when you fight." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Akari stood along with Izumo and Kotetsu. Like Shikamaru had asked, they waited for Asuma to make his move. As soon as they saw him throw his shuriken they did the same.

"You won't escape this time." Shikamaru growled.

"Then I won't dodge." Hidan smirked.

All the Shuriken they had thrown embedded themselves in Hidan's body. The man didn't even flinch.

"Unstoppable bastard." Shikamaru muttered.

"Told you." She muttered back.

"I'll kill the kiddies first!"

Hidan turned his back on Asuma. Instead he rushed at their small group.

"You're fighting me!" Asuma yelled.

He makes to run after him, but Hidan turns and throws a knife at him. Asuma manages to deflect it but Hidan pulls out his scythe. He flings it at Asuma, who jumps back to dodge it. Unfortunately the weapons Knicks him on the cheek drawing blood.

"No." Akari whispers.

"Fire style- Burning Ash!" Asuma cries out.

Grey ash engulfs Hidan completely. Akari could just make out the Akatsuki member stepping into his diagram. His scythe is against his mouth and she sees him lick the blood off its edge. Asuma clicks his teeth together. Akari pushes past Izumo and Kotetsu. She hears Shikamaru calling out to her as she sprints into the grey smoke. Fire ignites from Asuma's lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The heat of the burning flames surrounds her. She had hit the ground hard but he had softened the blow. A sharp pain stabs her left shoulder as she shields his body from the raging inferno. Eyes closed, she feels him squirm underneath her but refuses to release her grip. Voices cried out from somewhere far away. The ringing in her ear kept her from deciphering their meanings.

Finally the heat dies down and she risks opening her eyes. Black smoke swirls around her and she blinks as it slowly dissipates. The ringing has stopped and the voices finally reach her. They were yelling her name. Then an angry grunt catches her attention. She stares down at the face of the man she just saved.

"Hidan…"She whispers.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

The Akatsuki member, over his initial shock, regains his strength and shoves her away from him. She rolls off of Hidan and lands on her ass, scrambling backwards out of his reach. The burn on her shoulder screams in protest. She stares up at him as he stands, the irritation clear on his face. She glares him, her hands are clenched at her side, fingernails digging into the dirt. She knew they were probably bleeding but the pain kept her from trembling in fear.

"Crazy bitch…all you did was grant him a few extra minutes of life. His death, along with yours is inevitable."

He took a step towards her.

Suddenly she felt arms underneath her and was whisked away from his grasp. Asuma keeps a firm grip on her as he glowers at Hidan. Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo stand defensively around them. Kakuzu strolled over to his partner as if he didn't have a single care in the world. The two Akatsuki stare at them but don't make a move. The diagram was intact, it stood ominously between the opposing forces.

She releases her hold on Asuma's neck and he glances at her in understanding. He loosens his grip on her and sets her down on her feet. Akari takes a step towards Shikamaru, who has his back to her. She gets as close as possible without touching him. Her eyes level with his shoulder blades. Certain that the rest of their companions can hear her as well, she whispers.

"Shikamaru. You can't let him step into that circle again. As soon as he does…Asuma is in danger."

"Explain." He doesn't turn. His eyes trained intensely on their opponents.

"He has a ritual. It allows him to link his body with his opponents. He's like a living voodoo doll. All he needs is a drop of your blood, and any damage done to him is also inflicted on you. As long as he is standing inside the symbol."

"That's why you shoved him out of the way as soon as you saw him take Asuma's blood." Izumo muttered.

She nodded.

"Well that's a relief. For a second I thought you had switched sides on us." Kotetsu whispered.

Akari frowned. His words had stung. She thought they trusted her better than that. Then he winked at her, letting her know that he was merely teasing. The thought had never crossed his mind. She gave him a small smile.

"Alright. So we make sure his feet never touch that symbol." Asuma states.

"She knows your technique. Looks like completing your ceremony will be more difficult than you first assumed." Kakuzu muttered.

The five of them glare at the men before them.

"No matter what she does, she won't be able to save them or herself. Just like she couldn't save her sister."

Akari's body grew tense. Hidan's eyes bored into hers. He grinned wickedly at her, and she stifled a gasp. The recognition was clear on his face. She tasted blood as she bit her lip a little too hard.

"Akari…" Shikamaru whispered.

"That's right! I remember now! When was it…hmmm….maybe… two or three years ago?"

Hidan glanced at the sky and tapped his finger to his lips as if he was deep in thought. She could tell he was playing with her. Her body trembled, but not from fear. It was pure rage.

"Yes! There was this Leaf brat. Brown hair, hazel eyes. Remember her Kakuzu? She was sticking her nose in our business. Kept her tied up for a while. Remember?"

He turned to his partner and nudged him. Eyebrow raised.

"Vaguely." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Come on! The memory is so clear now! I remember telling you how badly I wanted to use her for my ritual! She was so feisty and had such a pretty young face."

Hidan sighed at the memory. As if he was thinking of it fondly. Akari took a step away from shikamaru. His hand reached out and grabbed her arm tightly. She let out a growl, but he didn't let go.

"Anyways, before we could deal with her, these other two Leaf brats burst in and whisked her away! Imagine our surprise!" He laughed.

"Hidan. Get to the point. I'm growing restless." Kakuzu sighed.

"Okay! Okay! So what do we do? We go after them of course! Those poor kiddies didn't get far. The boy was bleeding at your feet in seconds! The other one, was a girl I believe. She was wearing an A.N.B.U mask…a cheetah to be precise…"

He stared pointedly at Akari and smirked.

"She thought she had me. Didn't realize I had already taken her sisters blood. She stabbed me right in the chest with her little sword all cute like. The look on her face was priceless. Little brat thought she had actually killed me. Too bad she had killed her sister instead."

"BASTARD!"

Akari lunged but Shikamura's firm grip didn't let her get far. He pulled her back and handed her off to Kotetsu who wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to break free. He kept whispering for her to calm down. To keep her head.

"Hahaha! This is great! Who knew we'd run into that same girl again! It's almost like Jashin wants me to be the one to kill you!" Hidan cackled.

He stared at her with a deranged look in his eyes.

"Hidan. That's twice we left this girl for dead and yet she's still alive." Kakuzu muttered.

"What? What do you mean?" Hidan looked annoyed.

"You forgot the rest of that story. We had left her to be killed alongside the boy by quite a few of our lackeys."

"Yeah? So what's your point?"

"Those lackeys were slaughtered." Kakuzu states.

"You think she did that? This little girl?" Hidan laughs.

"Look at the facts. Those men are dead. And she isn't. Unless her brother was able to deal with them even though I left him bleeding at my feet like you said."

"They could've been rescued…"

"Doubt it. It happened in the Land of Water if remember correctly. No Jonin would've reached them on time."

Kakuzu was watching her with a strange look. Like she was now worthy of his attention. Hidan was frowning. The others around her seemed to shift until she was hidden from view. She could tell that they were now worried for her life. It was clear that these two men had become very interested in her.

"So you think she killed all those men and managed to get herself and the boy home? Hmmm…I guess it is possible. But who cares? She might have escaped death twice now but that doesn't mean she'll avoid it this time. This is the third time she's run into us, and it will be her last. I won't leave until she's dead at my feet. Got it Kakuzu?"

"Fine. But don't underestimate her. Don't underestimate any of them." Kakuzu advised.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I think you're giving them too much credit."

Hidan charged, scythe raised and a psychotic grin on his face. Izumo and Shikamaru met him half way and blocked his approach.

"Don't let them near Akari. Understood?" Asuma whispered.

Kotetsu nodded. He let her go and blocked her from the fight.

"I can…" She was cut off.

"You will stay back! That is an order. I don't care how many times you tell me that you're okay. This has become too personal for you!" Asuma ordered.

"Personal? Yeah they killed my sister but they also killed Chiriku! Wouldn't that make things personal for you as well? Yes, I'm furious for what they did to Mizuko but…" She glowered at him.

"And that fury that you have towards them could get you killed! I won't allow that! I'm leading this assignment so you will keep your mouth shut and do as I say!" He cut her off again.

Akari wanted to fight him on this. But she knew that she couldn't change his mind. So she nodded curtly and took a step back. Asuma gave her one last look before jumping in. Kotetsu held his Kunai firmly in front of him, his body acting as her shield.

As soon as Asuma got close, Kakuzu moved. He was no longer willing to stand back and let Hidan handle things. Asuma seemed surprised but took the Akatsuki head on.

Akari bit her lip and watched from a distance. Shikamaru was again attempting to capture Hidan in his shadow technique. Izumo was keeping the man at bay. It was clear that Hidan was aiming to come after her. They wouldn't let him.

Asuma was doing well in blocking Kakuzu's attacks. Kakuzu's ability to harden his body was giving him the advantage though. With every blow, Asuma began to falter. In the middle of all this, the diagram was still drawn perfectly on the ground. She noticed that at any moment, Hidan could break away from his fight and step into it.

"Kotetsu, the diagram. We need to erase it." She whispered.

"If I move, I'll leave you open for an attack." He muttered.

"You guys have forgotten that I'm not a helpless little girl. I graduated from the academy same as Shikamaru. A year before him to be exact. I have gone on plenty of missions since then. More than he has. Quite a few of them by myself. Yet you allow him to be out there while I'm stuck doing nothing to help. I can do something. Let me do something! I'm a skilled A.N.B.U and I don't need you guys treating me like anything less."

"Akari…"

"I'm not stupid. I understand that my past with them could cloud my judgment. Which is why I haven't tried to break away from you and fight Hidan. Which I could easily do might I add."

He scoffed at this, but she could tell that believed her.

"That doesn't mean that I should just stand her hiding behind you. I don't hide. I am not helpless. I am a ninja same as you and I don't like feeling useless Kotetsu. Let me deal with the diagram while you help Asuma. He can't hold Kakuzu back on his own for much longer."

Kotetsu glanced warily at Asuma. She was right. He could tell by how sluggish Asuma's moves were becoming. Kakuzu was wearing him down. So, unable to find a flaw to her plan he nodded in agreement. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look him in the eyes.

"You have to promise me. Promise me that after you deal with the symbol you will stay back and let us handle the rest."

"I promise." She muttered.

He held her for a moment longer before rushing to help Asuma. Akari took a deep breath and ran to the symbol. She noticed Hidan's fighting becoming more frenzied as he saw her unprotected. Shikamaru and Izumo glanced in her direction and their eyes widened. Seeing her at risk, they increased their efforts and refused to let Hidan get past them.

Kotetsu had reached Asuma. He stopped Kakuzu's fist from hitting its mark. The Akatsuki member took a step back in annoyance.

"Kotetsu! What are you doing! I ordered you to stay with her!" Asuma said angrily.

"You needed help! And she is very persuasive!" Kotetsu argued.

"If she gets hurt it's on you!"

"I'm willing to bet that she'll make it out of this alright. She's a skilled A.N.B.U may I remind you."

Kotetsu glanced at her with a small smile on his lips. She nodded as she reached the symbol. Scuffing the ground with her feet, she wiped away the symbol. She smiled until she turned back to the fight. Hidan had broken away and was rushing towards her. Izumo lay on the ground clearly knocked out. Shikamaru was pushing himself off the ground.

Akari unsheathed her Katana and held it defensively in front of her. Asuma and Kotetsu were too busy with Kakuzu to get to her. Hidan reached her and swung wildly. She blocked his weapon with her own but her body trembled from the impact. She nearly dropped her katana.

He pulled back and swung again. And again. And again. Her arm was growing weak with every blow. He kept pushing her back. Then she was pressed up against the wall of the building. She took a deep breath and waited. Then as the scythe was inches from her head…

"Body Flicker Technique!"

Akari was now a few feet away behind Hidan. He turned to her, his eyes feral and wild. He cackled and charged her again. She meant to leap out of the way but she felt something wrap around her left ankle and pull her back down. As she hit the ground her, all her weight fell on her leg. She heard a crack and a sharp pain coursed through leg. She stifled a cry as she saw Hidan's scythe raised high above her. It was falling towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for death…but nothing.

Slowly…she opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. Shikamaru stood in front of her. One of the blades on Hidan's scythe was embedded in his right arm. He cried out as the man pulled it out roughly. Hidan glared at the boy for getting in his way. Shikamaru cradled his arm, but didn't move from her side. Then Izumo punched Hidan in the jaw. He kept the Akatsuki member busy.

Akari tried to stand but pain surged through her left leg. She groaned at the sight. It was bent at a weird angle, clearly broken. Then she gasped as she saw a hand wrapped firmly around its ankle. It was attached to…grey tendrils. She followed the strands to its owner.

Kakuzu was still fighting Asuma and Kotetsu. Except he was only using one hand. The other was gripping her ankle tightly. Her companions seemed to have noticed but weren't able to get close enough to stop him. Quickly she swung her katana and severed the grey strands. The hand released its grip no longer attached to anything. Kakuzu didn't even flinch. In fact he only seemed annoyed as his threads reeled back into his severed wrist. She made to move.

"Don't stand. It will only make the break worse." Shikamaru whispered.

She nodded.

"We…we need to get out of here. We can't beat them like this. We need to regroup." She muttered.

His eyes were flitting back and forth between the two fights. Then he glanced down at his arm. Then at her leg.

"Your right. But I don't see any escape route for us." He shook his head.

"NO!"

Startled, they turned to whoever had just yelled. It was Kotetsu. Kakuzu's body was exploding with tendrils. Many of them piercing out of Asuma's torso. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth. Kotetsu swung his kunai at the grey threads. He managed to sever them, and Kakuzu stepped back.

Her eyes widened. Shikamaru left her side and ran towards his sensei. He caught him as he fell and Kotetsu placed himself firmly between the Akatsuki member and their fallen friend. Izumo, distracted by the situation, cried out in pain. Hidan had left him a large gash on his chest.

Akari watched as everything fell apart. Hidan and Kakuzu were slowly approaching her friends. They weren't going to survive this. They needed to get away. She bit her thumb, drawing blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke appeared. When it cleared, Shun stood among them. Hidan and Kakuzu leapt out of the way. The others stared up at him in shock. Shun didn't hesitate to assess the situation. He swiped at the two Akatsuki members and sent them flying.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" She yelled at him.

Shikamaru grabbed Asuma around the waist and leapt on Shun's back. Kotetsu half dragged Izumo on towards the large cheetah. Then, Kotetsu appeared at her side and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to Shun and gently placed her next to Shikamaru. Once they were all safely on board, her giant friend sprinted towards home. Akari looked back and just managed to catch a glimpse of Hidan watching them disappear, unable to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Authors Note: So I actually had some spare time today and figured I would get the next chapter in! Why not right? Why have you guys wait another week! I'm so happy to that so many of you read my story! I get excited every time I see a new comment! Let me know if you guys like it!**

"DAMN HER! DAMN HER AND THAT STUPID GIANT CAT!"

Akari rolled her eyes as she watched the rain dripping freely against the window pane. She sat with her legs pulled up on the window sill. Outside the Hidden Rain looked as gloomy as ever. If she looked closely enough, she could just make out the silhouettes of the many villagers going about their normal dreary day.

"WE ALMOST HAD HER! SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! GOD KNOWS HOW BADLY I WANTED TO RIP OUT HER INSIDES AND LAY THEM OUT BY HER FEET FOR HER TO SEE!"

She couldn't help but shudder slightly at the idea of her guts scattered on the ground before her. She was trying to tune out Hidan's incessant screeching, but it was hard when the man's words were clearly directed towards her. Too bad he didn't know that the girl he so badly wanted dead was a mere 10 feet away.

She tore her eyes away from the window and glared at the man as he paced back and forth across the room. Kakuzu sat at a table near by sorting through the cash he traded for Chiriku's body. How she wished she could burn the offensive green paper to ashes. Itachi caught her eye and shook his head ever so slightly too where only she could see. Rolling her eyes once more she turned her attention back to the drizzling rain.

"IF SHE HADN'T HAD THAT FUCKING CAT WITH HER I SWEAR I WOULD'VE…"

"That's enough Hidan. You're giving us all a headache with your meaningless chatter."

She didn't have to turn around to know it was Lord Pain. He sat on his thrown, cheek rested on his fist, with an irritated look on his face. He had been very annoyed to find that Hidan and Kakuzu had returned empty handed. The Akatsuki leader was expecting them back with a Jinchuriki in tow.

"Meaningless? I didn't think it was…"

She didn't catch the rest of his sentence as he sauntered off mumbling to himself.

"Kakuzu. Please explain to me why you came back with money instead of the Nine-tails?" Pain ordered.

She listened as Kakuzu retold their encounter with the monk and the girl Hidan so clearly despised. She listened for a while but then her mind wandered to her own experience.

_Akari held on tightly as Shun sprinted at unnatural speed towards home. In minutes they were outside the Hidden Leaf, but the large animal didn't stop there. He took them directly to the village hospital. By then, many of the village ninja had noticed their approach and followed close behind making sure there wasn't any trouble. Lady Tsunade must have been informed because she was waiting outside the medical building when they arrived. _

_Seeing the shape they were in, she ordered those around them to help them inside. Asuma was immediately rushed into surgery. Izumo's wound was deep, but a bit of medical jutsu and he would be fine. Shikamaru's arm was still bleeding and his face had paled from the ride. They ushered him inside to patch him up. And probably give him some medicine for the nausea. Kotetsu didn't have any serious injuries so he was allowed to carry her inside. Before he did, she was able to thank her large animal friend who disappeared as soon as he felt she was safe. _

_She could no longer feel the pain in her leg anymore. Her whole body was numb. Her eyes kept shifting left and right as if she was expecting Hidan or Kakuzu to attack the hospital and everyone in it. Kotetsu was told to place her in an empty hospital room. Ironically it was the same one she had left days before. He left to check on Izumo and promised he would be back with sweets later. The doctors didn't like the idea but he gave her a mischievous grin before walking out the door. _

_It wasn't long before Riko burst through the door. Followed by most of her friends, excluding Team Gai and Team Asuma. She gave them the biggest smile she could manage. Unfortunately it wasn't big enough because they all gave her a worried look as they approached her bed. Naruto pulled didn't bother to pull up a chair, he merely scooted on to the bed with her being careful of her leg. Sakura chided him as she pulled up a chair and started peeing her an apple. Hinata made herself busy asking is she needed anything. If she could be of any help. The others made themselves comfy in the small hospital bed. Kiba leaned on the window ledge next to her brother who was giving her a very disapproving look. Well great. He was not very happy with her as if it was her fault that she was once again on a hospital bed. Shino and Sai sat on the empty bed beside her own._

_They stayed with her talking for a good few hours. They made sure not to question her to much about what had happened. She only told them as much as she wanted to. She only told them that they had been attacked by two rogue ninja who had killed Chiriku. She told them of how they were able to get away. They in turn, told her that Asuma was still in surgery but he was going to make it. Shikamaru was stationed outside the operating room. Ino and Choji were making their way back home but it was going to take them a lot longer than a few minutes. Izumo seemed fine as well. At one point, Kotetsu barge in with a bag of forbidden sweets. He grinned as he handed them to her saying that it wasn't easy getting them past the doctors. She smiled in thanks as he left them alone again. _

_Then they all started to trickle out of the room. They told her to get better quickly and that they would be by again to visit. First it was Kiba and Shino, then Hinata gave her a gentle hug and followed them out. Team 7 remained along with Riko. Sakura and Sai stood to leave but stared at their team member expectantly. Naruto, who had been unusually quiet, gripped her hand firmly as he stood from her bed. _

"_I'm glad you're okay. I…Sakura…she told me what you've been doing out there. I just wanted to say thank you. And that I'm glad I have your help in this. It's important to us that we find him but…when I heard you were in here…I was worried that…"_

"_That he had been the cause." She finished for him._

"_Yeah. Look. I'm not as ignorant as I look. I know he's not the same. That he's dangerous. I don't care what happens to me but I do care about you. You can leave this to me you know. You don't have to risk yourself for our sakes." He squeezed her hand._

"_I am doing this for you. But I'm also doing it for me. And for him. He shouldn't be out there on his own any longer. I can't just do nothing Naruto. I have to try and bring him back same as you. Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look." She assured him with a smile. _

_He understood. He grinned down at her with a look of gratitude. He really was glad she was as invested in Sasuke's return as he was. _

"_You don't have to worry either! I'm training my butt off right now you know? This new Jutsu is going to be epic and make me stronger than ever and soon I'll be out there working with you to bring him home!"_

"_I wouldn't expect anything less from a Hero." She grinned._

"_Speaking of which! I need to get back to work! Kakashi and Yamato only gave me a few hours to visit!"_

_She waved at the three of them as they left her room. Then, with a nervous smile she turned to face her brother. He had been silently steaming to himself by the window the whole time. The others hadn't noticed but she knew by the way he stood, that he was pissed._

"_So…I'm okay. Yay." She chuckle nervously. _

"_Okay? Okay? This is twice in a week that you're in the freakin hospital! Let's see what it was this time shall we?"_

_He snatched her medical records from the bedside table and she couldn't help but flinch. Man he was scary when he was angry._

"_A broken leg. 2__nd__ degree burn on left shoulder. Bruises spread all over torso. Slightly infected cut on left thigh." He said through gritted teeth._

"_Uh…"_

"_Not to mention that there were signs of a chest wound that had been healed on the field!" _

"_Okay it wasn't that bad…"_

"_A CHEST W0UND AKARI!"_

"_Okay! Okay! It was pretty bad but I'm fine!"_

"_Yeah. For now. Tell me what you plan to do after you get discharged?" He said bitterly._

"_I'm going to see Itachi." She didn't look him in the eye._

"_You mean the Akatsuki! Damn it Akari! You're going to get yourself killed!"_

"_You act like you spend all your time safely within the village walls! We are ninja Riko! This is what we do! You can't tell me not to go out there when you go on missions same as me! You've been in this hospital bed before with me standing next to you plenty of times! And not once did I tell you to stop!"_

"_Because when I go out there I'm not meeting the man who murdered my twin sister! I don't go play nice with the most dangerous men in the world. I don't go out there alone! I have a team!"_

"_I have Itachi…" She bit her lip._

"_Is he enough? Can he protect you from all of them? Because by the looks of it, he wasn't much help to you against Hidan today was he?"_

"_How did you…" She whispered._

"_Know it was him? Because of the look in your eyes. All is see is anger and regret. Anger because of how he left you. And regret from not being able to kill him. You can't beat him Akari. All you're going to do is get yourself killed. Mizuko wouldn't be very happy with you now would she?"_

"_Riko…"_

_Her eyes grew hooded. Her brother had chosen the wrong time to mention their sister. He didn't seem to notice her mood change._

"_You need to stop. Be an A.N.B.U, fine I don't care about that. Just stop working with Itachi. Leave the Akatsuki alone and let the older more experienced ninja handle things."_

"_Riko…I want to be alone. I'm tired and would like to get some sleep." _

_There was no emotion in her voice. She stared at nothing, felt nothing. She didn't even flinch when he slammed the door behind him. Closing her eyes she buried herself in under covers. Sleep came quickly. She woke to the sound of someone chewing. She peeked out from under her blanket, ready to tear Riko a new one. Instead she looked up at Shikamaru. He rose his eyebrow at her as he bit into his apple. His arm was bandaged but there didn't seem to be a need for a sling._

"_What do you want?" She glared._

_She didn't leave the safety of her blanket._

"_Not in a good mood this morning?" _

_She grunted a reply. He smirked at her._

"_Well no matter how cheery you are, I'm not leaving here until you explain what happened with those two Akatsuki guys."_

"_What do you mean? I told you what happened before you guys showed up." She rolled her eyes._

"_I wasn't talking about the monk. I meant your sister." _

_Akari blinked. Then she glowered at him from the small opening she made herself in her blanket. _

"_I said I wouldn't leave. I'm willing to stay here all day no matter how much of a drag it will be." _

_Akari was in not in the mood. She hid under her covers again and waited. She expected him to leave after a while but he didn't. He sat there for two whole hours before she peeked out once more. She grumbled about how annoying he was before sitting up in her bed._

"_Fine." She scowled._

_He gave her an irritating smirk before scooting his chair closer._

"Hisako. Hisako!"

She was jolted back to the present. The tuna man was scowling at her. Itachi watched her with an amused glint in his eyes. Hidan had returned and stood beside his partner looking very annoyed. Konan had a small smile on her lips and Pain wasn't even looking at her. Who knew how long they'd been trying to get her attention.

"Ugh…yes?" She said weakly.

"Did you forget your damn name or something?" Kisame scoffed.

For a second she had. Her fake name anyways. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Just daydreaming tu…I mean Kisame." She batted her eyes sweetly.

By the look of his face she was sure that he knew what she really meant to call him. He growled but Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going now. The Seven-tails awaits." He told her.

"Oh. Is that all?"

She leapt off the window sill but regretted it instantly. It had been nearly two days since she left the hospital but her leg still ached. Luckily her mask hid her face as she grimaced.

"No. Had you been paying attention, you would have heard Lord Pain's orders. You have grown idle girl." Black Zetsu said gruffly.

She shrugged in apology. He was clearly still annoyed with her for being almost 6 days late. Wasn't her fault her leg had been broken. That was all Kakuzu. Unfortunately she couldn't tell him that. She was also slightly uneasy with the fact that he was right. She had become a little too comfortable around them.

"You will go with Hidan and Kakuzu. They are going back to the Fire Country to finish the job they were given. Maybe you can keep them on track." White Zetsu smiled at her. Creepy.

"Okay. Sure. So…Nine-tails huh?" She muttered.

"Yep! And maybe we will run into that stupid girl and her friends! My body tingles with the thought of using her lifeless body for my ritual." Hidan sighed.

Akari nearly gagged at the mental picture of Hidan's body trembling for her death. Hopefully he would never have the pleasure.

"Alright! Let's get going. If that Asuma character is still around I could make a little detour and bring back his bounty along with the fox kid." Kakuzu made to leave.

"No more detours! You better come back with that boy's body understood!" Pain glared at Kakuzu's back.

The man merely lifted a hand in farewell. Hidan bowed mockingly at their leader and grabbed Akari by the wrist. He pulled her along after his partner. Itachi gave her small smile of encouragement as she passed. Kisame gave her the dirty finger and she winked at him. He glowered at her as she left.

Once outside she pulled her hand away from Hidan. She felt disgusted with how easily he grabbed her. He only laughed at the look in her eyes. A dangerous look in her his face. She had never been on a mission with Hidan before. Konan had noticed how she felt for the psycho and made sure she was never alone with him. Seemed like the woman had no say in the matter this time. Thankfully Kakuzu was around. Again she felt uneasy at the idea that she was glad to have money hungry asshole with her.

"I said let's go! I want to be back to finish counting my money! Hisako, make sure you stay out of our way out there. Wouldn't want you to ruin my chances for that bounty." Kakuzu growled.

"But Lord Pain said that the Nine-tails was priority. No detours." She muttered.

"No worries lil bitch! He won't care as long as we have the fox kid with us. So as soon as we do, kakuzu can go for his bounty and I can search for the A.N.B.U bitch who plagues me so."

He touched his forehead with the back of his wrist dramatically at the last part. She rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

"She only plagues you because you don't like the idea that a girl as young as her could escape you not once, not twice, but three times." She mocked.

He was no longer smiling. He glared at her and took a step closer.

"Why you…"

"HIDAN! There is no time for that! We must go!"

Kakuzu turned his back to them and sprinted away. Akari rushed after him not wanting to be left behind with Hidan. She would admit that she probably shouldn't goad him but she couldn't help. She found it pleasing that he had no idea it was her under the mask. It wasn't even ten second before she heard him running beside her. Once again he was smiling as if he was never angry with her to begin with. With a silent scoff, she traveled with the two men she hated most in the world. Straight for home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Akari twirls a kunai absentmindedly as she follows Hidan and Kakazu through the Fire Country. It's not her favorite, but she smiles as she thinks of where her red ribbon kunai is. Well, not necessarily where but with whom. Then she looks up ahead and her smile turns into a grimace. She had forgotten about her current company for a moment.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Hidan turned to her and gave her a sleazy wink. She glared at him coldly, and he laughed. He starts to slow, waiting for her to catch up. She's not in the mood to speak to him so she quickens her pace and passes him completely. Instead she falls into step with Kakuzu. The man pays her no attention. His focus on the task ahead. Or the money anyways.

Akari glances back at Hidan and smirks at the annoyed look on his face. Whatever he wanted to tell her, he wasn't willing to say with Kakuzu in hearing distance. It must've been one of his more lecherous comments. Kakuzu put up with a lot of his bullshit, but there were some things even he found offensive.

She wasn't watching where she was going. As soon as she turned back around, her feet stumbled. She hadn't noticed the fallen tree branch that had appeared in her path. Kakuzu had easily avoided it, but he didn't bother to warn her. She swung her arms out to catch herself, and heard a small yelp before falling to her knees.

"Damn it. How embarrassing." She muttered.

Picking herself up, she patted her cloak clean of any dirt. She could here Hidan snickering off to the side, so she shot him a hard look. Then she noticed Kakuzu. He had his hand pressed firmly on his arm and she could clearly see signs of blood on his fingers. She gasped lightly as she noticed her blood smeared kunai on the ground. She picked it up hastily and shoved it in her holster.

"I. Am. So Sorry! Please forgive me Kakuzu-sama. It was an accident." She bowed sheepishly.

The man glared at her in annoyance for her incompetence. He didn't say anything, but merely scoffed at her before walking away. Hidan, still laughing, followed after him. She waited a moment, watching them disappear through the trees. Then she pulled out the kunai responsible. She stared at it and deduced that the cut had been fairly deep, drawing a few ounces of blood. Pulling out a small vial, she let the red liquid drip inside. Smiling, she hid it away inside her cloak and ran after the Akatsuki members.

* * *

Shikamaru flew through the trees, his teammates Ino and Choji close behind. A few feet ahead he could make out the silver haired Jonin Kakashi following his best tracker. Asuma was still recovering so the Copy Ninja had offered to join them instead. The Hokage had been adamant about them needed a four man squad so Shikamaru had agreed. Besides, they had no time to wait for Asuma Sensei. They needed to move before the trail grew cold.

"Hey Pakun! Are we close?" Choji called out.

"Almost! His scent is getting stronger. It shouldn't be too long now."

The small dog didn't bother to turn around. He didn't slow either. In fact he quickened his pace. Kakashi glanced back and gave them a small nod before chasing after his friend. The three of them sped up as well.

"So these guys aren't pushover are they? We should expect a tough fight?" Ino muttered.

"More than tough. Be very careful. We hardly made it out alive the first time." He told her.

"Are you sure it will work? You came up with this strategy pretty quickly. You don't think we should've waited for Asuma and given you more time to plan things out?" Choji asked.

"We don't have time. If we had waited any longer, we never would've found their trail. These guys can't be allowed to roam the Fire Country any longer. They are too big of a threat."

His teammates didn't question him any further. They grew silent as they made their way toward their targets. He welcomed the silence. He needed to run through his plan once more. Hopefully things play out the way he wanted them to. Hopefully, Akari hadn't failed him.

_Shikamaru stared at his half eaten apple. He had gone through four of them already and just couldn't bring himself to finish the fifth. Akari lay beside him on her hospital bed with a nervous look on her face. She was biting her lip the way she always did when she was unsure of something. Her hand was twitching slightly and he noticed that her red ribbon kunai wasn't in her grip. He wondered where it could be._

"_Shikamaru?"_

"_I…uh…" He mumbled._

_Normally, he was a pretty composed and collected guy. He was hardly ever caught off guard. But this…well he wasn't expecting this. Sure, he came in here wanting to know what was going on with his friend. He had already guessed most of her story concerning those two men and her sister so he didn't think anything she said would surprise him. Shikamaru wasn't used to being wrong._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell you everything, but once I started…I couldn't shut up! I should've just stopped with Mizuko. I shouldn't have burdened you with so much." Akari mumbled._

_She hadn't taken her eyes off him since she finished. She had started with her sister, then how she massacred her attackers. Which of course lead to the whole Uchiha explanation. So she had to double back to the whole Itachi thing. And then forward again to Akatsuki. And then she finished with her departure with Sasuke Uchiha. She must've realized it was a lot to take in so she gave him some time to take it all in. That was twenty minutes ago. He figured he had made her wait long enough._

"_Um…well that was quiet the explanation. It's just…a lot to process." He looked up at her._

_The girl gave her a timid smile and nodded. Now that she had heard him speak, she no longer seemed so worried. Her eyes stared at him with relief. That's all he saw in them. Relief. Nothing else. Just ordinary…black…eyes. Nothing strange or off about them. A lot of people had black eyes right? So hers weren't any different…._

"_Shikamaru." _

_Yes her eyes were black. And now they looked annoyed. Yes annoyed. Why annoyed he wondered._

"_Shikamaru!"_

_He felt a sharp pain as she slapped his arm. He rubbed it lightly as he leaned back on his chair. He glared at her._

"_What was that for?"_

"_You were staring! You keep looking at my eyes like they're going to pop out at you!" She glared back._

_He chuckled sheepishly. Pop out? No. More like he wanted to see any sign of red. _

"_Sorry. Didn't mean to." He smiled at her._

"_Yeah whatever. So what do you think of it all. You don't seem to hate me like I was worried you would." _

_Akari crossed her arms and leaned back against her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling. Shikamaru watched her for a moment. Then he let out a long sigh. She rose an eyebrow at him._

"_This is such a drag! Why couldn't you have told someone else?" He complained._

"_Hey! You're the one who came in here asking questions!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. So I guess I'm in on your big secret now huh? Or secrets actually. I always knew something was up with you. Long A.N.B.U missions my ass."_

"_Shikamuru. Promise me you won't tell the others! This stays between us until…until I'm ready."_

_Akari frowned as she fidgeted with her fingers. By the looks of it, ready was a long way off._

"_Do you plan on telling them before you leave?"_

"_I…I'm not sure. I don't think I can bring myself to. Do you think they'll hate me for it?" _

"_Look. The whole Sasuke thing, they will find out the moment he comes for you. And you know Sakura and Naruto are going to have something to say about it. As for the Akatsuki, well you may be able to keep that a secret for a while longer. Seeing as how not even Sasuke knows about that. Maybe you should worry about what he will say once he knows the whole truth. I don't think he'll be all that happy with you once he realizes you've been spending quality time with his brother."_

"_That's all I worry about. That he won't be able to understand. That his anger will keep him from seeing that I never meant to betray him."_

"_But you haven't betrayed him. You're trying to save him."_

"_He won't see it that way. As soon as he realizes that I've known about Itachi for years, that's all he will think about. The fact that I lied to him. He will see it as a betrayal."_

_She bit her lip. Then continued._

"_And the others. Once they see me leaving with Sasuke, hand in hand, they will think of me as a traitor. They will wonder why I never trusted them with my secret. Why I was never able to tell them who I really was. Sakura will hate me. She'll think I'm being selfish. Naruto…I don't think he could hate me…but he will be devastated. Disappointed. I said I would help bring him back, but all they will see is me leaving with him."_

_He saw now that she was keeping herself from crying. One second, he saw sadness in her eyes, and the next they were hardened, almost emotionless even. She wasn't the type to break down in front of others. No, she would do it when she was alone. With no one around to see how broken she was. She would never allow anyone to see her as anything less than strong. Not even her friends._

"_I won't let them think badly of you. Once you're gone I'll make sure that they understand. I'll tell them that in order to bring him back you have to leave. And that your secret was a dangerous one. That you wished you could tell them but it was just never the right time."_

"_Thank you. You know, I never thought I could ensnare myself in my own web of lies. It was all just one right after another. Do you think I was wise to keep things quiet? Should I have trusted everyone with my secrets?" _

"_I can't answer that. Because even I don't know what I would do in your position." He shrugged._

_He truly didn't. It all seemed like a lot of pressure for one to shoulder all on their own. She was risking everything to keep her loved ones safe. Even if it meant working alongside her sister's killers. Even if it meant she will lose those same loved ones in the process. All just so that they would be safe. He always knew Akari was no push over, but now he understood just how strong she really was. He always knew that strength wasn't just physical. _

"_Shikamaru? Do you think everything will work itself out in the end? That my life hasn't been a total waste and it was all worth it." She muttered._

"_I can't promise you that it will but that's up to you isn't it? As long as you continue to fight, there's always that chance that you will win." _

_He took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She turned to him and gave him a small smile. He stared at her for a moment remembering the emotionless look on her face from before. It had been so foreign. He was so used to seeing her happy and laughing all the time. Now he was beginning to wonder if it was all just a show. Another one of her lies. He worried for her. If she keeps this up any longer, than she may never be able to laugh again. _

_Suddenly her eyes widen in surprise. Her grip on his hand tightened._

"_What?" He blinked._

"_You…you can kill them! Hidan and Kakuzu!" She grinned._

"_Um…how exactly would I do this?" He rose an eyebrow._

"_I have all this intel! Intel that Lady Tsunade can't use! If she were to do anything with it, she could end up selling me out!" _

"_Okay…sooo?"_

"_I know Hidan and Kakuzu! I can tell you everything I've learned about them and you can use the information to come up with a plan! You are a genius after all!"_

"_I might be able to, yes." He mused._

"_Please do this for me. Kill them for me." _

_Her tone had grown serious. Her eyes had become hooded. Again he wondered if he really knew her._

"_If I can come up with a plan I will. They nearly killed Asuma after all."_

_She nodded. Then she let go of his hand and told him what she knew._

Shikamaru had listened intently to every detail she had told him. Soon he had worked something out. He wasn't sure it was full proof but Akari hadn't seen any flaws in it. It was the best they could come up with in such a short amount of time. As soon as she was discharged she left on that giant cheetah of hers and he took his plan to the Hokage. The older lady had only rose an eyebrow in knowing that Akari had trusted him with the truth. She didn't even bother telling him the importance of keeping it quiet. She really didn't have to. It was all so much that it would be a drag repeating it.

"Slow it down guys. They're just up ahead." Kakashi informed them.

Kakashi glanced at him and gave a small nod. Barely visible. Shikamaru hadn't been all that surprised in finding out that Kakashi knew about Akari. He was the only other one with a Sharingan after all. Shikamaru figured having him with them would make things a whole lot easier. He wouldn't attack Akari if she happened be around. Couldn't say the same thing about Ino or Choji. Hopefully they don't seriously hurt her. Or she them. He wasn't sure how far Akari would go to keep her secret.

"Alright. Everyone knows the plan!" He called out.

With that, they slowed to a walk and kept hidden behind the large trees among a yellow desolate dessert. As they grew closer, he heard voices. The first thing he saw was their cloaks, the red clouds bright against the black fabric. Two men stared up at a younger figure who sat on a lonely tree branch. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Hisako! Don't you dare get in the way!" Kakuzu ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just stay back, acting like I don't exist." She rolled her eyes.

They were taking a break on their way to Konoha. Kakuzu figured that Asuma would've been taken back already and the Jinchuriki should be close by as well. He wasn't wrong. She sat with her feet dangling atop a bare tree branch. In fact, all the trees were bare around them. It wasn't very scenic. It all looked…dead. Hidan stared up at her with a smirk.

"Feel free to rush to my aid if I happen to be in danger. I know how you worry about me!" He cackled.

"Drop dead."

"If only I could!"

"Would you like some help?"

"Trust me baby, I'm too much for you to handle."

"You know. That's quite a big scythe. Makes me wonder if you're overcompensating for something."

"What are you trying to say?" Hidan growled. She snickered.

"Enough! Hidan." Kakuzu turned to his partner.

"Yeah. I know."

Akari didn't flinch as they spread apart leaping out of the way. She could clearly see a long shadow creeping along the ground towards the two men below her. Then Kunai were thrown, each with its own explosive tag. Hidan and Kakuzu were hidden in a cloud of smoke.

"Hmmm. I wonder if they're alright." She mused.

Then she dropped gracefully to the ground. Akari used her transparency jutsu. Better to stay out of the way just like Kakuzu had asked. She then turned to her companions and saw that they had avoided the explosive tags unscathed. The shadow continued to slither closer.

"Hidan. Above you!" Kakuzu cried out.

She looked up at the boy who stood above them on a tree branch. She smiled as Shikamaru threw two more knives with explosive tags at her companions. Only…they didn't explode. Hidan and Kakuzu stared at the weapons in confusion. Then…

"He got us." Kakuzu muttered.

Sure enough they couldn't move. Shikamaru smirked down at them before landing in between them.

"Shuriken Shadow Mimic…successful." She heard him say.

"I don't understand! Your shadow didn't touch us!" Hidan growled.

She looked down at Hidan's feet. Pierced above his shadow, was one of Asuma's knives. The other was next to Kakuzu. Akari stifled a chuckle before leaping back into the trees. Her jutsu kept her hidden.

"Those knives I threw are chakra blades. They absorb there users elemental chakra. Their wielder can use them as a base for his techniques. All you need to know is that I'm using my Shadow Mimic through those blades. They belong to the man you nearly killed." Shikamaru glared.

"The 35 million ryou? He's alive?" Kakuzu wondered.

"Very."

"You did well in tricking us like that. Using fake explosive tags like that, just so that we would dodge. Gave you enough time to stab our shadows. You must be very smart." Kakuzu muttered.

"It's time to end this." Shikamaru said.

"Why the hell did you have to go and get yourself capture too Kakuzu! Oh man, oh man, we're screwed, aren't we?!" Hidan cried out.

"Oh, you're screwed. According to my plan, the second I captured you, it was over."

Akari watched as Shikamaru's shadow extended towards Hidan. He used it to pull out Asuma's knife and took control of the man's shadow. Then, against his will, Hidan began to back away. Towards his scythe.

"I'm gonna destroy you, if it's the last thing I do!" Hidan threatened.

Shikamaru began to run. As soon as he did, Hidan did the same. Except Hidan was running toward Kakuzu, scythe raised.

"Kakuzu! Duck!" Hidan yelled.

And he did. Akari cursed under her breathe. Kakuzu had removed the knife from his shadow using one of his arms. He must've buried it underground while he was hidden under the smoke. She stared down at the bulging mound of threads bursting from the ground. She looked to her left, and noticed Kakashi hiding. Looking around she noticed Ino and Choji as well.

"You said we were finished, but you still had no idea what I was capable of." Kakuzu muttered.

Shikamaru didn't waste time. He continued his attack on Kakuzu using Hidan's body.

"Kakuzu, do something!" Hidan cried out.

The man swung his scythe wildly at his partner. With no control of his body, he had no choice in the matter. Kakuzu was forced back against a tree. Then Choji crashed down, in the form of a large spike ball. He landed directly on top of Kakuzu. Dirt exploded into the air, obscuring her view. Then Choji reappeared beside Shikamaru.

"Damn it." She muttered.

She could just make out Kakuzu's silhouette as it walked out of the dirt cloud.

"She was right. He can harden his body." She heard Shikamaru explain to Choji.

"She who? Who informed you of my ability?" Kakuzu asked.

"That's none of your business." The boy glared.

"Hmmm. Well, whoever she is, she is right. No physical attack can harm me."

"Cower in fear, you pathetic atheists! Kakuzu, hurry up and break this technique already!" Hidan cackled.

"Sure." Kakuzu muttered.

He didn't even sense Kakashi coming. The older Jonin had pierced the man in his heart from behind. His Chidori shined bright blue against Kakuzu's body. Akari was impressed. Kakashi Sensei in for the save. Well that was one heart down.

"I thought physical attacks couldn't hurt you!" Hidan accused.

"He's right. Kakashi, how did you….?" Shikamaru muttered.

"I saw him use him perform that iron-skin technique. The seals used were for earth-type manipulation." Kakashi explained.

"Those seals took me a second to complete. You managed to see them at that speed? And to use such a powerful lightening attack…you're Sharingan Kakashi!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"Earth is weak against Lightening. You got matched with the wrong guy." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi! Pull back already! My Shadow Mimic is reaching its limit!" Shikamaru ordered.

The older Jonin removed his fist from Kakuzu's body. The Akatsuki member fell face first against the hard ground. Kakashi appeared beside Shikamaru with a questioning look on his face.

"So now we kill the immortal. Why pull back?" He asked.

"That man you just killed. He isn't dead."

"What?" Choji exclaimed.

"He has five hearts. Kakashi only pierced one of them." Shikamaru stated.

"Five huh? That makes things more difficult." Kakashi muttered.

Kakuzu began to rise. He wiped away the dirt on his cloak and glared at the men before him.

"First my hardening technique. Now my five hearts. Who is giving you all this information?" Kakuzu growled.

"Again. That's none of your business." Shikamaru told him.

"Fine. I'll just beat it out of you."

The man removed his cloak. Under it was a sight Akari had seen a few times before. Something she didn't appreciate seeing. The man's torso was covered in stitches. They crisscrossed all over his body. An on his back he had four white masks. The first was shattered from Kakashi's attack. They all watched as bundles of threads burst from his back. Then Shikamaru's hold on Hidan was broken. The boy no longer had the energy to keep it going. Hidan smiled as he stretched his body, finally able to move again.

"So, are you ready to kill them, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu now stood among four large figures. Each of them bore one of his masks.

"Lord Jashin! Watch me! Im gonna go nuts, seriously, go crazy, non-stop insane on all of' em!" Hidan shouted with a deranged look in his eyes.

"What are those Shikamaru?" Choji muttered.

"I'm guessing those are each of his hearts."

Akari watched as one of those monsters fell apart. It was the one Kakashi had hit. It completely melted at Hidan's feet.

"What the hell Kakuzu! One of' me died right after you let it out! God! Could you suck any more?" He yelled.

"Hidan. Sit this one out. I'm going to fight them."

"No way! I'm getting really pissed that they keep tricking me! Let's do it like always kay?"

"Fine. Hisako! Stop being completely useless and show yourself already!" Kakuzu ordered.

Well shit. Now she had no choice. She released her Transparency technique and landed on the ground beside him. Choji stared at her in surprise. Only Shikamaru and Kakashi had realized she was there.

"I thought you told me to stay out of the way." She asked annoyed.

"I have changed my mind. I'm sure you've noticed an extra guest." He muttered.

"Yeah. What of it."

"Kill her. We will handle these pests."

"Haha! Hisako gets to join us! How exciting!" Hidan cackled.

"Kill her huh? I guess I can do that." She sighed.

Ignoring the looks on Shikamaru and Choji's face she disappeared and reappeared behind Ino. The blonde girl was clearly surprised as Akari kicked her in the stomach. Ino flew back, her body crashing through the trees as she landed a few feet away from her teammates. Then Akari was once again at her side. She grabbed Ino by her shirt and slammed her fist in the girls face.

"Ino!" Choji yelled.

Akari was worried that Ino wouldn't have the strength to fight back. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she was wrong. Before she could punch her for the second time, Ino brought her legs up and flipped her off. Akari landed on her back and managed to dodge as Ino's foot came crashing down next to her face.

"You guys don't worry about me! I can handle this bitch!" Ino yelled.

Akari was slightly offended by the girl's words but chose to let it go. This was her friend after all. Even if Ino didn't know it. She picked herself off the ground and faced Ino once more. The blonde was glaring at her fists raised. Akari hadn't even noticed that the men had begun their fight. She spared them a glance to find Hidan cackling madly after Kakashi. One of Kakuzu's hearts was close behind.

"Wind element- Bleeding Force!"

"Seriously!" She rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew in their direction. Trees all around them shattered, the pieces scattering in every direction. Akari shielded her face and felt her feet sliding back against the force of it all. Ino's face was in shock as she was blown back, her body landed roughly against the ground. Shikamaru and Choji were now a few feet away from where they stood. Kakashi sensei was nowhere in sight.

Then she noticed Kakuzu staring at the two boys. One of his masks was surging with lighting. She knew what came next. Shikamaru noticed it to, so he pulled out a Shielding scroll. It would be too late.

"Lighting Element-Mock Darkness."

Lighting surged through the air heading straight for the boys. She heard Ino yell and could see her running towards the boys. Akari couldn't let her do that. Kakuzu was expecting her to keep Ino out of the way. Besides, Ino wouldn't make it in time. She would only be killed alongside them. Akari charged, tackling her to the ground. She fought to keep the girl down, but Ino wasn't having any of it. She felt a hard blow against her torso as Ino kneed her in the side. Akari knew she had broken at least two ribs, but she didn't budge.

"Kakashi?" Ino gasped.

The girl had gone still underneath her. Akari turned to see what she saw. Kakashi had taken the blow and was keeping the Lighting at bay. He was absorbing it.

"You were the first person to survive that combo, Hatake Kakashi." Hidan smirked.

"His sharingan saved him again. But can he keep it up?"

One of his masks began to move.

"Fire Element-Cranium Carver!"

A wall of flames exploded from the masks mouth. Akari had no choice but to grab Ino and push her out of the way. She made sure she did it roughly as to now seem suspicious as to why she was saving the girl. Then she was relieved in noticing the others leaping out of harm's way as well. Then Kakashi was attacked in the air by Hidan. Akari watched and almost didn't noticed Ino had come to her senses. The girl brought her fist back and Akari jumped back out of reach.

"What was that? Why did you push me away from the flames?" Ino glared.

Shit. Ino wasn't as dumb as she looked. So Akari decided to pull a page out of Hidan's book.  
She stared at Ino for a second before clutching her side in laughter. The blonde seemed taken aback by this. Good.

"Did you think that I was saving you? That's hilarious!" She chuckled.

Then she stopped abruptly. She hardened her eyes and glared at the girl before her. Slowly, she pulled out her katana.

"No. I just wanted to play with you a little longer before you die."

"Crazy bitch." Ino growled.

Then she attacked. The two girls exchanged blows one right after the other. At the same time, Akari was keeping track of the others. She needed to see when Shikamaru was planning his move. The small vial in her pocket was growing heavy.

"I'm guessing that pussy of a fire breather was your teacher huh? Man that guy was such a weak fuck!"

Akari cursed to herself. Damn that Hidan. Why couldn't he just shut up? She felt Ino's body tense at the man's words. She was getting distracted. Had Akari been serious about the fight, Ino would be dead already.

"Don't talk shit about Asuma-sensei!" She heard Choji yell.

"Why shouldn't I? It's the truth isn't it? I mean what kind of idiot almost gets himself killed like that? Explain this to me fat ass!"

She knew what would happen next. Choji rushed at Hidan nearly making it. Luckily Shikamaru didn't let him get far. Using his shadow technique, he stopped him dead in his tracks. She noticed that Ino was about to pull away and run to her friends side.

"He's right you know. Your precious sensei must be quite the push over. You know that they plan to go after him next right. Finish the job they started and then drag his lifeless body away. And I don't think it will be all that hard. From what I've heard, killing this Asuma character will be a walk in the park. It will be the easiest 35 million ryou Kazuzu has ever made."

Akari smirked at the blonde. Ino's fists were now clinched at her sides. Choji and Hidan were forgotten. Now that Ino's focus was back on her Akari attacked once more. She swung her katana missing Ino's face by a mere inch. The girl jumped back and threw shuriken at Akari. At the same time she noticed Shikamaru running past. Hidan close behind.

"Hisako you dumb bitch! Help me damn it! He's got control again!" Hidan yelled.

"How lame." She muttered as she deflected the shuriken.

"Don't be a smartass! Do as I say!"

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried out.

"Body Flicker Technique!"

Akari was now standing dangerously close behind Ino. The girls face was clearly startled. Akari could see the sweat dripping from her forehead.

"I'm gonna need you out of the way now." She whispered.

Bringing her arm up, she struck Ino on the side of her head. The blonde girl crumpled into a heap on the ground. Akari made sure to check her pulse before running after Shikamaru.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Akari followed after Shikamaru and Hidan. She smiled to herself as she saw the woods coming up ahead. Akari swerved through the trees, keeping the two men in sight. Sure she could speed up and catch them in no time, but that would defeat the purpose. Shikamura would need a little more time.

"Where are you taking me? Are you trying to separate me from Kakuzu?" Hidan yelled.

She rolled her eyes. Hidan was truly an idiot. You would think that an immortal would grow wiser over the years.

"HISAKO! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Up ahead she noticed Shikamaru finally come to a stop. Hidan could only watch as the boy threw kunai from tree to tree. Each one connected to a string with explosive tags tied to them. Shikamaru surrounded the area with them. Akari stopped a few feet away and stared down at the scene.

"I'm not getting away right? That's what you think! Hisako! Break his technique!" Hidan ordered.

Well here goes nothing. She landed in between the boy and man. Shikamaru stepped back with a look of surprise. She charged at him and he was forced to step back even further. The two of them exchanged blows one right after the other. Losing his concentration, Shikamaru's hold on Hidan was broken. She could hear Hidan laughing as his body was released. Then Akari landed a hard kick on the boy's stomach sending him crashing into a tree.

"Move Hisako! I'm going to finish him." Hidan cackled.

"Wow. Not even a thank you?" She glared at him.

The man ignored her and pulled out his spear. She leapt out of the way and sat amongst the tree branches. She watched as Shikamaru struggled to pull himself up. Hidan laughed maniacally as he rushed at the fallen boy. Shikamaru barely had time to protect himself. She saw blood splatter as the man landed a cut on the boy's cheek. Hidan smiled as he brought his spear to his lips. Slowly his skin turned black and white. She cringed as he stabbed himself in the hand drawing his own blood. He let it drip on the ground and used his feet to create his symbol.

"DIE!"

Akari stared at Shikamaru as Hidan brought his spear up and plunged it into his own heart. The boy's face was in total shock. Beads of sweats dripping from his forehead. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. As soon as the spear was in Hidan's heart, Shikamaru's hand gripped his own chest.

"What do you think? The pain is glorious isn't it?" Hidan sneered.

The boy didn't answer. His face was contorted in pain as he fell to the ground. Akari didn't take her eyes off his fallen body. She nearly burst out in laughter from it all. It was a little much wasn't it?

"What a waste. Lord Jashin must be disappointed. Anyway, Kakuzu should be done by now. Let us go Hisako! I am done here!" He waved at her from below.

She dropped to the ground beside Shikamaru and stared down at him curiously. Hidan's skin went back to normal and he turned away from her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

* * *

Nobody noticed the young woman leaning casually against a dead tree. Her eyes focused on the fight in front of her. Nobody noticed because to them she was invisible. Only one man had seen her but he didn't acknowledge her. He merely continued his battle with the strange man covered in stitches. The blonde girl had woken up and stood off to the side with the rather large boy, watching it all without a single glance in her direction.

Akari smiled at Kakashi sensei as he dodged yet another of Kakuzu's dangerous attacks. Well not the real Akari anyway. Her clone had stayed behind to keep an eye on everyone while the real one helped Shikamaru. The fight at the moment was leaning more towards Kakuzu. All Kakashi could do was keep out of reach. He was doing a pretty good job at it too. At least until kakuzu caught him off guard and wrapped his tendrils around him. Kakashi fell to the ground with Kakuzu hovering over him.

The clone rose an eyebrow at the scene. Then her eyes turned towards the direction Shikamaru had taken. She wondered if the plan had worked or not. If it hadn't, things weren't going to end well for Kakashi. She prepared herself to intervene if it looked as if Shikamaru had failed.

There was no need. A grin spread across her face as she saw Kakuzu hesitate. His hand was clutching his heart, pain clear across his face. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the tree once more.

* * *

"What do you mean am I sure? Get your ass moving and let's go!" Hidan glared at her.

Akari shook her head no and took a few steps back. Hidan stepped towards her clearly annoyed. He meant to say something but was cut off as a knife sliced across his throat. The man fell back clutching his bleeding neck. The surprise on his face was priceless as he stared at shikamaru standing before him.

"Not deep enough." The boy muttered.

Shikamaru pulled back and immediately used his Shadow technique. It wrapped itself around Hidan, keeping him from moving. Akari leaned back against a tree, smiling to herself.

"You little prick! Why the fuck are you still alive?" Hidan growled.

"I was just playing possum."

"Great acting skills by the way." Akari chuckled.

"I thought I did okay." Shikamaru smirked.

"Hisako! You bitch! You knew this whole time!" Hidan glared.

"Maybe." She yawned.

"I'll get you after this you brat! But you! I had your blood!" He turned back to shikamaru.

"The blood on your spike isn't mine. It's your partner's."

"How did you manage…?"

"We had some help. What was it you called her? Ummm…Hisako was it?"

Shikamaru turned to her with a small smile on his lips. She nodded and gave him a wink.

"Hisako? WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan screeched at her.

"Did you really think I was that clumsy? Please." She rolled her eyes.

"You're with them? Since when!" Hidan said through gritted teeth.

"Since the beginning. Got to say, tricking you guys wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"You stupid bitch! I'm going to get out of this! And when I do I am going to make sure you die painfully slow! You understand!"

"That's if you get out of this. Which you won't."

Shikamaru took a step towards Hidan. The man couldn't hide the worry in his face.

* * *

Akari's clone watched as Kakashi sat up. Kakuzu's body dead on the ground beside him. He began to pull at the tendrils that had dug their way into his chest. Ino kneeled by his side offering to heal him. They didn't have the time. The three masked creatures were rushing towards them fast. Choji grew large and squashed them with his hands in an attempt to stop them. Finding it useless, he pulled back. Kakashi and Ino had to retreat as flames were shot towards them, leaving Kakuzu's body open.

She watched as one of the masks entered the dead body. Kakuzu rose once more, having absorbed another heart. Then the remaining masks dug into his back as well. Tendrils burst from the man's body, a few from his mouth.

"You destroyed two of my hearts. It's been ages since anybody has done that…."

The clone grimaced at the scene before her. Even if Hidan was defeated, they still had Kakuzu to worry about.

* * *

The real Akari stayed out of the way as Shikamaru approached Hidan. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Even a thickhead like me knows what's going on." Hidan smirked.

Shikamaru stopped. Akari stared at the man curiously.

"It's been like a thousand times at this point. Hell, any dumbass could figure out your technique after seeing it so often. Your shadow ain't as strong as it was before. Five minutes is your limit. I can move again."

Sure enough, Hidan was able to lift his hand. Using it, he pulled out his spear. Then he slowly began to rise, Shikamaru unable to stop him. Hidan started to walk again, towards Shikamaru.

* * *

Things weren't going so well on the clone's end. She bit her lip as tendrils burst from the ground, wrapping themselves around the three shinobi. Kakashi, Ino and choji couldn't move. Two of Kakuzu's masks reappeared, each ready to use another attack. They only had seconds before it was over.

"Wind Style! Rasengan!"

"Water style! Crashing Rapids!"

"Water Typhoon Vortex Technique!" Two voices yelled out.

Akari held on to the tree as the powerful techniques collided. She was able to see the bright colors of red and blue, then nothing but smoke. In the smoke, she could make out four new figures.

"Sorry we're late." One of them spoke.

She couldn't stop the large smile that spread across her face. Team 7 had finally arrived. They stood defensively in front of the three other shinobi. She could see the determination in Naruto's face from where she stood.

"Perfect timing." Kakashi sighed.

"I've never seen you so beat up, Senpai." Yamato muttered.

"Well, excuse me." Kakashi said.

"I see we've got another comedian. You already look worn out." Kakuzu commented.

He was staring at Naruto. She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde boy either. Kakuzu was right. Naruto looked pretty worn out. A couple of bruises and scratches still prominent on his body. She heard him ask for Shikamaru, and choji answered.

"Two of you go help out Shikamaru. One long-range fighter and one medical ninja." Kakashi told them.

Then he summoned Pakkun.

"All right! Sai, Sakura, follow Pakkun and help Shikamaru!" Yamato ordered.

She hoped that they wouldn't see anything they weren't supposed to. She didn't want them finding out her secret. Biting her lip she continued to watch in silence.

"What do you think your reinforcements will do for you? Now I have a wider variety of new hearts to choose from." Kakuzu smirked.

"I can handle him." Naruto stepped forward.

Pakkun disappeared followed by Sakura and Sai.

* * *

Akari pulled out her katana ready to defend Shikamaru. Hidan continued to inch his way closer to the boy. He pulled his arm back ready to strike…only for it to stop mid-air. Shikamaru held out his arm.

"Shadow summoning technique!" The boy muttered.

Akari sheathed her katana as strands of shadows spread out. They entwined with the many strings surrounding them, pulling them until they were wrapped around Hidan. In seconds, the man was covered in paper bombs.

"You son of a bitch!" Hidan cried out.

Shikamaru didn't waste time. He flung a knife towards a small symbol on the ground. As soon as he did, the earth crumbled. A large gaping hole appeared under Hidan, the man was held up by the strings wrapped around his body. His feet dangling below him. Akari stepped closer and peered over the edge. Her eyes wide in surprise.

"Damn. That's deeper than I thought it would be." She whistled.

"What the hell's going on? When did you set this up?" Hidan growled.

"I had all this prepared before we came out here." The boy explained.

Akari smirked as she saw understanding cross Hidan's face. Guess he didn't realize that this was all planned beforehand.

"That hole is your grave." Shikamaru muttered. He pulled out Asuma's lighter.

"I'll never die! Even if you destroy my body, and I'm left with nothing but my head, Ill escape somehow, and when I do, I'll find you and bite your fuckin' throat out!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah, Hisako told me as much. Good thing she's on my side. Her information was very useful."

Shikamaru flipped open the lighter. Hidan turned to Akari. His face contorted with anger. She gave him a small wave and then motioned into the forest with her thumb. His eyes widened at the sight. Deer surrounded them from every side.

"This forest is a special part of the Fire Country. Only people from my clan are permitted to enter. No one else ever comes here. My clan will keep you trapped here forever."

Shikamaru's thumb rubbed against the lighter. A small flame appeared.

"Asuma let you borrow it huh." Akari peered at the fire over his shoulder.

"Yep, seeing as how he couldn't be here, this was his way of helping." He smiled at her.

"Damn you!" Hidan struggled against the strings binding him.

"Do you mind if…?" Akari pointed at Hidan.

"Hmmm? Oh no, go ahead. We have some time." Shikamaru said.

Akari walked to the edge of the hole. She stood directly in front of Hidan. Her eyes boring into his. The man growled at her still trying to break free. She dug inside her cloak and pulled out her broken mask. The man's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is this?"

"This is my mask. Does it ring a bell?"

"You! All this time! It was you!" He yelled.

"Of course. And you were never the wiser."

"Why! Why do you keep appearing in my path?"

"Maybe Jashin wanted me to be here when you die." She glared.

"You should've died! I should've killed you all those years ago!

"But you didn't. And I survived. Do you want to see how?"

She didn't let him answer. Instead she pulled down the black fabric from her face. She let him see what she looked like. Who she really was. He blinked. His eyes taking in her face.

"You…you look nothing like her." He muttered.

"That's right. I don't. Mangekyo Sharingan."

Her eyes turned blood red. Black pinwheels in each one. Hidan could only stutter. His eyes couldn't pull away.

"Tsukuyomi." She whispered.

Hidan's perception of time was distorted. The world turned red and he found himself still hanging by threads in the sky. Below him was a familiar scene. He watched himself chase after three young children. Kakuzu was nowhere to be seen. The three kids were stopped in their tracks as he blocked their path. Blood dripped from his arms creating a very large Jashin Symbol at his feet. This was wrong. This wasn't how it happened.

He saw as his duplicate pulled out his spear. He stabbed himself repeatedly in the chest. But nothing happened. The kids watched him curiously. Even the girl who he had killed seemed perfectly healthy. She was able to stand on her own. And the other one wasn't wearing her mask. She could see the young face of Hisako, still soft and free of the scar on her cheek. The boy had a grin on his face.

He watched as they stepped closer. He saw that his duplicate was struggling to leave the center of his symbol. He couldn't move. The children stopped and pulled out spears of their own. Then one by one, they stabbed themselves. Over and over again. In the chest, the arms, the legs, the neck, and shoulders. But they didn't flinch. They didn't even blink. Because they felt nothing. The duplicate felt everything. He screamed in agony, no longer relishing in the pain. Blood pouring from his body. It was unbearable. Unbearable because he could feel it too. Every ounce of pain. And he no longer enjoyed it. So he screamed. And screamed. And screamed. For what seemed like eternity.

"What is he screaming about?" Shikamaru asked.

Akari turned away from Hidan and stared at her friend. He seemed to recoil slightly from her gaze. She didn't blame him. Her sharingan took a lot of getting used to.

"He's regretting his past mistakes. Why don't you go ahead and light him up."

He gave her a nod. Then with a flick of his wrist, he flung the lighter at the screaming man. His voice was drowned out by the large explosion that followed. The two of them stood side by side watching the bright red flames. With her sharingan, she could see the man's body tear apart piece by piece. And she smiled.

* * *

The clone let out a small gasp. She felt it. The explosion. The plan had worked. She could also feel the tears trailing down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. Wiping them away she smiled up at the sky. Unbelievably happy.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

She turned her attention back to Naruto. All three of them.

"Mass shadow clones. I see. You're the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki." Kakuzu muttered.

She heard Kakashi explaining the situation to Yamato. Giving him all the details on their opponent. Then Naruto charged. His two clones were immediately apprehended. The original stood back, with a contemplating look.

"He used his shadow clones to gain knowledge on how to fight Kakuzu. This is new." She muttered to herself.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Now there were four. Three of them began to form a Rasengan. Three? He usually used only two? Come to think of it the chakra emitting from the bright blue orb felt different. Stronger. A loud screeching noise resonated from it. Wind swirled strongly around him as he raised his arm into the air. Akari's eyes widened at the white shape spiraling in his hand.

"Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto yelled.

"Unbelievable." She gasped.

She could feel the power surging from the technique. She had never seen or felt anything like it. Even Kakuzu seemed caught off guard by it. He looked extremely nervous.

"This is it for you!" Naruto growled.

All four Naruto's charged towards Kakuzu. The original held the newly formed technique in his hand. She noticed how Choji tried to back him up only to be stopped by yamato.

"Stay away from Naruto or you'll get caught in the blast." He advised.

Akari's mouth hung wide open in disbelief. This technique, it was incredible. She could sense just how powerful it was. And what surprised her the most was that it came from Naruto's chakra, and Naruto's alone. There was no trace of the Nine-tails at all. He had managed to learn such an amazing Jutsu without any help from the fox demon. Closing her mouth, she smiled. Naruto had come a long way.

She watched him as his clones ran forward and distracted Kakuzu. One leaped in the air only to be stabbed through with Kakuzu's threads. Another snuck up from behind while the last attack head on. All three were eliminated by the man's masks. Kakuzu didn't noticed that the real one was quickly approaching. She held her breath as Naruto caught him off guard and thrust his hand forward. The Rasen-shuriken shining brightly in his palm. He almost had him. Then the technique just disappeared. He had lost it.

Suddenly Kakuzu wrapped him up in his tendrils. Kakashi rushed to help with Yamato as back up. Using his chidori, he severed the threads and pulled Naruto away. Leaving Yamato to attack with his wood technique. Kakuzu managed to evade it.

"Hey! If I'd hit him there'd be nothing left!" Naruto argued.

Akari decided to risk getting a little closer. She wanted to be sure she didn't miss anything. She had to be ready in case she needed to protect her friends. Hopefully Kakuzu had forgotten she even existed. As she approached she heard them talking about Naruto new technique.

"Yes, it's called the Rasen-Shuriken, but it only works as a point-blank attack. That's why its use relies on shadow clones for a diversion." Yamato explained.

So the jutsu had its drawbacks. That's to be expected. Akari could now see Naruto's face clearly. And it was evident that he wasn't liking the conversation. He kept looking back and forth between Kakashi and Yamato. She could see the irritation in his face.

"He still hasn't had enough training time. If it had just lasted a couple more seconds…" Kakashi muttered.

"Exactly."

"It won't work now. Not against someone like him." Choji said.

Naruto stood.

"Let me try one more time. Ill finish him with my new technique."

"No. It's too big a risk. He will know that you are trying to distract him and dodge again. We will all fight together. Five against one." Kakashi told him.

"Kakashi sensei. Do you remember what you told me? "The only shinobi who can surpass the Fourth Hokage is you. That's what I believe." I know that teamwork is important. And I know that this is a dangerous bridge to cross. But even so, I want to cross it alone. If I can't make it to the other side, I'll never be able to grow up."

Akari's gripped the tree she hid behind firmly. Her lip between her teeth. Naruto. He was different. Changed. But not like Sasuke. He was his own person. His change was for the better. Akari could sense it just as easily as she could see it. And she was happy. So happy for her friend.

"What do you think, Yamato?" Kakashi asked.

"You still haven't noticed, huh? This is a completely new Naruto." The man replied.

"That settles it then."

* * *

Akari's cloak swayed lightly against the breeze. Her mask clenched tightly in her hand. She stood on the edge of the pit with Shikamaru by her side. She knew her Mangekyo was still active but she didn't bother to release it. Instead, she stared down at the hole before her with a cold and hardened expression. Below them, scattered at the bottom of the pit, were Hidans blown up body parts. She hadn't torn her eyes away from his head since the explosion. Shikamaru watched her warily, as if he was nervous being around her. She didn't blame him. Suddenly, Hidan's eyes flashed open. His cackle echoed against the walls of his grave.

"Man, this is ridiculous! You really messed me up…hahaha!" He laughed.

The two of them stared down at the dying helpless man. With no ounce of pity or remorse. The expressions on their faces must have freaked him out because he was no longer laughing. Fear flashed across his face.

"LORD JASHIN WILL PUNSIH YOU FOR THIS! HE'LL BRING HIS GREAT VENGEANCE DOWN UPON YOU, LIKE IN THE SCRIPTURES!" He cried out.

"Your bullshit doesn't scare us." Shikamaru muttered.

He pulled out a kunai from his holster. Attached to it was a string with various explosive tags tied to it.

"See, we have very different beliefs. I believe in the Will of Fire. And will do anything to protect it. Akari here, believes that her purpose is to rid the world of you and save her loved ones. She believes in her mission."

Akari blinked in surprise. She released her Mangekyo and turned to her friend. He smiled and her eyes softened. The boy offered her the kunai. She stared at for a moment before grasping it firmly in her hand. Then they glared down at the pit once more. Akari continued Shikamaru's speech.

"And that pathetic Lord Jashin or whatever isn't you God anymore. I am. The only one bringing down vengeance is me." She told him.

She glanced at her broken cheetah mask for a moment. The same one she wore that fateful day. For three years she had worn it. And now…she had no use for it. She needed a new one. Akari dropped it into the hole. Then, with one last look at Hidan's worried face, she threw the weapon. It pierced the wall of the pit and the tag exploded. Rocks and debris rained down on the fallen Akatsuki.

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! THE JASHIN SCRIPTURE SAYS HE WILL SMITE YOU! GOT IT?! AND I'LL CARRY OUT HIS JUDGEMENT! MY TEETH ARE ENOUGH TO TAKE YOU ON! ILL BITE YOU TO DEATH, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Hidan's laugh was cut off. The world grew silent. The two of them didn't move. They merely stood side by side staring at the freshly covered pit. A deer approached quietly and dug at the ground with his hoof. Shikamaru smiled as Asuma's lighter came into view. As he went to pick it up, Akari sat herself down on ground. She noticed the deer staring at her, and she realized they wouldn't allow her much time in their sacred forest. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes. She sensed Shikamaru taking a seat beside her.

"Looks like Asuma will be getting his lighter back. The man really should quit. I don't think Kurenai sensei would want him smoking around the baby." He sighed.

She opened her eyes and saw him laying back with his arms behind his head. She stared at him for a moment.

"Shikamaru."

"Hmmm."

"Do you mind if I cry." She whispered.

The boy didn't even twitch. As if her question was expected. Then he closed his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to. Figured I'd be here when you did even if it's a total drag."

She gave the boy a small smile. Then her lips began to quiver. Her eyes began to water. And the dam broke. Tears flooded down her cheeks and she sobbed. She bawled and blubbered hysterically. She wasn't sure what noises were coming from her mouth but she didn't care. For once she didn't care. It had been ages since she had cried this way in front of anyone. It had always been in private, only to herself. She had never trusted anyone to see her this way. To see her broken. Because that's what she was. She was broken. All her pent up emotions rushed out. Mizuko. Sasuke. Itachi. Having to spend months with the bastards who killed her sister, acting like everything was okay. Pretending and being someone else all this time. Lie after lie. What she has done and what she has yet to do.

Shikamaru didn't say anything. He didn't try to comfort her. To hold her. He didn't want to disturb her in anyway. Even though crying usually made him uncomfortable, he didn't mind. He was relieved actually. Seeing her like this, proved that Akari wasn't void of emotion. It proved that she was still as human as the rest of them. She was still Akari.

Akari's loud sobs turned to quiet sniffles. She had cried so much that she gotten the hiccups. Finally she wiped away the tears…and laughed. Shikamaru opened his eyes, startled by the sound.

"I'm sorry…I just…that felt so good! Who knew crying could actually help." She chuckled.

"Well, when you hold it in for so long, it's a huge relief when you finally release it." He told her.

"Thank you Shikamaru. For everything." She said sincerely.

"Yeah whatever. That's what friends are for right? Let's head back to the others now."

She agreed and allowed him to help her to her feet. She pulled the black fabric over her nose and mouth again. A deer led the way, accompanying them out of the forest. Up ahead, in a small clearing they could make out two familiar figures. Akari immediately used her transparency technique. She kept close to the trees so she wouldn't give herself away. Shikamaru approached the two new arrivals.

"You're my backup, huh? You're a few minutes too late." He told them.

"Wh...What? Shikamaru! Don't tell me you took out an Akatsuki all by yourself?" Sakaru asked.

"You're much more capable than I assumed." Sai muttered.

"I guess." Shikamaru sighed. "This was one of those things I had to do myself, no matter what. I promised a friend."

Akari grinned from where she hid. Shikamaru really was something. She was glad she had trusted him with her secret.

"How's it going with the others?" He asked.

"We came here right away, so…" Sakura answered.

"Let's hurry and rejoin them." Sai said.

She watched them run off for a moment. Until a certain deer grew very impatient. It had no problem seeing her it seemed. It started to beat the ground with its hoof and nudged her with its head.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm leaving now!" She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Her clone stared intently at her friend. Naruto tightened his headband and approached Kakuzu once more. The man exploded as threads burst from his body. The tendrils slithered menacingly around him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto formed his new technique yet again. His three clones charged at the man. Kakuzu leapt into the air and seemed to soar through the air. He passed over the clones and attacked the original instead. The one holding the Rasen-shuriken. His tendrils pierced the ground where the boy stood. Dirt and dust created a cloud surrounding the area where Naruto once stood. They couldn't see a thing and Akari's face fell. When the smoke cleared she wished it hadn't. The boy lay unconscious with gray threads stabbing into his body. Naruto.

He turned to smoke. Akari's eyes widened.

"What! It was a shadow clone!" She heard Kakuzu yell.

"EAT THIS!" A voice rang out.

From up above, Naruto and two of his clones came crashing down. The Rasen-shuriken in his palm. This time it met its mark. It hit Kakuzu square in the back. The blast that followed was intense. A blue sphere of light surrounded the Akatsuki. His body was completely torn apart. Everyone turned to Naruto who was sprawled out on the ground. Completely worn out. Choji and Ino rushed towards him and helped him sit up. She watched as Ino began to heal him. Then she heard a familiar chirping sound. She turned to the crater where Kakuzu lay. The man was dead.

"Hey."

She turned to face…herself.

"How did it go?" Akari asked.

"Fine." The clone shrugged.

The real Akari took in the scene before her. She watched as Kakashi walked away from the crater a few feet away. Then she saw Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai join their friends. Sakura took over for Ino and finished healing Naruto. She was glad to see them all safe. Yamato stood back a bit. She didn't noticed his arm.

Her clone was suddenly snatched up and held high above the Leaf Ninja. Yamato's wood technique was wrapped around her body, preventing any means of escape. The girl in the Akatsuki cloak was now clearly visible. Her eyes staring down at the ninja below her in disbelief. Akari cursed under her breath.

"What the hell! Another one!" Naruto yelled.

"That's the bitch who knocked me out! I thought she had gone after Shikamaru!" Ino growled.

"Yamato…maybe you should…"Shikamaru started nervously.

"Yamato. Be careful with her. Not so rough." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi…"

Yamato didn't seem sure as to why Kakashi would ask this of him, but he complied. He eased her hold on the girl. As soon as he did, Akari released the clone. It went up in smoke. All that the clone had seen and heard, rushed into Akari. She smiled at how Kakuzu had met his end.

"A Shadow clone!" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah. Couldn't have you catching the real me. That wouldn't have been a good outcome."

She stepped out from behind the tree. Kakashi and Shikamaru gave her a warning look. They didn't have to. She would be careful. Akari walked over to Kakuzu's body. The guy was seriously mangled.

"Step away from there." Choji growled.

"No worries. There is no coming back for this guy. I wouldn't want him to anyways. He was a pain to have around. The other one too."

"Shikamaru. Was she there? When you killed the immortal?" Ino asked.

"Yes. She got away though. I figured she was smart enough to leave while she had the chance." The boy stated.

Akari scoffed. Okay maybe she should've just disappeared but she couldn't help herself. So she had come back to make sure everything had turned out okay. In retrospect, it probably would've been best if she had left.

"I just wanted to make sure that he was really dead. I have to report to my higher ups you know?" She told them.

"You won't be reporting anything. You will die alongside your friends." Sakura growled.

Suddenly the pink-haired girl launched herself at Akari. She leapt out of the way and was slightly unnerved to find a huge crater where she once stood. Sakura was a force to be reckoned with. She didn't let up and rushed at Akari yet again. Akari had no choice but to block her blows and fight back. She made sure to keep out reach from Sakura's fist. One hit, and she'd be knocked out for days. Luckily the others didn't join in. They were okay with letting Sakura handle things.

"Okay this is ridiculous!" She cried out.

Producing two clones, she knocked the girl back. Then, while she was caught off guard, the three of them threw Shuriken. They wrapped around Sakura's body and were then caught once again by the three Akari's. The trio pulled and watched as Sakura was left immobile. Thin sharp strings, barely visible, held the girl tightly in place. Streaks of blood appeared where the strings met skin. It wouldn't be realistic is she didn't draw at least a bit of blood right?

Akari flung the shuriken at the nearby trees. They embedded into the trunks and kept Sakura tied up. The girl struggled against the ties but that only caused more cuts on her body. Akari turned to face the others and saw that they all had weapons in hand. Even Naruto had managed to stand and glared at her menacingly. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. It was time to leave.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting all of you. You have done me a great service in getting rid of those two idiots! Better get back to the boss and let him know what went down!"

Before anybody could move, she used her transparency jutsu and disappeared. Like literally disappeared. One second she was standing there in front of them, the next she was leagues away. It was the first time she had tried it out, and boy was it a doozy. Panting loudly, she fell to the ground and lay on her back with her limbs sprawled out.

"Stu…stupid….kamui…so…fuckin….tiring…." She weezed.

Kakashi had taught her the basics of it, but Itachi had helped her perfect it. She was now able to use it to send herself to another dimension. Then back to wherever it was she wanted to go. She was still testing it out, so she hadn't been able to travel far. If she was correct, she was only a few miles away from where the others were.

Her body was spent. She had needed to activate her Mangekyo so she had to go invisible before using it. So….she had used the transparency justsu, then activated her Mangekyo, then used the Kamui. No wonder she was worn out! It would probably be a few days before she could risk using the Kamui again.

"Oh well, at least I didn't accidently cut off a limb in the process. That would've been bad." She muttered to herself.

Akari lay there for a few hours. She stared up at the sky and watched the clouds drift by. Eventually she fell asleep. When she woke up, she found someone sitting beside her. The man smiled down at her. She sat up and was pleased to find that she could move again.

"Nice nap?" Itachi asked.

"Perfect. Where's the tuna?" She looked around.

"I told him to go on ahead. That I would wait for you to wake. Did things go as planned?"

"Yes. Yes they did."

"I'm glad. Are you ready to head back?"

"Yep. Time to go tell the other's that those bastards are dead. Finally dead."

He smiled at her as she chuckled lightly to herself. She shook her head in disbelief. She had gotten what she wanted. And if felt great. Taking Itachi's hand, the two of them started their journey back to the Hidden Rain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Sorry about that long wait guys! Been pretty busy! I'm going to try to update more often but I can't guarantee it! Anyways, here you go! **

Chapter 17

"OW! Could you be a bit gentler?" Akari cried out.

"Don't be such a baby. Now hold still, or they won't set right." Itachi chuckled.

She glowered at him, but did as she was asked. She stood still and tried not to flinch as he wrapped the bandage around her torso. Every few turns, he would pull it tight causing her to hiss through her teeth. The tuna was leaning against the wall snickering at her pain. If she wasn't at the mercy of Itachi at the moment, she would've attempted to kick his ass already.

As soon as they had gotten back, Itachi had taken her aside to help her heal. She had already managed to heal all her cuts and bruises on her own, but the ribs needed some assistance. Ino had not only managed to break two of them, but also bruised at least four more. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't just heal them straight away. Itachi had to set them first, or else she would have crooked ribs for the rest of her life.

"Which one did this?" He asked her as he pulled.

"Ahhh! Watch it!" She hissed.

He smirked at her, and pulled yet again.

"It was the blonde one, Yamanaka." She glared at him.

"Hmmm. One of the Yamanaka's huh. They use mind effecting techniques right?" He asked.

"Yep."

"So. How exactly did those two idiots get themselves killed? And how is it that you are still alive?"

Kisame walked up to her. Arms crossed he, stared at her waiting for her answer. A doubtful look on his face.

"I would like to know this as well." Another voice spoke.

Akari tried not to look scared as Lord Pain approached them. Konan followed close behind, always by her Lord's side. Itachi stepped behind her and pulled the last bit of the bandage. As he fastened it securely to her side, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Breathe."

She gave him a grateful look before facing Lord Pain. As Itachi began to heal her with his chakra, she began to speak.

"Well, we were making our way to Konoha. On the way, Kakuzu had warned me to stay out of his way. I was to leave it to Hidan and himself. So when they were attacked, I stood back and kept hidden. It wasn't until Kakuzu ordered me to, that I engaged with one of the Leaf Ninja. At one point, Hidan was separated from us by the Nara boy. He yelled for me to follow so I…knocked the girl out…and did so."

"You didn't kill her?" Kisame questioned.

"No. I didn't have the time. Hidan was getting farther away." She bit her lip.

Pain nodded for her to continue. Though Kisame was watching her a little more closely.

"Anyways. I managed to break him free from the boys shadow technique. But he had played a trick on Hidan. He used Kakuzu's blood and managed to get Hidan to kill one of his hearts."

"He knew of their techniques?" Konan rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. He was one of the ninja they had battled against after they killed the monk."

"I see. He figured out how to use their abilities against them. Well, the Nara's are known for their intelligence." Itachi stated.

"Right. Well after that, the boy got a hold of Hidan once more. I could no longer help, for he had me pinned to a tree with chakra blades. I wasn't able to break free in time. He managed to blow up Hidan, and bury him in a sacred forest belonging to his clan."

"And how did you get away?" Pain asked.

"While he was distracted I was able to pull out one of the blades. I didn't stay. The Nara boy was too big of a threat for me. If I didn't want to end up like Hidan, I needed to get away. So, I left to find Kakuzu. It was too late for Hidan."

"I find it strange that you weren't able to break free until after hidan was underground." Kisame accused.

Pain and Konan rose an eyebrow at her. She glared at Kisame.

"I'll admit Hidan wasn't my favorite among all of you. And I'm not going to pretend that I'm saddened by his death because honestly I couldn't care less. But if you're implying that I simply didn't try to save him, you are mistaken."

"Okay. Enough of that. What happened next, Hisako?" Konan asked.

"When I found Kakuzu, Kakashi of the Hidden Leaf had just finished him off. I wasn't able to see how it happened, I just know that he was lying dead in a crater. Seeing as how Kakuzu and Hidan were both gone, and there were at least eight Leaf Ninja around, I ran. They never even noticed I was there."

"Then you passed out. From a few broken ribs?" Kisame scoffed.

"I didn't have time to stop and rest or replenish my chakra from the fight so excuse me for passing out due to exhaustion." She growled.

"Alright. So you made it out and were soon found by Itachi and Kisame, correct?" Lord pain asked.

"Yes my Lord." She nodded.

He stared at her for a moment. A scrutinizing look on his face. As if he was sizing her up. She didn't turn away from him, but stood silently, waiting for him to speak again.

"All done." Itachi muttered. "Keep the bandages on for now. Just in case."

She nodded a thanks, eyes still on Pain. She hadn't even noticed that her torso no longer hurt. Itachi left her side for a moment then came back with her cloak. He helped her put it on, then stepped back.

"Itachi. She won't be needing that anymore." Lord Pain muttered.

Akari felt the blood drain from her face. She stared at the Akatsuki Leader, eyes wide. This couldn't be good.

"My Lord?" Itachi questioned.

"We now have not one, but two openings it seems. She will fill one of these spots. Konan, go inform Zetsu that he no longer has a subordinate."

"Yes My Lord."

Akari watched the woman leave the room. Her cloak swishing lightly as she left. Did she hear correctly? Was Pain implying what she thought? She could only stand there, surprise clear in her eyes.

"Kisame, why don't you go and find us a proper cloak."

"Lord Pain. Does this mean you are allowing this girl to fully join the Akatsuki?" Kisame wondered.

"Do as your told Kisame."

The Tuna man did not seem very happy with the way thing were going. But he didn't dare question his leader. With a curt nod, he also left the room.

"Who will she partner with?" Itachi asked.

"No one for now. She will go where she is needed, until we find another member."

"By herself?" The Uchiha questioned.

"If needed yes, but mostly she will join one of the others. Is that understood Hisako?"

"I…um…yeah…I mean yes! Yes Lord Pain, I understand." She stuttered.

"Good. Meet me at my throne as soon as Kisame finds that cloak."

With that he turned and left them standing there.

"Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"That just happened right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not dead? He didn't see right through me? He didn't kill me for lying, and now I'm in some state of Limbo or something?"

"No."

"Sooo…"

"So it looks like you have officially joined the Akatsuki. Congratulations."

He didn't sound too happy about it. When she turned to face him, she could see the worry in his eyes. With a sigh, she walked up to him and placed a hand firmly on his cheek.

"I'll be fine. I can do this. I'll just have to be more careful." She assured him.

He grabbed her hand and lowered it from his face. But he didn't let it go. He gripped it tightly.

"You can't go home now. Maybe they'll let you go back for a short while, but they will be expecting you to leave the village. And soon. You will have to leave it all behind."

He pointed to his headband. She bit her lip as she stared at the line crossing through the Leaf symbol. Could she do that? Could she deface her headband in such a way?

"I…I will do what I have to. Besides, leaving the village is no problem. I was already planning to anyways." She whispered.

Itachi let go of her hand. Akari bit her lip. She held her hands behind her back and stared down at her feet. Her right foot scuffing the floor nervously.

"What? When were you planning on telling me this?" He said angrily.

"Right now? Um…you see…I might have ran into your brother a few days ago."

"Sasuke? You're leaving with Sasuke?" He said wide eyed.

"He said he's coming for me as soon as he deals with Orochimaru. I couldn't say no! And this way I can keep a close eye on him." She explained.

"And how do you plan to be by his side and be an Akatsuki at the same time?" He smirked.

She glared at him. At least he didn't seem so angry anymore. She was doing it for his brother after all.

"I was thinking of using a Shadow clone. The real me can be with whoever needs me the most. If I'm just going to be spending my time here doing nothing, or just traveling with Sasuke and not necessarily getting into trouble, it will be a clone. If it's something serious where fighting is involved, it will be me. That way the clone doesn't go poof in the middle of anything important."

"Well, it's not perfect but it will have to do." Itachi sighed. "When will he go for you?"

"Um…not sure. It will be soon though. He said that whatever Orochimaru was up to, it wouldn't take long."

"Keep him safe for me, yeah?" He said softly.

"Always."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled a thanks.

"Gross."

They turned to find Kisame entering the room again. She flipped him off and he scoffed.

"Here brat."

He had a cloak in his hands which he held out for her to take. She took it and stared at it for a moment. Then, she removed the one she had on and put her arms through the sleeves of the new one. She fastened it in the front and smoothed out the wrinkles. She would have to get used to the high collar but it wasn't all that different from the one she had before. She let out a small sigh, then wiggled her eyebrows at Kisame.

"Thanks Tuna. Fits perfectly doesn't it?"

"Yeah whatever. Just don't get to much blood on it when you die. That way someone else can use it." He glared.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. Then she walked out to find Lord Pain. She entered the throne room, Itachi and Kisame behind her. She was surprised to see that everyone was present. Or what was left of them anyways. Lord Pain sat on his throne, Konan by his side. Zetsu stood in the back, looking creepy like always. Deidara and Tobi leaned against the wall watching her as she walked in. Tobi waved at her excitedly and the blonde man gave her a smirk.

"Hisako. Please step forward." Lord pain spoke.

She nodded and placed herself firmly in front of him.

"I have decided to make you an official member of the Akatsuki. Unfortunately we have had a few deaths recently, leaving us a smaller group than what we started with. We lost Sasori which was soon replaced with Tobi. Now Kakuku and Hidan have both been killed. You will replace Kakuzu's spot among us. Maybe one day we will fill in Hidan's but that's to be decided. Konan."

The woman stepped forward. She motioned for Akari to approach. Akari walked up to her and waited. Konan pulled something out her cloak and held out her fist. Akari held out her hand palm up. Konan opened her fist and a small object landed in Akari's palm. Kakuzu's ring. A blue one with the kanji symbol meaning "North".

"Put it on your left middle finger. That's where Kakuzu wore it. We would've given you Hidan's but it was lost along with his body. We were only able to retrieve Kakuzu's." Konan told her.

"This one is fine. Thank you." She muttered.

Slowly, she put on the ring. She stared at her left hand, the ring unfamiliar against her finger. It felt odd wearing it. Her hand felt slightly heavier.

"Alright. Now for your headband." Lord Pain said.

She turned to him surprised. Was she to do it so soon? She still had to go home. At least for a little while. She couldn't show up with a defaced headband. She looked at Itachi uneasily but his face was blank. There was no helping it. She nodded and pulled out a kunai. Then she removed her headband from her upper arm. The bandage hiding her A.N.B.U tattoo still underneath it. She held it in her hand and before she could hesitate, she swiped her kunai against it leaving a gash over the Leaf symbol.

"Very good. You will wear it on your forehead from now on. So that everyone you run into will see that you have broken all ties with your old village. That the place you once called home, now means nothing to you." Lord Pain told her.

"Yes…Lord Pain." She muttered.

"Deidara. Tobi. She will leave with you. I want her to help you retrieve the Three-tails. She will no longer just watch. When you come back, Hisako, you will help to seal it away. Itachi has shown you how, like I asked?"

"Yes. He has."

"Then go. Bring me back the tailed-beast."

The three of them nodded and made their way outside. The rain was cold against her face and already she was missing her old cloak. This new one didn't come with a hood.

"Come on. We need to find the lake." Deidara ordered.

Tobi and Akari followed as he made his way through the Hidden Rain.

"Lake? Which one?" She asked.

"Some lake in the Fire Country. Don't know what it's called, just know the directions." He answered.

About an hour later, they were entering the Fire Country. Deidara was a few feet away, clearly wanting to get it over with.

"So. You're now an actual member huh?" Tobi asked beside her.

"I guess so." She muttered.

"This is what you wanted isn't it." He asked. "Why you were a subordinate under Zetsu."

Akari glanced at him. He was acting strangely. Usually he was loud and obnoxious. Yet, he hadn't made a stupid comment for a while now. He hadn't even tried to annoy Deidara like usual. The way he spoke, it seemed humorless, ominous even. He was giving her the creeps.

"Ugh…yeah. It's what I wanted." She told him.

"Hmmm. Yet you don't seem all that happy about it. I noticed the same about Itachi. He was tense the whole time Pain was speaking to you."

She blinked at him. If he noticed that, it made her wonder exactly what else he had noticed. And he hadn't called Pain "Lord" like he always did. In fact, he said Pains name like he wasn't anyone of importance.

"I was nervous that's all. And Itachi had never really wanted me to join. He felt it was too dangerous for me. But I made my choice."

"I see. Well I'm happy to have you on board Hisako-chan!"

He gave her back a friendly pat and went to catch up to Deidara. Just like that he was his normal carefree dorky self. Feeling unnerved, Akari wrapped her arms around herself and followed.

* * *

Sasuke stood over a rushing waterfall, his arm chirping loudly with lightning. His face marred by black marks as they slid across the left side of his body. He felt a surge of power, courtesy of the curse mark Orochimaru had bestowed upon him years ago. He stared at his chidori for a moment before letting it fade away. He wasn't in the mood to train any longer. He had learned all he could from the snake. All that was left was to carry out his revenge. But, before he could do that, he would need to go home. If only for a short while.

Akari was waiting for him. All these years he never thought he could care for someone so deeply. Not since the massacre. He had closed off that side of him. Unwilling to allow anyone in. But she was different. It was strange really. Having her around should make him angry, resentful even. She was a constant reminder of how things were before his brother betrayed them all. And yet, he found her soothing. Back then, after it happened, he felt the urge to have her at his side. His only friend. One who wasn't jealous of him or fawned over him. One who understood him and wasn't afraid to put him in his place. But she never came. She stayed away. And god did it hurt.

He didn't understand his feelings back then. He thought she was just a mere crush. On a girl who treated him differently from the rest. A girl who seemed to be oblivious to his looks and abilities. But if that were true, then why didn't he fall for the Hyuuga? Hinata certainly didn't treat him like other girls. In fact she hardly every looked his way. So what made Akari different?

It was the fact that she knew him before he had changed. Before he had been consumed by the need for revenge. And it was the fact that she knew to stay away. To give him space, instead of forcing herself on him. And when they had met again, she didn't question him about the past. She continued to treat him like any other friend. Except, he suddenly didn't want her too. He wanted to be special to her. Her friendship no longer satisfied him. He wanted more.

Having Naruto around didn't help the situation. Sasuke couldn't help but compare himself to the blonde loser. Obviously he was superior but he couldn't help but doubt himself at times. The fact that Naruto and Akari were close friends made him feel worse. He started to see something between them and it angered him. Then he began to see how much stronger Naruto was getting. While he wasn't changing. Resentment towards his friend began to grow. He didn't want to stay in the village any longer. And even though Akari had assured him that there was nothing between her and his teammate, he wasn't so sure. There was no way he would stay to watch them grow to love each other while he was left alone. And he would've walked away with no lingering doubts. If it wasn't for one thing.

Akari was an Uchiha. The revelation had been shocking to say the least. When she came to him that night, and told him the truth, he had felt torn. Because he now understood that he loved her. And she loved him. Seeing her with the same eyes as him had forced Sasuke to see the truth. The truth had refused to admit. He didn't think he could ever love anyone. He was too broken for love. But as soon as he kissed her, he saw that it was possible.

He couldn't part with her. She had to come with him. But she didn't. She chose to stay. She chose to protect Naruto. Her choice had hurt him, but he knew now that she didn't love his friend. If she was staying, it was because Naruto was her friend too. He couldn't force her to leave, and she couldn't make him stay. Because back then, the love he felt for her wasn't strong enough to make him stay. His need for revenge was suffocating. Besides, he could never be happy by her side knowing his brother was still out there. So even though he loved her, he walked away.

Sasuke knew that loving her could be dangerous for him. He couldn't focus on her and Itachi at the same time. She deserved all his attention, but so did Itachi. So when he walked away that day, he had thought that maybe his love for her would fade. That once it was gone, he could put all his strength into killing Itachi. He had told her he would one day go back for her, but he didn't believe he would. He honestly thought that he could forget her.

He never did. Even during his training, even when he felt nothing but rage and hatred, he still loved her. Three years apart hadn't changed that. When they had seen each other again, at the waterfall, he realized it would take a lot more to forget her. And when she had left crying at his words, he had felt something he hadn't felt in years. Regret. Because he now knew that there was no living without her. And that he had been naive in thinking that his love could fade. But could hers? If she set her mind to it, could she forget him? She wasn't like him. Yes, she was an Uchiha but she had family, she had friends. She loved her village and protected it wholeheartedly. Was it possible that she would choose them over him?

He didn't like the idea. So he made up his mind to look for her. To take her away with him. He would have Akari leave her home for him. He was selfish that way. Besides, she was an Uchiha. She belonged with him. She could learn to forget her old ties and focus only on him. She would accept his ways and stay by his side because she loved him. And she had, when she agreed to leave. Now she was waiting patiently for him to go back for her. Like he had said he would on the day they had parted years ago. He wondered what she was doing while she waited. Did she still go on missions or had she asked for time off? Didn't matter. She would be there waiting.

With a small sigh, he made to leave. Movement caught his eye. With narrowed eyes, he turned to see a child. He was crouched low to the ground. The boy was picking up flowers that were falling from a nearby tree.

"Hey, do you like red camillias, or do you like white camillias? Camillias necks fall in whole pieces rather than in parts of a petal. You can get oil from the seeds, and the tree itself can be used to make great ink." The boy spoke.

"You shouldn't be here. Go home." Sasuke turned away.

"Go home? I wonder where that place is." The boy stood. "Where should it be? Maybe this is my home."

His tone had Sasuke turning around again. He studied the boy. He was young, with long light brown hair framing his face and odd purple eyes. Sasuke had never seen him before but he had an idea of who this was.

"But still, I'm not too sure. This place right her doesn't seem like the place I should go home to. That's right. You wouldn't know where it would be either. Hey, do you have a place to call home?"

"For me, there's no such thing." He answered.

This was true. He didn't have a home. He certainly didn't see his old village as one. But he didn't care. He didn't need one. All that mattered was that one day his brother would be dead at his feet and Akari would be by his side to witness it.

"So this is where you've been, Yuukimaru! We have to get going now." A new voice spoke.

"Okay." The boy answered.

"Sorry to have bothered you." Kabuto said before turning to leave.

"See ya later, Sasuke-san!" Yuukimaru waved.

Sasuke said nothing as he watched them leave. He had been right. It was the boy Orochimaru plans to use in his new scheme. He wondered what was so special about him. No matter. It didn't concern him. He just hoped that whatever the snake was planning, it would be over soon. He was tired of waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

A moment passes.

"How about now?

"No!"

Brief silence.

"Okay, well how about…"

"TOBI! SHUT THE HELL UP! WE WERENT THERE THE LAST 500 TIMES YOU ASKED AND WE ARENT THERE NOW DAMN IT!" Deidara cut him off.

"Okay! Okay! A simple no would've sufficed!" Tobi muttered.

"THAT'S IT!"

Akari sighed in annoyance as Deidara launched himself at his partner and proceeded to strangle him. She glared at them as they struggled with each other, Tobi still managing to laugh at his predicament. Probably because he knew Deidara wouldn't kill him. For them, this was normal. Rolling her eyes, she sat herself down on the soft grass and waited for the two Akatsuki to finish. She couldn't keep her hand from pulling on the chin-high collar of her new cloak. It was annoying and frankly quite uncomfortable. She felt like the damn thing was trying to eat her!

Akari was tired, hungry and very irritated. They had been traveling for nearly three days! They were already in the Fire country so why was it taking so long to get to the stupid lake! Still tugging on her collar, she stood up and took a look around. She recognized the area. They were about half a day's walk from the village…

"Umm…Deidara Senpai?" She called out.

He didn't answer. He was too busy shoving Tobi's masked face into the dirt.

"Deidara!"

"What!" He finally turned in her direction.

"Ugh…not to undermine your navigation skills or anything but, are we lost?" She asked timidly.

"Lost? What makes you think were lost!" He stood up and glared.

"Well…you told me that this lake was nowhere near the Hidden Village of the Leaf…" She muttered.

"Yeah so?"

"What's up Hisako-chan?" Tobi asked.

The masked man watched her with a slight tilt to his head. She was never certain if he was looking directly at her or not due to the mask. It never bothered her before, but now she felt a chill every time he looked in her direction. She didn't understand why but she was beginning to feel uneasy around Tobi. She looked to Deidara who continued to glare at her impatiently.

"The thing is…the village isn't very far from here. It's about a day's walk to the west. You said that this lake was at least a two days journey from the Hidden Leaf. That's what Zetsu told you right?"

"Huh…are you sure?" Deidara blinked in surprise.

"Yes sir. As you both know, I come from the Hidden leaf. I know this area like the back of my hand." She assured him.

"Deidara Senpai! Did you get us lost!?" Tobi exclaimed.

"Shut up Tobi!"

"Umm…I think I know what lake were trying to reach. I'm not sure what it's called either but if we hurry we can reach it by tomorrow morning." She advised.

"This is going to set us back some…" Deidara muttered.

"We were supposed to be there by today. Pain said that Orochimaru was making a move and we were to make sure he failed." Tobi shook his head.

Akari tensed at the name of the Snake. What did they know about Orochimaru's plan? She had always known that he was a former member of the Akatsuki, but she wasn't aware that they still kept an eye on him. If she were to ask, would they give her information on his whereabouts? Wait…doesn't that mean that Itachi would know where he's hiding? And he chose to keep it from her! Damn him! He had some explaining to do when she got back!

"Yeah…he's gonna be upset if Orochimaru gets his hands on the three-tails first. Okay, Hisako, you're gonna lead us to the lake. We're not stopping for anything. Let's move!"

Akari gave a curt nod and sprinted off. She heard the other two following close behind moments later. She had no choice but to lead them to the tailed-beast. If Akari had to choose between which Evil would catch the three-tails, she rather it be the Akatsuki.

* * *

Hinata kept close to the trees. Her Byakugan active, she scoured the area around her. A few feet to her right, she could see Shino's distinct chakra network. Up ahead stood Kakashi Sensei and to her left Kiba along with Akamaru. The four of them were tasked with finding Orochimaru's hideout. She had promised Sakura she would try her hardest.

"_Lady Tsunade filled me in. I wish I could go along but she felt like I should rest after the last mission. And Naruto certainly can't go. So were leaving this one to you Hinata." Sakura said._

"_I promise that I'll do everything I can. But understand that there's a good chance he's no longer there." She had told her._

"_I know. I haven't gotten my hopes up. Still…we haven't had any leads since Tenchi Bridge. I can't help but feel like this might be it. I just, I'm glad Kakashi is going with you. Better chances you know?" _

_Hinata knew that she didn't mean anything by it, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt from her words. She couldn't help but feel like Sakura doubted her ability to handle something as important as this. At least not without the guidance of Kakashi. _

"_Listen Sakura, I know that I don't look like much of a fighter. It certainly took me a while to stop stuttering, let alone speak my mind. But please don't doubt me. Even if we don't manage to bring him back, please believe that I gave it my all. I promise that I won't hold back. _

"_I know you won't. Naruto told me you were very strong and I believe him. I just meant that Kakashi might be able to talk to him. Maybe he'll have better luck than we did." _

"_Oh. Well I certainly hope so."_

"_Yeah...I'm sorry. I feel like I'm burdening you with all this. Sasuke is Team 7's responsibility." _

"_It's no burden. Sasuke was rough around the edges but he was still a friend. All of us will do everything we can to bring him home."_

"_Thank you."_

_Hinata gave the girl a small smile. She herself was hoping that they would finally find Sasuke. Naruto needed his best friend back. Just like she did. Not that she lost hers or anything. Akari was still around but only occasionally. And Hinata missed her terribly. Maybe she was back from her mission!_

"_I should go and see if Akari has returned. She would want to know about this." _

"_Oh…yeah go ahead." _

_Hinata waved goodbye and headed to the Hokages office. She looked back after a moment and frowned at Sakura's receding figure. She hadn't missed the look on the girls face when she mentioned Akari. She felt a pang of sympathy for Sakura in that moment. Hinata understood how it felt to love someone and not be able to be with him. Luckily she had gotten past it. That wasn't the case with Sakura though. Or Akari for that matter. But still, Akari had told her of the conversation the two had had about the lost Uchiha. She had told her that she shouldn't concern herself with the issue. It was their burden to bare. All Hinata could do was stand back and watch it all unfold. _

_She continued on to find Lady Tsunade. It was for nothing though. Akari had yet to return._

"Hinata." A voice called her back to the present.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei?"

"Have you spotted anything?"

"Yes actually."

Hinata stood and led him towards a spot she had noticed. At the base of a tree, there was a large patch of burned grass. As if something had caught fire.

"You noticed it too huh?"

Kiba and Shino approached them, Akamaru trailing behind. Hinata nodded. Kakashi had yet to take his eyes of the dark patch.

"This is where he died." He muttered.

"The A.N.B.U who sent the message?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. A.N.B.U members are trained to take their own lives and make sure there is nothing left of themselves if there was no chance of survival." The older ninja explained.

"That's…that's awful." Hinata frowned.

"Yes. But necessary. Our enemies could use their bodies to gather Intel on us. We can't take that chance."

"So…Akari? She was trained to do the same?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. It's for the good of the village. And I know for a fact that Akari is willing to do anything to keep our home safe."

Hinata felt like there was more to his words. Like he knew more than he let on. She suddenly felt very worried for her best friend. She wished that Akari had never become an A.N.B.U.

"The river." Shino spoke.

They all turned to where he was pointing. Sure enough there was a river a few feet ahead. The four of them made their way towards it. Kakashi left the three of them to take in the scene. They were the best tracker team the village had after all.

"He crossed through the water. My bugs lose his trail on the shore and then pick it back up on the other side." Shino explained.

"His trail…I'm surprised he left one. He was an A.N.B.U after all." Kakashi muttered.

"He left if for us. You can tell that he marked his path intentionally." Hinata glanced around with her Byakugan.

"The crushed leaves, broken twigs, and I can smell a few traces of blood on the trees. All placed strategically to lead us in the right direction." Kiba elaborated.

"And to lead whoever was chasing him to the spot he died. So that they believe he lost his life before he could get the information to the village. He was a smart man."

"He was chased?" Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. Two of them it seems. They followed from the trees. Whoever they were must have headed back after they saw him die." Hinata told him.

"How can you tell?" The older ninja asked.

"They weren't all that stealthy with their trail either. Following it will be a piece of cake. But you already knew all this didn't you Kakashi Sensei." Kiba grinned.

"You caught me. I just wanted to see for myself what Kurenai is always bragging about. And I can see now that Lady Tsunade was right in choosing you for this mission. You three are very impressive in your tracking abilities." Kakashi chuckled.

"Is that what you were doing? And here I was beginning to think that the great Copy Ninja of the Leaf wasn't all he was cracked up to be." Hinata teased.

"So little faith Lady Hinata. I'm hurt." Kakashi sighed.

Hinata gave a small laugh at the older ninja's expense. His eye crinkled in what could only be a smile before leaping to the other side of the river.

"Shall we continue?" He called back to them.

Each nodded in turn and followed after him.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Deidara, look at that! A dumpling shop! Let's take a breather, can we? Can we? We've been walking all day! I'm totally exhausted." Tobi cried out.

Akari shook her head as the masked man ran ahead full sprint towards the small building up ahead. Deidara merely gave her an annoyed look and followed after him.

"You don't look all that exhausted." She heard him mutter.

"Well. I am pretty hunger." She said to herself while approaching the shop.

"You're like a four year old sometimes you know that." Deidara said as he took a seat beside Tobi.

"I thought we agreed on no stops?" Akari sat down.

"We've been traveling for hours! There's no point in finding the tailed-beast if were too weak from hunger to catch it! Besides, I'm sure Orochimaru hasn't gotten close to capturing it yet! As if he could with those useless arms of his anyways. Just eat up okay Hisako-chan!"

"Yeah whatever." She muttered.

She felt a pang of anger again at the mention of the Snake. They certainly knew a lot about his current state. A lot more than she did anyways.

"Here you go. Dumplings for three." The old lady from the shop sat down the plates.

"Whoa ha ho! These look tasty! Let's see. Let's see! Down the hatch." Tobi exclaimed.

Akari blinked as Tobi reached up to remove his mask. Deidara's eyebrow twitched giving her the impression that he was just as curious as she was. They leaned in a little closer…only for Tobi to turn away at the last moment.

"Whoo hoo! That is good! The sauce is out of this world! Ha Ha! Not too sweet, not too salty. Mmmm what a masterpiece."

Resigned, the two of them picked up there dumplings. Then Deidara turned to stare at her. She stared back. Then promptly turned her back to him and removed her mask away from his prying eyes. She could feel him glaring at the back of her head as she ate her food.

"That hit the spot huh?" She heard Tobi Say, "Wait! Deidara get a load of this!"

"Hmm?" Deidara glared.

Akari popped a dumpling in her mouth before lifting the cloth back onto her face, and looked to where Tobi was pointing. Behind them sat a clay pig of some sort. She wasn't entirely sure of its use but it looked pretty old and beat up.

"That looks exactly like your work. Doesn't it?" Tobi said.

Deidara stared at the pig. Akari picked up her plate and scooted away.

"Could it be that your art style…is a rip-off?"

She opted to stand up and take very large steps away from the two men, dumplings still in hand.

"Tobieeee!" Diedara growled.

Tobi, taking the dangerous hint, yelled in horror before sprinting away as fast as he could.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Diedara yelled after him.

It wasn't long before Akari lost sight of them. She stared in the direction they ran for a moment before proceeding to pull her mask down and finished the last of her dumplings. She then returned the plates to the nice old lady and thanked her for the food. Akari paid and gave a polite bow before leaving. Up ahead she heard a large explosion and a cry of pain. She took a deep breath before running to catch up with the two idiots.

* * *

Hinata leapt from tree to tree, the rest of her team surrounding her. Up ahead, Kiba rode on top of Akamaru with a pensive look on his face. She grew curious and caught up to him.

"Kiba-kun, what are you thinking?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about our mission to retrieve Sasuke. If we're really going to Orochimaru's hideout, then guys like from that mission might appear."

"What? Are you getting scared?" Kakashi asked.

"It's the opposite, Kakashi-Sensei! Not just Shikamaru, but I heard Naruto defeated an Akatsuki Member too. If they didn't lose, I can't either."

Akamaru let out a bark in agreement and Hinata smiled.

"If that is the case, I'll have to display the results of my training too. After all, unlike you, I wasn't on the mission with those members." Shino muttered.

"You're still upset about not participating in the mission back then?" Kiba asked.

"Not to mention…Naruto had forgotten the face of his comrade." Shino continued.

"That's not Naruto's fault, you just can't tell. With that kind of outfit, no one can see your face." Kiba defended.

Shino got uncomfortably close to Kiba.

"It shouldn't be like that….since we're comrades." He muttered.

"Guys let's just do our best together okay. For Naruto's sake yeah?" Hinata called out.

This was going to be a tough fight. She wasn't sure how she knew this but she would be ready. Together with her team, she would attempt to bring Sasuke home.

"Up ahead! There's a stench of dead bodies!" Kiba called out.

He led them to a cave just a few feet ahead. They crouched low in the bushes and surveyed the area. Shino sent a bug to investigate and gave the go ahead with its return.

"Okay. Stay on your guard." Kakashi whispered.

The four of them approached the caves entrance.

* * *

"Ow! Hisako-chan! That hurts!" Tobi complained.

"Oh shush! You should know better than to aggravate him. I'm running out of medical supplies to patch you up with."

Akari healed the burns on his arm the best that she could before rubbing ointment on them and wrapping his arm in gauze. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to them. The sky had grown dark but she had no problem recognizing the figure.

"Well? You done yet?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah. You should really stop attacking him like that. You won't have a partner for much longer if you don't." She muttered.

"Can't help it. Besides, he's resilient enough. He handles it just fine. Right Tobi?" The blonde said.

"You betcha! It's all good fun Hisako-chan, don't worry. So! How close are we? Pretty close I hope!" Tobi asked.

"Ummm. I'd say were only a few hours away. Three maybe four." She told them.

"We made good time then, you said we'd be there by morning. If we keep up the pace we should arrive even sooner." Deidara said.

"Deidara Senpai! Look!" Tobi whispered.

They stood high on a cliff overlooking a large range of forest down below. From where they stood they could make out a rock face with an opening carved into its side.

"A cave?" Akari muttered.

"Mmmhmmm. But look in those bushes a few feet in front of it."

"Oh…" She whispered.

Akari could just make out Kakashi Sensei and Team 8. A sense of dread coursed through her at the sight of her friends. What were they doing out here? She watched as they made their way into the cave.

"Leaf Ninja? Shit! It's that bastard Kakashi!" Deidara growled.

"The one who left you armless right? I remember that! It was hilarious!" Tobi laughed.

"Tobi. I don't have any more gauze." Akari warned.

"Right…anyways! What do you suppose they're doing down there." He asked.

"This is one of Orochimaru's hideouts." Deidara muttered.

"What? So he's in there?" Akari gasped.

"I said one of them. This one has been occupied by a few of his nasty experiments. But from what Zetsu told us, it's already been cleared out."

"Cleared out? Why?" She asked.

"We don't know. We just know that he's making a move on the Three-tails. Which is why we were sent to retrieve it first."

"You think he actually has a chance of catching it? Tobi said his arms were useless.

"Orochimaru has a bad habit of sending others to do his dirty work. We wouldn't consider him much of a threat if he didn't have that damn kid."

Kid? Is he the one Sasuke had mentioned to her?

"So you think that those ninja down there are after Orochimaru then?" Tobi asked.

"Looks that way."

Suddenly a large rumbling could be heard. The whole area where the cave once stood seemed to be washed away in a large whirlpool of churning water. Akari's breathe caught. Her body trembled. Her hands fisted together and her nails dug into her palms. Akari's eyes searched helplessly for a sign of life. She failed to notice Tobi watching her closely.

"Well what do you know? They made it out." Deidara scoffed.

Sure enough in the center of it all, stood her friends. They were perched carefully on a boulder staring at the destruction around them.

"Orochimaru sure is good at getting rid of his tracks huh?" Tobi wondered.

"Yeah. We don't have to time for this. We need to move." Deidara muttered. "Another time Kakashi!"

With that final statement, he turned to leave. Akari made to go as well but noticed that Tobi had yet to move. She looked at him and from what she could tell, he was still staring down at the Leaf Ninja. She couldn't be sure because of the mask, but it seemed as if he was looking directly at Kakashi.

"Yes, another time…Kakashi."

It was barely a whisper but she heard it. And the tone of voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Ummm, Tobi? We need to go." She managed.

"Of course. We have a mission to complete don't we?" He turned to her.

She couldn't help but take a step back. Biting her lip, she nodded. Then he passed her to find his teammate. She began to follow only for him to turn around once more. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, and Hisako? Your palms are bleeding. You should be more careful. You're out of gauze remember?"

Tobi turned away and disappeared into the trees. Akari stared down at her palms and sure enough, her nails had pierced her skin leaving four bleeding grooves in each hand. She also noticed that they were trembling and beads of sweat began to drip from her forehead. She was scared. And she didn't know why.

**Okay so I kinda rushed through this chapter. I'm not sure if I could've done better. Let me know what you guys think okay? Don't be too hard on me now**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ridiculous. That's what this was. Just plain ridiculous. The whole point was to get here before Orochimaru could make his move right? So then why were they sitting here watching Kabuto torture that poor kid? Why haven't they rushed down there and killed the four-eyed freak and rob the Snake of his damn lap dog? She glared at the scene playing out on the lakes surface. The unfortunate boy crying out in pain, a large surge of chakra surrounding him.

"Deidara! I can barely see anything through this fog! Can you?" Tobi whined.

"I can see just fine." Deidara muttered from where he sat. His eyes focused solely on the kid.

"Why do you need to see anyways? His cries of pain give you a pretty good idea of what's going on." Akari grumbled.

Tobi tilted his head in her direction but she ignored him. She watched bitterly as the boy slumped forward in exhaustion. She didn't even look twice at the large creature beginning to emerge from the water's surface. She was already aware the Three-tails was here. She just wasn't expecting the boy to be subjugated in such a way. Orochimaru was one sick bastard. Not that she didn't already know that.

"It's fine Hisako-chan! The boy will be fine. Orochimaru still needs him after all. I'm sure he still has a few more days before he's outgrown his usefulness." Tobi said.

He said it in a tone that was usually used to console someone. At least that's what it sounded like. But to her it seemed as if he was merely trying to make her feel worse. A harsh undertone laced his voice as he spoke. There was something off about the man. Akari felt the need to keep her distance.

"Yeah whatever. So how long will we just sit here? Shouldn't we take the beast already?" She asked Deidara.

Out on the water, Kabuto rowed his boat to the shore and disappeared with the boy in tow.

"Nope. I want to watch the kid a bit more. Plus I have an inkling that those Leaf Ninja will be showing up pretty soon. I'm curious to see how it plays out." The blonde smirked.

His response irked her. Akari was quite done with the man and Tobi for that matter. And seeing what had just occurred only worsened her mood. Her temper was beginning to surface.

"Do you know what I see happening? We sit here and watch as the Snake and the Hidden leaf battle it out for the stupid thing. Then one of them will lose while the other runs off with it. While we just wasted our time watching the show to appease your curiosity. How well do you think that will go with Pain?" She stated.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know! Pick me! I know!" Tobi waved his arm in the air enthusiastically.

"Go ahead Tobi." She encouraged.

"Pain is going to seriously flip out! Seeing as how were already behind schedule, if we were to lose the three-tails, he would probably blow up Deidara with his own art! Then you and I could be partners Hisako-chan! Wouldn't that be great!?" He clapped his hands together.

"SHUT UP TOBI! I'm in charge here so what I say goes! And trust me when I say, we are not leaving here without the tailed-beast!" Deidara glared at them.

"Fine. Seeing as how there's absolutely nothing interesting going on here, do I have permission to check out the hot springs a few leagues back? I'm a woman after all and frankly I'm quiet tired of smelling like a pig sty. So please, Deidara sir, may I be excused?" Akari said rather sarcastically.

"You're becoming way too comfortable with me, Hisako. Show a little more respect for you superior." Deidara grumbled.

"Technically she's no longer beneath you. She's a full-fledged Akatsuki now remember?" Tobi offered.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING TOBI!"

"You know what? He's right! So I Hisako, full-fledged Akatsuki member, give myself permission to leave! I'll be back by noon tomorrow! That should give you enough time to get over this curiosity that has overcome you Deidara. See ya!"

With her head held high, she turned her back to them and gave them a small wave as she walked away.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" She heard the blonde yell.

"I don't think she's listening Deidara." Tobi said.

"Damn right she's not." She muttered to herself, the voices behind her fading the farther she got.

Akari walked alone trying to remember where it was she saw the hot springs. It wasn't very far if she remembered correctly. She wasn't kidding when she said she smelled bad. Nearly five days! That's how long she had gone without a proper bath. Traveling with those idiots did not help her hygiene.

"Why! Why can't I find it! I just want a bath damn it!" She groaned.

"Probably because you're going in the wrong direction."

Akari hadn't been expecting an answer. She turned to the voice behind her slightly startled, and irritated that someone had managed to sneak up on her.

"Who the hell…um…hello?" She blinked.

There was no one there. Akari looked left, then right. No one.

"Down here idiot!"

Akari took a step back and glanced down. In front of her sat a small dog. He wore a blue vest and a Leaf Ninja symbol on his small furry head. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"Pakun! Hey cutie!"

She reached down and lifted him up in her arms, completely ignoring his protests as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough kid! This is not good for my image!" He tried to push away.

"Oh fine! I'll put you down." She giggled.

Once he was safely back on the ground, the small dog shook out his fur and adjusted his headband with his paw. The sight looked so adorable, Akari had to put her hands behind her back just so she wouldn't grab him again.

"I should know by now to keep out of your reach. I don't see why you can't refrain from grabbing me like that. I'm a respected ninja dog damn it!" He complained before sitting back.

"Yeah, yeah. I know! I just can't help it! I used do it to Akamaru but he's grown too big unfortunately. But not you! You're still the same!" She crouched down to his level.

"Mmmmhmmm." He grumbled.

"So. What are you doing out here? I'm guessing you caught my scent somewhere?" She asked.

"I'm on my way back to the village. I have something to deliver to the Hokage. My nose caught a whiff of you and I saw that you were heading the same way. I figured you were on your way back as well, but that seems unlikely with that getup you got on."

"A whiff of me huh? Tell me, is it as bad as I think it is?" She pouted.

"Oh yeah. You're starting to spoil kid." He wrinkled his cute little nose.

"Well you try traveling with two men for nearly a week. It's disgusting!" She complained.

"Don't whine Akari. It's annoying." He reprimanded.

"Yeah okay. So what is it you're delivering?" She stared at the small bulge under his bandage.

"Go ahead." He held out his paw.

Akari dug under the wrapping and pulled out a pink crystal. She held it up in front of her face and stared. It was quite beautiful. Almost like a piece of fine jewelry. Looking a bit closer, she noticed a black spot in the middle. A bug.

"Shino! Kakashi gave this to you?"

"Yep. One of the enemies they're after did that. He's having me take it back home to get analyzed. Wait? How did you know Kakashi and Shino are together?"

"Ummm…I may have spotted them yesterday. I couldn't really say hi cuz of my outfit." She told him.

"Oh. So what are you up to Akari? What have those bastard gotten you into this time?" He glared.

"Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." She assured him.

"I don't like it. A young girl like you shouldn't be involved in something so big. I told Kakashi but he wouldn't listen! The girl can handle herself, he said! So, can you? Handle it I mean?" He grumbled.

Akari stared at the small dog for a moment. She'd handled herself so far right? She didn't see any reason to believe she couldn't continue to do so.

"Trust me Pakun. I can do this." She patted his head.

"Stop that! Now I have to go. If wasted enough time. The hot springs you're looking for is a few miles in that direction." He motioned with his head. "Make sure you get the cloak cleaned too. I'm beginning to see the stink fumes."

"That's hurtful Pakun! I can't help how I smell!" She pouted.

He stood up off his hind legs. He offered his front paw and she gave back the crystal.

"Oh! Do you mind if I give u small scroll for Lady Tsunade? It's been a while since she's heard from me." She asked.

"I don't see why not." The small dog said.

Akari pulled out a scroll and some ink. Quickly she explained where she's been to the Hokage and tied the finished parchment to Pakun's paw. He gave her a small nod goodbye and ran off. She waved and then took the directions he gave her.

About an hour later she arrived. She squealed at the sight of the building and the wooden walls surrounding what had to be the warm pools of water. Akari rushed inside and startled the Innkeeper as she slammed money on the counter.

"I am in great need of your services! Please give me a room and I'd like my clothes cleaned please!" She told him.

"Ugh…of course! Please follow me."

The man walked out from behind the counter and led the way. It wasn't long before Akari was free of her offensive clothing and was nose deep in the warm water she so badly craved. Her dark hair floating around her.

"This is fantastic!" She gurgled under the water.

Akari was in heaven. For a few blissful minutes she felt content. Until a creepy chill coursed through her bare body. She wrapped her arm around herself and glanced around suspiciously. There was only three other women in the bath with her, they huddled close to each other completely engrossed in their idle chit chat. She couldn't see what had bothered her. Knowing the women weren't paying attention, she activated her sharingan. As soon as she did, she found the culprit. His large amount of chakra was easy enough to spot. Furious, Akari stood and wrapped her naked body in a towel. Then she made her way to the wall keeping them from view of the outside world. The man didn't noticed her slow approach.

"YOU. DIRTY. OLD. MAN!" She yelled as she punched the small opening in the wall.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Her hand had gone completely through the wood and left an even larger hole. Her fist had made direct contact with the white haired older man who now lay nearly unconscious on the other side. The women screamed and ran out of the spring in search of their clothing.

Akari leapt over the wall and landed in front of her victim. He pulled himself up, dabbing at the blood gushing from his nose. Not all of it was from her assault. He looked up at her, slightly afraid of the girl standing before him. He would have been even more afraid if she wasn't wearing a towel.

"Akari! I thought that was you…I've got to say, you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman!" He said unabashed.

"Jiraiya Sensei! You perverted old man! What the hell are you doing here?" She growled.

"I…"

"And don't say it's for your research!" She warned.

"Oh come on Akari…don't be so mean. I'm here with Naruto." He stood and wiped his clothes.

"Naruto?" she asked startled. "Where!? He can't see me! What do I say!?"

"Don't worry. He's resting from his training in the hot water. You should be fine. So what brings you here? Not that I mind." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be gross! I'm with the Akatsuki. They're a few miles from here on some lake. We've got a problem Jiraiya." She told him, her voice serious.

"Yeah?" His tone grew serious as well.

"It's the three-tails. They've found it. Not just them though, Orochimaru is after it as well. And it won't be long before Kakashi and Team 8 realize it's there as well."

"I see. That is a problem. But I'm guessing it's too late to do anything about it?"

"I'd say so. They're waiting for the Snake and Kakashi's team to battle it out. They'll make their move once it's over."

"They plan to take it when the winner is too weak to fight back."

"More like, the idiot leading us just wants to watch the carnage. I have feeling I'll be the one leaving with the beast, Jiraiya, and I don't like it. The Akatsuki have already captured the one, two, five, and seven tails."

"That's not good. You once told me that they store the beast in some king of statue?"

"Yeah. Creepy looking thing. I'm not sure what will happen once they have them all but it can't be good."

"Alright. Maybe I should pay a visit to the Hidden Rain. Things are getting too ominous for my liking."

"Really? Are you sure you don't want me getting more information first? I have some hidden away that might help you. Itachi had me gather it all so that I could hand it over to you guys at the right time."

"It might be helpful yes. Listen, I'm going to leave tonight and head back to the village. I'm going to speak with her about all this and then decide if it's time to meet this so called Pain."

"Okay. I already sent word to her about where I've been."

"Very well. I must go then. Please, give me luck in my journey by dropping your towel." He stated.

Akari's face turned red in anger and embarrassment. She pulled back her arm and rammed her fist into the old man's stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Worth a try right?" He croaked.

"Goodbye, Jiraiya Sensei!" She said with a huff and leapt back over the wall.

She made sure to cover the hole she had left before removing her towel and lowering herself in the water once more. Irritation still clear on her face. How Naruto dealt with that man was beyond her.  
To think that perverted old man was a Legendary Sannin in the same class as Lady Tsunade. If she hadn't seen him fight first hand, she would've never believed. Still, she hoped he would be careful out there.

With a small sigh, she decided it was time to get out. Her fingers were starting to prune. She pulled herself out of the water and wrapped herself up in a towel once more. She walked alongside the wall separating the women from the men as she made her way inside.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!"

Akari stopped as Naruto's voice carried over the wall. He sounded as if he was caught by surprise. Worried, Akari used her transparency jutsu and crossed over the wall. She caught sight of Naruto shoulder deep in the water, a towel over his head. Akari stopped suddenly aware of how creepy this was. Her in towel and Naruto naked in the water. An image of Jiraiya appeared in her head and she shivered in revulsion.

But, this wasn't like that! She was merely checking to make sure her friend was alright. She crept alongside the wall and hid behind a few boulders surrounding the spring. Peaking over it, she noticed a boy standing at the water's edge, watching Naruto. The same boy from the lake.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"What does it mean to connect with a heart?" The boy ignored his question.

"Well…it means I understand someone's feelings, and they understand mine as well."

"And that's when it happens?" The boy smiled.

"Well, yeah. If you think about it all the time…then someday…someday it'll happen. And then, even Sasuke…the person you're thinking about will know where their home is!"

Akari turned away and slid her back down the boulder, coming to a rest on the ground. Naruto's words causing a hitch in her breath. She stared at the wall, choosing to listen rather than watch.

"I guess you wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Especially when I'm rambling on like this." She heard her friend say.

"Then, if someone's thinking about me, that place will become my home?" The boy spoke.

"Yeah, that's where your home is." Naruto answered.

Akari smiled as she heard the boy give a light laugh. He really was a nice kid. How he could still smile after what he went through just a few hours ago, she didn't know.

"You taught me something great!" He said.

"That's right, that's right!" Naruto said.

She could tell he was grinning without having to see him. Again she heard the boy laugh.

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

No answer. Akari glanced around the boulder to find that the boy was gone. Naruto stared at small white flower in his hand.

"That boy….where did he go?" she heard him mutter.

Seeing as how her friend wasn't in any danger, Akari left her friend to continue his bath. She made her way inside and entered the room given to her. She closed the door behind her as she dried herself off. On her bed lay her cloak and outfit. She stared at it with disdain before picking it up and placing it out of her way. Akari picked up her underthings and put them on. With a tired sigh she climbed into bed and hoped that her friend would be gone by morning. It wouldn't go well if Naruto saw her.

Yawning, she pulled the covers up to her chin. It had been so long since she slept on a proper bed. Tomorrow she would have to take to the road again. Once the Three-tails was captured she planned on sending a clone back with Deidara and Tobi. Then she would start her journey back home. It won't be long before Sasuke comes for her. Akari will wait for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Akari began her trek back to the lake at a slow pace. She had told Deidara she would be back by noon but she felt no need to rush. He could wait a few hours. It's not like they need her. They have plenty of experience catching tailed beasts without her. She just needed to be with them when it was time to seal it away.

Akari glanced behind her at the receding rooftop of the Hot Springs Inn. She thought of Naruto, and how he had left before she woke. She had even tried to be as stealthy as possible, afraid he would catch her. Only to find out that her friend was long gone. The innkeeper had told her that he had risen bright and early, keen on returning home as soon as possible. Knowing him, he was probably already back at the village bothering Lady Tsunade.

With one last look, Akari turned away from the building and continued on her walk. Walk not run. Again, she wasn't in any rush. Besides, if she were to run, she would get dirty all over again. No way she'd let that happen after the lengthy scrub she'd given herself the night before. Thinking back, she remembered her conversation with Jiraiya. She had to admit that she worried for the old man at times. Sure he was a Sannin but he wasn't immortal. Hopefully he wouldn't visit the Hidden Rain just yet.

Akari kept to the side of the road, staying hidden among the surrounding trees. No need to draw any unnecessary attention. There was no need really. Her journey was mostly undisturbed. A couple of travelers nearly noticed her but it was no big deal. Though she did end up falling off a flimsy tree branch in the process. Good thing no one was there to see it. She was ninja for god's sake. They'd haze her for days for being so clumsy.

Noticing the patches of dirt on her cloak from her fall, she began to pat herself clean. Silently cursing to herself, she navigated through the forest. Her mind was so focused on her dirty garment that she failed to notice the large structure blocking her path. By the time she looked up, it was too late. Once again, Akari found herself flat on her back. Her forehead was throbbing from the impact.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" She yelled to no one in particular.

She didn't bother to sit up as she glared at the offensive structure. She lay on the ground for a few moments not very keen to get up. The day had barely begun and already she was in a foul mood. At this point in her life, Akari tended to spend most of her days in a foul mood. She had learned to accept it. Her life just had no room for good days considering all the bad she's been facing.

Finally she felt it was time to inspect the thing blocking her way. Clearly it wasn't there before. She had taken this exact path on the way to the Inn. With an irritated sigh, she pushed herself up and stood. Hands on her hips, she looked up at the structure. Because that's what it was. Some sort of Structure. Made entirely of…crystal?

"It's the same stuff. It has to be." She muttered to herself.

Akari leaned on the large pink crystal wall, her ear pressed firmly against it. Then she began to rap her knuckles on the wall as she listened. Not a single sound could be heard from inside. And she couldn't see anything through the thick wall.

"Typical." Akari rolled her eyes.

She activated her Sharingan. All she saw was her own chakra flashing back at her from countless directions. It gave her a slight headache so she deactivated it.

"Infinite reflections huh, stupid crytal! Well how am I supposed to get back to the lake!?"

Akari muttered to herself as she realized she would have to simply go around it. With an annoyed grunt she started walking, keeping close to the crystal wall. Hopefully, the lake isn't trapped inside the damn barrier. If this were true, she would have to get very creative. It was her first time dealing with this type of jutsu but she was sure she could think of something.

"Maybe I could…nah…or maybe….nope…yeah I got nothing!" She cried out. "This is so stupid. Deidara is gonna blow a gasket if I don't get back soon. Better hope the lake is outside of this thing or…huh?"

Akari stopped. She could've sworn that she heard voices. And then, there was movement above her. She launched herself into a tree, using the branches and leaves for cover. In the sky she could make out a white bird of some kind. Riding on its back was a very familiar figure.

Akari kept to the trees as she followed the bird, watching to see where it would land. Sure enough, it swooped down a few feet ahead dropping the boy off among his team. Akari watched them with a small smile as they attempted to breach the crystal barrier.

"Hmmm….maybe I won't have to do anything after all. All I have to do is wait for Naruto to break through." She grinned.

She kept hidden as she watched the boy summon two very large toads. Or were they frogs? Honestly she couldn't tell. What was the difference anyways? Akari sure didn't see any.

"Let's go, Gamatatus!" Naruto cried out.

He stood confidently behind the yellow toad. The larger one it seemed. Then Naruto seemed to be surrounded in chakra. The red toad could be heard giving the other instructions.

"Now!"

Akari leaned forward in anticipation. And…she nearly fell out of the tree as water harmlessly streamed out of the creatures mouth. Naruto's face a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Akari could just barely make out Sakura's disappointed retort. Composing herself, she sat back against the branches. Akari began to wonder if her faith had been misplaced. Grumbling to herself, she began to think of how she would get inside. Naruto's yelling didn't help.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GAMATATUS?!"

"Sorry, I forgot to mold my chakra." The frog apologized.

"Hey, Gamatatus! No snacks for you!" The other chided.

"Okay, get yourself together, and let's go again." Naruto encouraged.

Akari stared down at them with half interest. Not really expecting a different outcome.

"Wind Element! Toad Cannon!"

Akari barely had time to brace herself against the tree. A huge torrent of water shot out of the toad's mouth, spiraling towards the crystal wall. In seconds, the barrier was shattered and small shards of pink crystals rained down from above. She watched as the others wasted no time and rushed into the forest.

"Well…that was impressive." She chuckled.

She dropped down from the branches and stared after her friends, her arms behind her head. A small yawn escaped her lips. She wondered whether she should go after them, just to keep a close eye on things. Looking up at the sky, she decided against it. It was well past noon after all.

With nothing blocking her route, Akari made her way to the lake. It wasn't long before she arrived and found the two idiots right where she left them. Except they weren't watching the lake. Their eyes were glued in the direction her friends were.

"Hey." She muttered.

The two men glanced briefly at her before turning back to the forest.

"I take it you know that the Leaf Ninja have backup." She said as she sat down leaning against a tree.

"Mmmmhmmm. Did you see the pretty crystal Hisako-chan?" Tobi asked.

"The barrier? Yeah. Wait? So it wasn't above the lake?" She asked.

"No. It looked as if it only surrounded about a kilometer of the forest. Whoever made it must have tried to trap the Leaf ninja under it." Deidara spoke.

"Huh. Then I guess I didn't have to wait for it to be destroyed after all. To think I could've been here sooner." She yawned.

"Speaking of which…YOU SAID NOON! IT'S NEARLY MID-DAY!" The blonde turned to her.

"Calm down. I came back didn't I? And trust me, it's not because I wanted to."

"Whatever. How I ended up on a team with you idiots I don't know." He mumbled.

"Sasori died." Both Akari and Tobi answered.

"I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHY IT HAD TO BE YOU TWO!" He shouted.

"He's been in a bad mood Hisako-chan. Don't mind him." Tobi patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure. Seeing as how you've been here almost 24 hours and nothing has happened." She rolled her eyes.

"Stuff has happened! A fight has broken out hasn't it?" Deidara argued.

"Uh huh."

"Get a bit closer Hisako-chan. You can see the battle just fine from here." Tobi pulled on her arm.

"Yeah okay." She muttered.

She leaned in and stared in the direction they were looking. Sure enough she could see her friends dealing with a strange woman. She seemed to be riding a crystal…dragon?

"Crystal Style. I've heard of it but have never seen it in person." Deidara mutterd.

"It's a lot prettier than your art that's for sure." Tobi chuckled.

"SHUT UP TOBI!"

Akari ignored them. She was too busy staring at the large crystal a few feet behind the woman. It was Hinata. She was sure of it. She bit her lip in worry unsure of her friend's health. From what she could see, her friends were attempting to get her back. Then in a very well executed play, they managed to steal her away and disappear. Leaving the woman alone, but only briefly. She was soon surrounded by a group of people.

"Who are…?"

"Some of Orochimaru's experiments." Tobi explained.

"They're not too shabby. They've certainly put up a fight so far." Deidara mused.

"Seems he's getting better with his little lab rats." Tobi nodded.

Akari watched the group of villains with mild interest. Her mind was mostly on Hinata. She hadn't been able to see where her friends had taken her. Was she okay? Was her life in danger? All she could do was wonder.

"Hmmmm, seems they're going back to their hideout." Tobi muttered.

"What?"

Akari hadn't even noticed that the group was on the move. She watched as they followed the woman further into the trees.

"Tobi found that they're hiding out in some run down house close by. They're keeping the kid there." Deidara explained.

"The kid? I thought Kabuto had him?" She asked.

"Well if you had been here you would know that he turned the boy over to the woman. But you weren't. You were too busy taking a bath." He scoffed.

"At least she smells nice." Tobi said.

"Thank you Tobi." She grumbled.

The three of them positioned themselves closer to the lake. The fog was still pretty thick, but they could make out the dock. They waited in silence which was surprising since they had Tobi with them. Akari climbed a tree and watched from the branches, her legs dangling above the men below her. Tobi lay on his stomach, chin on his palms and ankles crossed. Deidara sat, legs crossed, against the trunk of her tree. They didn't wait very long.

"There they are. Kabuto's found them again." Deidara muttered.

They watched as Kabuto took the boy and woman with him on the boat. A larger man rowed them out onto the lake. Four of their group members stayed behind on the docks to keep watch she assumed. She kept her eyes on the boat as it made its way to the center of the lake. She could just make out Kabuto kneeling beside the boy.

"So that's how he does it. He's giving him pills Deidara Senpai." Tobi said.

How Tobi could see from so far away, and with the fog, Akari didn't know. She was beginning to think that Tobi saw a lot more than he let on.

"Pills huh. Whatever is in them must be enhancing the boy's abilities." The blonde said.

Then the ground shook. The water began to churn causing waves along its surface. Akari expected the Tailed beast to emerge. Instead, five crystal prisms appeared from underneath the water. They surrounded the small boat and its occupants.

That's when the boy started shrieking. It was stronger than before. His cries pierced Akari's ears and she had to dig her fingers into the branches to restrain herself. Every nerve in her body reacted and urged her to run to the boy. To steal him away and save him from these monsters. But she couldn't. Her body screamed for her to move but she couldn't. So Akari gritted her teeth and watched. Once again, unaware of Tobi keeping a close eye on her.

Suddenly, the lake seemed to explode. The tailed beast began to surface. Akari could see clearly now. She could see the beasts form beginning to emerge from the water. Then, there it was. The Three-tails broke through the water's surface. The boy continued to shriek, but his cries were suddenly cut off. He fell limply in Kabuto's arms.

As soon as the boy lost consciousness, the beast retaliated. It let out a loud cry of its own that resonated throughout the whole area. It began to thrash around wildly causing the boat to capsize. The group had no choice but to abandon it. The three of them had to stand on the water's surface, the boy in Kabuto's arms. The woman began an assault on the creature. But it did nothing to the large monster. Her crystals merely shattered against its rough skin.

"So it seems the boy lost control of the beast. It was bound to happen." Deidara smirked.

"The woman is certainly trying her hardest to seal it. Not having much luck though is she." Tobi added.

The beast continued its rampage. Luckily the woman wasn't alone or she would've of surely died by now. Akari watched in total awe of the beast. Its power was enormous. The nine-tails chakra that had inhabited Sora was nothing compared to this. This was an actual tailed-beast in the flesh. All the previous times they'd captured one, it was still inside the Jinchuriki. Akari was amazed to see one out in the open. And to think that the beast inside Naruto was even stronger than this.

Then the woman seemed to get the upper hand. Using her jutsu, she encased the monster in crystal. The water calmed and she fell to her knees in exhaustion. The larger man found the boat and flipped it right side up. Kabuto placed the boy inside. Akari was about to ask if the woman had really sealed it when she saw him. Naruto rode on the back of his yellow toad. The red one swimming close by. The approached the trapped beast slowly. She couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips.

"What's the matter Hisako-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Ummm…nothing…I was just…do you think the woman really did it? Capture it I mean." She lied.

"Nope. It will take a lot more than that crystal jutsu of hers to capture it." Deidara said.

Sure enough, the crystal began to crack. The beast roared from within. Then it completely shattered and it broke free. Kabuto immediately disappeared. The woman attacked once again as the larger man attempted to row the boy to safety. Akari saw the exact moment Naruto made eye contact with him. The expression on his face disbelieving.

"Will you look at the Deidara Senpai? There's a leaf ninja out there too." Tobi said.

"It's one of Kakashi's brats. The Nine-tails." Deidara muttered.

"The Nine-tails! Oh how exciting! We came looking for one and ran into two!"

"Ummm…I don't think we should bother. It will be difficult enough to capture the three-tails. We should hold off on the Leaf brat." Akari advised.

"But we might not get another chance Hisako! Don't tell me you feel sympathy towards your old comrade?" Tobi asked.

"Comrade? Oh that's right. You come from the Leaf village." Deidara said.

"I'm just trying to be smart about this." She gritted her teeth.

"Damn. She's right Tobi. It would be too much of a hassle. We'd be risking the Three-tails in the process." Deidara grumbled.

"Oh well. Maybe next time, right Hisako-chan." Tobi looked at her.

"Uh…yeah…next time." She muttered.

She turned her attention back to the lake, suddenly very intimidated by Tobi's gaze. She still didn't understand what it was about the man that made her nervous. Perhaps she had misjudged him as an idiot. There were times when she believed he was wiser than the whole lot of them. It was rare but occasionally, Tobi spoke as if he knew more than he made them believe.

The battle on the lake was still in motion. The woman was giving everything she had to keep the beast at bay. Naruto could only watch, unsure of what to do. Then the woman took a hit. Weakened, she floated limply on the water. As if sensing her distress, the boy began to yell. Only this time, he did so on his own. The Beast suddenly stopped. But the boys control didn't last long. The crystal prism shattered and the Beast roared in outrage. The boat and everyone in the water was lost beneath the waves.

"No…" Akari whispered. Her thoughts on Naruto.

"They're gone." Tobi stated.

The lake was empty once more. The beast had submerged again.

"Well…should we capture it then?" Akari asked.

She tried to keep her voice emotionless. Even if she wanted nothing more than to search the waters for her friend.

"Not yet. Besides, this mist seems to cast a genjutsu. Courtesy of the Three-tails." Deidara yawned.

"Okay…so we wait again? Haven't we done enough of that?" She said.

"Just stay in your tree and do as I say Hisako." He glared at her.

"Fine." She glared back.

It was at least an hour before anything interesting happened. Finally, they spotted the Leaf ninja along the shore of the lake. Only they had more members. Akari took in the faces of her friends. Ino, Ten-ten, Shizune and Lee had joined the group.

"More back up?" Deidara said.

"They're going to seal it." Akari muttered to herself.

"What?" Tobi looked up at her.

Damn it. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

"Ugh…um…I recognize some of those people. From my time in the Leaf village I mean. If anyone could seal the beast it's them." She said.

"So the Hokage is aware of the beast then. Well I guess we have ourselves another show." Deidara smirked.

He leaned back against the tree. As if there was nothing on the line here. Akari glared down at him before turning her attention back to her friends. Most of them had dispersed leaving behind Shizune, Hinata, Sakura and Ino. She watched as they unrolled scrolls on the ground. Each using their blood to active them. Using their chakra they created some sort of barrier between the four of them.

"How affective do you think that will be Deidara Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"It certainly looks like it would do the trick." He answered.

At that moment, Ino fell to her knees. For a moment, the barrier was disrupted.

"Well, maybe not. That girl can't seem to handle a bit of Chakra control." Deidara smirked.

"She'll be fine." Akari said a little defensively.

"Oh." He gave her a hard look.

"She's stronger than she looks. That's the girl I fought. The one who broke my ribs." She said.

"The one with the mind-control jutsu? I see." Tobi said.

Akari smiled under her mask as Ino rose to her feet proving her right.

"Look over there. Some of the Leaf ninja are hiding near the shore. And the remaining are not far from the water's edge on our other side. " Deidara muttered.

He motioned towards two different directions. She glanced over to see Yamato, Lee, Ten-ten, Kiba and Akamaru on one side. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Shino on the other. They weren't too close to each other but they weren't very far either.

"They're guarding the lake. Giving the girls a chance to seal the Three-tails." Akari said.

"This show is becoming more and more interesting." Deidara smiled.

Suddenly Kakashi's group was attacked. The woman and man who had accompanied Kabuto earlier started their assault. Then Yamato's group began their battle with Orochimaru's group of experiments. Akari didn't know which fight to watch. Her friends were now caught up in their own skirmishes.

She really had nothing to worry about. She watched as Lee and Ten-ten took out the lab rats with ease. Neither of them breaking a sweat. Kiba and Akamaru finished them off. She smiled as her friends celebrated on the water.

Kakashi's team was taking a little longer. He was out on the water's surface along with Naruto and Sai. The woman was fighting them intensely but she seemed a little off. And Shino…he was…what was Shino doing? Whatever, the others seemed to be doing okay. Akari was actually getting excited as she watched the battle. She was used to going on missions by herself so she didn't get to see her friends in action all that often. But seeing them now? She saw that she had absolutely no reason to worry. They worked together flawlessly.

"Hmmm…those girls aren't having much luck with their search." Tobi muttered.

In all the excitement, she had forgotten about the girls. She glanced at them to see that they were walking along the water's surface, the barrier glowing between them. Nothing was happening yet. It was slow going.

"Oh no. Kakashi seems to have found himself in a pickle." Deidara smirked.

Akari turned back in time to see that Kakashi was now on his knees. The woman stood menacingly above him, three crystal dragons surrounding him.

"What a shame." Tobi said darkly.

Akari felt helpless as the dragons charge towards the man. Seconds before they made contact, a cloud of bugs blocked the attack. The crystal dragons shattered on impact. Shino now stood calmly next to kakashi, his bugs buzzing around him. He then attacked with his hoard of insects only for the woman to crystalize them around her. The woman seemed proud of herself, until one by one the bugs broke free.

"Will you look at that? They found a way to beat her." Deidara mused.

Then Naruto produced various shadow clones behind her. Paired off, they each created a rasengan. Kakashi and Shino stood defensively in front of her while the insects closed in. She was surrounded. Narutos clones charged at her but she managed to evade and encase herself in crystal. Try as he might, Naruto couldn't break through. It seemed as if Shino's bugs would do the trick, giving Kakashi an opening.

But his plan was thwarted by a wall of mud. It was the man who had rowed the boat. He grabbed the woman and sent her far from the battle. In an attempt to break loose, Kakashi increased his lighting attack. The man crumbled away. Whether he was dead, was left unclear.

"Look! Look! The barrier is blinking! They found it!" Tobi pointed.

Deidara and Akari turned to the girls out on the lake. Sure enough, they had stopped. The barrier changed shape and began to grow. A man, one of the experiments rushed out onto the water. He was immediately stopped by Lee and Ten-ten. Rock Lee prepared himself but the man chose to run instead.

"Deidara Senpai? At this rate, the beast is going to be sealed! Shouldn't we do something?" Tobi asked.

"I wish we could, but sadly…we are outnumbered. How it got this bad I don't know." Diedara shook his head.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! THIS COULDVE ALL BEEN AVOIDED IF WE HAD CAPTURED IT YESTEREDAY YOU IDIOT!" Akari shouted.

"Now, now Hisako. There's no need to point fingers. We are a team after all. We share the blame." He stated.

"LIKE HELL WE DO! THIS IS ALL ON YOU! YOU'LL BE THE ONE ANSWERING TO LORD PAIN!"

Akari had dropped to the ground in front of him. He stood to face her. She jabbed her finger in his chest for emphasize, her free hand on her hip. He was taller than her but that didn't stop her from glaring up at him.

"CALM DOWN! IT HASN'T BEEN SEALED YET! THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!" He shouted back at her.

"I WILL NOT TAKE ANY BLAME FOR THIS DEIDARA!" She stared him down.

"AND I SAY WERE A TEAM! YOU SHOULDVE INSISTED INSTEAD OF LEAVING TO TAKE A DAMN BATH!"

"OH NO! YOU ARE NOT PINNING THIS ON ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT YOU WERE IN CHARGE! YOU MADE A CHOICE AND NOW IT'S COME BACK TO BITE YOU IN THE ASS!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THIS WAY! IM YOU'RE SUPERIOR AND YOU WILL RES…"

"GUYS! STOP SHOUTING BEFORE THEY HEAR YOU!" Tobi yelled.

The two of them stopped and stared at the masked man. He had stood up and was waving his arms around frantically. They gave him an odd look.

"Tobi…you're the one who's yelling." Akari told him.

"Yeah Tobi! Take it down a notch." Deidara said.

The man lowered his arms in frustration. He then turned to the people on the lake who had barely moved. They had been oblivious to their little spat. Their advances on the beast had grown considerably. Its silhouette was prominent underneath the water's surface.

Then the woman was there. She appeared before Ten-ten and Lee. A battle ensued. But it turned out to be a distraction. The man from before nearly made it to the barrier before Naruto showed up. He blasted the man out of the way. The victory was short lived however as the seal was disrupted. The beast leapt out of the water causing the barrier to break completely. Everyone on the water struggled to keep afloat.

"HAHA! SEE THAT! They failed to seal it!" Deidara fist pumped the air.

"Yeah. Lucky you." Akari rolled her eyes.

The beast was on a rampage out on the lake. Huge waves began to form and everyone was washed ashore. Then it submerged yet again. Only to reappear next to the fallen woman. She could make out the boy attempting to wake her from the cliff he stood on. All he could do was watch as the beast made its slow approach.

Then his power broke free and he yelled in defiance. The beast stopped inches away from the woman. The boy had gained control yet again. But he was having difficulty keeping it up. He seemed to be faltering. The woman woke and made her way to the boy. The beast broke free once more and attacked the cliff they stood on. She watched as the man who had helped her attack appeared before them. He embraced the woman before grabbing the boy. The woman fell.

"He betrayed her." Akari whispered.

"The boy." Tobi muttered.

"He's grown attached to the woman. They're using her to get to him. He's using his powers willing instead of by force in order to protect her." Deidara stated.

"That Orochimaru has always been a manipulative bastard." Akari growled.

"Doesn't matter. It's not holding. The kid isn't strong enough." Tobi pointed.

The beast attacked the cliff yet again. The boy nearly fell to his death before pulling himself back up. But the beast wasn't relenting. It continued its assault on them. The woman somehow found the strength to get them out of harm's way. She created a barrier around the boy keeping him safe. She then proceeded to attack the beast.

"Seems like the woman cares for him too." Akari said.

Then she noticed someone else out in the water. Naruto. He seemed to be searching for someone. At the same time the woman was doing everything in her power to stop the beast. Her friend rushed past her, making his way towards the boy. But then he chose to turn around and attack the beast instead. Now it seemed as if he was working with the woman against the monster.

"This is getting intense! How much longer can they keep this up?" Tobi said.

"Who knows but we have to be ready to intervene if it looks as if the beast will be taken." Deidara told them.

The beast leapt out of the water. It landed directly above the woman and Naruto. Her breath caught. The lake grew calm as the beast disappeared. It wasn't long before the Leaf ninja scoured the lakes surface looking for him. The boy, it seemed, was now in their hands.

"This is ridiculous! First there's nothing, then a fight breaks out, then nothing again, then another fight, and once again….NOTHING!" Akari complained.

"Look! They're out there again!" Tobi pointed.

"YOU SEE!" She pouted.

Out on the water, her friends were searching the area. They spread out on the lake, covering as much ground as they could. The boy was with them. He was showing them the way. Finally he found what he was looking for and began playing a strange tune. The Three-tails surfaced and Kakashi manages to leave a crack on the Beast's barrier. Moments later, Naruto along with Guren burst out.

As soon as they were safely outside of the beast, the sealing team created their barrier once again. Sai attempts to take the boy to safety only to be attacked by Orochimaru's men. Once again a fight broke out on the lake. The lab rats were attempting to stop the sealing. Their leader was after the boy. And while all this was happening the kid kept trying to keep his hold on the Beast.

"There are so many of them out there. All after one thing." Akari muttered.

"There's nobody in the world who wouldn't want the power of a tailed beast can offer." Deidara said.

Akari watched as the fight began to die down. Kabuto had disguised himself as one of the expirements and was fighting among them the whole time. Then he brought forth the reanimated corpse of the man he had killed. The woman fought of the corpse but she was soon lost under the waves along with it.

The boy's grief caused the Three-tails to go on a rampage. It thrashed above the water until Naruto attacked it with his new jutsu. It soon disappeared under the waves. Kabuto was gone, the experiments were defeated. She could see how worn out her friends were. Naruto approached the boy. He tries to comfort him. Kakashi gives out an order and everyone begins to leave the lake. Akari watches as her friend, worn out from the ordeal, disappear into the forest.

"Well…that was intense." Tobi stated.

"All of that hassle and neither side left with the beast." Akari said.

"And that works out pretty well for us. Oh wait…the Hokage left a couple of guard dogs." Deidara said.

Akari turned to where he was looking to find two A.N.B.U members keeping watch over the lake. Before she could say anything, Tobi and Deidara left her side. They dispatched the Black Ops members easily. All Akari could do was watch as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. Then Deidara motioned for her to join them out on the lake. She had no choice but to do so.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I had writers block for a while. I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go! So I took a break from it and began writing another story I had been wanting to start! It's a Teen Titans and Young Justice crossover if any of you are interested! I'll warn you though, its Robrae. In case you don't like the ship. Anyways! I hope you guys like this chapter! I promise I'll try and update more often! Please comment! **

Chapter 21

Akari stood on the tip of a tall pine tree, her arms crossed and her mask hiding a solemn grimace. Tobi occupied a tree next to her. She stared up at Deidara as he flew above the lake on one of his clay birds. He held countless little clay spiders cupped in his hands which he suddenly released. They dropped down into the water disappearing under the waves. She watched as dozens of explosions went off underneath the surface of the misty lake. The Three Tails suddenly appeared once again, roaring in anger.

"Wow! If you look at it more closely, it kinda looks like a giant turtle." Tobi commented.

"Sure does." She muttered.

She watched as Tobi leapt from the tree tops and landed gracefully in front of the beast. Deidara's bird lowered closer to the water, flying next to the masked man.

"I think we'll leave the rest of this to you, Deidara Senpai!" Akari heard Tobi say.

"Actually Tobi, since you are still pretty new to the Akatsuki, you can handle this." The blonde man smirked.

With that, Deidara flew higher into the sky leaving Tobi to fend for himself. Tobi cried after him helplessly. Deidara's bird brought him closer to Akari who still hadn't moved.

"Aren't you planning on helping him?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Nah. He seems to be doing just fine on his own." Akari shrugged.

The two of them stared down at the lake watching as Tobi ran across the water trying to escape the beast. They could hear his panicked screams as the Three Tails chased after him.

"Since this is a water creature, shouldn't we let Kisame-san handle it?! They assigned the wrong guy for this!" They heard him shout.

Akari and Deidara hissed through their teeth when the beast brought one of its tails crashing down on top of the masked man. He was lost under the waves, only the shadow of the beast visible under the surface.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt." Akari shook her head.

"He's useless, isn't he?" Deidara grumbled.

He maneuvered his bird down over the lake. It followed after the large silhouette of the creature who had dragged Tobi into the waters depths. Deidara tossed another one of his clay molds, a fish this time. It disappeared for a moment and then an explosion went off, launching Tobi out of the water. Akari chuckled to herself as she watched Tobi flailing helplessly in the air. Then he fell face first onto the belly of the beast. Akari's laughter died out when she saw that the Three Tails was now floating upside down over the water, clearly knocked out.

"Did you see my awesome jutsu Deidara Senpai! Of course Pain would send me! He knew I alone would be plenty for this momentous task!" Tobi bragged.

"No. The artistic gift of my explosive clay made the outcome. It's my art that the deserves the praise here, yeah. Don't get so cocky and forget that I helped you! Listen…"

Akari rolled her eyes, already tuning out Deidaras rant about how artistic and cool he was. Yada Yada. Instead she gazed down at the beaten creature, with a somber expression. Yet another win for the Akatsuki. And once again she was here, just watching and letting it happen. She couldn't keep this up much longer. As she stood there, silently brooding, she suddenly heard a larger boom followed by cold drops of water raining down over her. Then Tobi's loud cry of pain resonated around her. She blinked, her eyes already showing signs of irritation. Akari turned to glare at the culprits.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT! LET'S GET THIS THING OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" She shouted at them.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! IM RUNNING THINGS HERE! NOW LET'S GET THIS THING OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Deidara yelled back.

"Did I not just say that?" She muttered to herself.

Akari dropped down from the tree top and helped tie the beast to two of Deidara's birds. It wasn't long before they were pulling the Three Tails across the water's surface. Akari hopped on one of the clay creatures and sat down with her legs crossed. She had her elbow on her knee, chin in her palm. Deidara rode on the other. Tobi was laying on his back, still riding on the beast.

"Listen Tobi, don't you ever get ahead of yourself…yeah. The sanbi was weak because it didn't have a jinchuriki. It lacked the brains to actually harness its own powers." Deidara was saying.

He paused for a moment, expecting a reply from Tobi. There was only silence. Akari arched an eyebrow and glanced back at the masked man. He just lay there, motionless. Deidara stared down at him, still waiting. Then he let out a sigh.

"Hey Tobi! I said to shut your mouth and act cool, but that's too quiet. At least a reply would…"

Tobi began to stir. He let out a couple of incoherent sentences. Akari turned to look at him and realized he was talking in his sleep. Deidaras face turned deadly and Akari let out an exasperated sigh. She wasn't surprised as yet another explosion went off.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! ILL GIVE YOU A NICE, EXPLOSIVE WAKE UP CALL!"

Tobi was blasted off the beast and sent flying into the air. Akari smacked her palm on her forehead and groaned.

* * *

The real Akari hid behind the trunk of a tree, shaking her head as she watched Tobi getting caught in another of Deidara's explosions. She just hoped her clone wouldn't get caught in the next one, blowing her cover. She waited a moment until the Akatsuki members were out of sight. Then she stepped out from the shadows and stared out at the open lake. It was calm and silent now that the excitement had come to an end. She then stared up at the orange and pink hues in the sky. It was close to sunset meaning the day was almost over.

Akari knew it was best if she started home now, hoping to get back to the village as soon as possible. She had a lot to prepare for. But first, she had to go back to her hidden cave. She needed to change, plus there were a couple of things she needed to get. Akari decided it was time to see Shun again. Why not make things easier? Akari bit her thumb and created the needed hand signs before slamming her palm on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke exploded around her. When it cleared, the giant red cheetah stood before her licking its paw. He stared down at her, his expression lazy and indifferent.

"Hey Kid." He said.

"Hey Kid? I haven't seen you in weeks and all you say is Hey Kid?" She glared up at him.

"Has it been that long? Felt like it was just a few hours." Shun yawned.

"Fine. Don't say you missed me. I know you did so I don't need to hear it." She stuck her tongue out.

"Then why mention it? By the way, that's in interesting choice in clothing." He noted.

"Oh yeah. We have a lot to catch up on big guy." She muttered.

The large cat waited until she leapt onto his back, then asked where she wished to go.

"Near the border leading into the Hidden Rain." She told him.

The cheetah gave her a nod and began walking towards the cave. He kept a slow pace at first, knowing he could get her there in just a few minutes.

"So…let's see. The last time we saw each other was when I broke my leg right? You saw those guys who attacked us?" She began.

"They were wearing the same clothes you are, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah. So the thing is, I'm part of their group and…."

Shun listened as Akari told him of her previous couple of day. He kept quiet most of the time just letting her get it all off of her chest. And if he did comment, it was just to tease her over something stupid she did. Still, she felt a whole lot better once she was done. Close to the end, Shun had sped up and they were now a few feet in front of the cave.

"So yeah. Now I'm going home and plan to wait until Sasuke handles thing with the Snake, while my clone handles things with the Akatsuki. At least until I get the chance to switch out." She finished.

Shun came to a stop and she dropped down off his back.

"If you ask me Kid, you're spreading yourself out a little thin." Shun muttered.

"Maybe. But it's too late now. Might as well just go with the flow." She shrugged.

Shun waited outside while Akari made her way inside her cave. She dropped the genjutsu she had placed to trick prying eyes and strolled into the back. Akari stripped off her cloak and mask as she went, folding them in her arms. Then she kneeled down next to a wooden chest that she kept against the farthest wall in the cave. Opening it, she placed her things inside including her defaced headband. She hoped nobody would ask her about it back home. Then she began pulling out a couple of handwritten pages sitting at the bottom of the chest. Information she had gathered over the past few weeks. She turned to the most recent one and grabbed some ink and a brush. Quickly, she jotted down the capture of the Three-tails and let the page dry. Akari also pulls out her usual mission pack sifting through it making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Finally, Akari folded the pages and shoved them all the way to the bottom of her bag. She then hung it on her shoulders and made her way out of the cave, placing the genjutsu on it once more. Shun turned to her as she walked out.

"Where is your A.N.B.U mask?" He asked.

"Underground with Hidan. It was broken anyways, not sure if I'll even need a new one. Won't have much use for it after I leave the village." She shrugged.

"I see. Well let's go then."

She nodded and jumped onto his back again. This time, Shun ran off at his top speed. Akari was soon staring at the entrance to her village, the sun just barely starting to set. The perks of having a cheetah for an animal summon.

"Alright Kid, you're home. And its time I go home as well. Next time you call me, I hope it's for something a little more exciting." Shun told her.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later, big guy." She patted his leg.

The red cheetah gave her a smirk before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Akari smiled at the spot he once stood before making her way toward the village. As she got nearer, she noticed a couple of figures heading towards home as well. Grinning, she quickened her step and jogged to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called out.

The group stopped and turned back to see who was calling. Their faces showed some confusion at first but then lit up when they recognized her.

"Akari! Hey! You're home too!" Naruto ran up to meet her.

She stopped in front of him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him as he led her towards the others. The others waited for them to catch up before they continued towards the village.

* * *

Two days have passed since Akari had made it home. The first day, she had spent with her family. She didn't tell them that she planned on leaving soon, knowing they'd try anything to get her to stay. Riko was the one who worried her the most. He would be livid as soon as he found out. She had also spent some time with her friends, catching up and trying not to feel guilty about deceiving them. It was harder around Naruto and Sakura. They would definitely be upset with her the most.

Now, on the second day, Akari was making her way towards the Nara residence. She clutched a folder firmly to her chest, chewing on her lip as she walked. The village was quiet and peaceful, hardly anyone out on the streets. Except for the Root Member watching her silently from the shadows. She stared straight ahead, seething from irritation. How much longer will Danzo continue to be thorn in her side? It was getting old very fast.

Finally, she arrived at her destination. Akari walked up to Shikamaru's house, gripping the folder just a bit tighter. Timidly, she knocked on the door. A few moments later, a woman with fair skin, dark eyes, and dark brown hair kept in a low ponytail opened the door. She blinked, clearly surprised to find Akari standing on her doorstep.

"Um. May I help you?" she asked.

"Hi. My names Akari. I'm one of Shikamaru's friends." Akari said.

"Oh! Well what do you know! My lazy son really does have more than two friends!" The woman laughed.

"Uh…yes ma'am. Pretty hard to believe someone as cynical as him could actually make friends right." Akari chuckled.

"Especially a girl as pretty as you! He better not be fooling around that boy! If he's moving on, he should at least tell Temari first."

Akari blushed at what the woman was implying.

"What! Oh! No! No, ma'am! It's nothing like that!" She managed.

"Well why else would you come here?" The older woman asked.

Akari made to answer but stopped when she heard footsteps coming from inside the house. Followed by a familiar voice.

"Mom? Who are you talking to?"

Shikamaru appeared behind his mother. He looked over the woman's shoulder and rose an eyebrow when he saw Akari. She gave him a wave. Shikamaru gave her a small smile and started to say something before his mother interrupted him.

"Shikamaru! Why didn't you tell me you were friends with someone as lovely as this! And does Temari know about her? Because I taught you better than that! To have a girl come here calling for you while Temari is back home with her brothers. That is very disrespectful!" The woman said sternly.

"What?! What are you talking about!?" Shikamaru stared at her.

"Ma'am. You have the wrong idea! This has to do with a mission. I just wanted to speak to him for a moment and give him something. That's all." Akari explained.

"Oh. Oh dear me! I'm so sorry! How could I think that! Besides, your far to pretty to pay that kind of attention to my son! Temari is probably the only exception. And I'm sure you already have a nice boy after you, with a face like that. You really are very pretty." Mrs. Nara chuckled.

"Thanks." Akari chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Shikamaru muttered sarcastically.

"Well. I'll leave you to it. It was nice meeting you Akari!"

"You too, Mrs. Nara." She smiled at the older woman.

Shikamaru's mother then turned away and walked back into the house. He watched her leave until she was no longer in sight. Then he faced Akari again who was giving him a teasing smirk. The Nara boy only shook his head, clearly annoyed.

"She's a troublesome woman." He sighed.

"Aren't we all. So…Temari has met your mother? So soon in the relationship? Scandalous!" Akari wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up. What's this about a mission?" He yawned.

"Oh. Well, actually I just came to talk to you about…well you know. My recent activities." She whispered.

"Huh. Well then I guess you should step inside. We can use my dad's office, he's not here right now."

Akari nodded and followed him inside his house. He led her down the hall and into a room with a bookshelf, a couple of boxes and a desk. He closed the door once she was inside and then offered her his father's chair. She took a seat and he leaned against the desk beside her.

"Okay. What's with the folder?" He asked.

"This…this is information on the Akatsuki. Who they are, how many are left, their abilities and how many beasts they've captured. Everything I've learned so far. Itachi had me right everything down, he told me to wait until the right time to give it all to you." She told him

"Why now?" He eyes the folder.

"Sasuke. That's why. I'll be leaving soon remember. Which means I won't be coming back for a while. I don't know when I'll be seeing you guys again so I thought it best if you knew everything I did. Just in case something was to happen while I'm away."

"Right. Okay. But why give it to me? Why not the Hokage?"

"Because you're the guy with the plan! You're the only one who can come up with a way to stop them if they tried to take Naruto. Though…there are still a few blanks about the leader. Pain. He doesn't give much away."

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Akari gave a small laugh.

"Okay. I'll take them I guess. Ugh…what about Itachi? If something were to happen, what side would he be on?" He asked her.

"You don't have to worry about him. Something tell me he's going to be busy dealing with Sasuke." She frowned.

"And you'll be too busy making sure they don't kill each other." He muttered.

"In the words of a good friend of mine, what a drag." She smiled sadly.

"I couldn't agree more." He nodded.

"I should go now. Thanks for sharing my burden. And sorry I dragged you into this." Akari stood.

"That's okay. I was bound to get involved eventually. This was too big for you to handle alone."

"Oh. And keep these safe. I have a couple of stalkers who know I came here." She warned.

"No problem." He nodded.

Shikamaru took the folder from her hands and then ushered her out of the room. He kept a firm grip on the papers as he opened his front door for her. She stepped out onto the porch.

"When do you think he'll get here?" He asked her.

"I don't know. But it will be soon."

She gave him another smile before walking off his porch. He watched her go for a moment, a grim look on his face. Then Shikamara stared down at the folder in his hands, his mind already racing. Silently, he stepped back inside.

* * *

It's been nearly five days since the Three Tails incident. Five days, and Sasuke was still a no show.

Akari walked through the village, a bag of groceries in her arm and Hinata walking beside her. It was around noon and the girls had just finished picking up a few things they needed. Hinata carried a bag of her own, except hers had yarn. Something about a memory she had remembered from when she was a kid. It involved a red scarf and a much younger Naruto.

"So. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Hinata said.

Akari turned to her, her eyes wide in surprise. She stared at the Hyuuga for a moment before lowering her gaze to the ground. Her lip between her teeth.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Akari. Something's bothering you. I can tell." Hinata said softly.

"I…okay. Yeah, you're right. I'm just a little…worried is all." Akari sighed.

"About what? You haven't had any assignments lately. In fact, this is longest you've stayed in the village since, who knows how long."

"Hinata…I…I'm waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

Akari glanced up at her again, her eyes unsure. The raven haired girl gave her a kind smile, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, something is supposed to happen. Something pretty big. I…I can't say what it is, but I was expecting it to happen already. I'm a little worried that somethings gone wrong. That things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to."

"This thing. Is it dangerous?" Hinata frowned.

"I'd say so. I don't know how everyone will react to it." Akari muttered.

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah. Well, no. I know it isn't. I know that it's something I must do, If I plan on fixing things. But, the others might not see it that way. They'll think I've betrayed them. They'll think I'm being selfish. I'm going to hurt them Hinata. But please believe me when I say that I have to do this. It's my only shot at making things right."

Akari turned to Hinata, her eyes pleading. She didn't want Hinata thinking badly of her when she left. Not Hinata. The Hyuuga was her best friend, and she'd be heartbroken if the soft spoken girl doubted her.

"Okay. I believe you. But, whatever it is, I hope it doesn't cause to much damage." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah. Me too." Akari frowned.

The two of them fell silent. They made their way through the streets, in the direction of Akari's home. Hinata walked with her up until they got to Akari's front gate. The Hyuuga turned to her, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Akari, I was thinking that us and the other girls could go out to eat tonight, we could…Akari?"

She wasn't listening. Akari was staring up at her bedroom window. Something had caught her eye, something shiny with a hint of red. She stared up at it, her heart racing in her chest.

"Akari?" Hinata asked again. Her brow creased in worry.

This time Akari heard her. She startled slightly, having forgotten her friend was still standing beside her.

"Oh, Sorry Hinata. I zoned out. Anyways, I um…I can't tonight. I have a couple of things I need to do."

"Um…okay. Some other time then."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I'll see you…later." Akari bit her lip.

Then, she sat her bag of groceries on the ground. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. Hinata was caught off guard, her arms and bag trapped in between their chests.

"Akari? What's going on?" She whispered suddenly very nervous.

"I just…I want you to know that you're my best friend. No matter what. And please, tell Neji what I told you okay? I…I never like when he's upset with me." Akari whispered back.

Then she let her go. With a sad smile, she picked up her bag and rushed into her house. Hinata stared after her, suddenly very worried for Akari. Quickly, she ran home, planning to find Naruto as soon as possible.

Akari dropped the groceries on the kitchen table, her nerves on edge. Her mother was at the sink, dishes in her hands. She turned to her daughter, meaning to thank her. Instead she blinked after Akari in surprise as the girl practically flew upstairs. Her husband walked in from the living room, a questioning look on his face. All she could do was shrug.

Akari yanked open her bedroom door, closing it roughly behind her. She ran to her window, pulling it open. She stuck her head out and stopped breathing for a moment. Her kunai was embedded into the wall outside her window. Its red ribbon fluttering lightly. Hesitantly, she pulled it free and stepped back. Akari held the weapon closely to her chest, her body shaking. He was here. It was time.

There was no time to waste. Quickly, she dropped to her knees and reached under her bed. Akari's hands gripped the backpack underneath tightly in her fingers. She yanked it out, and in one quick motion, hung it on her shoulders. She then grabbed her katana and slid it into the sheath on her back. Finally, she dug through one of her drawers pulling out two letters. One for her parents, and one for Riko. She blinked back tears as she sneaked into their bedrooms, leaving the notes on their pillows. Taking a deep breath, Akari then leapt out her window landing softly on the ground below.

She took to the roofs, her nerves on edge. Akari made her way to the front gate and had almost made it. But, she stopped when she heard the shouting. Then, she noticed other ninja leaping over the houses. They were heading to the front gate as well. Her face fell, and she ran faster. The scene she arrived too made her blood run cold. She stood motionless, her eyes glued to the people below.

Sasuke stood under the village's front gate. Behind him was a strange man, he had an amused grin on his face. Facing them was her friends. All of them. There was Neji, his face cold and calculating. Tenten, her expression confused and Lee, his pose stiff and uncertain. Then there was Ino who had tears in her eyes. Choji who stared at Sasuke in total shock. Shikamaru's posture and face gave nothing away. Kiba's expression was one of pure rage, Akamaru whined next to him very unsettled. Shino was motionless. Hinata stared at Sasuke, her eyes full of sorrow. Sai stood in the back, his eyes emotionless like usual. But that was nothing compared to the emotions flickering across Naruto's and Sakura's face's. There was misery, anger, confusion, but the one that stood out the most was…hope. Kakashi was there too, but he wasn't watching his students. He was staring up at Akari. He had already guessed.

"Sas..Sasuke. What are you doing here?" She heard Sakura.

Sakura had her hand held out, towards him. She took a step forward but stopped herself. Akari could tell that she was itching to touch him. To prove to herself that he was real. That he was really there. Sasuke said nothing, he just stared at them with a look of indifference. He barely gave them a second glance as he scanned the area. He had yet to look up, but she knew that he had seen her.

"Have you come home? Where is Orochimaru? What's going on? SAY SOMETHING!" Naruto shouted.

Even if Sasuke was planning on answering, he didn't get the chance. Suddenly, Danzo was there. A dozen Root members by his side.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are hereby ordered to stand down and come quietly. You are under arrest for betraying your village." He ordered.

"You think I will abide by your rules?" Sasuke spoke. HIs voice cold.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Naruto growled.

"Stay out of this fox! Your opinion is worthless to me!" Danzo spat.

"Enough! Danzo you are not in charge here!"

Everyone turned to Lady Tsunade who had finally arrived, Shizune trailing behind her. She glared daggers at Danzo who didn't seem fazed by the Hokages appearance.

"Are you saying he will not be punished? He deserted the village did he not? That makes him a traitor. And last time I checked, that is a crime punishable by death." Danzo smirked.

"Back off! You are not Hokage, that burden is mine and mine alone. I will decide what happens here today!" Tsunade seethed.

"I've had enough of this meaningless conversation. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. I'll take my leave as soon as I have what I've come for." Sasuke stated.

"You're leaving again? What is it that you want? What have you come for?" Naruto looked crestfallen.

Akari hadn't moved an inch since she had arrived. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, threatening to burst. She had a metallic taste in her mouth and knew her teeth had sliced through her lip. Naruto's questions brought her out of her daze. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and finally made herself known.

"Me. He's here for me." She called down to them.

Akari felt the urge to run when all eyes fell on her. She dared not to look anyone in the face, not trusting herself to hold back tears. Still, she could still make out the looks on her friends faces. They looked bewildered at first until they took in her appearance. Her gear packed and weapon slung on her back. Then, their expression changed to understanding. She nearly broke down when she saw their looks of disappointment and disbelief. Before she could change her mind, Akari leapt off the roof and landed beside Sasuke, her back to her friends.

"I'd like to go now." She said, her voice hard and emotionless. Just like the A.N.B.U taught her.

"So. That's where you've been sneaking off to all this time? You've been having secret meeting with the traitorous Uchiha? I had guessed as much." Danzo called to her.

She didn't turn around. She refused to.

"Is this true, Akari? Have you been meeting Sasuke in secret?" Said Lady Tsunade.

She knew very well that this wasn't true. The Hokage knew that Akari had spent all her time elsewhere, only seeing Sasuke once or twice. But, the others couldn't know that.

"I'm leaving. That's all you need to know." Akari answered.

"Akari…why?"

Naruto's voice cut through like a knife. It was hollow and heartbroken. She felt his disappointment and almost shed a tear. Akari blinked it away. Sasuke stood beside her, his eyes on her face. He said nothing, but she knew he had seen her moment of weakness. He saw everything. That's when she forced herself to turn and face Naruto. Not only to prove to Sasuke that she could, but to prove it to herself. She was strong enough to do this. She had to be.

"Because. He's all I need. All I want. If he's not here with me, then there is no point in staying. I have nothing keeping me here. None of you are important enough. You all are meaningless to me. Therefore, I have no reason to stay. It makes leaving all that much easier" She said coldly.

Akari didn't flinch when his eyes widened in shock. All her friends stared at her with hurt and betrayal in their eyes. She started to back away.

"DON'T YOU DARE. DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Riko pushed through the crowd, his eyes bulging, face red with rage. He waves her letter wildly in his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WRITE ME A FUCKING LETTER AND THEN DISAPPEAR!" He shouted.

"Riko." She kept her tone monotone.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND DROP THIS STUPID ACT OF YOURS! MEANINGLESS? WE'RE MEANINGLESS? BULLSHIT!"

"Riko!" She tried again. Her eyes trying to signal a warning. A warning to keep quiet.

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IM TIRED OF YOUR LIES AND IM TIRED OF WORRYING ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT YOUR GOING TO MAKE IT HOME ALIVE! YOU'RE WALKING A THIN LINE AKARI AND I WONT HAVE IT! YOU NEED TO FORGET ABOUT THE AK…"

"RIKO! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Akari wasn't the one who shouted. She turned to Lady Tsunade who was glaring at Riko. She radiated authority and gave no room for insubordination.

"Your sister has made a decision. There is no way to stop her. Not without a fight. And I refuse to allow that to happen. No one, and I mean no one will force her to stay. Is that understood." She told him.

"But…" Riko's anger drained away and was replaced with sorrow.

"Let's go Akari." Sasuke said beside her.

She nodded. Not trusting herself to speak. But Sakura stepped forward.

"I need to know why you're doing this. Why you've chosen him over us. Over your family."

Sakura was hurting, but she was also angry. Akari could see it in her eyes. They had agreed to let Sasuke decide between the two of them. But after they had brought him home. Yet, here she was, leaving with him. With no consideration of Sakura's feelings. Now, Sakura wanted an explanation. So Akari gave her one.

"Because. We're the same. He and I." She told her.

Akari took a few steps towards them. She then looked straight at Naruto who stared back at her, his face broken. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, everyone gasped in shock. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he turned to Sasuke in disbelief. Akari couldn't see the Uchiha's reaction. She was busy making sure everyone had gotten a glimpse of her Sharingan.

"You see. The same. I belong with him. I go where he goes." She said.

Her friends couldn't seem to grasp this new reality. She was an Uchiha. She had lied to them all this time. Akari decided that this had dragged on long enough. Again she made to leave, and again her departure was interrupted. Akari was so caught up in leaving that she didn't notice the hand swatting towards her. Only it didn't reach its target. Akari blinked as Sasuke appeared in front of her. He had a firm grip on Sakura's wrist. She had been seconds away from delivering a harsh slap across Akari's face. Sasuke's old teammate looked up at him in total misery. He glared at her, steel in his eyes.

"You won't touch her." He stated.

Then he dropped his hold on Sakura. He started to back away, shielding Akari with his body. She had no choice but to let him push her back. She stole a glance at Shikamaru. He was watching her, his face unreadable. He was her only hope. Her only way to make them understand. He didn't have to tell them everything, just enough to realize that she was doing this for Sasuke's sake. To bring him home. Her sharingan was still active and she managed to catch the small nod. It was barely noticeable. But she saw it, and it was enough to ease her worry.

"We're leaving now. If any of you follow, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke warned.

She knew he wasn't bluffing. She silently prayed that they would heed his warning. That they wouldn't come after her. She couldn't bear the thought of any of them getting hurt. Not because of her. None of them moved.

Sasuke led her under the cover of the trees. His companion close behind. The last thing she saw was Sakura falling to her knees, her face buried in her hands. Naruto knelt beside her, his hand on her back. But his eyes were on Akari. Refusing to drop his gaze. When her friends were no longer in sight, Akari tore her eyes away from the village. She took Sasuke's hand, gripping it tightly, and let him pull her away from her home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Akari walked a few feet behind Sasuke, having let go of his hand a while back. They traveled across a wide ocean, seagulls squawking loudly around them. She chewed on her lip occasionally glancing at Sasuke as he led the way. He stared straight ahead, his face set in deep concentration. They have been walking for nearly three hours and he had yet to say anything. At first she had been grateful for the silence. She needed time to process everything that had happened. She wondered if Shikamaru had begun to repair the damage she had caused to her friends. If he had managed to make them understand. Still, Akari didn't dare to hope it would be resolved quickly. Her friends would surely need some time to forgive her. She had been harsh. She had lied. They would need time.

But now the silence was growing too much to bare. Sasuke almost seemed to have forgotten she was even there. Cleary his love for her was still overshadowed by his need for revenge. She was beginning to think she had made a mistake in leaving. That maybe there was nothing she could do for him to forget his murderous plan. Sasuke was too set in his ways. Her efforts seemed fruitless, as if she was attempting to move a mountain with a mere push.

No. She couldn't think like that. She had to keep trying. That's why she was here, with him. To help him see that he's wrong. That spilling Itachi's blood will fix nothing. Akari couldn't doubt herself now. The fated battle was too close to risk backing out. She had told herself that she would fix things. That she would not allow either Uchiha to die.

"So. You're like what? His girlfriend?"

Akari blinked. Her thoughts interrupted. She turned to the speaker a bit uneasily. She wasn't sure what to make of Sasuke's traveling companion. He seemed young, his body lean and average height. He had straight white hair and purple eyes. His teeth were pointed and sharp. He was dressed in a purple sleeveless shirt and blue pants. Around his waist was a belt with water bottles attached to it. He wore another on his chest which he used to carry his massive broadsword shaped like a butcher knife.

"Ugh…something like that." Akari muttered.

She glanced up at Sasuke who seemed oblivious to the two of them.

"Well you must be of some use to him since he risked taking a detour to pick you up." The young man shrugged.

"Detour? Where…where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"You mean to tell me you agreed to leave with him without even knowing where we're going." He said.

"Yes. Is that so odd?" She glared at him.

"Ugh yeah! But whatever. Yes, detour. We're going to Orochimaru's southern hideout."

"Southern hideout." Akari muttered. "So…Orochimaru. Sasuke really did it? He killed the Snake?"

"Yep. Didn't seem like he had a rough time with it either. In fact, it seemed as if he barely broke a sweat."

"I'm not surprised. He's…Sasuke's really something."

"I guess. Oh, I'm Suigetsu by the way."

"Akari. How did you end up with Sasuke?" She wondered.

"I was experimented on by that psycho Orochimaru. Sasuke set me free on the condition that I help him with his little quest. I had nothing better to do so I came along." Suigetsu shrugged.

"I see. And this southern hideout? What reason do we have for going there?"

"We're picking up another person. The bitch Karin. Why? I don't know. Frankly, she's a pain. But, Sasuke insists."

"Okay."

"By the way, you were pretty heartless back there. With your so called friends. The looks on their faces when you called them meaningless was just priceless." He chuckled.

Akari's face hardened. She stared up ahead, her mouth set in a grimace.

"Man were they surprised. They must have really believed you cared about them. How long had you been lying? A few months? A couple of years? Damn, I see why Sasuke wants you around. I know it's mostly because you're an Uchiha like him. But, it's probably also because you're nearly as cold as he is."

"And you? Why did he release you? Why keep you around?" Akari asked, an edge to her voice.

Suigetsu either ignored her change in attitude or he didn't notice. But she was aware that Sasuke did. She had seen him turn his ear slightly towards them. Akari tried to ease her tension so he wouldn't notice her irritation at Suigetsu's words. She didn't want him to doubt her resolve to be with him.

"I've got some skills." He winked at her.

"Good enough to catch Sasuke's attention?" She arched a brow.

"So it seems. We're here."

He motioned up ahead and sure enough there was a small island made of jagged rocks. The dark ugly rock marred the beautiful ocean surrounding it with its sharply pointed edges. It looked out of place out here on the water's surface. Sasuke didn't stop. He led them through the entrance into the center of the island. There, they found a closed set of doors made of rock.

"This hideout is shorthanded on guards, huh? They should at least raise a fence." Suigetsu commented.

He was right. There was no one standing watch outside the doors. Akari glanced around looking for any signs of life.

"Because she's managing this hideout, there's no need for that." Sasuke answered.

Akari glanced at him briefly a little unnerved to hear him finally speak.

"Even if she is, this seems too quiet. Especially since the rumor about Orochimaru's death is spreading and yet nothing's strange." Suigetsu muttered.

Akari's eyes fell on a couple of lumps on the ground. They rose above the earth, the dirt looking fresh as if it was moved recently. She stopped and stared. She knew what lay underneath the mounds of dirt.

"Akari." Sasuke called to her.

She tore her eyes away from the freshly dug graves. She ignored the burning curiosity of who those people were. It was pointless to wonder. Whoever they were, they were long gone. And maybe forgotten.

The boys had stopped in front of the door. She walked up behind them. Suigetsu removed his sword from his belt. He swung it across the stone doors and Akari watched as it fell to pieces. She wondered how someone so lean could carry the weight of such a heavy sword.

The three of them stepped inside and walked along an empty corridor. They passed a jail cell where a group of men were held captive. They looked battered and beaten. Their clothes in rags. Sasuke and Suigetsu didn't even spare them a glance.

Akari forced herself to keep going. She ignored the men's hurried whispers as they caught sight of the trio. They spoke of rumors and of freedom. She bit her lip until she could no longer hear them. Akari kept pace with her traveling companions as they went further into the prison. Until a woman stepped in their path. She stared at them, a hand on her hip.

"So, it's you after all…Sasuke."

The woman had crimson eyes and red hair. She wore brown narrow glasses on her face. Her outfit consisted of a purple uniform, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. She kept her gaze solely on Sasuke. Akari assumed this was Karin.

"Sasuke, since you came here by yourself, it seems the rumor is true." She continued.

"How mean. Giving me the cold shoulder." Suigetsu muttered.

He was right. She was completely ignoring him and Akari.

"So, what have you come here for?"

"Sasuke wanted to talk with you, y'see? And standing here talking is kind of a drag, so could you take us to another room? We've been walking for a while, so I'm beat." Suigetsu answered.

Again, Karin ignored him.

"Whats this about a talk?" She asked Sasuke.

Suigetsu walked up to her clearly irritated by her indifference towards him.

"That's why I said standing here talking was a drag, Karin! I know you don't give a shit about me, but for fuck's sake!"

Karin scoffed. She then sniffed him.

"You creep me out." She stated.

"Watch your mouth, Karin!"

Sasuke stepped forward. Akari kept close to him, her eyes watching Karin closely. She wasn't sure the woman was all that trustworthy.

"Drop it Karin. Take us to another room." He ordered.

"Yeah, fine." She said.

Karin turned and led them further down the hall and into an empty room. There was a long corner bench in which the trio settled in. Akari between Sasuke and Suigetsu. Karin stood facing them. The woman's eyes fell on Akari and stayed there. She finally acknowledged her presence.

"Who's the girl." She asked Sasuke.

Akari glared at the red head. She had a way of speaking only to Sasuke and it was being to irritate her.

"The girl can speak for herself. I'm Akari." She told her.

"She's with Sasuke. That's all you need to know." Suigetsu said, a teasing tone in his voice.

Karin's mouth twitched for mere second but said nothing.

"Karin, come with me. I need you." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Huh? Why would I go with someone like you?! I'm responsible for this place!" She answered. Surprise clear on her face.

"Orochimaru is no more."

"What about the prisoners?!"

"Oh yeah, they were pretty quiet in there…I guess the rumor about Orochimaru's death must have reached this hideout too, right?" Suigetsu asked.

"The number of prisoners have decreased in comparison to when I last came here. Also, there seemed to be some recently dug holes in the courtyard before the entrance. Karin, assuming that you're using your head, you have a forte in information control and such." Sasuke said.

Akari sat back against the bench. She had no idea what they were talking about. And frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and be on their way. The sooner they got things going, the sooner she could go back home.

"I see. If the rumor about Orochimaru's death was spread to the prisoners, and there's no sing of an uprising, Karin has dealt nicely with it. Meaning…you mixed in a spy with the prisoners and if they mentioned the rumor about Orochimaru…" Suigetsu muttered.

Akari understood his meaning. She now knew what happened to the people in those graves. She glared at the red head with a new sense of distrust. It didn't matter that Sasuke had chosen these two as his companions, Akari didn't like either of them. Even Suigetsu seemed too shady for her liking. He had told her of his plans to create a team but she hadn't really thought about who they would be. She now saw that it didn't matter who they were but how strong they were and what they would contribute. Sasuke didn't care whether they had a sense of morality. What mattered to him was how useful they would be in the long run.

"Karin, by being so cautious, you maintained order in this hideout. Or rather, you did it to save yourself." Sasuke told her.

"Don't you talk shit to me!" She glowered.

"He has a point. I'm guessing that you sensed us coming? Had we been weak you probably would've kill us." Suigetsu stated.

"I would've if you were alone." She retorted.

"But not if Sasuke was?" He asked her.

"That's not what I said! You creep me out so I have no problem getting my hands dirty to get rid of you. Sasuke is a different story. He'd be a lot harder to kill. I wouldn't survive the fight. And…Akari was it?"

She nodded.

"Killing her didn't seem like a walk in the park either." Karin finished.

"Well fuck you too, Karin." Suigetsu grumbled.

"Also…I wanted to know if it was true. Is Orochimaru really dead, Sasuke?"

"I killed him." He stated.

"How can you admit it so easily!?"

"Suigetsu, release all the people who were taken captive in this hideout." Sasuke ordered.

"Ordering me around as usual, huh?" Suigetsu stood.

"What the hell are you doing?! Do you know how hard it was to capture all of them!" Karin shouted.

"If all the prisoners are gone, there's no use for a warden. I'll tell you once more. Come with me, Karin." Sasuke said.

Karin gaped at him. Motionless. Her eyes shifting from face to face.

"What reason do you have for staying here? Besides the prisoners I mean. You heard him, Orochimaru is dead. There is nothing holding you here anymore." Akari said.

"I just…I don't like being told what to do is all! I mean who do you think you are Sasuke! Coming here and ordering me around!" She pouted.

"He wasn't ordering. He's asking." Akari rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll go and release the prisoners." Suigetsu made his way to the door.

Akari grew tired of being in the stuffy room. Sasuke and Karin could finish their little talk on their own. Besides, she didn't trust Suigetsu with all those prisoners. He could be planning to kill them for all she knew. Akari turned to Sasuke. He arched a brow at her.

"I'll go with him. I'm no use to you here." She told him

"No. You will stay by my side." Sasuke told her.

He kept his voice monotone but there was no mistaking the fact that it was an order. Akari bristled, her hands clenched at her sides. Dozens of curse words and retorts crossed her mind but she held her tongue. For now. Akari respected him enough to keep quiet in front of the others but as soon as they had a moment to themselves she would give him a piece of her mind. She didn't agree to come along just for him to boss her around.

"Fine. But can we hurry this along." She tried not to glare.

Suigetsu shrugged at her and left the room. Akari took her seat next to Sasuke but refused to look at him. She kept her gaze on the door and her ears open. Just in case there were sounds of screaming. Nobody spoke. The room was quiet.

"I refuse. I'm not obligated to go with you." Karin finally said.

"It can't be helped. If you feel that strongly, I'll get someone else." Sasuke uttered.

Akari was a bit surprised but said nothing. Karin's eyes widened and she took a step back. She leaned against the door. She kept looking back and forth between Sasuke and Akari. Almost as if she were nervous.

"I'm coming." Karin squeaked.

Akari blinked. She gave the red-head a questioning look. Karin was…blushing?

"You certainly changed your mind quickly." Sasuke muttered.

"Maybe…do you mind if we talk in private about this." Karin stared at the ground.

Her tone of voice was different. Less hostile. Sasuke rose any eyebrow. Akari once again stood. She assumed Sasuke would now ask her to leave. Instead he shook his head no. Karin's face fell. Akari sighed and sat down once more.

"Give me a straight answer Karin. I would like to be on my way." Sasuke told her.

Karin fiddled with her glassed. Finally, she looked up at him.

"Sasuke, if you insist. I'll go with you. I gave it some thought and I'm tired of watching over this place. But, wouldn't it be nicer if we left the pest Suigetsu behind? And the girl? It would be a whole lot better if it was just the two of us."

Well. Akari was not liking where this was going. Not one bit. This wasn't jealousy. No, she only ever felt that towards one person. And that was Sakura. No, this was but a mere annoyance. Lucky for Karin, Akari knew how to control herself. That is until the red-head removed her glasses and fluttered her eyelashes. She had a very provocative look on her face. How bold. Akari dug her fingers into the bench glaring daggers at the woman.

"Your cunning and wariness, and above all, your ability to sense chakra…ever since we met I knew you would be of use to me. Which is why I came looking for you. But you are not the only one I need. I need Suigetsu. I need Akari." Sasuke said.

His tone was unchanged. Indifferent like usual. In fact, Akari was pretty sure he didn't notice Karin's change in attitude. She loosened her grip on the bench and smirked. That's when Suigetsu returned.

"So, Sasuke? Should we get going? Karin is of no use right?" He asked.

"Karin?" Sasuke arched a brow.

"What! Oh…I…um…I'm just…I'm….heading in the same…direction! Yeah! I'll…I'll just come…and uh…yeah." Karin stuttered.

"Pathetic." Akari rolled her eyes.

Karin shot her a glare. Suigetsu smirked.

"So your traveling with us only part way?" He flashed his sharp teeth.

"Yeah. Just part way." Karin nodded.

"Then Juugo is next." He told her.

"What! You're going to where Juugo is?!"

"It has nothing to do with you since were going to part ways."

The two of them started to argue. Akari watched them, a scowl on her face. This journey would not be pleasant. Suddenly Sasuke held out his hand. She looked up at him. He stared down at her, his face blank. She put her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go." He whispered.

She tuned out their two companions and focused only on Sasuke. He was the reason she was there. Him and him alone. She had no reason to worry about the others. They were but a distraction. And she couldn't afford to be distracted. Akari squeezed his hand and held it firmly in hers. She wasn't planning on letting go.

"Let's go." She whispered back.

The four of them walked outside leaving the prison behind. Akari kept hold of Sasuke hand as they set out over the water once more. This time Karin was with them. And she didn't look all too happy either. Akari could feel her glare burning into her back. She didn't pay her any attention though. She chewed on her lip as they went.

"What is it."

Akari glanced up at Sasuke. He looked down at her for a moment and then lifted her chin. With his thumb he pulled her lower lip from her teeth. She blinked up at him.

"You chew on your lip when something is bothering you. What is it?" He asked again.

"Um…once we find this Juugo guy. We will be going after Itachi? Do you…do you know where he is?" She said.

"No. But we will find him. I promise you that." He told her.

"Okay. And you're going to kill him? Do you have a plan as to how?" She wondered.

"I'm stronger now. Strong enough to face him. Once I find him, I will fight and I will win." He squeezed her hand.

"Alright. I just want you to be sure." She gave him a small smile.

"I am. Are you?"

Akari glanced back at the other two. Suigetsu was slurping on his water bottle and Karin seemed to be straining to hear what they were talking about. She turned back to Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want to leave Naruto and the others. I could tell. You didn't want to hurt them."

"No. I didn't."

"I didn't realize they were that important to you. More important than me it seems. I thought you wouldn't have such a hard time leaving them behind but I was wrong. You haven't smiled once since we left. Not a real one anyways. Tell me. Would you rather go back?" He frowned.

"Don't be stupid. It's too late for that. Now look, of course they are important. They are my friends. They used to be your friends too you know. Until you turned your back on them. One would think that that would make me hate you. Make me want to forget you. But even then, I couldn't stop loving you could I? Because you are important too. But in a different way. A way that keeps me awake at night. That keeps me from being truly happy alongside my friends. You see, my heart aches to be with you Sasuke. It hurts to much, being away from you. So, in the end I chose to leave with you. Because it hurt more to stay than to leave. I'm sorry if it seems like I don't want to be here, just know that I do. You just have to give me time to adjust."

Sasuke stared at her silently taking in her words. Then his eyes softened and he gripped her hand a little tighter. His mouth twitched into a small smile and she gave him one in return.

"Man! How much more walking are we going to do! I'm exhausted!" Suigetsu complained.

"If you're this weak than you won't stand a chance at the Northern Hideout." Karin scoffed.

"This hideout. What makes it so different from yours." Akari glanced back at the red-head.

Karin turned to her a little annoyed that Akari would even talk to her. Akari rolled her eyes but waited for a response.

"It's the site of human experimentation. Only the most unmanageable monsters created are kept there." Karin explained.

"I see." Akari faced forward again.

It wasn't long before they reached land. They traveled along a dry wasteland with hardly any vegetation. They had to stop a couple of times due to Suigetsu growing tired. He kept taking long breaks to re-hydrate. Akari sighed as they stopped yet again. She let go of Sasuke's hand and took a seat on a nearby boulder. Sasuke sat beside her, his eyes on his companions.

"Would you quit stopping every five seconds! You're holding us back, you stupid water monster!" Karin was yelling.

"Holding _us _back? You aren't even supposed to be going this far with us remember." Suigetsu retorted.

"Shut up! I have business to attend to at the Northern Hideout. I chose to go there first!" Karin seethed.

"Oh? Is that so? What kind of business? Earlier you didn't even want to leave your little prison. Now you have reason to go where we are heading? How odd." Akari yawned.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" The red-head wagged an angry finger at Akari.

"So, how much longer till we reach Juugo?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just a few more miles." Sasuke said.

"Suigetsu. You said that you've met Juugo. And still you want to make him your companion?" Karin asked

"I ran into him once before yeah. He was super strong and honestly I didn't like him. He came to Orochimaru by his own free will you know? He must have a screw loose."

Akari glanced at Sasuke. He stared at the ground, a pensive look on his face. She scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You don't have a screw loose." She whispered.

He didn't look at her, but she felt the tension leave his body.

"Anyways, I don't like the guy but Sasuke says he needs him so that's that." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Juugo. What's he like?" Akari asked.

"Rumor has it that he is constantly suppressing his homicidal tendencies. When he breaks, he turns into a demonic murderer and his personality and appearance change completely." Karin answered.

"Well that's reassuring." She muttered.

"So? Sounds like he's just a guy who likes to kill people when he's angry." Suigetsu said.

"Also, Orochimaru found Juugo's power to be very interesting. He produced an enzyme from his body fluids to induce a similar condition in other shinobi. The cursed seal. Juugo is its origin."

Seriously? And that's the guy Sasuke wants on his team? What the hell has she gotten herself into! Finally, Suigetsu stood and they headed out once more. An hour later they approached a tall rock with a tower at the top. Sasuke stopped and stared. Karin came up behind him.

"Whats the matter?" She asked.

"The guard. Where is he?" He asked.

"You're right. That's odd." Karin muttered.

"Hey." Suigetsu warned.

Up ahead a man was struggling to walk. He then fell face first on the ground. They rushed up to him, Karin kneeling down to turn him over.

"He's still breathing." She stated.

The man opened his eyes.

"What happened." Sasuke asked.

The man began to explain how the prisoners went on a rampage due to rumors about Orochimaru's death. The others listened to his last ragged breaths while Akari stared up at the tower. She didn't wish to see the poor man die. Movement caught her eye.

"Guys." She muttered.

Suddenly a large creature leaped from the tower and landed a few feet away from them. Sasuke immediately pushed Akari behind him, shielding her with his body. Suigetsu stared at the creature curiously.

"What the hell is that?" He wondered.

"Hes in the second stage of the cursed seal." Said Karin.

Suddenly, Sasuke rushed forward. He cut down the creature with one swift strike of his katana. The monster returned to its human form before falling to the ground.

"The Northern Hideout is over there. Let's go meet up with Juugo." He ordered.

The three off them ran after him as he started walking. As they approached the entrance they were stopped by a large group of creatures like the one before.

"Seriously? Well this is just great." Akari rolled her eyes.

"Karin. Is Juugo among this group?" Sasuke asked.

"Hold on." She muttered.

Karin made a hand seal and closed her eyes. When she opened them she shook her head. Suigetsu smirked and removed his sword. Akari did the same.

"Don't hit any vital points." Sasuke ordered.

"Jeez. It's obvious you're from Konoha. You're so soft. You could've killed that guy earlier you know?" Suigetsu muttered.

"Not every battle has to end in death. It's pointless." Akari glared at him.

He just shrugged. Then the four of them charged. Akari followed Sasukes lead, making sure not cause any fatal injuries. The cursed men fell at her feet with every blow. They made their way into the hideout dispatching every last one of them. At some point, Karin had run off to find the keys. She jangled them in front of her. She then led the way to Juugo.

"It's that way." She pointed down a corridor.

Suigetsu went forward and Akari followed. They walked in silence for a moment. Akari's mind wandered as she took in the hideout. It was mostly metal and she wondered how long the men were held here. Orochimaru was beyond sick. He was repulsive. And to think that Sasuke bore the cures mark as well.

"So the cursed seal makes these guys into ugly monsters. Does it do the same to you Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

Akari was curious as well. She never really had the chance to ask Naruto about his battle with Sasuke. Akari was well aware that Sasuke had the cursed seal but she'd never witnessed it. Did he become as monstrous as the me they cut down? She listened but there was no answer. Akari turned around to find that they were alone. She stopped and scowled at the empty hallway. Suigetsu turned around as well.

"That damn woman." He grumbled.

"That bitch." Akari growled.

"You better be careful Akari. She might steal your precious Sasuke." Suigetsu teased.

"I'm not worried about that. There is only one other girl that I would consider competition and she is not here. It just pissed me off that Karin believes she has a chance." Akari seethed.

"Well. We should probably go find them then."

"Lets."

They went back the way they came. They then turned down a hallway they believed the others had gone. The two of them had been walking for a few minutes when they arrived back where they had started. The bodies of the men they had taken out scattered across the room.

"So we're back here. What the hell Akari? I was following you!" Suigetsu complained.

"What! I'm no good with directions! I was following you!" She scoffed.

"Why…are…you…people even…here." A voice spoke.

They glanced down at one of the prisoners laying at their feet. He was struggling to say conscious.

"Oh. We're here for Juugo." Suigetsu told him.

"You…have no…idea what you're…getting…yourselves into. You shouldn't…release a man…like that into…the world." The man warned.

"We know." Akari muttered.

"But we have our instructions." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Even though you're strong…at your level…"

Suddenly Suigetsu slammed his foot down over the man's stomach. He dug his heel into the guy's ribs. Akari clenched her teeth. She grabbed his arm but he shrugged her off.

"You bastard. If it wasn't for what Sasuke said I would kill you." He growled.

"You assholes! Juugo is going to kill you!" The man cried out.

"Well. I don't think he'd mind if it was just one."

Suigetsu reached for his sword. Akari pulled out her Katana and held it to his throat. She pressed it underneath his chin drawing a thin line of blood. He gave her a toothy grin but didn't remove his hand from his weapon. His foot was still resting on the man's stomach.

"You have forgotten that I'm here too. Step away." She ordered.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" He asked her.

"You think Sasuke will care if I do? Tell me. Who is more important to him. Me or you?"

"I'm not stupid. I know it's you. I see the way he looks at you. And I don't need Karin's ability to sense chakra, to know that you're handy with that katana. So of course I'll back down. But, don't go thinking you stood a chance against me. Because even though you seem competent with a sword I'm a hundred times better."

He lowered his hand and stepped back. Akari glared at him before putting down her weapon. She slid it in its holster and crossed her arms.

"I think I would've handled myself just fine." She said.

"Maybe we'll find out someday."

"Here's to hoping."

She turned her back to him and picked a hallway. She could hear his footsteps as he followed after her.

"Tell me. Why are your helping Sasuke? Clearly you don't like the rest of us and I can tell you don't agree with his goal. It can't just be because you love the guy." Suigetsu asked.

"Yes. It can. He's all that matters. And if this is what he wants, then I'll go along with it. Even if it means putting up with you." She kept walking.

"That's some devotion. But I can't help thinking you have ulterior motives."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Keep your feeling to yourself and focus on finding Sasuke and Karin."

"Okay but…"

She didn't get to hear what he had to say. Suddenly the wall in front of them broke apart and rubble rained down on them from above. Akari took cover and waited for the dust to clear. There was now a huge hole in the wall which Suigetsu chose to step through. Akari went after him.

"Man, what is this place." She heard him say.

There was a pause and then Akari heard him speak again.

"Hey, that was really mean of you. Tricking me like that." He complained.

Akari caught up to him to find Karin staring at them. The corridor in which she stood was completely destroyed. Above them was another gaping hole.

"You got lost all on your own." Karin scoffed.

"We only followed your directions." He countered.

"Are you implying that I tricked you? What reason would I have for…"

Akari cut her off. She grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt and shoved her against the wall. Falling debris showered over them from the impact. Karin started to complain but she took one look at Akari's face and clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm only going to warn you once. Try something like that again, and ill cut you in half. Are we clear?" Akari growled.

"I..I don't know what you're…"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Just know this, Karin. Your little games aren't going to fly with me. I have enough things to worry about. Now I'm going to ask one last time. Are. We. Clear?"

"Yeah…yes. Yes, we're clear." Karin nodded.

Akari released her grip. She stepped back and stared up at the large opening in the ceiling. Karin glared at Suigetsu as if she expected him to do something. He just yawned.

"So. What happened here?" Asked Suigetsu.

"Juugo's gone crazy." Karin muttered.

"Oh? Where's Sasuke?"

"With Juugo."

"Well, I'm sure he can handle himself." Suigetsu shrugged.

"I'm going." Akari muttered.

She started to leave.

"Wait! You don't even know where he is. I can tell you…" Karin began.

Akari turned to her. The red-head's eyes widened she stepped back pumping into Suigetsu. He merely flashed a grin and steadied her. Karin struggled to find words as she stared into Akari's red eyes.

"I don't need you too. I can find him on my own." Akari told her.

She then leapt through the hole and landed in the next floor. She glanced around the area until she could just make out Sasuke's chakra. There was something chasing after him. With a sigh, she walked towards the fight. She deactivated her sharingan as she went. Turned out that she didn't really need it. She just had to follow the wreckage.

Akari took her time. There was really no need to catch up. She trusted Sasuke to handle this on her own. Honestly, she only chose to find him because she didn't want to spend another second with those two idiots. Suigetsu deserved the katana to his throat. He was such an idiot. As for Karin, well Akari probably didn't have to be so rough with her. But she was already in a bad mood and seeing the red-head only made it worse. Especially after that little stunt she pulled. Akari couldn't believe these were the people she would have to travel with. At this point, the homicidal maniac seemed the most inviting.

It took her a while to find them. The two of them had been running pretty quickly. She had guessed that Sasuke wasn't really trying to fight him. He was just keeping out of Juugo's reach. She turned the corner and immediately frowned. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before approaching the group. Yes, group. Because Karin and Suigetsu had come looking for Sasuke as well. And unlike her, they had actually rushed to get to him.

"Both of you. Knock it off." Sasuke was ordering.

Suigetsu and Juugo were in the middle of a fight. Sword struck…uh…hand? Club? She had no idea. All she knew was that there was no getting away from these two idiots. Akari stopped a few feet behind Sasuke and Karin. Karin looked as if she was enjoying the skirmish.

"Sasuke. How much longer is this going to take?" She wondered.

Karin turned around not at all surprised to see her. Akari had to admit that her ability to detect chakra was spot on. Sasuke gave her a brief glance before turning back to the fight. Suigetsu and Juugo were about to connect yet again. But it didn't happen. Sasuke stepped between them, two snakes holding the two men in place.

"Do you…want me to kill you both?" Sasuke asked.

The look on the two men's faces were that of pure terror. The snake retracted back in to Sasukes sleeves releasing them. Suigetsu and Juugo stepped back. Akari could make out the beads of sweat running down their foreheads. Karin on the other hand was completely entranced.

"You're drooling." Akari smirked.

The woman turned to her red in the cheeks.

"Am not!" She sputtered nervously.

Then Juugo started screaming. Akari glance at him to see that he was back to normal. The curse seal had faded. He then threw himself into a nearby cell and slammed the door shut behind him.

"HURRY UP AND LOCK ME IN HERE!" He cried out.

"Juugo. I came here to set you free." Sasuke said. "Join me."

"He's afraid." Suigetsu muttered.

"You're wrong. That's not it." Karin said.

Sasuke and Suigetsu turned to her in question. Akari stepped forward and crouched next to the door. She listened.

"I don't want to kill anymore. Please. Can you all just leave me alone?!"

"He doesn't want to…he's got two personalities?" Akari muttered.

"I already told you. He can't help but succumb to his urges to kill. He can't help but murder people. Even if he doesn't want too." Karin told them.

"I don't know when I might end up killing again. Please just lock me up!" Juugo said through the door.

"See, this guy is dangerous, Sasuke. I can't even walk in front of him without getting nervous." Suigetsu uttered.

"Whats wrong with you. Leave me alone!" Juugo yelled.

"No. We're not leaving him here. He's not like the others. He doesn't want to hurt people."

Akari put her hand on the door. The guy attacked Sasuke just a few moments ago yet she wouldn't feel right if they just abandoned him. Juugo didn't like hurting people. This wasn't his fault.

"Orochimaru is dead. This hideout has collapsed. If you stay here it's the end for you." Sasuke approached the door.

"So be it. I don't want to kill anymore." Juugo muttered.

"Don't worry. I will act as your cell. I will stop you." Sasuke told him.

"What will you be able to do? The only one who can help me is Kimimaro. I won't leave without him."

"Who is Kimimaro, Juugo?" Akari asked.

There was a moment of silence. Then he answered her hesitantly.

"He..he was my friend. He stayed here with me. He was the only one who could stop me without causing me pain."

"Isn't that guy already…" Suigetsu whispered.

"Yeah." Karin muttered.

"Juugo. Kimimaro died for me. He's no longer with us." Sasuke stated.

"Died for you? Then that would make you…Sasuke Uchiha?" Juugo asked.

"That's right."

Suddenly the door began to open. Sasuke pulled Akari to her feet and made her step back. Juugo stepped out. He stared at Sasuke for a moment before nodding. Without a word, Sasuke led them outside and they followed. Once they were a few feet from the hideout, he stopped and faced them.

"With this, all the members I wanted have been gathered. Now, I'll tell you my goal. My goal is to kill Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki." Sasuke told them.

"Pretty much what I expected." Suigetsu sighted.

"In order to achieve this goal I want you to lend me your power. Of course, I won't force you. Karin, you said you had other business to attend to so what will you do?"

Akari almost laughed. Did he really believe her?

"Right! Well…ugh..there's really no rush so…" Karin stuttered.

"Karin. When did you get so obedient? All you really want it to be close to Sasuke right?" Suigetsu teased.

"As if! Who mentioned something like that?!" Karin exclaimed.

"It was just a guess. I've known for a very long time that all along you've been in lo…"

Suigetsu didn't get to finish. Karin punched him in the face. It didn't do any good though. The man's whole head exploded into water. Akari blinked a little taken aback. What exactly was Suigetsu?

"Suigetsu. Stop pissing Karin off. I thought I told you to cooperate." Sasuke said.

"Got it. Sorry Karin. Also, I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay pretty close to Sasuke myself. One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki, is Itachi's partner. I want his great sword, Samehada, for myself." Suigetsu explained.

At the sound of the tuna's name, Akari scowled. God she couldn't stand the bastard. She now felt a little better at having Suigetsu on the team. Maybe the two of them would end up killing each other. If only.

"Juugo. What about you?" Karin asked.

"Kimimaro said that Sasuke was his reincarnation and then died for him. So I decided to see for myself what kind of shinobi you really are." The man answered.

"Then its decided." Sasuke stated.

"Wait. What about Akari? Aren't you going to ask her?" Karin wondered.

"He knows why I'm here. I already made It very clear. So, yes Karin. I will also be staying very close to Sasuke. I won't be letting him out of my sight." Akari told her.

"Well. I take it, its because you're an Uchiha as well? I mean, what other use would he have for you?" Karin scoffed.

"You shouldn't ask such a personal question. I doubt you'd like the answer." Akari smirked.

Karin blushed fiercely before glaring at her. She then turned away refusing to look at her. Clearly Akari had been to lenient with her warning. Next time she would make sure that it stuck. Sasuke arched a brow at Akari but she promptly ignored him. She turned to stare at a boulder instead.

"We will be traveling in a group of five. And our team will go under the name Hebi. Hebi has but one goal. Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke stated.

Akari tried not to fidget. She kept her eyes glued to the rock. This was it. The brothers will be reunited soon enough. She only hoped that she would be able to stop the bloodshed. It wouldn't be long before they found Itachi. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Akari's clone took her place beside Deidara and Tobi as they prepared to contact the rest of the Akatsuki. A few days ago they had taken the three-tails to the designated spot. They were now waiting to seal it. This would be the first time she would be joining the rest of the group in the sealing of the beast's. And it won't just be one this time. Itachi and Kisame were supposed to have captured the four-tails by now.

"Okay. He's calling for us. Let's do this." Deidara sighed.

They took a seat on the rough ground and projected themselves to the designated meeting area. Akari closed her eyes and was now standing among the rest of the Akatsuki's projected selves. All but Itachi and Kisame. Then the last two members showed themselves.

"You're late." Lord Pain stated.

"We just finished hunting the Jinchuriki." Kisame explained. "We're late because we had to bind him so he wouldn't escape. So why are we being summoned?"

"There is some information I wanted to share with you right away. Orochimaru has been killed." Pain told him.

Akari tried not to show much interest in the news. It had been nearly a week since she had separated with her original. She wasn't sure if Sasuke had shown himself yet but it seemed that he had. If what Pain is saying is true, then Sasuke would have gone for her by now. Which meant that the original was no longer at the village.

"After leaving the Akatsuki ten years ago, his death finally came to him eh? I wanted to see how he died. I also wanted to see how the Zombie twins died." Kisame laughed.

"HIdan and Kakazu were still with us. Watch your tongue." Zetsu chided.

"Sorry. So from what Hisako told us the ones who killed those two were…"

"It was Kakashi and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's platoon."

"Right. That's what Hisako told us anyways."

"You think I was lying, tuna?" Akari glared.

"Not lying. Just not entirely truthful." He scoffed.

"Why you…"

"That platoon is strong isn't it? They punched Deidara-san full of holes too." Tobi interrupted.

"Tobi! You asshole, just say another word! My patience container is about to explode, yeah!"

"Easy, easy, easy." Tobi chuckled.

"That's enough. Deidara calm down, and Tobi you are always saying too much. You're angering your Senpai." Pain stated.

"You're right. Sorry." Tobi chuckled.

"Anyways. Who killed Orochimaru?" Kisame asked.

"It was Sasuke Uchiha." Pain said.

Akari stole a glance towards Itachi. He didn't seem fazed by the news.

"I was supposed to be the one to beat up Orochimaru!" Deidara complained.

"Impressive. Nothing less from Itachi Uchiha's little brother." Kisame said.

"He's currently going around gathering companions. Moreover, they're troublesome shinobi." Zetsu muttered.

Companions? So he really was doing it then. He was forming a team to help him accomplish his goal. That meant that she would have to get around them to stop Sasuke. Zetsu was right. They are troublesome.

"Which means?" Kisame asked.

"You should know one of them. Kirigakure's Houzuki Brothers. He is one of them." Pain told him.

"Suigetsu huh? That takes me back." Kisame grinned.

"Jugo of the Scales is with him too. Along with two women. A red-head and a dark haired girl he picked up from Konoha. Itach, Kisame, you must be careful. They are more than likely targeting you." Pain warned them.

So its confirmed. The original was with Sasuke. And there were three others with them as well. That's a total group of five and they're after Itachi. She wondered if they were enough to overpower the older Uchiha. No, it wouldn't come to that. She would stop them. Whether it's the original or her clone self.

"The rest of you heed my warning as well. If they find out too much about Itachi and Kisame, they may come after us as well."

"Kisame, what kind of guy is he, that Suigetsu?" Deidara asked.

"It was ten years ago. He was a kid with a cute face and was always smiling. He was a prodigy and was called the second coming of the demon zabuza." Kisame explained.

"Huh. They sound like an interesting group." Deidara smirked.

"Hang on, hang on! Don't go having a weird interest in them! I don't want to get involved!" Tobi complained.

"Yeah seriously. I'll more than likely end up getting stuck with you morons again. I'd rather not meet this Sasuke Uchiha. He sounds like a hassle." Akari grumbled.

"Let's move on. Itachi, Kisame, hurry and bring the four-tails here." Pain ordered.

Akari opened her eyes as Itachi and his partner had disappeared. They just had to wait until the four-tails was in place and then Pain would call again. She leaned against a tree and waited with Tobi and Deidara nearby. As she waited, she wondered just how close her original and Sasuke were to finding Itachi. It was only a matter of time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"SUIGETSU! HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Shut up will ya! My delicate composition can't handle this heat." Suigetsu whined.

"You're holding us back!" Karin complained.

"Weren't you supposed to go somewhere else?" He muttered.

Karin flushed and gritted her teeth. She huffed and adjusted her glasses before turning her back to Suigetsu. Akari glanced back at them, her irritation growing. She caught Juugo's eye and the large man gave her a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

Akari faced forward again and ran into Sasuke who had finally stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at her, a smirk on his face. She glared at him as she rubbed her nose.

"Why the hell did you stop like that?" She complained.

"We're here."

She only nodded as he continued to move forward. Up ahead, Akari could make out a large city in the middle of the vast wasteland. The five of them didn't speak as they entered the abandoned Sky District. Akari had never heard of it before and wondered what had happened to it. The place was desolate and falling apart. All they could hear was the wind blowing through the streets and their own footsteps as they traveled further within the city. Sasuke led them to a dark passageway in the center of the city. Together, they stepped inside the dark corridor.

"A hideout in these ruins? That's a first." Suigetsu commented.

"This has nothing to do with Orochimaru. This is a weapons cache used by my clan. By our clan."

He glanced back at Akari. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. She was still not comfortable calling the Uchiha's her clan. She was never a part of them. Maybe one day she will be, when this is all over. Maybe things will turn out the way that she hoped and she would rebuild the Uchiha clan alongside Sasuke and Itachi. A newer, better version. One she could be proud to be a part of. He looked away, but not before she saw the hurt expression on his face. She bit her lip, and stared down at her feet.

"Here we'll prepare for our out coming battle." Sasuke continued.

"These halls look so much alike, it would be easy to get lost down here." Suigetsu muttered.

"The air in here is so heavy, it's stifling." Karin complained.

"I'll have to apologize for that." A voice said behind them.

They all turned to see who had spoken. Akari blinked a few times just to be sure of what she was seeing. Two cats wearing clothing had joined them in the hall. One sat on its hind legs, the other laid on its stomach. Sasuke wasn't fazed.

"It's been a while, Denka, Hina." He said.

"I knew it. It's that Sasuke kid." The one with sitting up said.

"What are you here for, meow." Said the other.

"Weapons and medicine, among other things. Preparations for the battle ahead." Sasuke replied.

"Are these..." Karin mumbled.

"Talking Tanuki, huh. Come here!"

Suigetsu crouched beside them and held out his hand. The cat immediately bristled and hissed. Suigetsu pulled his arm back in surprised. Akari snickered and he sent her a glare.

"Those are ninja cats. Don't put your hand out to them like that, or they'll tear it to shreds." Sasuke advised.

"I really wish you'd tell us these things beforehand." Suigetsu muttered.

"Did you bring a gift for us?" One of the cats wondered.

"Here. A bottle of catnip." Sasuke offered.

The cat leaped up and took the vial from his hand.

"Much appreciated." It said.

"Come with me. I'll bring you to Old Lady cat." The other told them.

The two cats led them further into the corridor. In the back, there was a room with various Knick knacks. A woman sat in the center on top of a large red pillow. At least a dozen cats surrounding her. She didn't refuse when Sasuke explained what he was there for. He immediately started gathering what they would need. Akari sat on the floor, a ball of yarn in her hand. She played keep away with a few kittens as she waited. Karin stood of to the side while Suigetsu petted the older cats. There was a teenage girl staying with the older lady. She was currently trying to find Juugo a shirt his size.

"I am indebted to you, Old Lady cat." Sasuke said.

He had what he needed and was packing it up.

"So. You're going after Itachi." The old woman muttered.

Akari turned to her, releasing the yarn in her hand. The kittens pounced and ran off with it.

"I've know the two of you since you were children. I never thought it would turn out this way. You two are all that remain of the Uchiha clan, and you will be fighting to the death." The woman said.

"We're leaving. Thank you for everything." Sasuke told her.

He handed her some cash. Akari pushed herself to her feet and brushed off a few cat hairs. The woman looked crestfallen as she took the money in her hands. Akari wished she could tell her that it might not be to the death. There was still a chance that both of them would survive. Instead, she helped Sasuke pack the supplies he had just bought.

"Hey Granny, don't we have anything that will fit him?" The girl dressing Juugo asked.

"Check that box over there."

"I did. Nothing fits."

"Then wrap him in that curtain over there. This isn't a clothing store!"

Jugo immediately grabbed the fabric and covered himself with it. Akari stifled a laugh as he nodded in approval.

* * *

"Take your places."

Akari's clone heard Pain's voice in her head. How he did that, she still didn't know. Sighing to herself, she brought her hands together and projected herself to the designated spot. Her hologram stood atop one of the left middle finger of the Gedo statue. Now that she bore Kakuzu's ring, the position was hers. She had to admit that she did get some satisfaction from it. Not that she agreed with the whole killing Jinchuriki to create a weapon of mass destruction thing. Akari just liked the idea of Kakuzu being dead.

She glanced around and took in the others around her. Below them was the Three-tails. Next to it lay a man with red hair and matching beard. The Four-tails jinchuriki. She didn't have time to feel any pity. Pain immediately started the sealing ritual. They all brought their hands together and created the needed seals. Tiger, snake, rat, ox, dog, and ram. The kanji of their rings appeared on the fingernail they each stood on. Akari's was the symbol for "North".

"Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals!" Pain said.

Akari concentrated and watched as nine dragon-like tendrils poured out of the statues mouth. They engulfed the Three-tails and the beast began to convulse and cry out in pain. She ignored it the best that she could and focused on her chakra. This technique was taking a lot of it and she had to make sure it didn't run out too soon. This could take days.

* * *

Akari followed the others as they walked away from the Sky District. It had begun to rain, so she was grateful for the dark cloaks the cat lady had provided. She had even found one big enough to fit Jugo. Akari kept beside him at the back of the group. He was quiet and not obnoxious like the other two idiots. She also didn't feel like taking the lead with Sasuke. He was in a pensive mood and she could tell his mind was elsewhere. Which meant he wouldn't be very good company at the moment.

"What do you think will happen? Once Sasuke has killed Itachi." Juugo asked.

Akari was a little startled. Not only by the question, but by the fact that he had spoken to her. Juugo hadn't said a word to her since they had met.

"Um. I guess, he will move on. At least that's what I'm hoping." She told him.

"You hope for him to move on. But you are not sure that he will?"

Akari pulled out her kunai and began twirling it between her fingers. The red ribbon was immediately soaked from the rain. She glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be ignoring the group. Karin and Suigetsu were bickering again. She did not care to know why. Adjusting the hood over her head, Akari turned back to Juugo.

"He has known nothing but revenge most of his life. Its given him a purpose. Once he kills Itachi, once he gets his revenge, that which has kept him going all these years is gone. Answer me this Juugo. What happens to a man, when he no longer feels like he has a purpose in life?"

"He feels empty. He no longer has anything to strive for. No reason to keep going. I know the feeling well." Juugo muttered.

"I don't doubt that you do." She smiled sadly.

"If you're afraid this will happen, why do you help him? Why not persuade him to let it go?"

"Oh, I've tried. But, he's a stubborn one. No matter what I say, he won't stop. So my only choice is to stay by his side and keep the idiot from getting himself killed." She grumbled.

"I'll help you. He won't die on our watch." Juugo grinned at her.

"Thank you, Juugo." She returned his grin.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the Fire country. The five of them left the wasteland and entered the lush green forests. Akari sighed in relief as they stepped under the cool shade provided by the trees. A few moments later, Suigetsu gave them a smirk before running off. Juugo muttered a goodbye as he took off as well. Akari waited for Karin to follow, but the red-head lingered back. She inched closer to Sasuke and wrapped her arm around his.

"I'm staying with you, Sa-su-ke." She purred.

"You go too." He replied.

Karin grumbled to herself as she let him go. She glared back at Akari before disappearing under the trees. Akari just rolled her eyes, and walked up beside Sasuke. She stared straight ahead already mapping out her route.

"So we're splitting up, huh? How long do I search before I make my way back to you?" She asked.

"I have more than one purpose." Sasuke stated.

Akari blinked at him. That was not the answer she was looking for. The confusion must have been clear on her face because he let out a sigh and turned to face her. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her hands on his biceps and arched a brow.

"Killing Itachi isn't my only purpose in life." He told her.

She finally understood. Akari lowered her head and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"Oh. You heard me huh? I swear, I can never tell when you're paying attention or when you're being oblivious." She muttered.

"I always pay attention. Especially, to you."

"So. What's your other purpose then?" She asked a bit timidly.

"Isn't that obvious?"

She didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Spell it out for me" She snuggled closer.

"To be with you." He whispered into her ear.

Akari nearly melted. She bit her lip before replying.

"Oh. And rebuilding your clan has nothing to do with it?"

"That's just a plus. I wish you would start calling it _our_ clan though."

His voice was a bit sad. Akari pulled back a little so that she could look up at his face. He gave her a small smile. She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek.

"I will one day. When I've had the chance to be a part of it. I never knew the Uchiha clan the way you did. And I never will. Because the day you rebuild it, it won't be like the one you once knew. It will be in your own image. It will be a brand new clan, built form the ground up. When that day comes, I will proudly say that it is _our _clan. That I promise."

Sasuke gave her a dazzling smile before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. Akari stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She got lost in the kiss and was a bit dizzy when they finally came up for air. Sasuke let out a small chuckle as she swayed on her feet. She laughed and swatted his arm.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it too!" She grinned.

"Oh, I definitely enjoyed it. That I assure you."

He gave her another kiss to prove it. It was a quick one but it was so tender that it sparked every never in her body.

"Alright. We should go now, or we'll be here all day." He told her.

"I don't see a problem with that." She hugged him close.

"Neither do I. But, we have a job to do. The sooner we finish it, the closer we get to finally being alone." He said softly.

The sparks in her body ignited into a burning desire. It was so strong that she was able to pull away from Sasukes grip. He let her go with some hesitation.

"Okay. I'll…I'll see you um…later then." She managed.

"Hopefully very soon."

Sasuke seemed just as effected by his words as she was. His eyes were glued to hers and she could see the longing behind them. Quickly, before she could change her mind, Akari turned away and took to the trees.

* * *

Akari's clone materialized somewhere within the Fire country along with Tobi and Deidara. The three of them stood next to their own clay bird, courtesy of Deidara. They each wore traditional bamboo hats to hide their appearance. She didn't see why she had to wear one. Or Tobi for that matter. They were wearing masks. But, it was part of the uniform so she didn't say anything.

"So, which one will it be? Sasuke or the Kyuubi?" Tobi asked.

"Well now, which one will it be?" Deidara smirked.

It was a rhetorical question. Without warning, the blonde jumped onto his bird and took to the sky. Tobi and Akari followed his lead. They had only been in the air for about an hour when Deidara spoke.

"I've found him!"

"Which one?" Tobin wondered.

"Yeah. Be a little more specific." Akari rolled her eyes.

"How fortunate. Let's go!"

Deidara's bird flew faster. Akari and Tobi had no choice but to follow. The blonde motioned for them to land. They jumped off the birds and Deidara flew off with his clay creations leaving them alone. Tobi took the lead and led them through the trees. A few moments later, Akari sensed someone up ahead. She didn't have to see them to know who it was. The young man kept walking until he stood in an open field. Then he turned.

"Come out." Was all he said.

Tobi stepped out from the cover of the trees. Akari stayed back watching the masked man's approach.

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha? You sure look a lot like Itachi." He said.

Sasuke's glare was enough to make Tobi run back for cover. But it was just a ruse. Deidara hovered above the Uchiha, the other two birds at his side. Akari bit her lip as Deidara's clay birds dove towards Sasuke. They collided and exploded on impact. There was now a crater and a cloud of smoke where Sasuke once stood. Deidara landed in front of them a smirk on his face.

"I did it! I defeated Sasuke!" He exclaimed.

"That's senpai for you!" Tobi left the safety of the trees.

"Um. I'd check again if I were you." Akari muttered.

She pointed towards the crater where the smoke was beginning to clear. There was a large white snake staring at them. It was coiled around Sasuke who didn't seem to have a single scratch on him.

"That's senpai for you." Tobi giggled.

"Shut up!" Deidara growled.

The snake disappeared leaving Sasuke unprotected. He stood, unmoving. His eyes red. Akari stepped further back into the trees. Her mask would do her now good if he used his sharingan on her.

"This one seems strong." Tobi said.

"To think that Orochimaru was beaten by this brat. I just can't believe it!

Akari kept her eyes on Sasuke. He stared at Deidara and Tobi coldly. She knew that he had already figured out who they were. He was probably already planning to torture them for Itachi's whereabouts.

"Hisako! What the hell are you doing! Get out here!" Deidara cried out.

Akari flinched. She didn't want to draw Sasuke's attention.

"No thank you. Coming after Itachi's younger brother was your idea. I want no part in it. I'm going to stay back here where its safe. That way I can get away quickly when that homicidal maniac over there kills you."

"HISAKO! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Deidara seethed.

"Go on then. Show that Uchiha who's boss." She urged.

Sasuke's gaze had drifted briefly towards where she hid. Luckily, he turned his attention back to Deidara. He didn't seem to think she was of any importance. Thank God for that. Sasuke glowered at Deidara, his expression deadly.

"Huh? Look at that glare he's giving us, Tobi!" Deidara smirked.

"You really want to have a go at him? You'll have to apologize to Itachi-san later." Tobi told him.

Akari chewed on her lip nervously. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed in having found Sasuke first. She didn't know if he would be strong enough to take on two Akatsuki members. But, if it hadn't been him it would've been Naruto. Either way, she wished she hadn't come along. The original was supposed to be keeping an eye on Sasuke. Yet, the clone didn't see her anywhere. Or Sasuke's new team for that matter. He was alone.

"Where is Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke spoke "If you tell me, I'll let you go."

Deidara scoffed.

"The sharingan? You really are Itachi's brother. It's thanks to your Uchiha blood that you managed to kill Orochimaru. You are confusing your blessed heritage for your own power!"

Sasuke said nothing. Instead, he rushed forward at an amazing speed and sliced Tobi with his katana. Deidara leaped out of the way and landed safely on a branch. Sasuke stared up at him as Tobi fell to his knees then on his face.

"One down. You seem to like talking so I'll ask you again…" Sasuke stared.

He stopped as he noticed Tobi getting back on his feet.

"Quit messing around Tobi! Don't let your guard down just because he's a kid!" Deidara chided.

"But his Body Flicker Technique is too fast for us to deal with!" Tobi argued.

Sasuke stared at Tobi with a calculating look. Deidara pushed back his cloak and dug his hands into his packs. Akari knew what came next. The blonde pulled out a dozens of clay marbles and held them in his hands.

"Tobi! Get out of the way!" He warned.

Tobi ran off as Deidara tossed his clay bombs towards Sasuke. He created hand seals and the marbles grew legs. The Uchiha didn't hesitate to create his Chidori. He waved his arm and lightning needles shot forward piercing the small explosives. Akari wondered if he would teach her that. The explosives were pinned to trees and some next to Tobi who had fallen down. Deidara made to blow them up, but Tobi shouted for him to wait. The blonde noticed how he was surrounded and stopped his attack.

"SENPAI! BEHIND Y0U!" Tobi cried out.

Akari looked up and saw Sasuke crashing down toward Deidara. The blonde produced another bomb and managed to set it off. The two of them vanished under a cloud of fire and smoke. Akari maneuvered through the trees and placed herself closer to Tobi. The man was already in mourning.

"He was a strict Senpai, but a good one. Deidara Senpai, I will miss you." He sniffled.

"Tobi! He's not dead you idiot!" She whispered harshly.

The masked man turned to her and pushed himself to his feet.

"Hisako-chan? Why are you hiding behind a tree?"

"Because I don't want to die, Tobi! Deidara got himself into this mess, he can get himself out!"

"But, he's gone! Senpai his gone!" He sobbed.

Suddenly, Deidara reappeared. He slid back on his feet and regained his balance.

"Quit your babbling!" He ordered.

"Oh. You're alive." Tobi muttered.

A few feet away, Sasuke landed on his feet. He stared at Deidara who gazed back. They stood like that, until Deidara began molding clay in his hands again. He pulled out his hands and held out his palms. The mouths gagged and threw up a large amount of clay. It began to form at his feet. Akari grimaced in disgust. The clay expanded until it became to separate humanoid creatures.

"I'll play around with you a bit more, yeah!" Deidara smirked.

The creatures began making their way towards Sasuke. Slowly at first and then they began to jog. Sasuke pulled out his Katana.

"We're playing children's games now?" He glared. "How ridiculous."

The creatures attacked and he swiped at them with his sword. Only, it didn't even scratch them. The katana got stuck in the creature and he had no choice but to let it go. Sasuke began to dodge and strike trying to keep the creatures back. Akari watched as he moved around them keeping out of their reach. Then he produced lighting in his hand and managed to slice on in half. It didn't do any good though. The two halves of the creature merely reformed. Now there were three. Sasuke's hand chirped with more lighting as he pulled his katana free. He used it to cut up the creatures as quickly as he could but all he was doing was creating more. It wasn't long before he was surrounded. That's when Deidara caused one to explode. Sasuke was once again lost in smoke.

Deidara smirked but Tobi didn't look impressed. Seconds later, Sasuke reappeared in the safety of the trees. The creatures followed, exploding on contact. Sasuke began leaping from tree to tree, cutting them down as he went. The fallen pieces of wood landed on some of the creatures destroying them. Akari noticed how he was getting closer to where she hid and immediately used her Body Flicker Technique. She reappeared behind Tobi in time to see the tree she had been hiding behind explode. She then watched as the creatures caught up to Sasuke and stuck to his body. In seconds, he was encased in clay. Deidara released the Jutsu and the woods burst into flames.

"How was that!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Oh boy…" Tobi mumbled.

"That was a bit much wasn't it?" Akari grumbled.

"It was perfect! He wasn't so great after all, was he?"

Deidara turned to her with a grin but frowned in confusion when he saw her smirk. She arched a brow and motioned towards a block of wood falling from the sky. The blonde turned to it, surprised clear on his face. The wood dropped with a loud thunk and Sasuke landed next to it.

"Not at all." Tobi said sarcastically.

Akari snickered and Deidara faced them with a glare.

"Whose side are you two on anyways?!" He complained.

Akari shrugged. She crossed her arms and looked anywhere but Sasuke. She was out in the open now. If he were to look closely at her, he would see her face under the mask. She noticed Deidara forming something new with his clay and stared at him curiously.

"Oh! That's…"

Tobi didn't finish what he was about to say. The three of them were surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Then it was gone, a giant dragon like creature now standing beside them. It wrapped around them, half shielding them with its body. Akari glanced up at it.

"This is new. I've never seen you use this one before." She muttered.

"It's Senpai's favorite piece of art! The C2 Dragon!" Tobi exclaimed.

Deidara leaped up and landed on the dragon's head.

"You know what to do, Tobi!" He called down to him.

"Yeah. We're doing "that" right?" Tobi asked.

"That's right! We'll be doing "that", yeah!"

"Ugh…what exactly would "that" be." Akari wondered.

They didn't answer her. Deidara brought his hands together and the Dragon began to move. It opened its mouth and dozens of spheres made of clay fell out. Akari stepped back, wondering if she should hide again.

"It's up to you Tobi! Hisako, keep out of his way!" Deidara said.

"Leave it to me!" Tobi saluted.

"Yeah. Stay back. Got it." Akari muttered.

She stood back, keeping close to the dragon. She figured it was the safest place to be. Sasuke rushed towards them, his katana drawn. The dragon opened his mouth again and a much smaller one flew out. It dove at Sasuke, but he dodged it with ease. The smaller creature swerved and came back flying low next to him. It exploded and Sasuke was forced to pull back. Akari kept her eyes on him, but she also watched as Tobi suddenly disappeared with all the clay spheres. Deidara reached his arm out to her and she took it. He pulled her up on the dragons back as it began to flap its wings. Sasuke seemed to notice how Tobi was missing but chose to attack them instead. His arm began to chirp again and a sharp spear of blue lighting shot out of his hand. It failed to reach them, for the dragon had flown to high. Deidara smirked. Akari sat down, not wanting to draw attention.

"That's Kakashi's isn't it? I have to give you credit for growing and expanding it into shape manipulation, though. This guy will be stronger than the others."

He had his dragon shoot out another smaller one. This one was bigger than the first though. It charged at Sasuke and exploded on impact. Sasuke managed to evade it. Except, his foot seemed to sink underneath him as he landed. There was another explosion and he was lost under ash. Akari leaned forward for a closer look.

"What did you think of that, Hisako? Pretty impressive right?" Deidara boasted.

"You keep congratulating yourself without even knowing whether or not your little explosions worked." She muttered.

She stared down at the newly formed crater and thought she could see a figure in its center. It looked odd though…

"What? You think I didn't kill him? And what do you mean little! My explosions are enormous and glorious to behold!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Ugh…I'm gonna go now."

Akari gave him a wave and jumped down off of the flying beast. She made sure not to land on the open field seeing as how Tobi had mined it. Instead she opted for the cover of the trees. She ignored Deidara's cries of outrage behind her. Akari had decided that being next to him was not the safest place to be at the moment.

"HISAKO! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! GET YOUR ASS…"

Akari positioned herself on a branch. She then glanced up at the fuming Deidara who had stopped mid-sentence. He was staring down at the crater finally having seen what she had.

"That's…Orochimaru's cursed seal." She heard him murmur to himself.

Akari turned her attention to the crater. She held her breathe as Sasuke began to pick himself up. She had never seen him like this before. His body was gray and his hair was longer and lighter. His red eyes were surrounded with black and on the center of his face was a black mark. But that wasn't what all. On his back, he now bore large finger like wings.

"Diedara Senpai ! The clay mines are all set up!"

She heard Tobi but she didn't look for him. Akari couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Sasuke. He had finally stood up and was now glaring up at Deidara who was instructing Tobi to stay out of the way. She watched as Deidara's dragon spat out another smaller version of itself. Sasuke's wings twitched but the bomb struck first. The explosion was much larger than the first two and Akari had to brace herself against the tree. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was sprawled out on his stomach. One of his wings was cut at the base and his katana had landed out of reach.

"You used one of your wings as a shield? Resourceful. But now your only left with one. You can no longer fly." Deidara called down to him.

"That's Diedara Senpai for ya!" She heard Tobi exclaimed.

She glanced down to find him standing just below under the branch she stood on. He glanced up at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll finish it with this last one!" Deidara shouted.

Before he could produce another dragon bomb, Sasuke lifted his arm and pulled. Two thing lines of string became visible. They were tied to two large shuriken that were now spinning towards Deidara from behind. The blonde maneuvered around them and shot out the next bomb. Sasuke leaped out of the way and landed on his Katana that was embedded in the ground. He used it as a foothold and launched himself into the air. The bomb missed him by inches. His spear of lighting shot from his hand and pierced the dragons wing. He completely severed it from its body. It began to fall.

Akari now understood what he had done. He had thrown his katana in order to search for mines. Sasuke had used the two Shuriken as a way to lure Deidara above his sword and within his attack range. Then he had used the length of his katana to shoot himself closer to the dragon allowing for a direct hit. She was beyond impressed.

As the dragon fell, Sasuke brought the two shuriken back around. He still held the strings in his hand. Deidara didn't have time to evade. He was instantly pinned to the back of his dragon by his wrists. He couldn't get away in time. The dragon hit the ground and set off all the mines buried under the field. Deidara was lost in a series of explosions.

Akari and Tobi shielded themselves with their arms. Their view was obscured by a cloud of ash and dirt.

"SENPAI!" Tobi cried out.

Snakes shot out from the smoke. They wrapped around a nearby tree and pulled Sasuke out of the smoke. He landed in a crouch, and Akari watched as the seal receded. He was his old self again. Then they noticed how Deidara's cloak floated down without its owner.

"You really did die this time didn't you! Deidara Senpai, you idiot!" Tobi sobbed.

"Tobi, shut up! You'll draw him towards us!" Akari whispered.

Sasuke turned in their direction. Akari felt the urge to run and hide. He stared at Tobi, then his eyes glanced up to where she stood. She saw how they made their way up her body. His gaze had almost reached her face when…

"Both of you shut up! I'm fine!"

Sasuke looked away and they all glanced up to see Deidara standing on one of his clay birds. His arms were bleeding and he seemed pretty beat up. The blonde glared down at Sasuke who stared up at him. The Uchiha seemed greatly annoyed. Deidara began mumbling to himself.

"I…won't lose. Not to a…not to a…"

He shoved his hand into his packs. He pulled out a big wad of clay and began to eat it.

"He's eating it! That means…" Tobi exclaimed.

"That means what? What's going on?" Akari asked.

"This is the greatest! I'll destroy you with this! Tobi! Grab Hisako and run!" Deidara ordered.

Tobi grabbed Akari by the arm and pulled her after him. She glanced behind her to see Deidara throw up the clay. She was completely confused.

"This is bad! It's the C4 Karura!" He told her.

"I don't know what that is Tobi!" She shouted.

She pulled on her arm trying to get him to stop. His grip was stronger than she thought because it didn't do any good. She had no choice but to let him lead her away. Hopefully they wouldn't go far. She couldn't leave Sasuke alone back there! Even if she was just a clone.

"Move it Hisako! Move it!"

Akari looked behind her and her eyes widened. There was no way she could miss the giant figure standing tall above the tree line. Deidara had…he had somehow created a giant replica of himself. Akari didn't know what to make of this. All she could do was keep running after Tobi, praying that Sasuke makes it out okay.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry that its been so long guys! I haven't had as much time as I would like. Any ways, let me know if you like the chapter. I don't mind constructive criticism but try not to hate too much. Just remember that i'm human just like you!**

Chapter 24

Akari strolled through the forest, her hands behind her head. She let out a yawn as she glanced around her surroundings. Her eyes hooded and bored. Sasuke's orders were to find his brother and report back to him. Akari was choosing to ignore said orders. As if she would tell him where Itachi was. So he could start a fight and probably get himself killed? Yeah right. No, Akari wasn't planning on finding Itachi any time soon. She had decided to take a quiet walk through the trees instead.

"No Itachi to my left. No Itachi to my right. No Itachi to be found." She muttered to herself.

Akari would go back to Sasuke in a few hours and tell him that there was no sign of his older brother. She wasn't ready for them to meet just yet. Maybe she would sit Sasuke down and try to convince him to train a bit more. Or she would ask Itachi to tell his younger brother the truth. Maybe she could reason with them and they would agree to sit down for a nice cup of tea. Talk out their problems. Akari stopped and glared up at the clouds. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah. When pigs fly!" She grumbled.

Akari's stomach was running on empty. She decided that she needed a break from "Itachi Hunting" and made her way out from under the trees. There was a small village nearby and the prospect of finding food had her mouth watering. She came up on a small hill and could see the buildings down below. Akari dropped down and landed on a roof. The street was crowded by villagers coming and going. She smiled when she saw a ramen shop just a few feet away.

"Time to take a much needed break. Sasuke will never kn…wait. Is that…damn it! It is!"

Akari crouched down and glared at the woman walking up the street. Her bright red hair causing her to stand out among the villagers. Karin was scanning the area, her eyes focused underneath her glasses.

"Shit. If she sees me, she's bound to go blabbing to Sasuke." Akari pouted.

She lowered herself on to her stomach and peeked over the roofs edge. Akari focused her chakra and tried to keep it concealed. She didn't want Karin recognizing it. She held her breath as the red head grew near. Then she noticed a familiar shade of pink out of the corner of her eye. Akari froze and tried no to curse her bad luck. Sakura Haruno was approaching from the other direction. Two of Kakashi's ninja dogs were trailing beside her. They had their noses to the ground.

Akari couldn't believe it. What the hell was Sakura doing here? And did she know about Karin? Because they were moments away from crossing paths. Akari bit her lip as the two women passed each other. Neither of them realizing who the other was. She watched as Sakura kept going and disappeared in the crowd. Akari then turned to Karin who had stopped. She watched as the red head glanced back, a little worried that she had noticed Sakura. Akari let out a sigh of relief as Karin took of her glasses with a blush to her cheeks. Karin smiled to herself before turning and continuing on her way.

"No doubt thinking about Sasuke, that sneaky tomato head." Akari grumbled to herself.

Akari waiting a few minutes before jumping down off the roof. She glanced at the Ramen shop with a look of longing. Damn, she really was hungry. But, she wanted to know what Sakura was doing out here. And with two of Kakshi's ninja hounds. Grumbling to herself, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and started to trail after Sakura. As she went, she began to wonder where Naruto was. And if Kakashi was currently using his other hounds. He had seven of them and she found it odd that only two were accompanying Sakura. Usually they all worked as a team unless Kakashi had them split up. If that was the case, then where did he send the others. The ones with Sakura looked to have been searching for something.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice barked at her.

Akari had been lost in thought and didn't noticed the dog standing in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared down at it nervously. He was tan colored with brown highlights on his ears and legs. There was a kanji symbol on his forehead and dark circular markings around his eyes. The dog was wearing a blue vest and a Konoha forehead protector around his neck.

"Hey there Bisuke...it's been a while." She chuckled nervously.

Akari glanced around and was relieved to find that he was alone. Sakura must still be further ahead with Shiba the grey hound with a funny looking Mohawk on his head. She was a bit glad that it was Bisuke who had found her. Shiba was bit more by the book. And less likely to let her go without sounding the alarm.

"Why are you following Sakura, Akari?" Bisuke asked.

Akari crouched down in front of the dog and removed her hood.

"I should've known you'd sniff me out." She frowned.

"Shiba and I both. You're lucky he sent me back to talk to you without letting Sakura know."

"Thanks for that. I don't think she'd be happy to see me. I take it you know I left the village?"

"Pakun told us. Which is why we decided to see why you were following us first. Didn't want to give you away in case it was something important."

"I wanted to know what you were doing out here. Mind telling me?"

"We're looking for Sasuke. We caught his scent earlier but we lost it. Actually, I can smell him on you now. Was it you?"

"Ugh…probably." She muttered thinking of Karin.

"Is he with you?" Bisuke wondered.

"Nope. Split up a while back. How many of you are looking?"

"Kakashi has the whole team split up among some of your friends."

"Naruto?"

"He's with Yamato and the Hyuuga girl. Bull was assigned to them." Bisuke scratched his ear.

"So everyone is looking to find Sasuke, huh? That's not surprising."

"Well, Itachi actually. They know Sasuke killed Orochimaru which means he'll be going after his brother next."

"I see. You're looking for the older brother and hope to find Sasuke nearby."

"That's the plan yeah. So why aren't you with Sasuke? And could you tell me where he is?"

"You guys were right. He's looking for Itachi. We split up to cover more ground but I'm not really doing much searching. Not looking forward to the family reunion." She told him.

"Right. So you don't know where he is?"

"Not at the moment." She shook her head.

"Are you supposed to meet him somewhere later?"

"Yep. Can't tell you where though. I don't think it would be best for the others to find him just yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to find a way to bring him home. Can't really do that if Naruto and the others get in the way. They'll just try to force him and that won't go over very well. Speaking of Naruto, which way did he go?"

"South. They shouldn't have gone far yet. So, what am I supposed to tell Shiba? Our orders are to find Sasuke and you are our best lead so far."

"You forget that you saw me and continue your search. If you happen to find Sasuke than kudos to you. But, you won't be using me to do so. I have my own agenda Bisuke. I'm sure Kakashi will understand."

"Fine. I'll be going then. Have to get back to the others." Bisuke sighed.

"Don't follow me Bisuke. I'm not going back to Sasuke anytime soon. In fact, I'll be going to find Naruto. So following me won't do any good. And I can always use my Sharingan to confuse you if I find out you're tailing me." Akari warned.

"Okay. Okay! I promise not to follow." The dog rolled his eyes.

Akari stood and watched as Bisuke ran off to catch up to Sakura. She then pulled her hood over her head and began walking south in search of Naruto. She wasn't planning on talking to him. She just wanted to make sure he hadn't found Sasuke yet.

* * *

Akari's Akatsuki clone ran alongside Tobi forcing herself not to look back. She could feel the vibrations as the giant clay Deidara stomped through the trees behind them. Tobi didn't look as if he was stopping anytime soon. She wasn't sure what the range was on this bomb but it must be pretty far.

Giving in to her curiosity she stole a quick glance behind her. The giant replica was expanding and looked ready to blow. Only it merely popped like a giant balloon releasing only air.

"Hurry up Hisako-chan! The blast spreads pretty damn far!" Tobi shouted over his shoulder.

She didn't need to be told twice. She had activated her Sharingan to get a closer look. This wasn't a normal type of explosion. It was silent. Invisible. It was a fog of chakra and it was spreading. The blast radius was fairly huge. As she watched, a flock of birds that had flown into the fog instantly disintegrated. Luckily, she was able to see where the fog ended. They were already out of range, so she stopped.

Tobi glanced back at her before stopping as well. He watched her for a moment before perching himself on the branch beside her. She had already turned off her sharingan and was now staring up at the sky. They could just make out Deidara standing atop his clay bird.

"Super-tiny, nano sized bombs, the C4 Karura. By blowing up the giant Deidara, small bombs that cannot be seen by the ordinary eye are dispersed into the air. The bombs are set off inside every passageway of any living creature that inhales them. The explosions will destroy the body form the inside. A truly frightening jutsu." Tobi explained.

"Do you think Sasuke got caught up in it?" She asked. Though she knew he hadn't.

"Doesn't look like it." Tobi pointed towards Deidara.

Akari smirked underneath her mask as Sasuke appeared in his cursed form behind the blonde Akatuski member. He landed on top of the clay bird, his chidori piercing Deidara from behind. A few moments later, an arm shot out from inside the bird and latched on to Sasukes leg. He was now piercing a clay clone, the real Deidara having hid inside his bird. The blonde then spat out another C4 bomb and Akari watched as it expanded between them. Sasuke was engulfed within it along with the clay bird while Deidara leaped to safety.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to pierce his way out using his chidori. He spread his large wings and hovered in the sky. Deidara was still falling.

"Oh no. Looks like Deidara Senpai is low on chakra." Tobi commented.

The two of them watched as Sasuke charged towards Deidara, lighting chirping loudly around his arm. Deidara disappeared underneath the trees and fell into the forest. Sasuke flew after him and they soon lost sight of him as well.

"So…should we go find them?" Akari wondered.

"That Sasuke. He really is something isn't he." Tobi muttered.

Akari felt a cold chill travel up her spine. His voice. It had changed again. His carefree demeanor was gone, replaced by a darker, more sinister tone.

"Um. Yeah, I guess so." She tried to keep her voice steady. What was with him?

"All this time. He's been using that sharingan of his to analyze all of Deidara's moves. While that idiot bragged about his so called art, Sasuke was already planning his next move. Deidara didn't realize that the battle was lost from the start."

"Wh…what are you saying? You knew he would lose from the very beginning?" Akari took a step back.

"An Earth user of his quality could never win against a Lighting user as powerful as Sasuke Uchiha." Tobi scoffed.

"Oh. Then…why didn't you stop him." She wondered.

Akari's body was in full flight mode. She didn't know what was going on with Tobi, but she knew she had to get away. This man wasn't what he had made them to believe. He was beyond dangerous. Akari knew better than to linger any longer. But where should she go? Should she go to Sasuke or disappear completely? She was just a clone after all. But, she needed to make sure Sasuke was alright. She had to at least check before she went poof.

"You're probably wondering how the fight is going. Go ahead and take a look. Its shouldn't be too hard with that sharingan of yours." Tobi turned to her.

She froze. Her body broke out in a nervous sweat and she stared wide eyed at the masked man before her. She saw nothing behind the twisted orange mask.

"Ho…how…" She stuttered.

"How did I know? Well I had my suspicions when Itachi suggested we let you join us. What interest did he have in a young girl like you? Then the demise of Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu was practically immortal, Hidan actually was. Yet the Hidden Leaf was able to get rid of them. That Nara brat seemed have inside information on those two. I wondered where he got it from. Next you became a full-fledged member, yet neither you or Itachi looked too happy about it. A little odd don't you think? But, it wasn't until a few moments ago that I was knew for sure."

"What do you mean?" Akari was beginning to get over her initial shock.

"The nano sized bombs. Like I said, the ordinary human eye can't see them. I knew the bombs range and was leading you to a safe distance, yet you stopped before I even said anything. You knew the moment you were out of range. You could see the fog of chakra and could tell where it stopped."

Damn it! How could she be so careless. This wasn't good. Who the hell was this guy and why is he so relaxed about all this. Shouldn't he be furious? Shouldn't he have attacked her by now?

"So what do you plan to do now." She asked him.

"Hmmm. Oh, well seeing as how you're just a clone it doesn't really matter. It's the real one that has my interest. Its not every day that you run into another Uchiha. And here I thought we were all gone."

"We?" Akari arched a brow.

"That's right. We. There are a total of four Uchiha's left, including me." He told her.

"Who…who are you?"

"My name is Madara Uchiha." He took advanced towards her.

"No…that's…that's impossible!" She stepped back.

He didn't stop his approach. Akari found herself stumbling back until her back hit the trunk of the tree they stood on. Tobi…or Madara didn't stop until he a mere few inches away from her. She stared up at him, knowing that he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Nothing is truly impossible. Tell me, what is your real name."

Akari didn't want to say it. She wanted to disappear but her legs betrayed her. They were frozen to the spot. There was no getting away from this man. Against Madara, she was nothing but a child playing at ninja. In that moment she felt all her strength drain out of her. Only to be replaced by fear. A fear so suffocating that she was drowning it. She suddenly found herself forming her name on her lips.

"Its…it's Akari. Akari Yoshida." She whispered.

"Akari. First Sasuke and now you. I've never felt so lucky. Listen closely girl, Sasuke is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I will get to him soon enough. Once I have him, you will come find us and you will join us. Us Uchiha's, we have to stick together."

"What…what about Itachi?" She managed to ask.

"In order for Sasuke to get to where I need him to be, Itachi must die. Now then, go back and relay everything I have told you to the original."

Madara reached out and gripped her chin with his left hand. Her fingers twitched to slap his hand away but she restrained herself. He stared at her behind his mask for a brief moment. Then she felt a searing pain in her chest. Like molten lava coursing through her veins. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she glanced down. There was a hole above her heart. Madara released his hold on her chin and stepped back. In his right hand he held a katana. Akari watched as her blood dripped down its steel blade. Oh. So that's what happened. Then the pain was gone. She was gone.

* * *

The original Akari was currently digging through her pack hoping to find a snack or two as she went. Her stomach was grumbling louder by the second. She should've picked up some food before she left the village. Well, too late now. It had been at least an hour since she had left it behind. She was already too far to go back. Sighing to herself, she jumped up onto the branches picked up the pace. The sooner she checked on Naruto the sooner she could search for food. She slowed down when she sensed four people up ahead. Keeping herself hidden in the branches, she peeked through the leaves. It was Naruto. He had Hinata, Yamato, and Bull with him. In front of them stood Kabuto.

"What the hell…" Akari muttered.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with Naruto." Kabuto was saying.

"We won't let you get away this time. We're bringing you in." Yamato said.

"Hey Kabuto! I'm sure you know, so where's Sasuke." Naruto asked.

Akari wondered what Kabuto had been up to lately. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to kill him after getting rid of the snake. And they hadn't seen him since. Kabuto didn't go after Sasuke probably too afraid to even try. She figured that he had just accepted his loss and crawled in a hole somewhere.

"Is it true that Sasuke killed Orochimaru?" Naruto was asking.

"Yes. It's true. By the way, I've brought you a little present Naruto." Kabuto said.

Kabuto held out a black book. Akari stared at it curiously.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered.

"Information collected by our organization about the Akatsuki. I'm giving it to you."

Akari was surprised. Why was Kabuto giving them such valuable information? What was he planning to get out of it? And more importantly, was it the same information she had gathered or was it more? If Kabuto had information that even she hadn't acquired than that book was worth a look. Shikamaru could gain a lot from it.

"You think you can negotiate with us?" Yamato asked him.

"No. I wouldn't be able to negotiate with this alone. Especially not with Konoha."

"Then what is it? Unlike Orochimaru, you're not targeted by the Akatsuki are you?"

"It's my token of gratitude towards Naruto. It's merely a present."

Akari let out a scoff. Kabuto tossed the book at Naruto's feet.

"After Orochimaru died, I had no idea who I was. Who am I? The suffering of having no identity is something you know, huh Naruto."

"Am I supposed to understand what you're saying?" Naruto glared.

"I wonder. Are you Naruto Uzumaki, or are you the Kyuubi. You were despised and discriminated against. Along the way, you must've started wondering who you were. But you believed in your own strength and told yourself that you were Naruto Uzumaki. Thus you surpassed the views of the Kyuubi."

"What does this guy want with Naruto?" Hinata wondered.

"I have yet to figure out his intentions." Yamato told her.

"This is why your well aware of your own identity. You were able to make friends who acknowledge you. But, instead of surpassing him, I desperately clung to Orochimaru's power." Kabuto continued.

Akari was growing tired of his rambling. Couldn't the guy just get to the point? Kabuto pulled down his hood and removed his glassed. Akari leaned forward for a closer look. Something was different.

"Now I'm really able to understand how you feel. You made me realize, that I wanted to become like you. And now that's why…I'm gonna overcome Orochimaru with this new body that I've obtained and find a new stronger self!"

Kabuto turned to them and everyone froze. Nearly half of his face was covered in while scales identical to Orochimaru. His left eye was identical to that of a snakes. He had a mad grin on his face.

"Oh. Now that's fucked up." Akari nearly gagged.

"Find a new self. That's the hint you gave me. That's why I'm grateful to you Naruto. Orochimaru is the symbol of reincarnation. He keeps on living through my body as something that I have to surpass." Kabuto said.

"You took him into your body?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a small part of his corpse that I transplanted into myself after Sasuke killed him." Kabuto told him.

He showed them his arm which was also covered in scales. Akari was disturbed by how calm Kabuto was being. As if it was completely normal to play with corpses and transplanting pieces of them to your body.

"But his vitality is amazing. Even now, this thing's constantly trying to take over my body. I've been forcefully trying to resist this take over. Now I feel like I can really surpass Orochimaru!"

"Is that really all you have to say? If you want to keep resisting, that fine by me. But it will be inside a Konoha prison cell!"

Naruto rushed at Kabuto and the two began to exchange blows. Then Yamato came up from behind and used his wood style jutsu to trap Kabuto. But he managed to get away causing Hinata to shout a warning. The three of them stared at Kabuto as he backed away.

"Once I've gained control of Orochimaru's power, we will fight again Naruto. But you come later. First I'll take care of Sasuke for killing Orochimaru."

"What are you going to do to Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"Let's meet again."

And then, Kabuto was gone. Naruto and the others stared at the spot he once stood. Akari didn't like that Kabuto was after Sasuke now. It seemed like everyone was after him. Keeping him out of trouble was becoming quiet the hassle. Akari stared down at her friends and froze when she noticed Hinata staring up at her with her byakugan. The Hyuuga's eyes were wide in surprise, her mouth gaping.

Akari shook her head and pleaded with her silently. If Naruto knew she was there, he would never let her go. Hinata glanced at the boy beside her but he wasn't paying attention. Then she looked back up at Akari, her face torn with indecision. Akari could tell that she was contemplating what to do. Hinata's eyes's darted to Naruto then back to Akari hesitantly. Then, the girl came to a decision. Akari held her breath as Hinata turned her back. She let out sigh of relief and quickly disappeared before her friend changed her mind.

Akari ran until there was a considerable distance between her and her friends. She then created a few hand signs a clone appeared beside her. Her replica gave her a brief nod and then ran off in the direction Sasuke had gone. Akari stood there for a moment chewing on her lip. That was now two clones she had out and about. The one with Tobi and Deidara, and now the one she just sent after Sasuke. Hopefully he wouldn't notice it wasn't really her.

Alright. Now that her clone was gone, it was time to get a move on. She decided that maybe it was time to find Itachi. He probably already knew what was going on but she would feel better if she had the chance to talk to him about it. Not only was she stressing about Sasuke finding Itachi, but she had to worry about the search party and Kabuto as well. Not to mention that she had to make sure her identity wasn't revealed to the Akatsuki.

"Shit. I really am spreading myself out too thin." Akari muttered.

With a sigh, she activated her sharingan. She was about to go further and use her Mangekyo to find Itachi when she suddenly fell to her knees. Beads of sweat poured down her forehead and her fingers dug deep into the soft earth beneath her. Her hands clenched tightly, pulling clumps of dirt and grass from the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock and she broke out into violent sobs. Her clone, the one she had left with Deidara and…Tobi. It was gone. Her replicas experience was relayed to her in seconds. Akari hadn't been expecting it, the barrage of memories and emotions. Everything her clone went through. Madara Uchiha. Could it really be him?

After what seemed like hours, she was able to compose herself and took a shaky breath. Akari forced herself to her feet and walked further into the forest. Tears stained her cheeks and an occasional whimper escaped her lips but she didn't let that stop her. The news didn't change anything. No matter how frightening Madara was, she had to finish what she started. And there was no way in hell she was going to let him have Sasuke. Akari activated her Mangekyo like she had planned and scanned the forest.

There had to be one close by…yes! There it was, a black crow. Itachi had told her that he had dozens of them spread out around the Land of Fire. If she ever needed to find him, all she had to do was follow one. Akari approached it and waited. The crow stared down at her from where it was perched. It cocked its head, studying he with its beady eyes. Then it let out a loud cry and took to the sky. It circled above her waiting for her to follow.

Akari bit her thumb and summoned Shun. Only, she didn't get what she asked for. In front of her stood one of the cubs.

"Ugh…where's your dad?" She wondered.

"Busy. So he sent me!" The cub purred.

"Fine. You'll do."

Akari climbed onto the cubs back, grateful that it was the size of a horse. He had grown since she last saw them. She glanced up at the Raven and gave it a small nod. The bird took off and Akari urged the cub to follow. They hadn't been moving long when she was hit with a warm blast of air from behind. The crow and cub came to a stop. Akari's cloak and hair billowed around her as she glanced back. Miles away she could just make out a bright dome that extended into the sky. It had two spikes on each side like a pair of arms. Above it, ripples of light illuminated the sky. It pulsated power and she had no doubt as to who was the cause. Deidara had created a massive explosion. She prayed that her clone had made it to Sasuke in time.

"What was that?" The cub asked.

"Nothing good." She muttered.

Above her, the crow cried out impatiently. Turning her back on the explosion, Akari and the cub chased after the black bird in search of Itachi Uchiha.


	25. Note from Writer

Hey everyone!

This is a message for all of you still waiting for a new chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been pretty busy these past few months. I do plan on finishing the story but it might take a bit longer than I first expected. So if you could just be patient with me I promise to try my hardest to find the time to finish my stories! I won't give up on them I swear! Fighting! (sorry, been watching to many Kdramas…)


End file.
